One Piece: Homeland
by kilnorc
Summary: When the crew hears of a legendary island, Devon may be able to find what he seeks about his family. The journey will test loyalty, beliefs, and even love. Devon and Austin are about to discover the truth about the blood that run in their veins.
1. Prologue

**One Piece: Homeland**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: That's right people! After a long time, it's finally time to go to Skypeia! But first, Jaya! WOOT! First part will be easy because Dude of Doom's Death Root story has most of what the group's gonna be doing in Jaya, so that's easy material for me -V sign- thanks to Dude of Doom.**

**Now...on with the new chapter of the Axe-Head saga!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

_**It has been a while, but the captain has made sure our next stop is the island of Jaya. I do not know what awaits the both of us there, but there must be something there, a clue to our heritage. Rayo Verrani said that Shidyk D. Shade, the World's Greatest Assassin, was taking a small girl to Jaya in order to take her home. This girl had a pair of wings on her back, just like the ones on ours. I can only deduce that Jaya holds a major piece in the puzzle of our lives. Also-**_

As soon as Devon's pen touched the paper, a loud noise from outside made his hand twitch, which made him scratch the paper with his pen, smearing the ink around and ruining his journal entry.

"Sonofabitch!" Devon ripped the paper from the book he had on the desk, balled it up and tossed it to the side, "Trying to get some record to one of the biggest things in my life," he turned his head to the door of the boys cabin, "BUT I CAN'T GET IT DONE IF YOU DUMBASSES KEEP SCREWING ME UP!" he shouted.

'_You could lighten up, ya know...'_ his other half suggested in a bored tone.

_Shut up, you! Besides, __**you're**__ telling__** me**__ to lighten up?_

'_I know, surprising, huh?' _the entity asked, chuckling a bit, _'Anyway, I'm bored. Any chance we can go and do something fun?'_

_Like what?_

'_Oh, I don't know. I know how you are with Blondie...you could go see how she is, chat her up...spend a few minutes in the closet with her-OW!'_

Devon held his head after he just punched himself in the head, _You're just as perverted as Azu and Axe, ya know that?!_

'_No, just lonely. Very, very, lonely,'_

_Whatever...the answer's still hell no, though... _Devon sighed, rose from the desk and exited the cabin, "I'll work on that later,"

"Oi! Devon!"

The blonde nittoryu user turned and immediately a frustrated groan escaped his throat. Standing not three feet away, was not one, but two Dusty's, dressed identically with identical looks on their faces.

"Dusty, Shifter, I am not in the frickin' mood right now," Devon warned them, "So unless you both wanna be tossed overboard, get the hell outta my way,"

The two kitsunes exchanged sly grins.

"Only if you can guess-,"

"-which one of us is which-,"

"-then we will-,"

"-let you pass,"

Devon looked at them both for a bit, then nodded and walked over, a very thoughtful look on his face, "Let's see...which one, which one? Ah, I know," he grabbed both of them by the head and slammed their heads together.

"OW!"

"DAMMIT!"

Dusty fell on her ass, holding her head while Shifter reverted to his normal form, eyes swirling around and around from the impact of the headbutt. Devon cracked his neck and walked past them, "There, I win,"

The real Dusty glared at him as he walked by, "Asshole,"

Shifter shook his head, "He doesn't seem to be the fun type, does he?"

"You should see him when he's mad," Dusty staggered to her feet and helped Shifter up, "Well, what do you wanna do now? We can do some practicing to help both our acts?" she offered.

"Or...," Shifter grinned slyly, "We can go find someone else to mess with,"

"Oh, let's do that!"

As the two idiots, as Devon called them, went about their acts of dorkiness, Devon entered the galley and sat down at the table. He turned to the fridge to see Herman looking in the fridge for something.

"Yo, Herman, what're you looking for?"

The lobster merman sighed and closed the door, "Just checking on food supplies. I swear, Axe and Dusty were bad enough, but with Shifter around, he eats too much, we're nearly out of food!"

Devon shrugged, "The guy's got a major drawback on his Fruit, he can't help it,"

"I guess you're right," Herman rubbed his head, "Remind me when we get to Jaya, to stock up on as much food as we can afford,"

"We should be fine there," Devon grinned, "Niri's been frugal with the money so we got plenty," he got up from the table and walked over to the chef, "Man, I can't believe we're finally on our way there,"

Herman nodded, "Nervous?"

"A little bit," Devon scratched the back of his head, "If I can find out something about myself and Austin in Jaya, then maybe I can find something out about my father, ya know?"

Again, the lobsterman nodded, "I can understand that. It's important for one to know where they come from. When you don't know about your past, you can never know about your future,"

Devon facefaulted, "Not really my past, just my father and these damn wings on my back,"

Herman shrugged, "I'm just saying, Devon,"

A collection of loud voices outside made the two crewmates turn the door, then back to each other.

"I think I better go see what this is all about," Devon sighed, walking to the door, "Good luck with...," he looked around, "...whatever,"

Herman shook his head just as an irritated honking sound came from the freezer. The lobsterman walked over and slid the freezer door open. Pingu stuck his head out and honked angrily at him, flippers waving like crazy.

"Sorry, Pingu. Want some fish?" Herman looked in the freezer and facefaulted, "You...ate...all the...fish...?"

Pingu burped and patted his belly before falling onto a mound of ice, a content look on his face.

Outside, Devon saw Chizuru, Niri, Axe, and Azu arguing over something. He walked over just in time to hear some of what they had to say.

"...but, no! You just had to enjoy your drinking more than keeping an eye out!"

"It wasn't my job this time, Niri!" Azu snapped, face red, "It was yours!"

Devon turned to Chizuru, who was rubbing the temples on her head, "What's going on?"

The red-haired navigator sighed and shook her head, "We almost crashed into another ship. Luckily, the old man on the boat managed to steer it away, but not without yelling at us," she opened her eyes and nodded towards something, "We're here, though,"

Devon followed her nodding and saw a large island dead ahead. It had a decent sized harbor filled with many ships and right beside that was a town of considerable size. He could see all sorts of people walking along the streets, and a strange smile crossed his face.

Chizuru shared that smile and patted him on the back, "Devon, welcome to Jaya. I'll go get Austin," she turned to leave, but looked back to him, "Excited?"

Speechless, Devon just nodded in reply.

The navigator giggled, "I knew you would be,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, not much for a prologue, I know, but trust me, it'll get better! First part of this fic is the Jaya arc, and believe me, it'll be very interesting!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: Jaya Island...Mock Town...already, I'm lost and confused.**

**Shifter: I guess this is where we go our own ways. Good luck to you guys, thanks for all your help.**

**Herman: I'm gonna go find some food supplies. I think Kirsty said something about medical stuff and comic books?**

**Azu: Oi oi oi, asshole, you take my saki, you in for a world of hurt!**

**Welcome to Mock Town**

**???: AZUMAMARO BABA! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!**

**Azu: Oh...crap! Not**_** her!**_


	2. Welcome to Mock Town

**Welcome to Mock Town**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Axe and his crew anchored the ship in the harbor, a woman with a well-toned body sat on a barstool, taking a drink of her order while looking at a bounty poster she had gotten a long time ago.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Azu "Dizzy" Baba  
Reward: 9,000,000 Beli**

The woman stared at the poster intently, "Where are you, you sonofabitch...?"

"You a bounty hunter?"

She looked up at the bartender, "You could say that...," she turned the poster around, "Ever seen this guy?"

"Sorry, can't say that I have," the bartender shook his head, "Low bounty though, ain't he? You really want to find him, huh?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Why, he do something to you?"

The woman downed her drink and grabbed a large bag on the floor and slung it over her shoulder, "You can say that...,"

-----

"ACHOO!" Azu sniffed and wiped his nose, "Some babe must be talking about me somewhere," he grinned and flexed his muscles, 'That's the power of beer, guys!"

Shifter rolled his eyes as he shouldered the bag of supplies his new friends had given him, "I guess this is where we go our own ways. Good luck to you guys," he held out his hand, "...thanks for all your help,"

Axe nodded and shook his hand, "You take it easy, Shifter-,"

"Ian,"

"Alright, Ian," Axe smiled, "Watch yourself, alright?"

"I will," Shifter turned and started walking down one of the streets into Mock Town, waving back at them as he did.

Dusty sighed, she was going to miss him. He may have been annoying and caused trouble for them, but she still felt a connection with Shifter, "Think he's gonna be okay?"

Chizuru nodded, "From what I've heard of this place, he'll be safe for awhile. Pirates and other outlaws always come here, so it's like a safe haven for them. Don't worry about him, Dusty, he'll be safe,"

"Hope soe...," Dusty sighed again and looked around, "Hey, we're missing some people!"

Herman shook his head, "We're fine, Dusty," he jerked a thumb to the ship, "DJ's guarding the ship, I'm gonna go find some food supplies, and I think Kirsty said something about medical stuff and comic books?" he shrugged.

"Okay, but where's Devon and Austin?" Niri looked around, "They ditched us!"

Chizuru shook her head, "They went off to find anything they could about this place. They said they'd be back soon,"

"Won't they get lost?"

"Oh no, not with Austin's Mantra. They can just lock onto us and come back like that," Chizuru snapped her fingers, "No way they can get lost,"

-----

"Okay, we are so lost," Devon scratched his head as he and his brother looked around, "Jaya Island...Mock Town...already, I'm lost and confused,"

"_**You remind me of Zolo with that, big brother,"**_ Austin said in sign language, smiling from ear to ear.

Devon slowly ground his knuckles into his little brother's head playfully, "Watch it, kiddo,"

"Hey, asshole, move out of my way!"

Before Devon could turn to see who said that, he was knocked off his feet and hit the street hard. Rubbing his head, Devon glared up at the person who knocked him down while Austin held up his fists, ready to fight.

Two people, a man and a woman looked down at the two of them. The man was tall, had long, light blue hair, wore a white coat, a pair of strange blue shades over his face and had a tattoo of a skull on his chest. The woman had long blonde hair covered in a red bandanna and she also wore a white coat, as well as a large pair of sunglasses.

The man looked down at the two of them, "I told you to get outta my way. Next time, listen,"

The woman giggled cruelly, "Better listen to him, boys," she patted the man on his bare stomach, "This is Big Knife Sarquiss of the Bellamy Pirates. He's got a bounty of 38,000,000 Beli on his head,"

Devon scoffed and sat up, dusting his jacket off, "Is that all?" he jerked a thumb to himself, "I got 40,000,000 pal, so up yours,"

Again, the woman laughed, "You? 40,000,000 Beli, please!" she pointed to Austin, "What's the brat have? 20,000,000?"

The two brothers exchanged looks before look back at them.

"Kid's eleven years old," Devon climbed to his feet, "Doesn't need a bounty,"

"Is that right?" Sarquiss walked right up to him, looking down at Devon (who stood a few inches lower than him), "Move,"

Devon grinned as his fingers tapped his sword sheathes, "Make me...,"

Austin shook his head and dove to the side, _Here we go again_!

-----

Kirsty looked at the shelves in the shop she had stopped by. As a roaming doctor, she was always open to new treatments and medical ideas. She had stopped by this shop after finding a cozy little bookstore and buying a few comic books and informative books about the area, which now lay in the bag in one of her hands. As she scanned the contents of the shelves, she shook her head, "This is just a bunch of crap,"

"I know...,"

Kirsty jumped at the new voice, which had just spoken beside her. She turned to see a young woman with violet hair tied in a ponytail and a pair of glasses on top of her head. Kirsty gave her a nervous smile and the two women stood there in silence until one of them decided to speak up.

"My name's Kirsty," the blonde held out her hand, "I'm a doctor on a ship that just came into town,"

The woman with violet hair smiled, "Oh, so you're a doctor, too?" she grinned and shook her hand, "Small world, so am I! My name's Shan by the way,"

"Nice to meet you, Shan,"

"Nice to meet you too, Kirsty,"

-----

Chizuru looked around the town as she and Azu walked through the streets. One part of town looked pretty badly damaged. Large holes in nearby buildings, the wooden planks of the street, and chunks of rubble were seen everywhere.

"My my, looks like this place has seen a bit of action recently," Chizuru commented, "Wonder what happened?"

Azu shrugged, "I dunno. So, what are we gonna-?" he was suddenly cut off as a blur brushed against him and sped away, carrying Azu's clay jug as it ran.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Azu took off in a dead run, eyes locked on the thief, or rather the jug in the thief's hand, "GIMME THAT BACK!"

The drunken boxer chased after the thief for a few blocks until they both came to a stop, letting Azu get a good look at the thief. She had long, light brown hair, wore brown short shorts, a tight blue shirt and combat boots, as well as a hockey mask over her face.

"Oi oi oi, asshole, you take my saki, you just got yourself into a world of hurt!"

The thief tossed the jug back to him and as Azu caught it, the thief surprised him by suddenly appearing in front of him, only to bring a large hockey stick down onto his head. Azu yelped and backed away, holding his head, "SONOFABITCH! YOU ASSHOLE, YOU'RE JUST ASKING FOR AN ASS-KICKING!" he screamed as Chizuru came running up to them, daggers at the ready.

"AZUMAMARO BABA!" the thief shouted from behind her mask, "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Chizuru turned to Azu to ask who this was, but when she looked at him she was surprised to see Azu not only startled by the thief, but he seemed to be trembling at her voice.

Azu slowly backed away, eyes locked on the female thief as she removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face, "Oh...crap! Not _her_! Anyone and anything but her!"

The woman held her hockey stick over her shoulder, a very annoyed look on her face as she looked at the drunken boxer. Azu gulped and waved weakly at her.

"H-H-Hey, Arisa...," he smiled nervously, "W-W-What brings you away from good ol' Water 7?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: There's that chapter, folks! To those who have read Death Root, a fanfic by Dude of Doom, the next few chapters will seem familiar.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Chizuru: So, Azu, who is this girl?**

**Azu: It's a long story...by the Eight Gods, why me?**

**Devon: He called himself a swordsman? That was pathetic!**

**Niri: We're being followed...**

**Axe: I know, I know, just pretend you don't see them.**

**Arisa and Abduction of Nakama**

**Axe: Damn mercenaries, we just got done with this crap!**


	3. Arisa and Abduction of Nakama

**Arisa and Abduction of Nakama**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The bystanders on the street watched as Devon and Sarquiss locked blades. Austin watched from his place on the street as his older brother blocked Sarquiss' large kukri blade with Water Moon. Most people would think that Devon's blue-blade of a katana couldn't hold Sarquiss' kukri.

"You're not too bad," Devon grinned, "Not very good, but not very bad either,"

Sarquiss glared at him, "You little punk! You think you're better than me?!"

"I know I am," Devon began to push him back, "I've fought strong opponents before and you aren't really on they're level,"

The blue haired man pressed forward but he was still pushed back, "Sonofabitch...!"

"Come on, Sarquiss!" the woman he was with cheered, "Teach that punk a lesson!"

"I'm trying, Lily, but he's getting lucky!" Sarquiss pushed forward again, but didn't get much headway, "First the damn Straw Hat beats Bellamy and now a kid's getting the best of me...,"

Devon blinked and paused after hearing those words muttered, "Straw Hat? Luffy's been through here?"

Sarquiss noticed the lack of defense the blonde nittoryu user had and grinned, "My turn...," he kneed Devon hard in the gut, sending the kid down to his knees. As Devon kneeled on the street, Sarquiss grinned, backed away, and began to spin his large knife.

"Okay...I'm tired of cheap shots," Devon cracked his neck and gripped Water Moon tightly, "_Ittoryu..._,"

Lily cheered, "Kill him, Sarquiss! Chop his head off!"

"_BIG CHOP_!" Sarquiss charged at Devon, at jumped into the air, spinning around with his kukri knife outward, making him look like a human buzzsaw as he flew towards him.

"_Shinigami-giri_!"

Everyone in the street watched as Devon ran past the oncoming pirate, dodging his spinning attack completely. They also watched as Sarquiss faltered in mid-air and hit the ground, a gash in the side of his stomach.

"Sarquiss!" Lily's jaw dropped and she watched as Devon calmly rose to his feet, sheathing his katana, "You bastard!" she ran over to Sarquiss and knelt down beside him, "Sarquiss, can you hear me? Sarquiss!"

Devon cracked his neck again as his little brother joined him, "He called himself a swordsman?" he scoffed, shaking his head, "Pathetic!"

Lily glared at him, "You bastard, you're going to pay for this! No one messes with the Bellamy Pirates and gets away with it!"

The blonde nittoryu user turned and shot a glare at her, "No one messes with me and gets away with it. I have some place to be, but...," he started to make his way to Lily, who started to look pale, "What he said about Straw Hat Luffy...tell me everything!"

-----

Chizuru looked back and forth from her drunken shipwright friend to the strange girl with a hockey stick. She could easily skim over her thoughts and get her answers that way, but deciding that since Azu seemed to know her, she should ask this time.

"Azu?" the navigator turned to him and pointed at the woman called Arisa, "Who is this girl?"

His red dreads swaying from side to side as he shook his head, Azu moaned, "It's a long story, Chizuru...," he moaned again, "By the Eight Gods, why me?"

Arisa hefted her hockey stick again, "How long has it been, Azu?" she asked in a smooth, yet harsh tone, "Quite a while...,"

Chizuru's eyes went a little wide, "Oh, I see, some woman you humped then dumped?"

Both Azu and Arisa nearly fell over at the choice of words she had used, "NO!"

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"_HELL_ NO!"

"Then who?"

Azu rubbed the back of his head, looking rather nervous, "Well...hehe...she's really just an old friend from back home,"

"Old friend?" Arisa glared at him, "I'm not old, you drunken bastard! I'm still in my early twenties!"

"I never said you were so old your skin was as wrinkled as an old leathery map," Azu muttered, earning another whack upside the head, "OW! CUT IT OUT, DAMMIT!"

Chizuru cleared her throat, "I beg your pardon, Miss Arisa, but I'm confused here. You seem to know Azu, but what relationship do you have with him?"

Arisa stuffed her hockey stick into a large bag on her back, "We come from the same city, Water 7," she started, "We grew up together and then one day, he ups and leaves to train in some martial art, then he comes back and works for Iceburg and Galley-La for awhile, then he and his big ass brother leave without so much as a good bye!"

"Oh, I see," Chizuru nodded, "Azu, you seem to have a way with making women mad at you for one reason or another," she mused.

Azu scoffed and turned away, "She's probably just pissed because she missed a good-bye hump, not my fault, really-," he didn't get to finish because once again, Arisa hit him on the head, but this time with one of two baseball bats she now held in her hands.

Chizuru sweatdropped, "Well...uhm...I have an idea," she clapped her hands together, "How about we go find the others, relax and you can introduce yourself properly and tell us about you and Azu?" she offered.

Arisa eyed her warily, "Others, what others?"

"Our pirate crew," Chizuru explained, pointing to the drunken boxer who now had lumps on his head, "He's our shipwright,"

The brunette clicked her tongue and shot another glare at Azu, "You leave the job Iceburg-san gave you and you become a pirate shipwright?! Dammit, Azu, you really are an ass!"

Azu rubbed the many lumps on his head, "I had a very good reason, Arisa! An old friend needed a shipwright-,"

"Iceburg and Galley-La needed you, they needed every capable shipwright to keep Water 7 going and you leave for a pirate crew!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Chizuru sighed and rubbed her temples again as she began walking down the street, _They remind me so much of Axe and Niri..._

Speaking of those two, they were on their own walk through Mock Town. Niri had her father's pistol strapped to her hip and Axe had his trust weapon on his back, just to be safe.

"So, this is Jaya," Niri looked around, "You really think that Devon can find anything here that relates to him and Austin?"

"If Fate has a hand in it," Axe replied, "Aniki _did_ say that Shidyk was heading in this direction with a girl that had wings just like Devon's, and Aniki is very reliable when it comes to information. Trust me, he's an informant, that kinda stuff is his thing,"

-At that moment-

"ACHOO!"

Rayo wiped his nose with a handkerchief he had stored in his jacket, and groaned, "Not again,"

-Back in Jaya-

"You know, besides the torn up streets, buildings and-," Niri paused as a large man brushed past her, "...rude people, this place ain't so bad. I can see what Chizuru meant about it being a haven for pirates, I've seen lotsa of familiar faces from old bounty posters, but not one single Marine or Government agent," she chuckled, "If it had some improvements, and I wasn't on a crew, I'd seriously think about living here,"

"Aw, but you'd miss us on the first day," Axe teased, wrapping an arm around her head and bringing her inward, "Face it, you love everybody and wouldn't want to leave for anything,"

Niri's muffled protests emanated from his armpit as she pounded on his arm. Laughing, Axe released her and Niri gasped desperately for fresh air.

"Good god, Axe, when did you bathe last?"

"I don't remember," Axe picked his ear, "Been busy,"

"Doing what, eating our meat stash and sleeping in your hammock?"

"How'd you know?"

Niri whopped him over the head, "THAT'S ALL YOU REALLY DO WHEN WE TRAVEL, BAKA!"

The young treasure hunter rubbed the newly formed lump on his head, "Alright, alright, I get the point, Niri...geez, that hurt more than usual, you been working out?"

"What, you haven't noticed?" Niri held up her arms to show some new muscle, "I've been training with Herman for awhile, he's been teaching me some hand-to-hand combat and helping me gain some power behind these," she held up a hand and cracked her knuckles loudly, "Be careful not to piss me off, Axe...,"

Axe gulped, "I'll...be sure to keep that in mind," he turned and kept his eyes on the street, She was tough enough to hurt me before, I'd hate to see more of her new muscle...

As the two of them walked, Axe began to sense something wrong with the area. His instincts were confirmed when Niri walked closer next to him.

"We're being followed," she whispered.

Axe's ears twitched as the sound of footsteps from behind seemed to get a bit closer and closer to them, "I know, I know. Just pretend you don't see them,"

"I can't see them, I don't have eyes in the back of my head!" she hissed, elbowing him, "What do we do?"

"Try and lose them, but don't let them know we're onto them," Axe looked around and began to walk off to the side, 'That alley, let's go! Once we turn the corner, we'll bolt for it,"

"We're not gonna fight?"

"Hey, you're usually the one who wants to fight when we know what we're dealing with!" Axe shot back as he guided Niri into the alley.

As soon as the two pirates entered the alleyway, they began to walk faster towards the street on the other side of the alley. When they got about half-way there, the two of them stopped when they saw a man at the end of the alleyway. He was dressed like a type of musician Axe had heard about in his travels, and he was leaning against the wall, strumming a large guitar casually.

This can't be good... Axe grabbed Niri's arm and the two of them turned around to go back the way they came, but they saw that the other end was blocked off as well. Standing at the other end was a man with a long staff held out in front of him. The man wore a black jacket that was zipped all the way up, as well as a pair of white leather pants and a pair of black dress shoes.

"You guys looking for a fight or something?" Axe inquired, pulling his axe off his back as he looked back and forth at the two of them.

Niri slowly pulled out her pistol, "If they are, they're messing with the wrong people," she murmured.

The man with the staff yawned, "No, not really,"

"No, it's more...how do vou 'ay...bosses orders?" the guitar strumming man added as he plucked another string.

"Who are you guys, anyway?" Niri demanded, trigger finger twitching a little.

"We're part of a mercenary group called Death Root," the man with the staff said boredly, "I'm Prophet and...," he pointed to the man on the other side, "...that's Mariachi,"

Axe's eyes widened, "Damn, mercenaries...we just got done with this crap!" he cursed, remembering Monster back at Isla Cadaver and Megumi the Freelancer from Slayheim. He let his giant axe drop, but as it fell, he quickly reached down and grabbed a couple of the throwing hatchets he had strapped to his belt. He hurled one at the one known as Prophet, and just after that one left his fingertips, he whirled around and threw the other hatchet at the other mercenary. He watched as Prophet caught the throwing weapon out of mid-air and Mariachi simply deflected it with his guitar.

_Wow...didn't see that coming..._ Axe moved for his favorite weapon, _Let's try this!_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a new voice warned.

Axe watched as a strange looking young man in brightly colored clothing jumped down in front of him. He looked the kid over: he wore a fluffy blue jacket, a pink bandanna, green cargo pants and a pair of sandals that hung at his hip. Axe couldn't help but smile at this ridiculous looking kid, "Why not?"

The kid pointed upwards, "Or my friends, Death and Kuma, will have to kill your little girlfriend,".

_What?_ Axe quickly looked around to find Niri was gone. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Niri was now on the nearby rooftop, held by a woman in a black and white outfit and a white mask. At her side, was a huge bear that seemed to glare right at him.

"NIRI!" Axe snapped his head at the strangely dressed teen, "You just made a big mistake, pal!"

The teen smiled wickedly, "So, I'm guessing you're the man they call Axe, right?"

Axe nodded in silence as he slowly reached for another hatchet.

"Good, now-," the teen was interrupted suddenly and his head snapped backward. Axe had thrown one of his smaller axes and managed to nail the ass in the head, his weapon stuck inside his skull.

"Take that, you bastard," he growled.

But that wasn't the end of it. To his amazement, Axe watched as the teen's head came back up and the nameless colorful man removed the hatchet from his forehead.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," he muttered, the crack in his head closing up.

Axe stared at what was happening, "Who...are you?" he asked quietly, "_What_ are you?"

"I'm just the boss of the mercenary group, Death Root, and you may call me Leader," the teen bowed, "I know, I know, it's cheesy...," he looked up at the woman and bear holding Niri and waved to them, "Death, Kuma! Blindfold the girl and take her to our ship's holding cell!" he ordered before looking at Prophet and Mariachi, "You two are with me. We'll be taking our other guest," he glanced at Axe, "the longer way back,"

Axe let out a loud growl as he lifted the stone weapon at his side off the ground,_Shit...!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN! Looks like everyone's got something going for themselves here! What'll happen now, you may wonder? Gotta wait for the next chapter to find out!**

**Axe: Can't they just read Death Root?**

**Kilnorc: QUIET you!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: You know, if you untie me, I won't try to hurt you...**

**Death: -sneezes- Sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit.**

**Devon: Who the hell are you?!**

**Iron Shark: I am just a messenger for the Death Roots. We have your sniper Niri.**

**The Death Roots Challenge**

**Iron Shark: This is a test...and Jaya is your battlefield.**


	4. The Death Roots Challenge

**The Death Roots Challenge**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bound, blindfolded and strapped to the large bear's back, Niri felt the cool air of Jaya rush past her as her captors ran along the rooftops of Mock Town. She may have been blindfolded, but she would've known if they had jumped to the street or not. She spent most of her time on the bear's back, trying to undo the tight knots that bound her wrists behind her back.

_Damn, these guys sure do know how to tie knots_, she thought both impressed and angry, _How the hell am I gonna get outta here? I know I can't just ask them to untie me...unless...I'm very lucky and they're very stupid._

She stopped struggling and turned her head to the side so her face wouldn't be buried into the bear's fur, "You know, if you untie me, I won't try to hurt you," she said in an innocent tone.

The woman known as Death sneezed loudly, "Oh man. Sorry about that, but I'm allergic to bullshit,"

Niri growled quietly to herself, _Damn! Gotta think of something else now..._

She heard the bear growl loudly and she got a surprise when she heard Death talk to the bear.

"Oh, come on Kuma, he wouldn't get angry,"

One of Niri's eyebrows shot upward past her blindfold, "You can talk to animals?!"

"You mean you can't understand him?" Death inquired, sounded curious.

"No...," Niri shook her head, "Why would I be able to understand him?! He's an effin' bear! Why the hell would you ask me if I could understand him?!"

Death muttered something she couldn't hear and for the rest of the trip, Niri didn't hear a word out of her female abductor. After a short time of running, Niri could feel the bear leap off a building, practically fly through the air a short time before landing on something made of wood by the sound of snaps and cracks under it's feet.

_I must be at their ship..._ Niri thought as Death untied her straps and hauled her to her feet.

"Crow!" Death barked, "Take her down to the cells and take off the blindfold!".

"Whatever," a bored, male voice muttered as the sound of footsteps came to Niri. She could feel a hand on her back and a slight push told her that the man called Crow wanted her to move forward, but she didn't move. She grinned to herself, but that grin disappeared when she felt the man who pushed her lift her clean off her feet and sling her over her shoulder.

Immediately, she started flailing her legs and wiggling furiously, "PERVERT! PUT ME DOWN!"

The so called pervert didn't listen, which was a stupid thing to do, because as he made his way through some doors and down some steps, Niri was able to retaliate.

"OW!" Crow shouted as a pain came from behind, "SHE BIT ME!"

Again, Niri grinned to herself, but again, her moment of happiness was taken away she was pulled off Crow's back and practicallty thrown onto a hard floor. As she cursed under her breath, she felt the knot of her blindfold be undone and the cloth was ripped away from her head. The sound of retreating footsteps echoed around the room as her eyes adjusted to the light. After they were back in focus, Niri looked around and found herself inside a small cell in the corner of a dimly lit brig below the ship's deck. Muttering and cursing, Niri rose to her feet and tried to undo her bindings on her wrists, but again she failed.

She kicked the cell bars, "HEY ASSHOLES! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST UNTIED MY HANDS WHILE YOU WERE IN HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The Axe-Head sharpshooter sighed and plopped down onto the floor, her eye twitching.

"When I get outta here...," she started to laugh a crazed laugh, "Oh, you guys are gonna suffer...suffer _so_ badly!"

-----

"Hey, Devon, where you guys been?"

The blonde nittoryu user shrugged after hearing DJ's question, "Just been looking around town, trying to get what information I can about this place. I asked around, but no one wanted to say anything to me, even if I threatened to kill 'em or if I mentioned the name of Shidyk D. Shade,".

DJ tilted his head, "That sucks. Hey, Axe has that guys poster in his cabin, why don't you take it with you next time you go out? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you took it to get some important information,"

Devon clicked his tongue, "Good point...where are the others?"

The musician shrugged, "Niri, Axe, Chizuru, and Azu are still out on the town, but Dusty-chan, Kirsty-san and Herman are back from their trips into town,"

"Hey, Devon, Austin, you're back!"

Both the mute and the Demon turned to see Kirsty walking up to them, holding a book in her hand.

"I found something you could use, Devon," Kirsty held out the book, "It's a book with information on this island. I guess one of the profitable businesses in Jaya is to sell info to tourists who don't know crap,"

Devon cracked a grin and before he could look down at the book, he caught a glimpse of a woman with violet hair standing a short distance behind Kirsty, "Who's that?" he asked quietly.

Kirsty held up her hands, "It's alright, Devon, she's cool," she turned around and waved for the woman to come over, "This is Shan, we met in Mock Town. Turns out, she's a doctor too,"

"So that fact alone makes it alright for her to be on our ship?"

The blonde doctor rolled her eyes and turned to Shan, "Don't worry about him, he's always like this. Takes awhile for him to warm up to someone new," she glanced at Devon, "How can you live being so suspicious?"

"The only reason I'm still alive is because I'm suspicious,"

"Oh, you're impossible," Kirsty waved him off as Dusty, Herman and Pingu came onto the deck from the galley, "Absolutely impossible,"

Devon opened his mouth to retort, but something large fell from the sky and landed on the deck, startling everybody. The crew backed away from what they saw was a man about eight to ten feet in height. He wore a black mask over his face, wore dark camouflage pants, a large green coat and a very large blade that seemed to equal his height.

The First Mate of the Axe-Heads noticed he wasn't wearing shoes and that he had webbed feet. That fact, along with the fact that he had strangely colored skin, told him that it was a merman. He pulled Geri and Freki from their sheaths and pointed them at the masked merman, "Who the hell are you?!"

The masked merman turned his head and seemed to look right at him for a few seconds before grabbing Devon by his arms and pinning him to the deck, "Cool it kid, I'm just the messenger,"

"Messenger of what?" Devon hissed.

DJ stepped forward, sabre in his hands, "Tell us who you are and what you're here for or else we may just have to kill you," he warned.

The masked merman released Devon and stepped back as the swordsman was helped by his little brother and Kirsty, "As I said, I am just the messenger. You may call me Iron Shark, and I am part of the mercenary group known as Death Roots,"

"Aw crap, not this again!" Dusty, DJ, Devon, Herman, and Kirsty moaned at the same time.

The merman looked at all of them, "We have your sniper. Niri,"

Immediately the deck was flooded with all sorts of curses and angry honks. The merman just adjusted his mask and pulled out slips of paper from his coat. He held the slips up, "Each one of you will follow these directions. They will lead you to a different member of Death Root," he turned back to Devon, "I trust you see where this is going...,"

Herman glared at him, both his hands turned to large pincer claws, "Why are you doing this?! You get paid to kidnap our nakama and challenge us?!"

The other merman looked to his kin, "This is a test," he explained in an even tone as he handed out the slips of paper, "...and Jaya is your battlefield,"

After passing out the slips of paper, the masked merman noticed Shan and walked over to her. To their surprise, the violet haired doctor didn't seem at all nervous about this mercenary.

"What are you doing here, Shan?" he asked, startling everyone around.

She knows this guy?! Devon and Kirsty thought at the same time, _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Shan crossed her arms, "I was making friends," she said coolly.

"You're going to have to do your job soon, so come on," the merman turned and walked to the railing of the ship, Shan following behind him. The doctor stopped as her newly revealed friend jumped off the deck, and turned to the crew, "Sorry about all this guys. I really hope we can still be friends. Bye," she waved farewell and jumped off the boat.

The entire crew stood there, a little dumbfounded at what had just happened. Devon turned to Kirsty, "I bet you're feeling really stupid right now,".

Kirsty just turned away, face red, "Shut up,"

"What do we do now?" Dusty asked, "Niri's been kidnapped, we've been told to go somewhere, and to top it off, Axe and the others still aren't back yet!"

"I don't think that matters," Devon sheathed his weapons and cracked his neck, "Niri was traveling with Axe, so there's a very good chance he already knows and was given orders by this mercenary group. As for Chizuru and Azu, let's just hope they didn't get roped into this," he looked around at the others, then at the slip of paper in his hand, "We have no choice. For Niri's sake, we have to obey these asses if we want her back safe and sound. Gear up, folks...it's time we kick some ass,"

-----

After a short time of preparation, the remaining Axe-Heads left the ship, split up, and went to the places they were supposed to go.

Herman and Dusty's slip told them that they both should go to an empty bar on the other side of Mock Town. The lobsterman was ready and willing to clobber those who kidnapped his friend, while Dusty had snagged at least one Rumble Ball to use in this so called test. She would've brought more, but the memory or rather the story, Herman and the others told her about her going nuts and beast-like with three Balls, made her decide to just take one with her.

When the two of them approached the bar, Dusty put her hands behind her head and turned to her friend, "Hey Herman, what do you think these guys look like?" she asked loudly.

The lobsterman shrugged, "I don't know, kit, but judging from the strength I sensed in that merman when he came aboard our ship, they might be powerful. So, be alert and be careful," he looked around as they stopped at the bar, "Are we at the right place?"

"Think so. Hey, who knows? Maybe we got lucky and they chickened out!" Dusty said excitedly, bouncing a little.

Herman shook his head, "These guys are serious...that much I know. C'mon, maybe their in the bar,"

"Think we can get a free drink before the test?" Dusty asked as she followed Herman to the swinging doors of the bar.

As the two of them approached the bar, a loud roar from inside greeted them and the next thing they knew, the front wall of the bar came crashing down on them. Acting quickly, Herman knocked Dusty to the ground and covered her with his body, shielding her from the debris as the building fell on top of them. When the falling rubble stopped, Herman rose to his feet, a slightly shocked Dusty in his arms.

"You okay, kit?" he asked.

Dusty looked herself over, "Yeah, I think so. You?"

"It'll take more than that to knock this old lobster down,"

"Nice of them to show up, Kuma, don't you agree?" a voice from behind asked loudly, followed by a low growling.

Herman turned and the two Axe-Heads saw a woman in a white mask and a large bear inside the bar's interior. Dusty jumped down from Herman's arms and cracked her neck, "Hey, Herman, looks like we got it easy," she grinned, "Just a woman and her stupid pet bear. Wonder why it's not wearing a fez hat, riding a small tricycle?" she tilted her head to the side, "Also, why the hell is it smoking a cigar?"

The masked woman leaned downward and whispered something in the bear's ear.

Dusty's ears twitched and her eyes went wide, "Holy crap! Herman!" she pointed to the masked woman, "She can speak animal!"

"Well, not technically," the bear rose to his hind legs and both the lobster and kitsune watched as it transformed from a large bear to a very large, well-built young man. He stood at least seven feet tall, wore cargo pants and had brown curly, untamed hair.

_He looks familiar..._Dusty thought to herself, her jaw dropping as the man stretched his arms and flexed his muscles.

"Ah! It feels good to be back like this!"

Dusty pointed at the man, "That dude's huge! Height and muscle wise!" she looked back and forth from the masked woman to the huge man, then patted Herman on his shell, "Big guy's all yours, Red!"

The woman, Death, pulled a scythe from her side and the man grinned widely, showing sharp teeth behind his cigar.

"Looks like you're mine, merman," the tall man cracked his knuckles and turned to his ally, "Death, it seems you have the fox girl,"

Death giggled behind her mask, "Perfect. I've had the urge to kill a fox lately,"

Herman and Dusty looked at each other, then back at the mercenaries that stood in front of them.

-----

DJ burst into the theater that he was told to go to and looked around. It was mostly empty, save for a couple of dead bodies that littered the floor.

"Mock Town music must be horrible," he cracked.

"Vell, 'ou got here quick," a voice drawled.

DJ peered through the dim light of the theater to see a man with a guitar in his hands sitting a few yards ahead of him. He smirked as he pulled out his sabre, "I'm DJ, musician of the Axe-Head Pirates," he introduced himself as his eyes wandered over the bodies again, "I take it you're part of Death Root?"

The man with the guitar nodded, "Yes, 'ou may call me El Mariachi," he bowed his head a little, "...and I am a musician also,"

Without another word, DJ ran at El Mariachi and brought his sabre down on his head, "This is for Niri!"

With amazing speed, Mariachi brought his guitar up and blocked DJ's guitar, "So, 'ou have a Devil's Fruit," he mused as he spun around, pulling back the neck of his guitar.

To DJ's great surprise, a gunshot rang through the theater and he felt a pain in one of his arms. He backed off, holding his now bleeding arm, "What the hell was that?!" he demanded, trying to bring his arm up, but it turn too badly, "What did you just do?!"

"I shot 'ou," Mariachi explained simply, "That bullet I shot vas made of Seastone,"

That definitely threw DJ off, because with Seastone in him, he was weakened and couldn't use his Devil Fruit. A look of worry crossed his face as Mariachi approached him.

"Aw, crap...,"

-----

"Man, this is not good...," Kirsty scratched her head as she traversed the streets of Mock Town, "We get out of prison, finally make it to Jaya, and now my friend has been abducted by mercenaries. We got bad luck marked for us, it seems,"

She was so deep in thought, she didn't really see where she was going and bumped into something. Catching herself and coming to her senses, Kirsty turned back to see what she had bumped into. It was a man leaning on a staff, and he looked both disoriented and startled.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" Kirsty apologized quickly as she placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "I didn't see where I was going!"

"It's okay, neither did I," the man chuckled, showing her his sightless eyes, which made her feel even worse, "It's no problem, really. Though, I am happy to meet you,"

"Huh? Why?"

The man chuckled, "Most people who bump into a blind man don't even stop to apologize to them. May I please have your name, Miss? I would love to know the name of the one person who came and apologized for the action?"

_Well, at least he's not angry..._ Kirsty smiled in a friendly smile, "Kirsty. My name is Kirsty Chambers,"

The blind man bowed his head, "Thank you, Miss Chambers, for your kindness. I hope you have a wonderful day,"

"Why, thank you," Kirsty smiled wider, _He's so polite..._

With the pleasantries said, Kirsty started walking again, but once again, she bumped into the blind man, who didn't seem to have his bearings yet.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright, it's alright,"

After making sure that he was on the right way again, Kirsty started walking to her destination. But, as she walked, she noticed something was different. The belt inside her coat felt much light. Checking herself, she discovered that her golden sai were missing! That's a good thing about solid gold weapons, they weigh so much, you can tell when they've been lifted by a pickpocket.

_But who...?_

"Miss White Dragon, allow me to introduce myself,"

Kirsty tensed and sensed something coming at her head. She quickly spun around caught her sai, which were flying right at her. She looked around, but she couldn't find the blind man anywhere! Suddenly, he appeared in front of her in a blur. Instinctively, she brought her arms up to protect herself just as the blind man's staff came at her. The force from the strike, even with her blocking the staff, sent her flying into a nearby wall.

"I hope your friends are doing better, because at the rate you're going...you are going to need someone to bury your body,"

-----

_Geez, this is unbelievable!_ Devon shook his head as he walked through another part of Mock Town, _I just wanted to find out about myself and that girl Shidyk was helping and the __**first**__ day we're here, one of us gets kidnapped! What the hell is with this crew's luck!?_

'_Could be worse...'_

_How the hell could it be worse?_

'_Well for one thing, something's coming at us!'_

Devon's ears perked as a whistling sound reached him. He felt one of his sword snaps break and he saw an arrow fly past him. Quickly, he spun around and grabbed another arrow that would've lodged itself in his head if he didn't realize it was coming. He looked at the arrow and frowned,_This isn't a normal arrow...this kinda looks like...oh shit!_

He quickly threw the arrow as far and as high as he could and seconds later, the arrow exploded, engulfing the nearby rooftops with a great flame. Devon scowled, _Looks like I'm in the right spot. No way was that meant for someone else..._

"_Aerial Rave!"_

Devon watched as a man suddenly flew through the flames on the rooftop. He saw the attacker carried two swords: one white and one black. He also watched as this man unleashed a barrage of strikes that were surprisingly rhythmical. The blonde nittoryu user quickly blocked as many as he could with one of his swords, but that didn't stop some blows getting through. When the assault stopped, Devon now had two gashes on one arm, one on his chest, one on each of his legs and a small graze on his cheek. He could feel blood slowly ooze down his face as he stared down his attacker.

The man with white and black swords stood a few yards away, arms hanging limp at his sides, his swords grazing the street. Shadows covered most of his face, but Devon could see a sinister grin on his face, as well as two shining eyes...two shining red eyes.

"Devon the Demon...," the man swayed from side to side, "...how good it is to meet a fellow nittoryu user," he slowly raised one sword and pointed it at Devon's face, "I'm Crow of the Death Root,"

Devon growled, "You're _dead_,"

-----

Somewhere outside of Jaya, on an open field, Austin and Pingu stood side by side, staring down at their supposed enemy. They expected a rough-looking punk, or a wicked woman...but not this! Standing opposite of them, was a young girl in a bright yellow jacket, long blonde hair flowing behind her and what appeared to be kitchen knives in her hands.

"Hi! I'm Sunshine of the Death Roots, and this is Pan!" she pointed to a tiny panda bear that sat on top of her head, "You two must be Austin the silent boy from the Axe-Heads! Are you ready to go?"

Austin glanced at Pingu, who seemed to stare at the panda, who wore an orange hoody, then back at the small girl called Sunshine.

_Why do we get the short people? _he wondered with a sigh.

-----

Axe watched as the man known as Leader removed his jacket and sandals, placing them in a pile nearby. He cracked his neck and gripped his weapon, "Why did you attack us?" he demanded in a shaking voice, the anger in him building with each passing second.

Leader smiled, "I'll tell you later, when the time is right. Let's begin, shall we?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Man, I'm on a roll with this! First day in Jaya, and not only did Devon fight against a certain Bellamy pirate, but now each of them, save a handful, are fighting against mercs. Prepare yourselves, for this will rule!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Herman: Kuma Kuma no Mi? Wow...didn't see that coming.**

**Dusty: Ha! You may have a scythe, but I got two of them, so there!**

**Death: Amount of weapons doesn't matter, fox...it's what's behind those weapons!**

**Kuma: You're gonna have to do better if you want to save Niri.**

**Claw Clashings and Scythe Slashings.**

**Dusty: WHAT THE HELL?! A BUNNY GIRL?!**


	5. Claw Clashings and Scythe Slashings

**Claw Clashings and Scythe Slashings**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Herman backed away into the street as the muscular man slowly walked towards him. He felt a little nervous, but that didn't stop him from raising a pincer claw and a fist, "C'mon...bring it!"

Kuma laughed, "I'd love to, but I dunno if I should, merman. You see, with my Devil Fruit and the diluted blood of giants in my veins, I already have more strength than you. If I want to 'bring it' like you want me to, then you could end up dead,"

"What fruit did you eat?" Herman asked, mind racing for any thought, "I know it's Zoan...,"

The large man smiled, showing his sharp teeth again, "_Kuma Kuma no Mi: Model Grizzly_," he replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

Herman raised an eyebrow, "_Kuma Kuma no Mi_?" he repeated and scratched his head with his normal hand, "Wow...didn't see that coming. But I guess you're just a Zoan mercenary instead of the _real_ Kuma, one of the Shichibukai," he shook his head, "Think I got lucky,"

Kuma chuckled darkly as he puffed his cigar, "That's what you think!". With that said, Kuma transformed into what Herman could guess was his hybrid form. He looked larger and stood on his back legs like a person, but he now had a fine coat of fur, longer, sharper teeth hanging from his jaws, and long, curved claws coming out of his fingertips.

Herman looked up at the newly transformed Zoan user, "...holy shit,"

Kuma let out a roar and charged at Herman, "HERE I COME!"

"_Aragosta Parate_," Herman's body curled up into it's ball form just in time. Seconds after he curled up, he felt heavy blows from above. Even though he was protected, he couldn't help but wince, the blows on his shell were pretty strong and through his shell, he began to feel stinging sensations.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to save Niri!" Kuma's muffled voice shouted from outside his shell as the bear Zoan continued to pummel his shell.

Meanwhile, outside with Dusty and Death.

The kitsune girl back-flipped away from Death's recent attack. She flipped a few yards down the street before coming to a stop and looking at her opponent. Death had just pulled out a wicked-looking scythe from her back and was currently trying to slice her up.

"HA! You may have a scythe...," Dusty pulled out her own scythes, "...but I got _two_, so there!"

Death giggled as she spun her scythe in her hand, "The amount of weapons one carries doesn't matter, fox...,"

Dusty watched as the woman suddenly disappeared in a blur. She looked around, "Hey, where'd she go?! Where'd Crazy Lady go?!". Her ears twitched as light footsteps were heard behind her, just before a large, curved blade was pressed against her throat. Dusty tensed as she heard Death's slow breathing right behind her.

"...it's what's behind those weapons," Death whispered before running her scythe across Dusty's collarbone, grazing her.

"Okay, that's it!" Dusty jerked her head back into Death's masked face hard, "Back off, bitch!"

A loud cracking sound was heard and the kitsune was released from the hold she was in. Ignoring her new wound for now, Dusty turned around and glared at Death, whose hands were holding her now broken mask. While Dusty's head didn't shatter it, it left a couple of decent sized cracks in the smooth material.

Taking this opportunity, Dusty gripped her scythes and ran past Death, her own blades outward. As she darted past, she ripped two gashes into Death's hip. The masked woman gasped and fell to a knee while Dusty came to a favorable spot behind her.

"Nyah!" Dusty stuck out her tongue and pulled down an eyelid, "Take that, freaky chick! I told ya, I got two scythes and I can kick ass with them any day of the week!"

Her hands stained with her own blood, Death removed her hands from her wound and turned to Dusty, apparently forgetting all about the gashes in her hip.

"Fox," she grabbed her scythe and planted it into a nearby wall, leaving it there, "You are in for a world of hurt,"

"Why and how?" Dusty eyed the scythe, "You just got rid of your weapon! How can you beat me without a weapon!"

Death giggled, "The same way my friend Kuma can beat your merman friend without a weapon. I have a Devil Fruit of my own,"

Dusty's eyes narrowed, "Oh you gotta be kiddin' me!"

Her enemy shook her head, "No, I'm not. Allow me to show you before I beat you to a senseless pulp,". Death took a deep breath, still forgetting about her still bleeding wound and Dusty watched as Death's body began to undergo a change that seemed familiar to her, but was very different. For one thing, Death's body was slowly being covered with a fine coat of white fur, her hands and bare feet began to look like some kind of padded animal paws, her legs became a bit arched while her feet grew larger, and to top it off, her head gained a pair of tall white ears. Whether or not her face had a change, she couldn't tell because of the mask, but she did know what she was looking at.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dusty's jaw dropped and she pointed at Death, "A BUNNY GIRL?!"

Death nodded, "That's right, I'm a bunny girl, as you just said," she smirked behind her mask, "Like Kuma, I ate a Devil Fruit. My fruit was the _Usagi Usagi no Mi: Model Snow_,"

Dusty sweatdropped, "That sucks for you, then, huh?" she struck a pose, "Too bad you couldn't get the _Inu Inu no Mi: Model Kitsune_, because that's like the best Zoan fruit out there!"

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that," Death cracked her paw-hands, "Now, you said I couldn't hurt you 'cause I tossed my weapon?" she pushed off the ground and practically flew at Dusty. The kitsune stepped out of the way, but that wasn't a good tactic, because Death's leg tripped her as ducked out of the way. Dusty hit the floor a little hard, immediately tasting blood in her mouth.

_Dammit_! Dusty rolled along the street and flipped onto her feet again, blood trickling from both ends of her mouth, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Am I?" Death asked, appearing in front of Dusty, fists raised, "_Usagi Punchy_!"

Before Dusty could register what she had just said, she watched as the rabbit girl's fist rammed itself into her face, sending her flying a few good yards. Blood flowing from her nose, Dusty hit the street and skipped along the wooden boards, cursing with each bounce.

Okay...okay...I was wrong about her... Dusty wiped her nose, smearing blood over her upper lip, "Okay...you just asked for an ass-kicking!" she shot to her feet, but before she could even take a step, Death was suddenly in front of her again.

"Getting up after that first one, huh?" she held up two paw-hands, "Try this then..._Usagi Gatling Punchy_!"

Death's two fists shot outward and struck Dusty hard, but instead of one punch from each fist, Death unleashed a barrage of quick punches that, to the untrained eye, looked similar to Luffy's Gatling Gun technique, something that Dusty and her nakama were quite familiar with.

Back with Herman and Kuma, the latter backed away from the still curled up form of the merman, his fists bloodied from punching the red shell repeatedly. All that punching, and the only thing he was able to do is make some slight cracks in the so called merman armor. Once the beatings ceased, Herman's body rolled a few feet away and he uncurled himself, looking unphased.

"Are you done?"

Kuma grinned and held up a hand, his claws gleaming in the sunlight, "Not yet...," he leapt high into the air, claws out as far as he could, and descended onto Herman, "_Bear Claw_!".

Herman's torso soon had five large, wide gashes as Kuma's bear claws slashed into him. The merman doubled over, holding his body, _Shit! Wasn't smart to come out yet!_

"I was hoping better from a merman," Kuma flexed his claws, "All you've done is hide and when you come out, you already have a bad wound," he shook his head, "You guys just suck,"

"I may have hidden, but that was until a good moment came," Herman shot his pincer claw outward and latched onto Kuma's shoulder, "You're mine now, asshole! I'll teach you to mess with my friends...," he growled, tightening the pincer, making blood trickle down Kuma's shoulder.

Kuma, however, didn't seem bothered by it. Instead of even wincing, he held up both sets of claws, "_Grizzly Frenzy_!". In what almost looked a blur of furry arms, Kuma's claws tore into Herman's body rapidly, tearing and ripping apart the merman's flesh.

Herman screamed in pain, released Kuma's shoulder and backed away, his blood flowing more and more freely. He winced, trying to get the pain out of his mind, _What is with me and attracting enemies that have sharp claws?!_

"Kuma!" Death's voice interrupted the fight, "I'm done over here!"

The lobsterman snapped his head up to the side and his stalks widened when he saw Dusty was unconscious and slung over Death's shoulder.

"DUSTY!" he got back on his feet and charged at Death, claw raised high, "Hang on!"

"I don't think so! You're still fighting me!" Kuma shouted just before his fist collided with the side of Herman's face. The lobster merman crashed into the wooden planks of the street, his vision screwed up due to blood loss and the recent head injury.

Rolling onto his back, as his vision went in and out of blurriness, he could see Death and Kuma standing over him. He tried to get back up, but he just didn't have it in him, "Just get it over with," he mumbled, vision getting worse.

"I think he wants us to kill him, Mel!" Death's voice laughed. Herman frowned, _Mel? Who is Mel, there's no Mel here...?_ he wondered as he felt Kuma pick him up with just one of his arms. He began to go in and out of consciousness, Herman heard a muffled conversation between Death, Kuma, and someone else he couldn't see.

_Guys...sorry..._ with that, Herman blacked out and joined Dusty in captivity and defeat.

-----

A short time before Herman's and Dusty's fight came to a close, on the grassy plains outside of Mock Town...

"Just so you know, because I'm a little girl that doesn't mean I'm a wimpy weakling!" Sunshine twirled her knives and ran at him as he ran at her, "Lemme show you-ACK!"

To their surprise, Austin and Pingu watched as the girl tripped over something and before either of them could do anything to prevent it, the girl plowed right into Austin, knocking him and herself to the ground. Both Pingu and the small panda in the orange hoody watched the two of them roll around for a few moments before coming to a stop, both of their bodies tangled. However, that wasn't what made Pingu stare.

Austin's eyes went wide as he found himself kissing the girl that had just tried to attack him. The two of them had ended up kissing each other completely by accident. The girl pulled back and wiggled out of the mess of limbs, face very red. Austin's face soon had the same color.

Sunshine bowed deeply, "I am so sorry! I...uhm...I gotta...sorry!".

With that, the girl turned around and sped off away from him. Confused, embarassed, and wanting to finish the fight, Austin took off after her, leaving the small panda and penguin behind on the plain, the both of them scratching their heads in confusion.

When the two humans were out of their sight, Pingu and the panda turned to each other. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before jumping back from each other, flippers and claws raised. What happened next happened in the form of a small dust cloud filled with angry honks, growling, and painful yelps as claws, beaks, flippers, and jaws went wild.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: This isn't good. Herman and Dusty are down, and Pingu's fighting the panda. However, it seems that Austin inadvertantly got, what a lot of people would guess to be, his first kiss! Seems that strange things can happen on the battlefield, huh? BTW, Kuma's and Death's Zoan Fruits are created by Dude of Doom, but their animal attacks I made for this chapter.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**DJ: A gun inside a guitar?! Who the hell is this guy?**

**Mariachi: 'ou got to do better than that to 'it me!**

**DJ: This is for Niri-chan! **_**Sharp Note**_

**Mariachi: I vould run if I vere 'ou**

**Musician's Gone Crazy**

**Mariachi: 'ou remind me of myself vehn I vas 'ounger...**


	6. Musicians Gone Crazy

**Musicians Gone Crazy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Chizuru, are you sure this is the right way back to the ship?" Azu whined, following the navigator, "Arisa's getting antsy in her panties,"

Even as a loud cracking sound was heard behind her, Chizuru kept walking ahead down the deserted street of Mock Town.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Azu asked as Chizuru came to a sudden stop. The shipwright looked at her, then up to see a large theater building in front of them, "Why are we here?".

Chizuru grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the theater. Arisa shook her head and followed the two of them into the theater, up a flight up stairs and into a deserted balcony. The navigator held a finger to her lips and pointed to the ground floor below them. Both Arisa and Azu looked down and the shipwright's eyes went wide when he saw DJ holding his arm while staring down a man with a guitar in his hands. The three of them could see blood running down DJ's arms.

"What the hell's going on?" Azu whispered, "We gotta help him!"

Chizuru grabbed his shoulder and shook her head, "No...let this fight play out,"

"What?!"

"Trust me...,"

Down below, DJ glared at the mercenary called Mariachi, "What the hell did you just do to me?" he winced, "How'd you shoot me with a guitar?!"

Mariachi strummed his guitar, "Don't tell me 'ou are _that_ dense?" he gripped the neck of his guitar, "This is not just an instrument, but a gun as vell,"

"What?! A gun _inside_ a guitar?!" DJ blinked, staring at the merc, _Who is this guy?_

"That look on 'our face says 'ou have never seen a veapon like this?" Mariachi held up his guitar, "I do not blame 'ou, this is the Grand Line after all, and it does have many different things. Now vould 'ou like to continue, or to give up right now?"

"Give up? HA!" DJ let go of his bleeding arm and grabbed his sabre, "Never...this is for Niri-chan! _Sharp Note_!" he ran (at normal speed due to Seastone slug in his body) at Mariachi, sabre poised to strike.

Mariachi cracked a grin and with amazing speed, he managed to dodge each one of DJ's strikes from his technique.

"Too slow,"

"How about this?!" DJ lowered his sword behind him, "_ROUGH DIVIDE_!"

As he swung his sword up, Mariachi shook his head and held up his guitar, which took the full force of the attack without splintering, which amazed the Axe-Head musician.

Pain shot through his arm again and DJ backed away, holding his arm, "Damn Seastone...! If I could just use my Devil Fruit powers...,"

"Vhich is vhy I used the bullet," Mariachi mused, taking a seat on a nearby stool, "I knew 'ou vould use it,"

"How the hell did you know I was gonna do _that_?"

Mariachi lazily plucked a guitar string, "Because, 'ou are still a rookie, kid," he looked up from under the brim of his large hat, "Ve can keep going, but I cannot promise 'our safety,"

DJ grabbed his sword again, ignoring the new pain in his arm, "Bring it, you bastard Mariachi!" he screamed before charging at him again. Mariachi shook his head and rose calmly from the stool, "I varned him...," he muttered as he brought his guitar up, blocking DJ's attack again, "...'ou have to do better than that, to 'it me!"

Not being able to hit Mariachi even once just made DJ even madder and madder. He glared pure hatred towards him and pulled his sword to the side, "_DRAGON'S BARRAGE_!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He swung again and again, over and over, but each time he swung, each strike was blocked by the strange gun-guitar of the mercenary. On the last attack, the mercenary pushed DJ's blade upward, throwing the wounded musician off before spinning around and slugging him hard enough in the head to send DJ flying through the theater.

Above in the balcony, Azu winced as he watched DJ get struck in the head, "That's gotta hurt...least it wasn't his family jewels," he rubbed the area between his legs, "Get hit there enough times, it starts going numb...,"

Arisa grinned and pulled out her hockey stick again, "Really now?"

Down below, as blood ran down the side of his head, DJ pushed the broken debris off his body, "Sure, I can take down a blind Marine captain but a stupid guitar-toting mercenary I can't beat?! That's just not right...," he staggered to his feet, the blood matting his brown hair against his scalp, "What is that bloody guitar made out of?!"

Mariachi chuckled and patted his weapon/instrument, "Adam's Vood and coded vith a special varnish. It is my favorite,"

"Favorite?!" DJ gawked at the merc, "You have more than one?!"

The mercenary nodded and jumped off the stage he was currently occupying. Calmly and humming to himself, he walked over to a few guitar cases that were leaning against a nearby seat and placed his supposedly indestructible weapon into one of them, then picked a couple of them up and turned to DJ.

"I vould run if I vere 'ou...," he said in a warning tone as he gripped the handles of the guitar cases.

DJ cursed as he wiped blood that was dripping down his eyelid, "Why...?!"

The mercenary grinned as small switches flipped open from the case handles, "Because these two are machine guns...,"

"Oh...crap," DJ turned and dove behind the nearest set of chairs. As soon as he met the floor, the sound of gunfire filled the theater and flashing lights from the machine guns danced around the walls. The Axe-Head musician curled himself into a ball, a hand over his ear as he tried to keep the loud gunfire out of his skull.

_I don't know what's wrong with me!_ DJ's eyes darted back and forth as the walls flashed, _I've gone up against a crime syndicate, a prison's forces armed with rifles and other rival crews, but there's something about this guy...he scares the shit out of me! Who is this shithead?_

The sound of gunfire finally ceased and DJ looked up to see the flashes around the walls had disappeared. _Alright, alright, I gotta do something, for Niri-chan! The captain's gonna kill me if something happens to her..._ he thought as he rose to his feet.

"I've 'ust received vord 'hat ve now have 'our merman and 'our fox-girl friend," Mariachi spoke loudly, startling DJ. The Axe-Head didn't even notice him come closer from the spot he was previously at, firing showers of bullets at him.

Fox-girl friend?! DJ's eyes widened, "Y-You have Dusty-chan?!" he swung his sword again, but tired and weak from the ordeal so far, it was a very weak swing, "Give her ba-," he didn't get to finish because Mariachi shot his leg upward and connected his boot with DJ's forehead, sending the young brunette into a backflip, fresh blood running down the front of his head.

DJ hit the theater floor, out cold, sabre still held tightly in his hand. Mariachi tilted his head as he looked DJ over, "...'ou remind me of myself vhen I vas 'ounger," he mused before picking the musician up and slinging him over his shoulder.

The three onlookers in the balcony watched as Mariachi gathered his weapons and made his way to the exit. When he was just about out, he stopped and pulled out what looked like a tiny Den Den Mushi from his clothes. Chizuru cupped her hands around her ears and listened closely to the conversation the merc was having with the person on the other end. When it ended, Mariachi left the building and Chizuru looked at the two others with her, telling them all she heard.

"Man, this sucks," Azu bit his thumb, "A guy with a guitar made out of Adam's Wood. That is something else because Adam's Wood is very, _very_ rare," he sighed, then a goofy grin spread across his face, "Well then, since we have the ship to ourselves, ladies, how's about we go make ourselves a sandwich?"

_BONK!_

Tears rolled down Azu's face as Arisa spun a large golf club around in her hand, a huge vein in her forehead.

"Azu, you Baba-head, stop being a pervert!" she hissed, "What the hell's wrong with you? Your so called nakama are taken by mercenaries and all you care is about getting into our pants?!"

Chizuru cleared her throat, unphased by Azu's perverted suggestion, "Excuse me, but if you two are done having a lover's quarrel...," she trailed off.

Both Azu and Arisa turned and glared at her, "WE'RE_ NOT_ LOVERS!" they shouted together, "WE_ HATE_ EACH OTHER!"

The red-haired navigator calmly looked at the two of them and rose to her feet, her daggers clinking against each other as she moved, "Be that as it may, let's find Pingu since he's the only one they don't know about. Once we do that, we can think of a plan to save the others,"

Arisa and Azu glared at each other, huffed and turned away from each other, "Fine...,"

The brunette woman turned to Chizuru, "I don't get it, why the hell do we gotta find a dumb penguin first?"

"He can help us out a lot,"

"How, he's a friggin'_ bird_!"

Azu laughed and stretched, "You don't know Pingu,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Crap, now DJ's down and out! Well, at least Chiz and the others are on the way to help them out! Will they save them in time? Stick around and find out! Oh, and BTW, it may have lacked some things with action and Mariachi's speech may have been off, but since he belongs to Dude of Doom, I suggest you take it up with him. I just write with what I know...he he he...which explains lack of action in this one. Devon's will be much better, believe me! (Sorry, DJ) **

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: You're stronger than a lot of people. Only one other guy has given me this much of a challenge recently...**

**Crow: Thank you...let's just see how strong you are, Demon!**

**Devon: Niflheimr, Koori Kiri!**

**Crow: Cross Slash!**

**Test of Strength, Demon King vs Crow!**

**Crow: ...a true swordsman like you will go far in this world.**


	7. Test of Strength: Demon King vs Crow!

**Test of Strength, Demon King vs Crow!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ignoring the wounds in his legs, chest, and arms, Devon stared the man who called himself Crow down, a fierce, determined look in his eyes.

"So, if I beat you, you'll tell me where Niri is?" the blonde nittoryu user asked slowly, "You know...if I don't kill you in the process for messing with my nakama?"

Crow smiled, his red eyes practically dancing in the light of the fire around them, "Sure, why not? But that's if you beat me...and if you don't kill me," he laughed coldly, "Though I seriously doubt you can do that," Crow reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "Devon the Demon, worth only 40,000,000 beli.. They say that bounties don't reflect strength, but the threat they can pose to the world,"

Devon shrugged, "I don't care what the world or it's government thinks of me, I'm just trying to get stronger to do what must be done," he waved Geri from side to side a little, "You're gonna rue the day you messed with my friends," his hissed.

"Oh really?" Crow held up his own pair of blades, "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Fine by me!" Devon pointed his gladius downward and he immediately felt his energy pool into the blade, "_Muspelheim, Kooen Kiri_!" he rushed Crow and swung his glowing blade upward, "Eat this, Crow!". As he came close enough, Devon let loose his technique, the heated ki blade heading straight for Crow.

"Splitting the Water!" Crow swung one of his swords horizontally at Devon's attack. To the blonde, it looked like a wiggling air blade. That same air blade connected with the heated ki and to Devon's surprise, it seemed to stop the attack in mid-air, "What the hell...?" he murmured as Crow swung his other blade downward, creating a much straighter air blade at him.

"Shit!" Devon quickly brought Geri up just in time to catch and block the air-blade, "Nice try, but it's gonna take more than that to take me down!" he laughed as the blade dispersed.

"Perhaps," Crow looked at him thoughtfully, "That style...that technique...," he shook his head slowly.

Devon grinned proudly and held out his sword, "This is the style of the almight god Odin! Years ago, I began to learn not only the basics, but the great Nine Realms of Existence techniques that grants power! What style do you use, Crow?"

"It's called the Dance of Summer and Spring,"

Immediately, Devon snickered, "Dance...of Summer and Spring?" his snickering turned to out loud laughter, "You have got to be kidding me! What a wussy name for a sword style technique!"

Crow frowned, "_You're_ making fun of _my_ technique? Odin sounds like a stupid name too,".

"Sure, to some, but at least it fits a man, unlike Dance of Summer and Spring!" Devon wiped tears from his eyes, "Ah...seriously, that's something I'd imagine that baka Macleod to call his style of fighting,"

_He's supposed to be a badass, but here he is laughing his ass off... _Crow gripped one of his swords and plunged it into the ground, "_Tearing the Mountains..._,"

Devon stopped laughing, "Huh?"

Crow's muscles in his arm suddenly bulged outward and the mercenary ripped the blade out of the earth, and as he did, Devon watched as a large ripple-like action happened. The hole where Crow's sword was just moments before, began to grow and speed towards him, sending up large chunks of rock and wood as it did so.

"Shit!" Devon quickly rolled to the side, dodging the oncoming rocks, _Heh, so he's got something like Sindri, huh?_ he looked back to Crow, but he was no longer there. Devon rose to his feet and looked around, "Come out, Crow, you coward! You mess with my nakama, you challenge me, and now you're hiding?!"

A low whistling sound from above made the swordsman back away just in time to see another arrow plunge into the wooden planks. Devon scowled_, This isn't a normal arrow, but it's not the kind that exploded earlier, so what-?_ he was cut off as a large, gray cloud suddenly burst from the arrow, covering the street in a blanket of smoke. Devon coughed, hand over his mouth, "Dammit, Crow! What kind of honor do you have?!"

On a nearby rooftop, Crow watched the thick smoke cloud and smiled, "C'mon kid...let's see if you can get out of there," he whispered, running a finger along his sword.

As if they were called, two things suddenly burst from the smoke cloud. Crow frowned and jumped off the roof seconds before two blades of ki, one black and one white, sliced through the roof he was previously standing on. Crow landed on another rooftop and watched as the first roof slid off and crashed onto the street below. He also watched as the smoke cloud down below finally cleared, but Devon was no longer in there!

"What the...," Crow looked all along the streets, "Where'd he go?"

"_HELMET SPLITTER_!"

Crow snapped his head up just in time to see Devon coming down at him from the sky, sword raised and an angry look on his face.

"Shit!" Crow scrambled out of the way just in time to dodge the deadly attack, which sliced vertically into the other rooftop, splitting the roof apart.

Devon landed on that same roof, a foot on each side of the splintered rooftop. He turned his glare to Crow, an evil gleam in his eye.

"Where do you think you're going?" Devon pulled out his other gladius sword, "_Niflheimr, Koori Kiri_!"

-----

"You...have got...to be kidding me...,"

"Even I didn't see this coming,"

"Beer...,"

Arisa and Chizuru watched as Azu strode up to the bar of a tavern they had just entered, and take a seat to the vest wearing penguin that sat on a barstool, a tall glass of grog and a plate full of meat in front of him. Arisa blinked and pointed at the bird, "Is that...?"

Chizuru nodded, "That's Pingu and...," she facefaulted as Azu started chugging numerous drinks, "...that's Azu getting wasted," she finished, sighing.

The two girls walked up to the bar as Pingu shoveled a large steak into his beak, his cheeks puffing out. Chizuru took a seat between him and a large man in a blue coat, "You enjoying yourself?"

Pingu honked and guzzled down his drink. The bartender shook his head, "I gotta tell you, I have seen some strange stuff in my days on this earth, but I have never seen a penguin order, or even pay for a full steak meal with beer,".

Chizuru shrugged, "The Grand Line has many mysteries, my friend, and this," she pointed to Pingu, "...is one of them," she turned to the penguin as the barkeep went to another area, "You have any company recently?"

The bird nodded as he speared a steak.

"Those people have our friends," she continued, "So far, they have Herman, Dusty, and DJ. Azu and I got lucky because we weren't there to get a challenge, so we managed to get off without a hitch. However, we need to think of a plan to get them back. You with us,"

Pingu paused in his chewing and shot a "duh" look at her, and Chizuru couldn't help but smile. A light clinking sound made her look down to the log pose on her wrist.

"What in the world...? Azu, Pingu, check this out!"

Both the bird, and the now completely wasted shipwright turned to see the Log Pose on the navigator's wrist was currently pointing upward, towards the ceiling.

"The hell is this?" Chizuru held up her wrist and looked at the Pose, "Why is it pointing upward?"

A low chuckle came from her right, "Here we go again,"

Chizuru turned to the man in the blue coat. He had short blonde hair, and his head was wrapped up in bandages. She could see that he was grinning madly, as a wild animal would when it found prey.

"Excuse me?"

"BELLAMY!"

The people at the bar turned to see a couple of people enter the tavern. One of them was a tall man with blue hair and the other was a blonde woman in shades. They all could see blood on both of their coats. The blonde man growled and walked over to them.

"Sarquiss, what the hell happened to you?!" he demanded.

The blue haired man winced and held his wound, "Damn punk...with blonde hair and two swords pulled a fast one on me,"

Pingu, Azu, and Chizuru exchanged glances.

The blonde growled in anger and slugged the nearest patron, "SHIT! It's bad enough my reptutation as the Big 55,000,000 Beli Rookie gets his ass kicked by some weakling in a straw hat, you go and get sliced by another kid?!"

"It's not my fault, Bellamy...,"

Bellamy the Hyena glared at Sarquiss, "I don't care whose fault it is, you should've gutted him instead of losing to him! Did he have a bounty?"

"Yeah...40,000,000 Beli...or so he said,"

Bellamy cursed, "We can't keep getting our reputation trashed like this!" he ran a hand through his hair and walked back to the bar, taking a seat again, fists shaking. Chizuru glanced at him from the corner of her eye, _Seems these Death Roots aren't the only ones who have a beef with us..._

"What are we gonna do Bellamy?"

The blonde man chugged his beer, "We're going to get at least some of reputation back. Find that ass who cut you and bring his head here!" he turned to where Chizuru and the others were sitting, but he saw that they were no longer there and the swinging doors at the entrance were flapping back and forth.

-----

Crow ran his hands along the side of a building. He and Devon had been fighting for a good while now, and the punk even managed to slice him across the face, giving him a decent gash. Not to mention, that weird style of his let Devon freeze parts of a building with just a swing of his swords.

_This kid is putting up a great fight_, Crow grinned to himself, _I was hoping for a challenge!_

"You're stronger than a lot of people," Devon's voice floated behind him, "Only one other guy has given me this much of a challenge lately...and I kicked his ass,"

Instinctively, Crow ducked down, barely missing Devon's sword that struck the frozen wall, creating large cracks in the ice. He retaliated by spinning and thrusting his own sword forward, right at Devon's torso. Devon was able to pull back from the thrust, saving himself from the attack, but not his shirt.

"Thanks for the compliment...now let's see how strong you are, Demon!" Crow said as he began to circle around him.

"See how strong I am? You haven't been paying attention?!" Devon glared at him, "Look around! All this damage is from both of us! I'd say that I'm pretty damn strong!"

Crow smirked as he continued circling him, "Maybe you are strong...I am surprised that you haven't collapsed from blood loss yet," he commented, looking at the pool of blood at Devon's feet, his paints just about completely covered with his own blood.

"Fuck you, Crow!" Devon shouted, He's not completely wrong...I am feeling weak from the blood I've lost in this fight. I've practically painted this street with my blood!

"You know, you're looking a little tired," Crow said in a mocking tone, "Why don't you take a rest?"

Devon shook his head and lifted his swords, "This is a fight to the death! So, if you want to quit, let me kill you...," he rasped, wincing at the same time, "Aw shit...,"

Crow scratched his head, "Death Match, eh? Well, not technically, because I have orders to take you in alive, but if you do die in battle, I won't lose any sleep over it,"

"Sonofabitch...," Devon crossed his swords and charged towards him, "_Tanketetsu_!" he screamed, firing his near-invisible attack at Crow.

The mercenary smiled and ran at the attack, his own blades scraping against the street, "_Cross Slash!_" he ducked to the side, but winced slightly as Devon's attack grazed his shoulder. Using surprising speed, he was suddenly right in front of Devon's. He was even more surprised as the mercenary slashed him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the air. Devon held his chest and watched as Crow jumped up after him.

"Asshole...this isn't over!"

As soon as he was in range, Devon shoved one of his swords into Crow's leg as the man came flying past him. The mercenary shouted as blood spurt out of his leg, hitting Devon in the face.

"You wanna play like that, huh?!" Crow grabbed Devon's arms and flung him back to the street. Devon hit the street hard, creating a small crater as his body hit the ground. Crow landed not too far away and pulled his enemy's sword out of his leg. As soon as that was removed, he limped over to a bow that lay nearby.

Devon tried to sit up, but his body was too worn out, he couldn't do it. Too make things worse, another whistling sound was heard and Devon screamed as an arrow lodged itself into his hand, pinning it to the ground, "SONOFABITCH!". The sound of footsteps made him look up to see Crow limping up to him, an amused look on his face.

"You fought well, Demon," he complimented, "Be proud of that. A true swordsman like you will go far in this world of ours,"

The last thing Devon saw was Crow's fist coming at him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh shit, no even Devon's down and out! This is sheer madness! -runs around- Ahh! I'm sorry if it's not as action packed as I previously advertised in the last chapter. Even with moves given to me from Luda (Crow's owner) I still felt as though I was lacking stuff, so that's why I put that scene with Chizuru and the others in the bar with Bellamy. You all may think that they could have a run-in with them...who knows? Mwahaha...ahem, I'm sane now.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Kirsty: Dragon Drop Kick!**

**Prophet: That move has too many openings! Now, come and fight!**

**Kirsty: I think you underestimate me, Prophet.**

**Prophet: Just give up and come with me, I don't wish to injure you any further.**

**Disrupted Fight: To Save the Lives of Nakama!**

**Death: If you want your Demon friend to live, I suggest you come with us!**


	8. Disrupted Fight: To Save Lives of Nakama

**Disrupted Fight: To Save the Lives of Nakama!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grunting, Kirsty pushed the debris off her body and climbed to her feet. She dusted herself off and walked back into the street where the man with the staff had hit her.

"Who are you?"

The blind man picked his ear, "You didn't hear my introduction? Hmm...anyhoo, I am Prophet of Death Root, and I am the most dangerous member of the mercenaries,"

Kirsty kept dusting herself off, "Is that so...?" she cracked her neck and looked around, "I'm not too bad myself and...," she trailed off as she kept looking around.

"They fell outta your hands when I hit you," Prophet pointed off to the side and Kirsty saw her golden sai laying against a nearby building, "You're unarmed,"

_Great..._ Kirsty rubbed her arms. She looked down at them to see large bruises were already present on them and she shook her head, _That guy __**is**__ strong, I'll give him that..._ she thought as she paused to use her Fruit powers to heal them, _I need my self to be better to take this guy down!_

Prophet raised his staff and bent his legs...he was ready to fight.

Kirsty darted for him, the familiar sensation of energy building into her legs, _I'll finish this with just one kick!_

"_Dragon Drop Kick_!"

She pushed off the ground and flew at him, her now glowing feet aimed right for Prophet's torso. The mercenary chuckled, stepped to the side, and just as she started to pass him, the blind man brought his staff down onto her stomach. Kirsty let out a sharp gasp as she stopped flying and crashed into the street.

"That move has too many openings!" he scolded, backing away a few feet, spinning his staff around, "Now, come and fight!"

Kirsty scrambled to her feet and rushed at him, "_Dragon Sweep_!" one of her legs glowed once again and she fell to her knees, leg swinging outward. That was in vain, however, because Prophet jumped over the oncoming sweep-kick and used this moment to land another blow with his staff by smacking her in the face, sending her skidding along the street.

The blonde doctor quickly recovered and wiped the blood from her lip, "Prophet...how did you dodge my attacks?"

The blind man turned around, facing away from her, "Like I said, I'm the most dangerous person of the group, so you don't stand a chance," he turned and faced her, his blind eyes staring right into hers, "Just give up and come with me...I don't want to injure you any further,"

Kirsty couldn't but smirk as she dusted herself off, "I think you underestimate me, Prophet,"

Prophet chuckled, "I didn't understimate you, I over-estimated...,"

-At that time, somewhere in the Grand Line...-

"Aw, geez, she's doing it again!"

"Is it like last time?"

"Naw, I think it's lot less serious than last time...,"

Buu, Stick, and Edge looked on at Kyra from their spot on the couch as the Black Dragon sat on the floor, eyes black and glowy again.

"Kyra...," Edge leaned a little towards her, "Can you hear me?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can, Edge. What's up?"

Edge looked at his adopted brothers, "Are you having another sibling psychic session?"

Again, she nodded, "I'm just watching this time...not intruding. I can't always be helping her sorry ass win her fights,"

"So, who is this time?" Stick asked, taking a drink of his soda.

Kyra remained silent a few moments, "A man with a metal staff and metal nose and ear rings-,"

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!_

Stick gagged on the soda he had just spat out and coughed, "Are you serious?!"

Again, Kyra nodded, "Always,"

"Kyra," Stick felt his way around the couch and sat in front of his sister, "Tell that stupid as hell sister to get out of there, right now!"

"I won'," Kyra shook her head, "I just said I won't interfere...besides, do you know who this man is?"

"Of course I know!" Stick half-shouted, "That's-,"

-Back with Kirsty-**(Author's Note: Leave before name, mwahaha, I'm evil)**

After yet another blow to the face with the metal staff of Prophet's, Kirsty was now kneeling on one knee, face bruised badly and blood flowing from her nose.

This guy's pissing me off...

"You're a good person," Prophet said quietly, spinning his staff around again, sending blood droplets flying everyone, "I do not wish to kill you,"

Kirsty panted, worn out from this one-sided fight. She didn't want to use her Fruit abilities, and her Dragon Techniques seemed to be thwarted each time. She was starting to think that she wouldn't win this fight. She tried to stand up, but was unable to.

"You may think I'm a good person, but I don't think the same for you!" she barked, "So just go ahead and kill me, why don't you?!"

Prophet stopped spinning his staff and raised an eyebrow, "Alright...if that is what you wish...," he raised his staff high into the air and swung the metal weapon downward, aiming right for Kirsty's head. The doctor shut her eyes and waited for it to come...but it never did. All she heard was a loud clanging sound, but still no staff.

Opening her eyes, Kirsty saw that a large scythe was blocking Prophet's staff, inches from the doctor's skull. She looked to the side to see that the owner of the scythe was a woman in a cracked white mask.

"Prophet...," the masked woman said in a scolding tone, "...what did the Captain say?"

The blind man looked at Kirsty for a few moments before retracting his staff, "He said we can't kill them," he mumbled, sound a little disappointed. Kirsty let out a huge sigh of relief, _Almost messed myself because of that...note to self, don't tell a crazy enemy who is stronger to go ahead and kill you..._

"Good...good. Now," Death retrieved her scythe and looked at Kirsty, "Our doctor is out of supplies, so we need your help,"

Kirsty's face went from relief to disbelief, "Why the hell should I help you guys?!"

Death chuckled and leaned forward into her face, "Because, if you want your Demon friend to live, as well as the rest of your friends, I suggest you come with us and help,"

Kirsty's eyes widened and she looked back and forth from Death and Prophet for a few moments before nodding, "Alright...I'll help,"

"Good," Death grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet, "Let's go get your equipment, shall we?"

She was soon 'escorted' by the two mercenaries, Kirsty's thoughts were busy with the conditions of her friends...especially Devon.

_Hang on, guys, I'll be there soon!_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, this is just fantastic! Save a couple of nakama, everyone else but Axe has been taken! It's up to their captain to save them now from whatever fate the mercenaries have for them. Get ready, folks, because it is time! Leader of Death Roots versus Captain of the Axe-Head Pirates! -makes popcorn, lawnchair and soda- LET'S GET IT ON!!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?**

**Leader: Uddo Uddo no Mi. I'm a Woodman!**

**Axe: Rankyaku!**

**Leader: COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT AXE, AND PROTECT YOUR FAMILY!**

**Rocky vs Woody**

**Axe: How do **_**you**_** know Rayo?**

**(Yeah, I know, the next chap title is stupid, but hopefully, it's a little funny...mwahaha. Sorry for not making the fight longer or more epic. With what happens, I thought it'd be best to cut off before she actually passed out or died...so, yeah, sorry.)**


	9. Rocky vs Woody

**Rocky vs Woody**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

In a heavily wooded area just outside of Mock Town, the leader of the Death Root mercenaries and the Captain of the Axe-Head pirates were having one hell of a smackdown. Leader and Axe exchanged punches and kicks, and sent one another flying at points. However, as mad as Axe was this mercenary who had the balls to kidnap his nakama, he was holding back. Due to this, while Leader only recieved a few bruises, Axe sustained more bruises and scrapes which bled slightly. His weapon sat in the ground a small distance away.

Dodging another kick, Leader jumped away and landed on a nearby tree branch. He began picking his nose as he stared at Axe, "You know...I thought that this would be a little bit harder," he mused as he dug his finger into his nostril.

Axe glared at him, "That's because I'm not trying to kill you, baka Root!" he shouted.

"Why?" the merc leader asked, pulling his finger out of his nose, blood running down his upper lip from picking too much.

"Because, you have a member of my family, and it seems you're the only one around here who knows where she is!" Axe yelled before kicking off a Rankyaku blade, which made the merc leader jump away from his safe spot.

"Finally," Leader breathed as he landed behind Axe, "We can start using our real abilities! All we've done so far is trading punches,"

Axe cracked his neck, "Boy, you don't even want to know what my real abilities are!" he growled, turning to face him, "Last chance, tell me where she is or I'll kick your head clean off!"

Leader squinted at him, looking down at his legs, "Yeah, yeah, in a minute. Where'd you learn that kick thing?"

He must mean my Rankyaku... Axe grinned, "I learned it from a man who is way stronger than you!"

The enemy teen scratched his head and kept looking at his legs until he looked up at Axe's face, "Is that man's name Rayo?"

Axe nearly fell over. He stared at the teen and blinked in confusion as he raised a finger at him, "How do _you_...know Rayo?"

This time, Leader picked his ear, "We fought each other awhile back...it ended in a draw," he flicked the contents of his ear off his finger and pointed it to his opponent, "Do you know where he is? I need a favor...,"

The huge stone axe, which had been previously thrust into the ground, flew straight at Leader, who barely dodged it. Axe glared at him, "Are you frickin' kiddin' me?! First, you kidnap my nakama, challenge me to a fight, and after picking about every disgusting orifice on your face, you ask me if I know where Rayo-aniki is?!" he shouted, a large vein popping in his head, "Where the hell is your brain at the moment, because it sure as hell ain't in this fight!! Why the hell would Rayo be in the same area as a mercenary like you?!"

"I was a pirate when I met him, not a mercenary," Leader said with a smirk as his body began to turn brown and crack. Axe tensed as his opponent not only began to change, but large spikes came out of his arms and back, _The hell...?_ he thought as Leader's eyes glinted a golden-red color.

"Now, Axe...," Leader stepped back as the spikes rose further and further out of his body, "...you are one of the few people ever to see me take this form!"

Axe held his glare, "What fruit did you eat?"

"A Logia Fruit known as _Uddo Uddo no Mi_...," Leader began to chuckle, "I'm a Woodman!"

A Woodman Axe frowned, _Why does that sound familiar...?_ his eyes widened_Wait a minute! Can this guy be-?_

"_Uddo Uddo Spider_!"

Axe watched as Leader rose at least ten feet above his head, eight long wooden legs sprouting from his back. He facefaulted,_ Just glad Devon ain't here to see this...he'd probably piss himself..._

"Now, Axe, since the warmups are over, let the real fighting begin!"

The young treasure hunter cursed and darted to the side, grabbed his weapon and began slicing at the wooden legs of the lumber spider. But, as soon as one of the legs was hacked off, the missing piece just grew back. Axe stared at the regenerating limb and failed to see another wooden leg come flying at him until it was too late. With a loud smack, he flew across the battlefield, plowing through some of the trees around him.

As he lay on the ground, Axe stared up at the sky, an annoyed look on his face, "I wonder if this is how Shidyk felt back at Drum Island," he murmured.

"COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT AXE, AND PROTECT YOUR FAMILY!" Leader roared as he stomped his way over to him.

Axe rose to his feet and looked right up into Leader's eyes, smiling widely as he did. Leader smiled as well, and the air became thick and quiet. There seemed to be a stillness, a calm in the air...much like it would right before a big storm hit the island.

"How much longer do you think you got in you, Axe?"

"Oh, I'd say about half an hour," Axe lied, "How about you, Root?"

"Same, so come on, we're wasting time!"

I couldn't agree more... Axe thought as he dropped his stone weapon, "_Soru_!"

He disappeared from sight and Leader's face was covered with surprise. The merc leader looked around, confused, "Where the...?"

"Up here, mercenary!"

Leader snapped his head up and facefaulted at the sight of Axe practically floating above him, one of his feet raised above, the smile still on his face.

"_Kachi Kachi no Crush_!"

Axe came crashing down and slammed his boot down onto Leader's back hard enough to send the mercenary downward, his wooden legs breaking apart from under the pressure. A large crater was formed as soon as Root landed on the ground, a deep boot imprint on his back.

While his opponent lay in the crater, Axe landed a few feet away from the crater's rim and scraped his boot along the ground, "Best way to beat a spider is with your shoe...," he muttered.

"Aw man...," Leader slowly climbed to his feet and dusted himself off, "Now I'm gonna have a boot print on my back for _weeks_!" he moaned as a golden liquid oozed from his mouth.

Axe pointed at the ooze, "You're a Logia, and you're bleeding?"

Leader reached up, wiped a bit of it off and licked it, "Nope, not blood, but sap. I am made out of wood," he reminded his enemy.

Axe sweatdropped, "You bleed sap after that, but you actually bleed blood after picking your nose?" he asked, unsure if he was understanding this right, "There's something very messed up here,". With that, he grabbed his weapon again and hefted it in his hands, "So, Death Root Leader...let's begin Round Two, shall we?"

Again, the two of them shared identical smiles.

-----

After gathering her supplies, Kirsty and her captors landed on the deck of a ship that rivaled the size of a navy warship. Kirsty looked around to see tiny and large spikes jutting out of the boat's exterior, and a huge dome-like room in the middle of the ship, lined with gold.

Death waved her hands to show her captive the boat, "White Dragon Kirsty, welcome to the_Goshou Musubi_! Most of your friends are three floors down, locked up tight, so don't even bother looking," she warned before turning to Prophet, "Where is Kuma?"

The blind fighter sighed and tapped his staff on the deck of the large ship, "He's with Heart and Mariachi two floors down in the med bay," he reported in a bored tone, "Iron Shark and Sunshine are in the Dome Room,"

Kirsty looked towards the dome and saw the shadowed forms of the large merman from before, and a much smaller figure. Death shoved her towards some nearby stairs, "Let's go, Dragon,". After an awkward, silent trip down, Kirsty finally came to the medical bay. The first thing she saw there was a young man at least seven feet tall leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"Hey, Prophet," Kuma looked at the blind man, "Screw the codenames, she's gonna find out who we really are in the near future anyway,"

As she stood there, watching the mercs, Kirsty learned that the ones who they were fighting turned out to be people who were testing them for some odd reason. After witnessing two of the members share a rather passionate kiss, she entered the medical bay, face red. When she entered, she recognized Shan, who was currently working on a blonde man she didn't recognize. Shan's gloves were stained with his blood.

On the floor a tall, thin man in black lay, asleep while his guitar lay against the nearby wall. On a nearby bed, Devon lay quietly, his shirt and jacket cut and completely stained with his blood, as well as the blood of his enemy. Shan finally noticed her and smiled, "Kirsty, glad you could make it," she greeted.

Giving a half-hearted smile, Kirsty looked at Devon, "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing too bad," Shan shrugged casually, "For a major port town, this place has crappy as hell medical stores and I'm out of supplies now. Your friend's just suffering from deep stabs, cuts, and severe bloodloss,"

Kirsty walked over to her nakama and dropped her medical supplies. Taking a breath, she placed both of her hands on the most severe looking wounds of her friend. Almost immediately, a light glow appeared between her hands and her friend and as she stood there, the people around her watched in silent amazement as the wounds closed up.

A sharp breath made Kirsty open her eyes to see Devon was now awake and looking around.

"W-Where am I?" he gasped before his eyes fell onto his doctor, "Kirsty?"

She nodded and he looked around to see Crow asleep on the bed next to him. Almost immediately, Devon began to rise from his cot, but before he even had a chance to get off, the large teen of Death Root appeared before him and shoved him back down, pinning him to his bed.

"Let me at that sonofabitch!" Devon yelled, "I'm not done with him yet!"

Kirsty sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Devon, relax. These people aren't bad people...,"

Devon stared at her like she had grown a second head, "They tried to kill us!"

"Um...yeah, sorry about that," Shan apologized from the sidelines, "Two of our nakama wanted to test you guys and Endo-kun wanted to see how strong Axe's crew was," she explained.

Devon frowned, "Endo?"

"Long story," Kirsty muttered, shaking her head as the tall teen holding Devon down suddenly yelled. A small panda wearing an orange hoody and covered in bandages was picked up by Shan and the two pirates sweatdropped as she cooed over him.

They shared glances,_This looks famliar..._

The sound of a guitar string being plucked made everyone turn to Mariachi, who was now awake, but holding onto his guitar.

"Vhy don't ve 'ust release the prisoners now...?" he mumbled quietly as he tossed a key to Kirsty, " 'hey are in the giant 'ell at the end of the hall, one 'loor down,"

Kirsty caught the key and nodded as Devon slid off the bed, still bleeding but not as much. She left the infirmary and Devon followed her closely.

"What do you think?" she whispered.

"I think we wait until Axe is back, before we decide whether or not we kick their lousy asses," he whispered back, following her down another flight of stairs.

-----

"_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_!"

"_Uddo Uddo no Guard_!"

Axe's fist collided with Leader's arms, "Dammit!"

The two of them had been fighting for about an hour now and they both had bruises, scratches and were pretty tired now.

Leader smirked, "What're you trying to do, tickle me?" he taunted.

"Trying to kick your ass!" Axe shouted, kicking the smaller teen high into the air and further back into the woods. He groaned, "That wasn't a good idea...now, I gotta go look for him!". He grabbed his axe and was about to enter the woods to look for him when a huge, wooden monster appeared from within the treeline.

"Oh yeah...that_definitely_ wasn't a good idea," he muttered under his breath as a huge, wooden fist came crashing down onto him. The giant fist hit the ground, sending chunks of rock and dirt everywhere, but when Leader pulled his Titan Fist back, Axe was nowhere to be seen...again.

"Missed me, big guy...,"

Leader turned his now massive head to see Axe standing on one of his huge shoulders, flexing his hands.

"_Kachi Kachi no Bazooka_!" Axe rammed his fist into the wooden giants face so hard, the monster fell onto it's side, tearing more and more trees out from the ground.

"_Uddo Uddo no Hands_!"

Axe watched as hundreds of tiny, wooden hands sprouted up from Leader's wooden body. He stared, _Now he's pulling a Nico Robin...?!_ he thought as the hands began to cling to him, "What the hell?! Get off, you freaky little creeps!".

As soon as he broke free from the hands, Axe suddenly fell and landed in a huge pile of logs, chips, and splinters. He shot up from the pile, shaking the broken lumber from his hair and looked around, "Great, _now_ where's Root?". Axe looked around the woods, but couldn't find a trace of him, "Root, you bastard, come out and show your face!" he shouted, "Let's finish this!"

"No thanks, Axe, I'm quite comfy where I am now," Leader's voice echoed around him.

Growling and cursing to himself, the treasure hunter picked up his axe and slowly made his way through the forest, senses on full alert. His enemy was hiding around here somewhere...but where? As he searched, Axe suddenly tripped over something in the dirt and fell flat on his face.

"Okay, that better not be Azu," Axe lifted his head and turned to see nothing in the area that would've made him trip, "Huh...weird,". As he climbed to his feet, Axe suddenly felt something smack himself upside the back of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Axe rubbed his head and looked around, "Using guerrilla tactics to fight, eh Root? Alright, fine. Hide if you want, but I can cut this whole place down and there won't be any place for you to hide!". He started to prepare for his Rankyaku "Halo de Ange" when numerous roots suddenly shot out of the soil and wrapped themselves around him tightly, holding him in place.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

An amused chuckle and a slow clapping sound reached his ears, "Axe, my friend, I say we're around the same strength, and I'd love to keep this up, but I have to get going. You know where to find me,"

Axe tried to turn his head but was unable to, "No, I don't!" he snapped, "I don't know where to find you!"

Another chuckle came, "Yeah, you do, actually. This morning, your ship almost crashed into mine, right before you came to Mock Town. Well," a loud cracking sound echoed around him, "See ya later, Stone Head!"

A large vein appeared on Axe's foerhead, "Stone Head?! STONE HEAD?! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU BLONDE WOOD BRAIN!" he screamed.

-----

After what seemed like an eternity, Axe managed to free himself from the roots that held him place and now, he had tracked Leader to a large, ancient looking ship in the harbor. As he jumped to the railing, he could hear people's voices from ontop of the deck.

"Shan!"

"Hi, Endo-kun!"

_I knew it...it is him!_ Axe landed on and stepped off the railing, seeing a large group of people on the ship's deck. He found Leader, or rather, Endo hugging a violet-haired girl.

"So...your real name is Endo, huh?" he greeted, making them all turn to him, "That wouldn't be 'Death Tree' Endo by any chance?"

Endo smiled, "You're right, Axe, I was the Death Tree...but not anymore. That ended when-,"

"AXE-KUN!" a yellow blur shot past them and attached itself to Axe's waist. Surprised, Axe looked down and he felt his heart skip a few beats when he saw a face he thought he would never see again. A smile crossed his face as he bent down and hugged her close, "Penny, you little twerp, you're alive!"

"AXE!" an angry and familiar voice shouted from the other side of the ship, "YOU'RE HUGGING THE ENEMY?!"

Axe looked up to see not only Niri, but every other member of his crew, save Chizuru, Azu, and Pingu, standing just behind the Death Root mercenaries. His sharpshooter friend ran up and slugged him upside the head, creating a large lump on his skull.

"Niri...," Axe started calmly, "You don't understand,"

"No, you don't understand!" Niri opened her mouth for another scolding when a pair of large, gray hands landed on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Guppy, I asked them to do it,"

Niri's eyes widened as she stiffened at the voice. She slowly looked over her shoulder and up to see...

"Captain Siamon!" she spun around and a huge smile broke out on her face.

The merman smiled, "Hello, little one," he greeted and looked around, "I see that your friends here passed their tests,"

"Really? Ho-,"

A loud clapping interrupted the joyous reunions. Everyone from both groups turned to see a trio of people standing at the very front of the huge boat.

One of them was a tall man, almost seven feet tall, with white hair, dressed in a white cloak as a large, cross-shaped sword hung at his hip.

The second person was another male, but this one even taller! He was about nine feet tall, and looked very odd, given that his body was round and fat, while his head was thin and tall. His eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses and a set of sharp teeth were revealed as he grinned at them all. He wore an ascot around his neck, a large, buttoned up black coat, a tall top hat, and a pair of shiny, fancy shoes.

Finally, the last member of the trio was a girl about fifteen years old with dark blue hair and violet eyes surrounded by black mascara. She wore a tight, black leather jacket, a frill white shirt and red scarf, stockings, platform shoes, and a black and white miniskirt. Her skin was so pale, she looked like a ghost.

"Well, what a joyful reunion!" the man with white hair praised mockingly.

Both Axe and Siamon grew tense and Axe grabbed his weapon, glaring daggers at all three of them. His eyes rested on the white-haired man, "Jeremiah Cross, what's a man of your reputation and bounty doing at Jaya?"

Kirsty pointed at the taller man and the girl, "Who are these two?"

Siamon pointed at the girl, "She's 'Redo' Road Cross. Only fifteen years old and she already has a bounty of 600,000,000 beli!" he pointed at the fat man, "Duke 'Dark Portal' Cross, a man with a 740,000,000 beli bounty!"

Niri was shocked at what her former superior had just told them, but she gulped down her surprise and pointed at the first man, "Who's he?"

A growl escaped Axe's throat, "Jeremiah 'Shinigami' Cross...bounty of 800,000,000 beli!"

"What do you want?" Endo demanded, stepping forward, "You got a lot of nerve coming onto this ship uninvited!"

Shinigam Cross sighed and shook his head, "I just wanted to meet two of the three points in the _Kindachi Goten Sankaku_, but I thought you guys would be strong...,"

Axe frowned, _Kindachi Goten Sankaku? Points? What the hell is he yammering about?!_

The girl called "Re-Do" let out a whine, "Jere-kun, can Uncle Duke and I have our fun now?"

Jeremiah nodded and waved to the two groups, "Yes, you may, my dear!"

Duke Cross smiled, showing off his teeth again as light danced off his sunglasses. Axe caught a glimpse of his real eyes from behind those eyes and he knew only one thing when he saw them. Something he had seen from time to time...

Pure evil.

"Let's begin, Little Road," Duke Cross cackled, "Give them a taste of what Hell really is!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow! Axe and the merc leader finally fought and apparently, it came to a draw. His crew his is safe, but it seems that something new has popped up. Three very dangerous outlaws have come and they're here to party...but what is this Kindachi Goten Sankaku? Stay tuned to find out!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Duke: i'd like you to meet my blade...Unholy!**

**Road: Uncle Duke, stop showing off!**

**Endo and Axe: How do you know Madro?!**

**Jeremiah: Axe, don't you know? Endo must know who he is...**

**The Prophecy**

**Duke: I will break you...the **_**both**_** of you!**

**P.S. The Crosses and the Kindachi thingy is something Dude of Doom thought up,and both Rayo Verrani/Shidyk D. Shade and I have decided to use it. Mwahaha...**


	10. The Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Both Axe-Head Pirates and the Death Root mercenaries stood side by side as they stared at the trio of highly wanted criminals that stood nearby. The one known as Duke "The Dark Portal" Cross slowly made his way to them, an umbrella in his hand. He came to a stop and swung his umbrella quickly around his wrist. When it came to a stop, everyone watched in amazement as he no longer held an umbrella, but a huge, black sword that was at least seven feet long and five feet wide, a zig-zag pattern on each side.

Axe and Endo stared at the blade, "Holy-!"

Duke chuckled, his large grin never fading, "I'd like you to meet my blade...Unholy!"

"Now, Uncle Duke, don't go showing off!" the girl called Road said mockingly as she darted for both Devon and Crow (or the others now knew him as Kazuya), "You'll be the first to bleed!"

The two swordsmen glanced at each other, and then back at her, going for their weapons, "Yeah, right!" the said in unison as they both lunged for her. However, their swords never reached their target, because the girl was no longer around.

"Missed me, boys!"

Devon and Kazuya saw that the reason she was longer in front of them was because she was now standing on their arms. They were so surprised at the young girls speed, they were too thrown off to dodge the knife blades that soon penetrated their chests.

Kirsty stared, shocked, "How...how did she-?!"

Road smiled cruelly as she pulled out her knives, "I ate the Go Go no Mi," she explained, turning to the doctor, "It allows me to travel back and forth through time by five seconds,"

A Time Traveling Fruit?! Axe stared at her, "No way...,"

The doctors from both groups rushed to the aide of their wounded nakama, and as they did, the rest of the large group noticed that Duke had pulled a similar move and was no longer around.

DJ and Dusty looked around, both confused and alert.

"Where'd that bastard get to?" DJ hissed, hand gripping his sabre tightly.

"I'm right here!"

Everyone turned and was barely able to dodge the oncoming slash by the huge black sword. The large group were divided into two and they all glared at Duke, who had a very amused smile on his face.

"Hehehe...you people are fun to play with," he cackled as Siamon carried the wounded away from the battle, closely followed by their doctors. The fat man's eyes wander around until they fell onto Niri and Death (or Elsa after being revealed by others), "Ah! Two beautiful young women!" he pointed at them, "You two will be the first to die!" he laughed as he raised his giant blade. As he brought it down, two forms came into his path. One was Kuma (Mel or Mac as some called him) and Axe jumped in front.

Axe was able to get only a scrape, which still stung, thanks to his Devil Fruit, while Mel's chest was practically split open, blood erupting from the large wound.

"MEL!"

Before anyone could stop her, Elsa ran over to him, but as she ran towards him, Duke took this opportunity and gave her a wicked gash. The rabbit girl fell to the deck alongside her nakama.

"Duke! Road!" Jeremiah barked calmly at them both, "We came here to test them, not to kill, remember that!"

Both the girl and the fat man walked over to him while both Endo and Axe shot glares filled with hatred at them all. They both had the intention on killing these people who hurt their friends.

"What the hell did you come here for?!"

Jeremiah adjusted the glasses on his face, "Didn't I already tell you, Axe? You are the Ono, and Endo there," he nodded to the merc leader, "...is the Ki, or Tree. Two of the three points of the Kindachi Goten Sankaku! Now, all I need to find is the Kumori...," he smiled, "Good thing my friend Stein Madro is already tracking the man,"

_Madro?!_ Axe grit his teeth, "YOU KNOW MADRO?!" he shouted just as Endo screamed the same thing. The two teens stopped and looked at each other, "You know him too?!".

Cross laughed, clearly amused, "My, my...Axe, don't you know? Endo must know who he is...since Madro is Endo's grandfather,"

Axe immediately became stiff, his eyes going wide, _W-W-What?!_

The blind man, Prophet (or Meku) stepped forward, "What is this thing you're talking about? This..._Kindachi_ business?"

Again, Cross smiled and began to walk around a large, dark hole that Duke had created somehow_, "Kindachi Goten Sankaku_...is a legend about the choosing of the second Pirate King. It is foretold that three forces will be helping this new King of Pirates: The Kumori or Shadow, the Ono or the Axe, and the Ki or Tree. If I can control these three forces, then the choosing of the second Pirate King will be mine!"

"I'll never be controlled by you!" Endo shouted.

Axe nodded, "Same here! The only one who controls me is myself...," he pointed to Niri, "And maybe her," he admitted, making some of the others fall over.

"Ah, boys...," Cross shook his head as he and the others began to step through the dark hole, "You don't understand. I will break you...the both of you!"

With that, Cross and his two companions vanished from sight, the dark hole closing up, leaving both groups of outlaws alone on the deck of the huge ship. As the others ran about the deck, tending to the wounded, Axe let out a loud growl and reached out to the side, latching onto Endo's jacket and bringing him close. He gave the boy such a glare, any sensible person would know just to back away at least a mile.

"That...bastard...Madro is your _grandfather_?!" he hissed through grit teeth, "He's part of your _family_?!"

Endo returned the glare and punched Axe right in the face, but to no avail, because Axe never softened his grip.

"Listen to me...we may be related by blood, but we are not family!" Endo snapped, "He killed my parents, his own flesh and blood, leaving me a damn orphan! He kidnapped Shan, he killed us, and sunk our first ship!" he smacked Axe's hand away from his body, "The people you see with me right now, is my family! The ones sailing with me right now are the one family I know, and we will always be there for one another!".

The young treasure hunter stared at Endo for a seemingly long time before backing away and nodding, "Sorry, I understand how you feel...what you're going through. Trust me, I've had some messed up shit happen to me in my travels," he turned to his crew, "Everyone, say your goodbyes," he ordered, "It's time to go...,".

After everyone was stitched up, it was time for them to depart. Penny gave one last hug to Axe, something the treasure hunter was grateful for since he was relieved that the little brat was alive after all. The small girl walked over to Austin, her face red as she tapped the deck nervously.

"Hey, Austin-kun," she said quietly before kissing him on the cheek, "...bye!"

Before the mute boy could respond, the girl floated up to the crows nest. Axe frowned as he watched her float away, "She has a Devil Fruit? Damn, girl, what have you been doing?" he wondered aloud before turning back to Austin, smiling at the boy, "Good going, kid,"

Red-faced, Austin turned but stopped when he saw Niri, Siamon, Kirsty, and Devon looking at him, each and everyone of them smiling. They had seen the kiss too, and it just embarrassed the poor child even more. After exchanging farewells, Axe and Endo faced each other again.

"Seems like we got off on the wrong foot," the treasure hunter muttered, "It's nice to actually meet 'Death Tree' Endo Ordam instead of the Death Root Leader,".

The pirate-turned-merc nodded, "Yeah, and I wish that sometime in the future that we can actually fight alongside each other instead of against each other," he held out his hand, "Friends?"

Axe grinned and slapped his hand, "Friends...,"

"Hey, boy!" Siamon walked over and placed his large hands on the boy's shoulders, "Take care of the Guppy for me, will ya?"

"Captain Siamon!" Niri turned away, looking embarrassed, "I can take care of myself...,"

Axe couldn't help but laugh at Siamon and Niri. He patted Siamon on the arms, "Don't worry, big guy, I will. She's my nakama, so I'll always be there to watch out for her,".

With that, Axe and his nakama walked to the edge of the boat, ready to leave. As the others leapt off the boat, Axe and Niri turned and waved at them all.

"Goodbye for now, Death Root!"

Niri smiled, "See ya in the future!"

-----

That evening, as the crew returned to their ship, they walked into a sight they didn't count on seeing. Azu was playing Pirate Poker with Pingu, while Chizuru and a strange girl watched from the side of the room.

The shipwright slammed his hand of cards onto the table, "Dammit, that penguin is good at poker!" he tugged at his dreadlocks, "Dammit!"

"Azu," the stranger shook her head, "He's not good at cards, you just suck at it,"

"SHADDUP, ARISA!" he shouted, very annoyed, "Pingu's good at cards and that's the truth! He had a damn thief teach him how to play!"

"Oi...Azu...,"

The shipwright nearly wet himself and he slowly turned to see Niri standing right behind Pingu, bangs covering her eyes as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh...N-Niri...hey...,"

"Could you excuse us, guys?"

As Azu's desperate cries for help echoed around the room, the others left them behind and locked the door so that Azu wouldn't escape from Niri's wrath.

"Poor bastard," Axe shook his head as the room suddenly filled with agonizing screams, angry honks, and numerous sounds of punches landing on flesh.

That night, as everyone took a well deserved rest on the ship, weary from their battles with the mercenary group called Death Root, Devon took this time to check out Mock Town at night, this time, carrying Shidyk's poster with him. He hoped to get some information this time.

He wasn't the only one up, though. Axe spent the night in his cabin, wide awake as the words of Jeremiah Cross echoed in his skull. The legend about the choosing of the second Pirate King involved three people. One was him, another was Endo, and no doubt that shadow was Shidyk D. Shade.

_I meet Endo here, Shidyk has passed through here with a girl with wings, Devon's heritage possibly lies around here somewhere..._ Axe shook his head, "Fate...what do you have in store for us? Do I truly have that kind of destiny before me? Do I really have a mission to accomplish besides taking down Kairi and repenting for my greatest sin?" he shook his head again and rubbed his eyes, "Screw it, I'll ask Chizuru later...maybe she knows something about this legend,"

With that, he blew out the light in his cabin and went to sleep.

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, the mini-arc of Death Roots and Axe-Heads are over with! Time for the major part of Jaya to start! Confrontations, meetings and that's right, new bounties! WOOT! Get ready ya'll, cuz here it comes!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Chizuru: The Log Pose keeps pointing upward, and if it isn't broken, that only means one thing...**

**Axe: An island in the sky? C'mon, even_ I_ don't see that happening.**

**Kirsty: Who is this Cricket guy?**

**Axe: Apple pie is better than cherry pie, fatass!**

**Cogs in the Gears of Fate**

**Devon: Where's Cricket live?**


	11. Cogs in the Gears of Fate

**Cogs in the Gears of Fate**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, everyone but Devon sat in the galley, feasting on the breakfast Herman had prepared for them. The First Mate of the crew had been out all night and he still wasn't back yet, but no one was worried because the nittoryu swordsman could look after himself. While most of the crew tore apart their bacon, shoveled in their eggs or cut their pancakes and waffles, two of them were too busy to eat...as much.

Axe was still preoccupied with the so called legend that was told to them the day before, and Chizuru kept looking at the Log Pose on her wrist, which was still pointing upward.

"So, Chiz," Azu swiped some bacon from Arisa's plate, "Ever figure what the hell is wrong with the Log Pose?"

The navigator looked it over and tapped the table, "As one who sails throughout the world, one must know the laws of the Log Pose and the islands. The Poses lock onto an island with a strong magnetic pull, and we use that to get our bearings to move to the next one in the ocean,"

Axe nodded, "Yeah, that's basic sailing knowledge, Chizuru...,"

"This Pose isn't broken, believe me, I would know if it was," Chizuru held up the compass and looked at it from below, "The Log Pose keeps pointing upward, and if it's not broken, then that can only mean one thing...," she lowered her arm and looked at her nakama, "There's an island up there,"

"An island in the sky?" Axe shook his head slowly, a look of uncertainty on his face, "I don't know. C'mon, Chizuru, even _I_ don't see that happening, and I'm _very_ open minded,"

Chizuru shrugged, "I'm just saying that there's something going on here with the Pose," she finished her meal and wiped her face with a napkin, "I'll see if I can gather any information on this while in town today,"

Niri nodded as she pushed Dusty away from her plate, "Yeah, good call, Chiz. You can do that while we get some supplies and new clothes. Those Death Root assholes...I don't care if they were just testing us, our clothes got ruined! We need some new ones,"

"Sounds like a plan," Axe agreed, "I'll go look for Devon and see if I can help out his search for info. I for one, am very curious to see what Shidyk did here when he came through," he turned to Azu and Arisa, "By the way...what're we doing here?" he asked, pointing to the girl.

Azu shrugged, "Got me, dude. I ran into her in Mock Town yesterday and since then, she hasn't left. I think she's lonely and want some lovin'-,"

_CRACK!_

The shipwright went down with a large lump on his shoulder as Arisa holstered her hockey stick.

"Perverted asshole...," Arisa turned to Axe, "Look, I don't want to impose, it's just that I have business with this jackass," she jerked a thumb to Azu, "Then when it's over and I'm satisified, I'll leave,"

Axe looked at the two of them, then turned to Azu, "I think you're right...maybe she does need some lovin'-"

Arisa whipped out and slammed her golf club onto Axe's head, but instead of giving him a decent lump, the club actually bent itself into the shape of Axe's head. Arisa pulled back her club and stared at the piece of broken equipment, "What the hell...?"

The treasure hunter smirked and knocked on his skull, "Gonna take more than a club to crack this egg, babe,"

_BOOM!_

Axe went down while Niri's boomstick's barrels smoked. Arisa watched in both horror and amazement at the event that just took place. To her greater surprise, Axe rose from the floor, scooping the shrapnel out of the side of his head, "Dammit, Niri!"

Niri blew the smoke from her shotgun and put it back in it's holster, "Remind me to get some more gunpowder,"

With that, breakfast ended and the crew went their own ways, their own agendas set in their minds.

-----

His stomach growled loudly, but Devon ignored it, even as he sat down in the bar, people eating different food all around him. He sat there in silence, looking at the poster of Shidyk D. Shade, "Still nothin'...shit!" he pounded the bar, making nearby plates to rattle, "Keep getting fucked over here!"

"Was wondering where in Mock Town you'd be,"

Devon looked out of the corner of his eye to see Axe take a seat between him and a huge man, "Cap'n...,"

"Sup," Axe nodded to the barkeep, "Uhm...gimme an apple pie, would ya?"

"Got it, kid, one pie coming up,"

Axe turned to his First Mate, "Any luck yet?"

"Not one single hit," Devon muttered, "Just some assholes saying stuff about Straw Hat Luffy beating the shit out of this dude called Bellamy with a single punch,"

"Here's your pie," the barkeep set down a large pie in front of Axe, "Enjoy,"

"Thanks, man," Axe grabbed his fork and began to poke at the pie, "Well, I'm sure that sooner or later, you'll find something," he speared a piece of pie and shoved it into his mouth, "Chizuru thinks that the Log Pose is pointing at an island in the sky. Mm, this is good pie," Axe shoved another piece into his mouth, "At least you got something credible...I mean...seriously...,"

Devon turned and facefaulted when he saw his captain scooping up pie with his hands and cramming them into his mouth, only to finish it off by shoving his face into the pan and licking it clean.

"Uh...,"

"HEY BARKEEP, MORE APPLE PIE!" Axe screamed, waving the empty pan, "TWENTY MORE PANS!"

Devon rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, "For the love of Odin...,"

"Ze ha ha ha! You love pie, don't ya kid?"

Axe turned to the very large man who sat next to him. He was a very broad man with an open white shirt, long black hair, a crooked nose, and some teeth missing.

"Yosh, I love pie, especially apple," Axe clapped as his pies came to him, "Nothing is better than apple pie!"

"Bah, apple pie is shit!" the large man dug into his own pie, "This place has the best cherry pie in town!"

Axe paused in his gorging and scoffed, "Cherry pie sucks...apple is where it's at,"

The large man paused as well and turned to him, glaring at him, "Something wrong with you, kid? Cherry's better, end of story,"

Axe's eye twitched, "Apple,"

"Cherry...,"

"Apple!"

"Cherry!"

"_APPLE_!"

"_CHERRY_!"

Axe shoved his pie away and climbed onto the counter, "APPLE PIE IS BETTER THAN CHERRY, FATASS!"

The huge man rose up from his chair and held back a fist, "You wanna fight, brat?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE FIGHTING ABOUT!" Devon screamed, fed up with the argument, "YOU'RE FIGHTING OVER PIE FLAVORS FOR GOD SAKES!!"

Both men turned to him, "YOU STAY OUTTA THIS!"

Devon waved his arms, "You know what, fuck this, alright?" he grabbed Shidyk's poster from the bar, "I just wanted some damn information and here I am, watching two full grown men fighting over food!"

The huge man with missing teeth opened his mouth to tell him off, but he stopped when he saw Shidyk's poster. He immediately became calm and pointed at it, "You're looking for_ him_?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya, fatass?" Axe snapped, still in the mood for a fight.

Devon, however, sensed something. He pulled his captain down and faced him into the direction of his pies, "Shaddup, Cap'n, big boys are talking, so eat your pie," he held up the poster to the large man, "I heard that this guy passed through here recently,"

The huge man nodded, "Yeah, he did...,"

_Finally, some luck!_ Devon smiled, "He did? Say, did he have a little girl with wings on her back with him?" he asked anxiously.

"Yeah, he did actually,"

"When did he pass through?"

"I don't remember when exactly," the man scratched his head, "But believe me, I remember meeting him. Considering he beat the shit outta a crewmate of mine," he eyed Devon warily, "What's a kid like you doing, going after the World's Greatest Assassin? You a bounty hunter?"

Devon shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. I'm not stupid. It's about that girl he brought with him,"

"What, you a pedophile or something?"

Devon facefaulted and nearly fell over, but he regained his composure, "HELL NO!" he took a breath, trying to calm down, "Listen...I just needed to know if for sure, he passed through here. Do you have any idea of where he went after meeting you?"

The man shook his head, "Sorry, kid, but I don't have a clue,"

"Damn," Devon stuffed the poster into his pocket and grabbed his gluttonous captain by the collar of his jacket, "Thank you anyway...come on, boss,"

"NUU!" Axe resisted, but he ended up being dragged out of the bar, "PIE! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU MY LOVE!"

"Oh, get a grip on yourself, man, it's just pie!"

Marshall D. Teach, or Blackbeard as others knew him, shook his head and smiled, "I'm getting the same feeling I had when I met Straw Hat at this bar," he turned back to his cherry pie, "Let's see what Fate has in store for us,"

-----

"Woo, finally, some new clothes! Money well spent, I'd say!"

"Same here, now I can look extra good!"

Kirsty smiled at Niri and Dusty, who actually seemed to be on the same level today. The three of them had just spent their time buying new clothes for themselves and the crew, as well as some new gunpowder kits for Niri and her guns. Dusty spent some of her own money on souvenirs of Mock Town, such as random figurines of famous pirates that passed through in the history of the town.

"So, did Chizuru say where she would go to get info on that Log Pose problem?" Dusty asked, bags swaying back and forth as she walked, "I hope she did. Whether or not there's an island in the sky, I think it's an awesome idea," she looked up at the clear blue sky above them, "A big ol' island filled with god knows what...," her eyes went wide with excitement, "I'm getting goosebumps here!"

Niri grinned, "I'll admit, that does sound like a nice adventure. Plus, with an island in the sky, there'd be no Marines up there so it'd be one hell of a vacation spot,"

"Really, I mean-,"

"ACK!"

Both Niri and Kirsty spun around to see Dusty laying on the ground, a large man in black fur laying on top of her. Dusty tried to push the man off of herself, but she went pale when she saw the man wasn't moving and felt clammy.

"...THERE'S A DEAD GUY ON ME!" she screamed, her limbs flailing around, "SOMEONE GET THIS GUY OFF ME! DEAD GUY, DEAD GUY, DEAD GUY!!!"

She became even more spooked when the supposedly dead man coughed, "ACK! LIVING DEAD GUY! ZOMBIE!"

"No, I don't think so," Kirsty bent down and gently rolled the man off her friend. The man had a pale, sickly face with purple markings around his eyes, and long braided, blonde hair. He coughed again and weakly raised a hand to the girls.

"Sorry about that...I didn't mean to frighten the girl,"

"WELL YOU DID!" Dusty screamed at him, "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

"Dusty!" Kirsty bent down and helped the man to his feet, "Are you alright, mister?"

"I will be," the man coughed again, "...if I can just get back on my horse. Stronger, where are you?" he asked to no one, looking around.

"Uhm...is this...," Niri pointed to a very large horse a few feet away, "Stronger?"

The man smiled when he saw his horse, "There you are, boy...," he coughed again as Kirsty walked him over to the horse, "Wonderin' off without me...,".

With the help of Niri, and a very reluctant Dusty, Kirsty was able to get the man back on his horse.

"Thank you so much, ladies," the man laid his head against the horse's back, "I'm not like most people. I was very ill as a boy, but I never recovered, so I'm now the sick man you see here before you," he took a labored breath and patted his horse's neck, "C'mon Stronger, let's get going,".

The horse collapsed face-first onto the streets, causing all three girls to facefault.

"The horse, too?!"

-----

"Sorry, girl,"

"Well, thank you anyway, I appreciate your help," Chizuru whipped out a knife and stuck into the man's hand, causing him to pull his other hand away from her backside, "But I don't appreciate someone I don't know touch me like that," she hissed, pulling the dagger out and punching him in the face.

The man fell to the street while Chizuru and Austin started walking through the town again. The navigator flipped her knife around, flinging blood off it before sheathing it again, "I hate assholes who think they can cop a feel from a girl," she eyed Austin, "You don't turn out like that, you got me?"

Austin nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"Good boy," Chizuru lifted her wrist again and stared, "Still no information on my hunch about a Sky Island...maybe, I _am_ wrong and this thing is broken?"

"Oi, oi...you say Sky Island?"

Both Chizuru and Austin came to a halt and turned to see a small group of kids, not much younger than the others in their own crew standing nearby, holding bags of food. Chizuru looked them over. One of them was a girl about her age with long bangs of violet hair that covered her eyes and a thin body. Another member of the group was a large, dark-skinned young man with thick arms and a face that would make people think he was a monkey, but clearly, he was human. The third was a thin young man with large, dark eyes, teal-ish colored hair and his two front teeth missing. The fourth and final one reminded Chizuru of Devon greatly. He had a dark aura that seemed to dance around him. He wore an inverted crucifix necklace, had dark blue hair and a pair of mis-matched eyes: one black and one red.

"Yes, I did say something about that," Chizuru turned to them, "Do you know something about it,"

The boy with dark eyes nodded, "Yeah, we do. While everyone else in town have sticks up their bums, there's a couple of people on the other side of Jaya who know what you're talking about,"

Chizuru raised an eyebrow and peeked inward, but couldn't find any false words in his statement, "Tell me, who would know about this?" she asked, holding her Log Pose, "...and could you help me find them?"

-----

As the late afternoon came, the crew reunited on the Tomahawk and shared their days with everyone else. From Axe's pie fight with the fat guy at the bar, to the sick man and his equally sick horse, and finally, the information Chizuru had come across. While the first two incidents were amusing, it was Chizuru's information that got their attention.

"...and that's it," the navigator finished, taking a sip of her drink, "Told you that the Pose wasn't broken,"

"Who's this Cricket guy?" Kirsty asked, setting a large bowl of apples on the table, "Never heard of him,"

Axe rolled his eyes, "As much as I would love to believe that there's an island in the sky, I'm still doubtful. First off, we still have to talk to this Cricket guy about it," he noticed the apples on the table, "Oh hey, apples, sweet,"

"Everyone duck and cover, he's gonna go nuts!" Devon cracked, diving to the floor, "He's a maniac for apples!"

Axe flipped him the bird, "Oh shut up,"

Dusty stuck out her tongue and passed the bowl around, "Dig in, guys! Arisa, you want one?"

"Nah, I'm good,"

"Good, because there's not enough for all of us, just the real crewmembers," Dusty quickly ducked a swipe from the fear hockey stick, "Hey!"

Devon caught an apple in mid-air, "So, where's this Cricket live, Chizuru?" he asked as he polished it on his shirt.

The navigator pulled out a piece of paper from under her hat and placed it on the table for them all to see. It was a map of Jaya, which was made of two conjoining islands. One had the village of Mock Town one island, but on the other one, was just a big, black X near the coast. Chizuru stabbed the X with a large knife, "There...Cricket lives there,"

The room became quiet as everyone stared at the knife.

"Chizuru?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Did you really need to do that?"

"No, not really,"

"Then why did you do that?"

"I felt it would add a somewhat dramatic touch to the conversation,"

Everyone stared at each other, shrugged and bit into their apples.

Seconds later, a massive explosion rocked the area and a plume of smoke and fire rose into the air. The galley door burst open and every single one of the pirate crew, plus Arisa, ran out to see a large building had exploded in the middle of Mock Town.

"Dude...," Axe took out another chunk of his fruit, "That sucks," he looked down at his apple, "By the way, where'd you guys get these, these are good!"

"From that sick guy and his horse," Kirsty said as she chewed her apple, "Nice man, really. Feel sorry for him though. I wanted to heal him, but I had this feeling that I shouldn't, so I didn't,"

"Huh...go figure, huh?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow, an eventful day for the gang, huh? Pie fight with Blackbeard, finally getting info on Shidyk AND an interesting lead about this Sky Island. What awaits the crew next? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: Huh...so, you kids came to Jaya just to work with Cricket?**

**Dusty: Dude! A castle...wait a minute, this doesn't look right...**

**Kirsty: His name is _Montblanc_ Cricket? Montblanc as in**_** Norland the Liar**_**, Montblanc?**

**DJ: HOLY SHIT, GIANT MONKEY PEOPLE!**

**Descendant of the Infamous Liar, Cricket**

**Cricket: Kid...there**_**is**_** an island up there. Believe me, we know.**

**BTW, I feel I should explain this now. Those four kids Chizuru met? Well, a while back, I was getting into GORILLAZ and it was a friend of mine's idea to make the band's members into characters that would fit into the Saruyama Alliance. Why? -points to Gorillaz and then to Shoujo and Masira- Hello...? But, they won't be super important characters, they're just something my friend thought we could try out. So, with that said, this chapter is done!**

**Also, I had a lot of fun with the pie scene...I really did, MWAHAHA **


	12. Descendant of the Infamous Liar, Cricket

**Descendant of the Infamous Liar, Cricket**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Bellamy!"

The large pirate looked over his shoulder to see a few of his crew walking into the bar, smiles on their faces. He turned around and leaned against the bar, "Eddy, Huett, Mani...where you three been?"

Eddy, the bespectacled navigator of the Bellamy Pirates grinned, "We heard some stuff about that kid that sliced and diced Sarquiss-,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, EDDY!"

The navigator ducked the oncoming beer and continued, handing Bellamy a WANTED poster, "This kid's called the Demon, and he's got a bounty bigger than Sarquiss,"

"Only by 2,000,000 beli!"

Again, Eddy dodged a flying beer.

Bellamy looked at the poster, "40,000,000 huh? Not bad...," he eyed Sarquiss, "Still, would've expected you to actually put up a fight, Sarquiss," he let out a loud laugh and looked back at the poster, "Where is this kid? I'd like to send an invitation,"

Huett, the tall cook of his crew, scratched his head, "Before, you wanted Sarquiss to kill this asshole and win back some of our dignity, now you want him to join? I don't get it, Bellamy,"

The blonde pirate laughed, "It's simple, moron. We invite a guy like that to join, and if he says no, then we kill him," he looked at Mani, a dark skinned woman on his crew, "Where is he and is he alone?"

"He's not alone, but you're not gonna believe it, Bellamy," Mani smirked, "They're making a side-trip to the other end of Jaya,"

Bellamy frowned, "The hell are they going there for? There's nothing there except...," he became quiet for a few moments immediately broke out into cruel laughter, "Those fools! They're heading to old man Cricket's place?!"

Mani nodded, "From what I've heard around Mock Town, they left with a group of kids like an hour ago,"

"What do you say, Bellamy?" Eddy asked, taking a nearby beer and bringing it to his lips, "We going back?"

Bellamy's wide grin stayed on his face, "Revenge and another shot to get Cricket's gold back...I like it!"

"Hey, Bellamy," a tall man in a white hat propped his feet up, "You sure we should bother with this kid? Maybe he's one of those fakers. You did say that some weaklings make big posters of themselves,"

"He said that about Straw Hat and look at what happened, Rivers!" Lily scolded him and turned to her captain, "I say we go and kick their asses again, Boss, we did that before, we can do it again! No way they could've healed all the way by now. It'll be even easier this time!"

The Bellamy Pirates looked at their captain, whose shoulders were shaking as that grin of his kept growing wider and wider. Soon, the bar was filled with the sound of his twisted laughter.

-----

"Okay, even I can't find anything to say about that boat,"

"I can,"

"Oh?"

"Yeah,"

"What is it?"

"Frickin' weird man...," Azu muttered as he and Axe stood at the railing of the ship, looking ahead at the strange looking ship that was leading them to the place where the man called Cricket was living. It wasn't too big of a ship, and it looked normal enough...except for the fact that a large windmill sat in the middle of it, the fans spinning as the ship sailed.

Axe shook his head, "I gotta tell ya, I've never seen a ship like that before and I've been around for a while,"

"Ever seen anything like that, then?" Azu asked, pointing to something in front of the ship.

The treasure hunter turned and his eyes widened at what he saw. He wasn't the only ones on the deck that saw what was ahead though...

"Dude!" Dusty pointed ahead, "A friggin' castle!" her excited look soon faded, "Waaaait a minute...this doesn't look right,"

Indeed, it didn't. While it did look like there was a beautiful, brightly colored castle resting on the edge of the coast. However, as the ship came closer to land, everyone that saw it realized that it wasn't a real castle. From past experience with performances of all kinds, Dusty recognized it as a giant wooden board, cut and painted to look like a castle.

"Okay...," Devon folded his arms and stared at the board as the ship docked nearby, "What is this guy, an actor dork like Shifter and Dusty?"

Dusty whapped him over the head, "SHADDUP, BAKA DEMON!"

After disembarking, the crew made their way towards the fake castle, and as they got closer, the realized the painted board was propped up against a small, circular stone building that rested just on the edge of the short. Evidently, this was Cricket's house...if one could even call it a house. His yard, if one could call it that, had a large, lonely tree stump a few yards away from the house.

"What a dump," Devon shook his head, "YO! CRICKET, YOU HERE?!" he shouted.

"Yeah, scream like a madman, Devon, that'll bring the guy out," Niri muttered, picking her ear, "Damn man...,"

Chizuru turned to the four teens that led them here, "So, what're your stories?" she questioned, "Why'd you go out of the way and bring us here?"

The boy with dark eyes jerked a thumb to his group, "My mates and I had heard about this dude Cricket from our island and we decided we'd come check him out, see if he's real,"

"Feh," the man with the inverted cross and mis-matched eyes rubbed the back of his head, "Rubbish if you ask me...'Hey, I got a great idea, guys, let's leave home and go find Montblanc Cricket, see if we can work with him in his work!'...," he shook his head and smacked the dark-eyed boy upside the head, "Dumbass, right here!"

"Ow!" the boy held his head, "Murdoc, cut it out...,"

"Or what, Dee?" the dark teen challenged, "Afraid I'll make you look like a wuss in front of these girls? Too late for that, mate, because you're already a wuss,"

"Excuse me...," Kirsty walked up to them, "Did you say the man's name was_Montblanc _Cricket? Montblanc as in _Norland the Liar_, Montblanc?" she asked.

The tall, dark-skinned man with large arms nodded, "Yeah...Cricket's a direct descendant of Norland. We heard he came here to Jaya to see what he could dig up,"

Kirsty held her chin in thought, "But why here?"

"Because," Murdoc hit the soil with his boot, "Jaya's the place that Norland visited in the fairy-tale,"

"No...way!"

"Way, love, way," Murdoc nodded.

"So, lemme get this straight...,"

The group turned to see Axe sitting on the tree stump, looking at them, "You kids," he pointed to the four, "...came to Jaya just to work with Cricket?"

The four teens nodded.

"Who the hell would come all the way to this place just to help out a descendant of a liar?"

"Hey!"

"Watch your mouth, kid! What're you all doing here, anyway?!"

DJ's jaw dropped and he pointed at two large forms walking their way, "HOLY SHIT! GIANT MONKEY PEOPLE!"

The two figures stopped and glared at DJ, "WE'RE HUMAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"Seriously?" DJ looked at the two large people glaring at him. One was dressed in green, had a large round body, wore a green coat and had a very long head of blondish hair. The other one wore overalls, a pair of red headphones of his head, and besides the monkey-like features on his face, this one actually had a furry tail coming out of the seat of his overalls. Both of them were wearing bandages, as if they had been hurt in a fight recently.

"Who are you guys?" Devon asked, hands going for his swords.

The green one smirked, "What, you've never heard of us? We're pretty famous around here,"

"That's right," the one in overalls cracked his knuckles, "The seas around Jaya is our turf, so either pay up for coming here or get lost,"

Chizuru smiled and walked up to them, "I know of you two. I've heard alot about you in Mock Town," she pointed to the one in green, "You are 'Sonar King Shojo', a man with a bounty of 36,000,000 and you," she pointed to the other one, "...are 'Salvage King Masira who has a bounty of 23,000,000 beli," she put her hands behind her back and smiled, "It's an honor to meet such renowned members of the Saruyama Alliance,"

While the two monkey-like men were taken back, Axe turned to Niri, an annoyed look on his face.

"She should really tell us everything about this area...everything she knows so we don't look like idiots," he hissed.

Niri nodded in silent agreement.

Chizuru continued her kind greeting, "Forgive us, we didn't know there was a toll. We'll be happy to pay it, but before we do, we need a favor. We are looking for Montblanc Cricket, do you know where he is?"

Masira and Shojo exchanged glances, "He's not inside?!"

"I'm here, I'm here...was trying to get a nap in, but it seems that's all for naught, now,"

Everyone turned to the stone building to see a rather tall man with a fit body walk out of the building, yawning as he did so. Axe and Dusty couldn't help but stare at the large acorn on the top of his head. Dusty pointed at the strange hairstyle he had, "Dude...talk about a nutjob!"

The area became very quiet very fast.

"Not so good?"

"Sorry, kit, but no...,"

"Aw...man!"

Cricket lit a cigarette and walked up to the group. He looked at the Axe-Heads, then at the four teens who came to work with him, then back at the Axe-Heads.

"What the hell do you kids want, come to make fun at an old man and his dreams?"

"Actually, we'd like to talk to you about this," Chizuru walked over to him and held up her Log Pose, "Mean anything?"

Cricket glanced at the Pose, then turned away, smiling, "What're the odds...first that damn assassin, then Straw Hat, now you guys?"

"Whoa, hold on!" Axe and Devon said together, "Shidyk D. Shade was_ here_?!"

"_And_ Straw Hat Luffy?!"

"Yeah...no matter how many times I meet that asshole, I don't trust him," Cricket took a drag of his cigarette, "Even if he does say I'm not on his list of targets,"

"Did he have a little girl with him?" Devon asked anxiously, "A little girl with wings on her back?"

Cricket eyed Devon and nodded slowly, "Yeah...yeah, he did. He said he was trying to her back to her home island,"

"What was that island called?"

Again, Cricket took a drag and exhaled, "Skypeia...,"

"Where is that?"

The old man smiled and raised a finger, pointing straight up, "Up there!"

Everyone tilted their heads back and stared up at the clear blue sky above their heads. Axe lowered his head and looked right at Cricket, "You actually believe there's an island in the sky?" he asked slowly.

Cricket's smile stayed and looked at Axe, "Kid, there _is_ an island in the sky. Believe me, and these guys," he jerked a thumb to Masira and Shojo, "We know,"

"Really?" Axe put his hands on his hips, "Prove it to us...,"

Devon glanced at him,_What's it gonna take for this guy to even think of the possibility of an island up there?_

-A short time later-

"HOLY SHIT!"

"GEEZ, ARE THOSE REAL?!"

Niri's and Axe's jaws hit the floor at the sight of three golden, bell-shaped ingots and a large, golden statue of a strange looking bird with a slightly curved beak. Niri immediately started hugging the golden objects while Axe picked up his jaw and turned to Cricket.

"Is this your proof, old man?"

Cricket smiled, "A part of it...," he lit a new cigarette, "I think you kids need to be told a story,"

"Hey, we're not little kids!"

"Shut the hell up, kit," Devon muttered, taking a seat on the floor, "Go on, old man. Tell us everything you know about this Sky Island...,"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, I think I'll end this here. For some reason, I never was one for lengthy bits about the Knock-Up Stream and the certain cloud, so I'll skip that explanation, but show bits of that conversation next chapter -nods- sounds like a plan.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: So, we just have to find this damn Southbird, huh?**

**Chizuru: This forest is very interesting...lotsa of bugs and spiders.**

**Devon: SPIDERS!!!**

**Dusty: Why bring your rifle, we need to catch it, not kill it and stuff it!**

**Hunt for the Southbird!**

**Devon: I HATE THIS DAMNED FOREST!!! I WILL KILL CRIC...SPIDER!!!**


	13. Hunt for the South Bird!

**Hunt for the South Bird!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Night had fallen on the island of Jaya and the small house where the Saruyama Alliance lived was full of life. The Axe-Heads, the four kids who came to work with Cricket, and the Alliance filled the small house, plates and plates of food, as well as many books littered the floor. Cricket had just told them everything that he and the monkey brothers knew about Sky Island, and the pirates were very quiet, their eyes wide.

"So...let me get this straight," Axe leaned forward, "This strong as hell current, the Knock-Up Stream, bursts from the ocean, right into the sky, and if any ships get caught, they go very high up until they fall back down, right?"

Cricket nodded, "That's right, kid,"

"Alright, alright...," Axe nodded slowly, "So, a short time ago, this huge bell you read about in Norland's log book suddenly rang so loud, you could hear it from this spot, even though it was in the sky because instead of sinking into the sea, like you thought it did, this City of Gold was actually pushed into the sky by the Knock-Up Stream, and to top it off, there is a race of people living up there?"

Again, Cricket nodded, "From what we gathered after that assassin and the Straw Hat rang that bell. It's something to see giant shadows in the sky, believe me," he grabbed his drink, "So, since I've told you everything we know about Sky Island and the truth about Norland the Liar, what's your interest in all this? You never did say,"

Every one of the pirates turned to Devon and Austin. The brothers looked at one another, nodded and rose to their feet. Cricket watched as the boys removed their tops and turned around. He, the monkey brothers, and the other four kids stared at the wings on their backs.

"Y-You...," Cricket stammered, "You're just like that girl that was with Shidyk!"

"From the sound of it, yeah," Devon donned his clothes again, "But the thing is, my brother and I were born in the East Blue, and my mother, rest her soul, said we inherited these wings from our father because she didn't have a pair. If what your saying is true, and there are not only islands, but people like us living up there," he pointed to the ceiling, "Then we have got to get there, as soon as possible,"

Masira scratched his head, "You know, it's one thing to be ridiculed for dreaming and believing about the Sky Island, but it's another to get so many people come by who are actually interested in it," he turned to Shojo, "You think Karma's rewarding us for some reason?" he asked dryly.

Chizuru cleared her throat, "About this Knock-Up Stream. You said that it's pretty much the only way to get up to Sky Island, right?"

"Yeah...,"

"Not true!" Azu, who was standing just outside, pointed upward, "Check it out!"

Niri poked her head out and stared in horror as poor little Pingu slowly floated into the sky, balloons tied around his waist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Niri whipped out her pistol and shot the balloons, making Pingu drop into her arms, "Don't worry Pingu, he won't hurt you no more...," she pointed her gun at Azu, "I got one bullet left...boy, you better run!"

Chizuru sighed as Niri came back into the house and held up the Log Pose, "From the information book of Jaya, it takes four days for the Pose to change. However, we've been here for two days now. If we really do want to get up there, we'd have to be very lucky. How often does this Knock-Up Stream occur?"

"Only a few times a month," Cricket answered, "But you're in luck, because tomorrow evening, it'll erupt,"

"Wow, so soon?"

Cricket shrugged, "It's strange, but every so often, instead of a spaced out time between bursts, the Stream does do a cluster occurrence. So, if you want to go, tomorrow's your only chance," he took out a cigarette, "But, before you go, you need to do a few things,"

Devon raised an eyebrow, "...what?"

"For one thing, that ship of yours," he shook his head, "Unless we get modify it to help it fly, you'll just come crashing back down and end up Sea King food,"

Dusty gulped, "Aw shit...,"

"Secondly, and this is very important," Cricket's voice turned to a serious tone, "You'll need a South Bird to get to where you need to go,"

Chizuru tilted her head, "South Bird?"

"_I know what those are, I've heard about them!_ Pingu flapped his wings, _No matter where they are, their heads always point south!"_

Unfortunately, no one understood the poor bird. However, to Pingu's annoyance, Cricket repeated the same thing.

"_Damn humans!"_ Pingu jumped up and smacked Dusty over the head, sending the poor fox-girl forward onto the floor, _"LEARN THE TONGUE OF PENGUINS!"_

"So, where are these South Birds, another island?" Niri asked the Alliance, "If we need them, we need to know where to find 'em,"

Cricket nodded and pointed to the forest through the hole in his house, "Right in there. That forest is full of South Birds, but they're not easy to catch. Those Straw Hats had one helluva time getting one,"

"Well," Axe rose to his feet and dusted his pants off, "We ain't the Straw Hats, old man, we're Axe-Heads, and believe me, we can handle it,"

"If you say so," Cricket turned to the teens, "You four! You said you wanted to work with us, huh?"

The kids nodded.

"Alright. Tonight is your first job," Cricket and the brothers stood up, "Help us prepare their ship while they're out getting that damn bird,"

-----

"Okay, so Austin's staying behind because the forest is supposedly dangerous and we don't want anything to happen to him, right?"

Niri nodded, "Right,"

"And I'm staying behind because as the shipwright, it's my job to actually do some work on the modifications, right?"

Again, she nodded, "Right, Azu,"

"One question,"

"Shoot,"

Azu grabbed Niri by the shoulders and shook her, "WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME HERE WITH THE PSYCHO LADY?! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

Niri kneed him in the groin and steadied herself, "Listen, Arisa doesn't want to go in there, since she's got some issue with you, you can entertain her and maybe, just maybe, get her to do some work,"

"But I don' wanna...,"

"Too bad," Niri reached under her bed and pulled out a large case, popped it open and pulled out a long barreled rifle with a scope, a polished stock plus strap, and a box of bullets she had made earlier that day, "Now, be good boy or I'll neuter you with this from within the forest...trust me, with this, I won't miss,"

-----

"Well, looks like we're all set," Devon knelt down to his brother's eye level, "You be good, don't bother 'em, work hard, and make sure Azu doesn't get himself killed because of his pecker, alright?"

"_**Gotcha. Before you go, though,"**_ Austin ran to the stump nearby, reached behind it and pulled out a black object, _**"The girls picked this up in town earlier. Kirsty said it wards off evil spirits, but maybe you can scare the shit outta that bird while wearing it. Besides, you need something new,"**_ he explained after handing it to him.

Devon raised an eyebrow and looked down at the object, which turned out to be a folded up piece of black cloth. He unfolded it and realized it was a shirt, and on the front of it was a disturbing image of a white skull that seemed to glare out at the swordsman.

"Whoa...,"

'_I like it, I like it...'_

Devon took off his other shirt and replaced it with the one that he just received from his brother. He looked down and couldn't but grin as the skull stared out at the world with a single message.

Mess with me, and die!

"Thanks, kid," Devon hugged his little brother, "I love it,"

-----

"So, we just gotta find this damn South Bird, huh?" Devon asked as the group entered the forest outside of Cricket's house. With Pingu, Austin, and Azu staying behind, the eight remaining pirates of the Axe-Head crew stood in a thick patch of trees, holding four nets.

Axe turned to the others, "So, here's the plan. We split up into four groups-,"

"I'LL GO WITH DUSTY-CHAN!"

"Yeah, good DJ, thanks," Axe waved him off, "So, as I was saying, we'll split into four groups so that way we can have a better chance of bagging us a South Bird. Now, does anyone remember anything about these birds?"

"They look like the gold statue Cricket showed us," Herman replied, "Also, they make a strange call that-,"

"Chou...," a haunting sound echoed around the forest, startling the groups.

"Fifty-thousand beli says that's a South Bird,"

"We already know it is, Niri," Dusty turned to her and stared at the large gun, "Why'd you bring your rifle?" she asked, "We're supposed to catch the bird, not kill it and stuff it!"

Niri loaded her rifle and pulled it over her shoulder, "If we can wound it and not kill it, we can catch it and still use it," she explained, "So, who's going with who?"

"I'm with Dusty-chan!"

"We heard you the first time, DJ!" the others shouted, annoyed, "SO SHUT UP!"

Herman rubbed his eyestalks, "Niri does have a point. Who goes with who in the other groups?"

"I'll stick with Devon," Kirsty volunteered, walking to the First Mate's side, "Make sure he doesn't go overboard,"

Axe nodded, "I think Herman and I should be in different groups. We're pretty strong, so it's kinda unbalanced to have two strong guys and one group of people who don't have our strength," he turned to Chizuru and Niri, "Ladies, take your pick!"

"I'll go with Herman," Chizuru walked over to the merman, "So that means you and Niri are together,"

"Alrighty...," Axe nodded, "Everyone, nets in!"

The four groups clacked their nets together.

"Let's hunt!"

"AYE!"

-----

**Dusty and DJ**

"Oi, South Bird! C'mere, birdy birdy birdy!"

"Get out here, you stupid bird!"

Dusty and DJ looked around the area of the forest where they decided to hunt for the bird. While Dusty was given the net, DJ decided to scare out the bird. The musician looked around, "Now, if I was a bird, where would I be?"

"In a tree,"

"Well, yeah, but-,"

"DJ-kun," Dusty tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a large tree in front of them, "Look!"

DJ turned and looked up to see a colorful bird with a large beak perched on a tree branch, "There you are you bastard!" he pointed at the bird, a triumphant smile on his face, "Found one before that baka Demon found one! Make it easy on yourself, bird-brain, and just hop into the net!"

The South Bird looked down at the two of them and the two pirates could swear it was smiling at them.

"Chou...,"

"Yep, definitely a South Bird," Dusty's ears twitched, "Now, we just gotta...," she trailed off and looked around, "Where's that sound coming from?"

"What sound, Dusty-chan?"

"You don't hear it?" Dusty kept looking around, her eyes still twitching, "Sounds like someone humming...,"

DJ frowned, "Humming?" he looked around at the trees, "Alright, Devon, step out of there and help us with this thing already! We know you're there!"

"Uh...DJ-kun, it's not Devon...," Dusty began to back away, a very nervous smile on her face, "It's not Devon at all...,"

"Then what is it?"

She pointed ahead of her, right at a large cloud of swarming bugs, "IT'S THEM, RUN FOR IT!" she screamed before taking off like a gunshot.

DJ smiled, "Oh, c'mon, they're just bugs, what can they-," he stopped when he saw the bugs cut down a thick tree with their scizors, "...oh shit!" he turned tail and broke off into a run that left a dirt trail in the air behind him. He picked up Dusty as she was running and sped through the woods. When they finally managed to lose the bug swarm, another problem came when DJ tripped a large, thick tree root, causing him and Dusty to go flying a few feet. They landed in a puddle of thick, black mud, sending bits of the goo flying onto nearby trees.

Dusty slowly raised her mud covered face and spat out the mud from her mouth, "Well...at least we lost 'em...thank god for that,"

"Yeah, you can say that again," DJ nodded, smiling under his mud mask. That smile soon disappeared because the two of them started to notice that the ground was getting higher and higher.

"Dusty-chan?"

"Yes, DJ-kun?"

"This ain't mud is it?"

"No, DJ-kun, it's not,"

Both of them looked at each other, then at the mud they were in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUICKSAND!!!"

-----

**Devon and Kirsty**

"Okay, now these guys are annoying!"

Kirsty sweatdropped as she watched Devon beat unusually large crickets over the head with the flat sides of Water Moon. A small pile of crickets lay nearby and the one Devon was currently beating had numerous lumps on top of it's head.

"You damn crickets think you're so big, taking me on?" Devon growled as kept bopping them over the head, "We're here to find a damn South Bird, so we don't need you assholes interrupting our hunt!"

"Devon,"

"Just a second, Kirsty," Devon conked another cricket with the hilt of his katana, "You gonna back down now, huh?"

"Devon...," Kirsty rubbed her eyes, irritated, "Leave the poor buggers alone and let's just keep looking around, because we don't have all ni-," she stopped talking and went quiet.

Devon turned to her, "Kirsty, what's wrong, you see the bird?" he looked around, "Where is it?"

"Devon...," Kirsty's voice was hushed, "There's something...on your...shoulder...,"

"On my shoulder?" Devon looked down and immediately all color drained from his face when he saw a fat, hairy spider resting just inches from his face. His eyes went wide, "SPIDER!!! GET IT THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Kirsty picked up a nearby fallen branch and batted the spider off her nakama's shoulder, "It's gone, it's gone!"

Devon checked himself over and let out a very relieved sigh, "Oh thank Odin...I cannot stand spiders...,"

"I remember that time in Alabasta when Dusty screwed with your tent with that desert spider," Kirsty nodded, "Glad I didn't see that thing," she shivered, "I don't mind spiders, but when they get to certain size and appearance, then I start freaking out,"

Devon opened his mouth to talk, but once again, he froze up when he felt something crawling along his back. Squeaking, he pointed over his shoulder and Kirsty walked around only to back away when she saw at least two other spiders crawling around his back.

"Devon...?"

"How many?" he hissed.

"Two,"

"Get...them...off...now,"

"I can try...,"

"DON'T try...just DO it,"

"Okay, okay, okay," Kirsty grabbed the tree branch again and pried one of them off. The fat spider hit the forest floor and scampered away.

"One down,"

"On the ground," Devon muttered, watching the arachnid go away, "Now, the other one?"

"Just about there-," Kirsty reached out to knock it off when something fell from above and landed on her arm. She looked down and let out an ear-piercing scream when she saw yet another tarantula on her arm. Kirsty swung the stick hard, not only crushing the spider on Devon's back, splattering it's guts on his new shirt, but she also threw the other off her arm with the momentum. As soon as that was done, Kirsty ran off, screaming bloody murder.

Now free of the spiders, Devon chased after her, "I AM GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD! HE DIDN'T SAY ANTHING ABOUT SPIDERS! I HATE THIS FOREST! I AM GONNA KILL CRIC-" Devon stopped when about a hundred large tarantulas fell from the treetops onto the both of them, "SPIDERS!!!"

-----

**Chizuru and Herman**

"This forest is very interesting," Chizuru looked around the woods, "Lots of bugs and spiders. So many different species of insects, living in one jungle,"

"Well, I'm glad you like the bugs, Chizuru," Herman muttered, knocking a rather large centipede into a nearby tree trunk, "How's about you help me look for the bird, I'm getting tired of whacking bugs that come our way,"

Chizuru sighed and rubbed her temple, "It's one thing to dig into someone's mind, but it's another thing to actually try and locate things on my own. Remember when I had to use Austin's Mantra to help me out in the Dead End Race?"

"Yeah,"

"Exactly," Chizuru scratched her head, "I think we actually need that kid here right now,"

"Sure, let a child come into an area like this," Herman punched a large, shelled bug into the air, "Great plan,"

A dagger whizzed by Herman and nailed another centipede on the tree behind him.

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"Chou...,"

Herman looked up to see a South Bird hopping around a tree branch, smiling at them. The merman frowned, "I got a bad feeling about this...that bird creeps me out,"

"You just met him,"

"That don't change a thing," Herman grabbed the net and looked at the bird, "You're mine!" he jumped into the air, net held high. Chizuru watched and turned away just as Herman hit the broad side of the tree, missing the bird completely. She peeked back to see the merman slowly slide down the tree until he hit the ground.

"Huh...," the navigator put a hand on her hip, "I did_ not_ see _that_ coming,"

"Just shut up and get that damn bird," Herman's muffled voice growled from the tree bark, "Damn, I got splinters...,"

**-----**

**Axe and Niri**

_BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM_

"Niri, you're supposed to wing him!"

"HE'S PISSING ME OFF!" Niri snapped, reloading her rifle as the South Bird they had found was dancing around, laughing his beak off, "I'm gonna kill you, have Herman stuff and roast you, and then I'll go after your family and do the same thing!"

Axe backed away, "Crazy...lady...,"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Niri shot a deathglare his way and the treasure hunter hid behind a tree.

"Nothing, Niri...nothing!"

-----

After a rough night in the woods, the group of pirates came out of a tree-line, out of breath, and empty-handed. DJ and Dusty were caked with mud, Kirsty was panting for air while Devon lay on the ground in a fear induced coma, Herman was wincing as Chizuru pried splinters out of him with her daggers, and Niri was gripping her rifle so tight, it shook as a large vein throbbed in her forehead.

"Any luck?" Axe asked the others.

They all shook their heads, "HELL NO!"

"Honk!"

Everyone turned and stared as Pingu came waddling out of the forest, dragging an unconscious South Bird by his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Good boy, Pingu!" Niri ran up to him and hugged him close, "You just earned yourself a big fat fish! Herman, remember that!"

The chef nodded, "Y-Yeah...alright,"

Axe's eye twitched, "I thought he was staying with Cricket and Austin...when the hell did he go hunting?!"

"Captain," Chizuru smiled, "I think we should know by now that we shouldn't question how or why Pingu is able to do the things he does...life is so much easier that way,"

-----

When they got back to Cricket's house, they expected to see their ship ready to sail, or another big party waiting for them...or something good! They didn't expect to see the sight that lay before them. Cricket, the Alliance, Azu, Arisa, and even the four kids from before were laying on the ground. Bruises and blood covered them all, which made the injuries to Masira, Shojo, and Cricket even worse. Even Cricket's house was damaged far worse than before.

"What in the hell happened?!" Devon looked around, "Wait, where's Austin?!"

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, what the hell happened while they were gone?! Most of the others are wounded, and to top it off, Austin's missing!? This is not good!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: Where the hell is my brother, what happened here?!**

**Cricket: I didn't think they'd come back again...but they took the gold **_**and**_** the kid.**

**Devon: Someone...is going to die tonight...I swear in Odin's name, someone **_**will**_** die tonight!**

**Niri: Shit! Great, we gotta deal with these asses, Marines, AND a Shichibukai's here?! SHIT!**

**Wrath of the Demon King**

**Devon:**_**Kitetsu**_**...tonight, you will feast on blood and souls!**


	14. Wrath of the Demon King

**Wrath of the Demon King**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Everyone gathered the bruised bodies of their new friends and shipmate, and immediately, Kirsty began to patch them up. Azu had a few cracked ribs, Arisa had a broken arm, the Saruyama Alliance was banged up even worse than before, and the group of four kids from before were completely out of comission. Devon spent his time pacing around the wrecked house until one of them came to.

Cricket was the first one, followed by Arisa and then Azu.

Devon stomped up to the three of them, "Where the hell is my brother, what the hell happened here?!"

The old man propped himself against the wall of his house, holding his side. He looked up at the night sky, taking careful breaths.

"WELL?!"

"I didn't think they'd come back here," Cricket muttered, "Not after what happened last time. This time, though, they took the gold and the kid back with them,"

"Who?" Devon demanded, face turning red, "Who came?!"

"It was some guys at the bar we saw while looking for you during the Death Roots shit," Azu rasped, careful of his ribs, "One guy made giant springs out of his legs and one guy had this weird, curved blade,"

Devon tensed so much, even his katana sheaths began to shake, "Sarquiss of the Bellamy Pirates," he growled, bangs covering his eyes, "Bastard...," he cracked his neck, "HERMAN!"

The merman walked up to him, "What do you need?"

"A ride back to Mock Town," Devon muttered, walking past him, "I'm going to get my brother back from those asses!"

Herman turned to Axe, who nodded silently, then followed Devon to the coast and jumped into the water.

"All aboard the Lobster Express," the merman cracked.

Devon looked down at his swords, "Someone...will die tonight. I swear it in Odin's name...someone _will_ die tonight!" he removed his gladius swords and Water Moon, leaving only his cursed blade at his hip before hopping onto Herman's back.

"You're not going alone, baka," Niri muttered as she joined him, strapped for a gunfight, "You and Herman are good close range, but you'll need someone to watch your backs,"

"That alright with the Captain?"

"About as alright as you going off alone to get him back," Niri shoved a couple of shells into her shotgun barrels before flipping it back into it's holster, "We all care about Austin, Devon...you don't hafta do this alone,"

Devon didn't even turn to face her, "...alright, come if you want. Keep whoever off our backs and make sure Austin's safe,"

"You have my word, Devon,"

"Good," Devon tapped his nakama's shell, "Herman, let's go. Get us there as fast as possible,"

"You got it...hang on!"

The two pirates on his back nearly fell over as he shot off through the water's surface. Niri held onto Devon's shirt, a calm look on her face. Devon, however, glared utter hatred to what lay ahead. He looked down and unsheathed cursed weapon a little.

"Kitetsu," he murmured under his breath, "Tonight, you will feast on blood and souls!"

Niri couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a violet glow and spark come out of Devon's sword.

-----

"Hey, Captain, remind me why we're here?"

"Yeah, and remind me why we had to drag him with us?"

"Shut up you perverted skeleton!"

"Make me, asshole!"

Captain Uotani stopped walking and rubbed the bridge her of nose as she listened to the Sergeant and Sergeant-Major behind her get into yet another fight.

_Merrian orders me to get any information from the towns nearest to Slayheim, and I have to get stuck with these two idiots_, she thought as she shook her head, _Maybe I'll just ditch them to see how mother is doing...?_

"Hey, Captain, what makes you and Merrian think we'll get any info on these kids here?" Dalu asked, walking up alongside her, "I've looked around, there's a lot of wanted men and women here, how are supposed to find these guys?" he asked, thrusting a stack of WANTED posters in her face.

Uotani calmly pushed the papers away, "I grew up in this town, Dalu, and if there's one thing I know is that information is abundant here. Whether it be rumors, arrogant outlaws, or the actual truth, there's always information lurking around Mock Town,"

Bones walked along her other side, "So, where are we supposed to start?"

"The tavern's are always a nice place to start," the violet-haired Marine said quietly as she veered off the street, heading for a tavern where a lot of yells and cheers were coming from. The three of them entered and as soon as they did, it went quiet. Every single patron stopped what they were doing and looked at them, looking as though they were on edge.

Bones sighed, "Always happens...,"

"Yep," Dalu looked around, "Every time...,"

Uotani calmly walked to the front of the bar and turned around, facing everyone in the bar. She cleared her throat, "I am Captain Uotani of the Marines Special Forces. You can relax, we are not here to arrest any of you, we just need some information," she said loud and clear.

"Yeah, right!" a woman from the back shouted, "Get outta here, Marine bitch!"

The Captain just ignored the woman and snatched the posters away from her subordinates and tacked them to a nearby wall, "The new WANTED posters should come very soon, but since we're in a hurry, I'll give you a sneak preview. Does anyone know anything about this group?" she asked, backing away from her work.

The patrons looked at the posters and nearly fell out of their seats.

"It's those guys!"

"Those can't be real!"

"We're fucked!"

Uotani held up her hand, "I assure you, these posters are quite real. Issued by Marine HQ, these are the faces of a group of individuals who have made an impression in recent days. Have any of you been reading the paper?"

"Yeah, I have," a tall man from the middle of the tavern rose to his feet, "Why?"

"These people," Uotani pointed to the posters, "...are responsible for the fall and destruction of Slayheim,"

The tavern went quiet again.

"Now, I'll ask again," Uotani walked forward, "Do you know anything about these people?" she asked, pointing to the posters again.

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Captain Axe of the Axe-Head Pirates  
Reward: 378,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Devon the Demon King  
Reward: 113,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Niri Zolaro  
Reward: 38,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Azu "Dizzy" Baba  
Reward: 42,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Duncan Jeffrey Macleod  
Reward: 39,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Chizuru Ukita  
Reward: 29,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
Dustine "Dusty" Wenata aka "Fox Dust"  
Reward: 50,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  
"White Dragon Kirsty"  
Reward: 140,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**  
"**Pingu the Pimp of Penguins"  
Reward: 100 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**  
"**Blood Fist Austin"  
Reward: 1,000,000 Beli**

**WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE**  
"**Crimson Claw Herman"  
Reward: 46,000,000 Beli**

"Anyone?" Uotani scanned the bar, "If you haven't seen them, any information will suffice, but we do need something to work with here,"

The woman who called her a bitch before stood up, "I saw that kid," she pointed to Austin's poster, "A little while ago. Bellamy and his gang were hanging around him,"

Uotani looked at her, "Where is this Bellamy?"

------

Bellamy the Hyena was in his favorite tavern in another part of Mock Town, enjoying his drink and watching his crew push around the brat they had nabbed from Old Man Cricket's place when they stole his gold again. The brat's hands and arms were tied with thick rope, and a rope leash was tied around his neck. The Hyena laughed as the kid fell onto his knees in front of him. He downed his drink and leaned down, a boot on the kid's head.

"You got poor luck, kid! Having a brother who attacked a crewmate of mine, being in a place that had such wonderful gold, and even trying to fight us while the rest of your idiot friends were off somewhere," he grinned widely, "Tell ya what, kid, I'll make you a deal. I'll untie you myself if you swear allegiance to me. We could always use a cabin boy around the ship!" he cackled.

Austin shrugged his boot off his head and launched a glob of spit that landed in Bellamy's eye. The Hyena wiped the loogie off and glared at the kid, "BRAT!" he slid off his stool and kicked Austin so hard, he went flying out of the tavern's swinging doors.

"Someone go get that piece of shit and drag him back in here!" he shouted, turning back to his drink.

"Got it, Bellamy," one of the male patrons left his table and went through the doors to retrieve the captured boy.

Lily put her head against Sarquiss' shoulder and ran her finger along his bare chest, "How you feeling, Sarquiss? I bet you can't wait to give that punk some payback!"

"You got that right, Lily," Sarquiss gripped his kukri knife, "That sonofabitch is gonna pay for humiliating me in front of the whole town!"

"Damn right, Sar-," Lily was cut off as a loud scream from outside came into the tavern. Everyone became quiet and looked towards the door, except for Bellamy, who was drinking another beer. The entire bar kept staring at the double swinging doors until they were flung open and something came flying into the bar. Startled shouts echoed around the Bellamy Pirates when they saw the head of the patron who had exited the bar a short time before to grab their captive.

Sarquiss smiled and climbed to his feet, gripping his kukri, "Looks like he came. Kid's fast,"

"What did you expect, we have his brother?" Bellamy downed another drink, "Let's go out and meet him, shall we?"

Bellamy, Sarquiss and the rest of their crew left the tavern and the first thing they saw was a katana piercing a headless torso, blood running along the blade. Behind the torso, Devon planted his boot onto the back and shoved the corpse off his sword, hateful eyes glaring towards Sarquiss and Bellamy.

The blonde pirate captain laughed and walked forward a bit, "So, the Demon comes back to Mock Town. Here for the gold and the brat, huh?"

"I could care less about Cricket's gold," Devon said coldly, "You took my brother, and for that, you're gonna die tonight,"

Sarquiss grinned and held out his kukri sword, "I want a rematch, punk,"

Devon glared at him, "All this for a rematch? Fine, you want a rematch, you got one," he looked at the people behind Bellamy and Sarquiss, "Don't interfere with this,"

"Or what?" a burly man grinned, "We can do whatever we want, there's more of us than you or your brat brother!"

_BAM!_

The man went down with a bullet in the shoulder.

"That's what'll happen," Devon smiled, "I have backup here. One of our nakama is watching us right now through the scope of her rifle, ready to pick any of you off if you interfere," he pointed to the roof of the tavern, "then there's my big friend,"

Bellamy looked up and over his shoulder to see a large lobster merman standing on the roof, arms folded and a calm look on his face. He couldn't help but laugh as he turned back to Devon, "I tell ya kid, you're something. How's about you and your friends join my crew?"

"Fuck no,"

Sarquiss scowled, "You'd rather die then? Fine," he started walking over to Devon, "You're dead!"

-----

On top of a nearby building, Niri sat perched behind a chimney, rifle still smoking from her last shot. She took a careful look around the town and before she locked back onto the group of kidnappers, she noticed something she didn't expect to see at all in Mock Town.

Marines! Three of them, and one of them dressed in the uniform of a captain.

_Shit!_ Niri turned her rifle to them and looked through her scope, "Not gonna pick them off, but might as well see who they are...," she murmured as she looked them over.

The two male Marines were odd looking and were having a fight, but Niri's attention was soon focused on the Captain. She had long violet hair and a beautiful face, but the one thing that made her take an interest in her was the pair of white wings coming out of her back.

"No fuckin' way!" Niri rubbed her eyes, "She's just like Devon and Austin!"

-----

"_Big Chop_!"

Once again, Sarquiss came flying at Devon, spinning around and around as he did. However, instead of stopping him with a fleeting slash, Devon simply raised his Kitetsu and stopped the giant kukri sword cold. Sarquiss stared at him, "The hell?!"

Devon cracked his neck and pushed off with the cursed sword. With the extra power given to him by it's curse, he sent Sarquiss flying past Bellamy and the rest of his crew, right into the tavern. Bellamy couldn't help but smile at what was happening, "Not bad, kid, not bad. Hey, Sarquiss! Get your ass back out here!"

Cursing came from the large hole in the tavern as Sarquiss climbed back to his feet and walked out, a very pissed off look on his face.

"Why are you _praising_ this kid, Bellamy?!"

"Relax, Sarquiss, I know he can't beat you, but I can't help but like what I see,"

"Good, because I'll be the last thing you ever see...," Devon charged at them, "DIE YOU SONSOFBITCHES!"

The bystanders watched as Devon bum rushed Sarquiss, and as their swords clashed, something strange happened. A bright flash of light filled the area and once again, Sarquiss was sent flying through the air.

-----

Niri had finally turned away from the trio of Marines and went back to covering Devon in his fight, but as she watched him fight, she something was very different with her nakama. Devon had the look of a madman on his face, and a grin that sent chills down her spine. Looking closer, she saw that his eyes had changed from the usually calm eyes she had come to known, to a pair of reddish eyes filled with bloodlust.

"What the hell...?"

What made it even worse was that besides Sarquiss, Devon was now cutting down anyone that didn't get out of his way.

"Devon, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

-----

"I love this," Devon's darker half cackled as he slashed the throat of another pirate in his way, "Thank you, for letting me out to play...,"

_'I didn't let you out, but since your out, make them pay for what they've done!'_

"You got it," Evil Devon rammed his sword through three people, then pulled the blade out from the side, making them spurt fountains of blood from their stomachs, "COME ON WEAKLINGS, IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE FOR ME?!" he turned to Sarquiss, who actually now looked a bit afraid of him. Evil Devon licked the blood off the side of his face and turned to him, Kitetsu glowing, "C'mere, asswipe...bring your pretty guts to my sword,"

He started to advance on him, but before he got into arms length, both Devon and his darker half found themselves coming to a complete stop. They tried to move their arms and their legs, but it was useless.

"The hell is going on?!"

"Well, well...it looks like I've come at an interesting time. Bellamy, Sarquiss, just what have you been doing?"

Devon could hear people murmuring and loud footsteps all around him and he could tell that the audience was backing away. He also heard both Bellamy and Sarquiss shout something before being drowned out by the onlookers.

"What the hell is going on?!" Devon tried to move his head, but couldn't, "I can't see!"

"Run!"

"Get away from them!"

"Don't push me! It's a fight of nakama!"

-----

From the rooftop, Niri watched the events unfold and she noticed that both Herman and Austin had the same confused looks on their faces. She looked at Bellamy and Sarquiss and was surprised to see that Bellamy was now bleeding and holding his side while Sarquiss' blade was dripping blood...possibly Bellamy's.

Off to the side, she saw something that sent another chill down her spine. There, sitting on a large barrel, was a man in a pink feather coat, black pants with red stripes, and what looked like black slippers. He held out two arms: one pointing at Sarquiss and one at Devon, his fingers curling up and straightening out.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo..," her rifle began to shake, "...former bounty of 340,000,000 beli! Shit!" she rose up from her spot and started pacing on the rooftop, tugging at her hair, "Great, now we gotta deal with these asses, Marines, and NOW a Shichibukai is here?! SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!"

-----

Doflamingo released Devon from his hold, allowing the swordsman to witness what was going on. Now in full control of his body again, Devon watched as Doflamingo smiled, staring at Bellamy and Sarquiss from behind his purple sunglasses.

"Whether Sky Island exists or not...whether the City of Gold is a myth or not...," Doflamingo spread his arms, "None of that matters. Use opposing ideas to your advantage and subdue them, isn't that what I told you? Well, Bellamy?"

_'What the hell is this asshole doing, he's taking our kill!'_

_Shut up..._ Devon hissed mentally, _Just watch...I don't know why, but I'm getting a feeling from this guy._

"I don't need two-bit trash in my following, kiddies," Doflamingo raised a hand again, a cruel smile on his face.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T CONTROL MY BODY!"

Devon looked at Sarquiss, who seemed to struggle against some invisible force as his arm was raised, kukri blade in his hand.

"Please, stop! Don't make me do this!" the blue haired man screamed before slicing Bellamy hard with his weapon, "NO!!!"

The area became quiet as Bellamy hit the street floor, blood pooling underneath him. As he watched the strange event take place, Devon saw that Austin was coming out of hiding, watching the fight without any obstructions.

"P..Please...give me another chance...,"

"He's not dead?" Devon looked closer to see that Bellamy was clearly still alive.

"I...we will follow you!" the Hyena begged the Shichibukai in front of him, "I lost, but I swear on your symbol that I won't turn my back on your ideals!" he looked up at Doflamingo, "But this is how I do things! Even if I drive out the feeble weaklings, I will still reach your position someday!"

Doflamingo rose from the barrel, "An obedient subordinate. Bellamy, I've always liked that about you," he turned and started walking away, right in Devon's direction, "The New Era will soon be upon us, do as your please," he came to a stop and turned to them again, "However, you have no place in my following..," he raised his hand again.

"DOFLAMINGO!!!" Bellamy screamed just as Sarquiss raised his sword again behind him.

Moments later, the screams of Bellamy the Hyena died and the screams of his nakam filled the air as Doflamingo walked off. He took a glance at Devon, smirked, and walked off again, fingertips on his forehead. Devon took this moment to run to his little brother, who now had blood splashed against his clothes and a bit on his chin.

"Austin, you okay?" he asked, kneeling to his level, "They didn't hurt you too badly, did they/"

Free of the ropes, Austin shook his head and raised his hands, _**"The Hyena...got what he deserved, didn't he, big brother?"**_

Devon nodded, "Yeah, he did. C'mon, everyone's waiting,"

"_**Don't forget the gold,"**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know...,"

After regrouping and getting both Cricket's gold and Austin back, the group of pirates walked back to the harbor. However, as they walked there, Niri saw the three Marines standing in their path. Devon glared at them and reached for his blade, but stopped when he saw the wings poking out from over the woman's shoulder.

"Impressive display, Demon King," the female captain greeted, "I can't help but wonder what else you're capable of since you helped in the downfall of Slayheim,"

"If you're hear to arrest us, then you gotta fight," Devon hissed, "We're not easy to take down,"

"Indeed, you aren't," Uotani looked them over before her eyes rested on Austin's blood stained front, "I saw what happened with them, Demon King. I see that you care very deeply for your brother,"

Devon nodded, "He's all I have left...besides my nakama. Anyone messes with my brother, they deserve every ounce of pain I give them," he looked at the three of them, "You here to arrest us, or what?"

Uotani looked at them and stepped out of their way, dragging her subordinates with her.

"Thank you," Devon nodded to her and started walking down to the harbor, his friends in tow.

Bones and Dalu stared at Uotani, "WHAT THE HELL, CAPTAIN?! We're just gonna let them go like that?!"

Uotani stared at the backs of the departing pirates. Devon's shirt was torn in the back, probably ripped from the fight, but she could see a white wing pressing against the inside of the shirt.

"Captain! What the hell?!"

"Shut up, Dalu," Uotani couldn't help but smile, "We were sent here to gather information, not make arrests. There'll be another time,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, that was a long chapter -cracks knuckles- This turned out to be one of the ones I planned to be really action packed, but it didn't turn out that way. Oh well, I think it's still enjoyable. Before I go, I would like to thank Shidyk D. Shade for his help in the new bounties of the Axe-Head crew.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Dusty: HOLY SHIT! We got new bounties, and look how high we are!**

**DJ: This is a mistake! I've got way less than Devon!**

**Axe: Dude, I got more than some of the Shichibukai! Awesome! I'm rising through the ranks!**

**Devon: C'mon, we're all set, let's go find that Knock-Up Stream!**

**New Bounties and the Journey to the Sky!**

**Herman: Wonder how many people know about these posters? **


	15. New Bounties and the Journey to the Sky!

**New Bounties and the Journey to the Sky!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Devon spent hours asleep in the boy's cabin, worn out and drained from the battle last night, or rather his usage of Kitetsu in battle. The rest of the crew were glad to have Austin back, safe and sound, but Niri's thoughts soon drifted from Austin's well being to the display of bloodlust that she had seen the night before. Sure, Devon was called a demon for his killing style, and in battle, she didn't care before, but this...this was not like Devon at all!

As Devon snoozed, the crew went about their own agendas. Azu helped finish the preparations of the ship to ride the Knock-Up Stream that night, Kirsty had washed and mended Devon's skull shirt, while Axe, Dusty, and Herman made a quick trip back to Mock Town for a few errands. When they got back, Dusty had a very excited look on her face and a bunch of papers in her hands while Herman and Axe carried some bags of food.

"HOLY SHIT GUYS!" she screamed, waving the papers frantically, "CHECK IT OUT! WE GOT NEW BOUNTIES, AND LOOK HOW HIGH THEY ARE!"

The group of pirates grabbed their own posters and soon, their cries filled the area, making the new and old members of the Saruyama Alliance stop their work and look at them like they were weird.

"Yeah, Drunken Master's got some new respect!" Azu waved his new poster around, "They got my new look down...," he looked at the poster, "Why do I got boobs though?"

"This kinda sucks, I got my first bounty pulled back, but now it's back and even higher...," Niri tapped her foot, face scrunched up in annoyance, which was soon replaced with a big grin, "BOOYA! DON'T MESS WITH ME, PAL!"

Austin held up a V sign as he waved his bounty poster, a sly grin on his face.

Pingu's eye twitched,_Only 100 beli?! That kid wouldn't have won his fight without me and I get 100 beli?!_

Niri looked down at his poster, "I kinda get Pingu's bounty, but where did they get the name, Pimp of Penguins?"

Pingu's eyes shifted around, _Sure, I leave a note in human saying this is the alias, but they can't give me a better bounty?!_

"This is a mistake!" DJ protested, his hands shaking, "I fought hard just as everyone else did, but I got way less than Devon does! What the f-?!"

"WOOT!" Axe grinned widely, "Dude, I got more then most of the Shichibukai! I'm rising through the ranks!"

Herman rubbed the back of his head, "Never thought I'd get a bounty...let alone one that's higher than Arlong's East Blue bounty," he looked up at the sky, "I wonder how many people know about these posters?"

-----

At that moment, all around, people that the Axe-Heads had met in their journeys were looking at the new WANTED posters.

In the East Blue...

**Tristram Village**

"Guys, look, it's our doctor!"

Amelia, Kirsty's replacement and friend from her days before piracy stared at the poster, as did every other villager around.

"Holy shit, just what has she been doing?!" they shouted at once, not sure whether or not to believe it. Amelia actually fainted.

"Someone get the doctor!"

"She _is_ the doctor!"

**The Baratie**

"Oi, Zeff! Check this out, Axe got another increase!"

"I'm comin'...what's that idiot brat got into now?"

"Hey, ya'll, what's going on?"

Zeff, Patty, and Carne turned to the recent addition to the Baratie, Billie Jean LeBeau, who was carrying a tray of empty plates, closely followed by her large black gator, Bubba.

"Check it out, girl!" Patty held out the posters, "Latest WANTED posters! The guy with the big axe used to work here and-,"

"Oh my gawd!" Billy Jean dropped the tray, startling Bubba, "Herman?!"

"Huh?" Carne adjusted his glasses and looked at the posters, "That merman? You know him?"

Billie Jean nodded, "Yeah, I do. Few years back, he helped me get better at my cookin' and if it wasn' for him, I'd never be here-,"

"Wrecking my plates and dishes," Zeff interrupted, bonking her on the head with his enormous chef's hat, "Get back to work, LeBeau!"

_CHOMP!_

Zeff's eye twitched as he lifted his peg leg, which Bubba now hung from by his teeth.

"Remind me why I let you keep him here?"

"He's good with security?" Billie Jean asked with a nervous grin, right before getting hit by Zeff's hat again.

**Phlan Island**

"Nikka...it's time for your lessons!"

The small girl dangled her legs over the cliff overlooking the beach, the Axe-Head's posters scattered around her as her tutors called out her name, wanting her to come to her classes instead of goofing off.

"You guys must be having fun, causing all this trouble...," she laid back and smiled happily, "I miss you all. Thanks again,"

**Roguetown**

The church was still closed due to renovations, but the old priest who ran the church was far too busy to worry about his flock right now. As he sat at the desk in his office, he looked at Devon's and Austin's bounty posters.

"Boys, you are in a heap of trouble, aren't you?" he sighed and took a sip of his tea, "Still, I hope the Holy Father looks after you, even if you do worship another deity. Bless you both,"

In the Grand Line...

**Sakura Kingdom (Drum Island)**

A loud crashing sound echoed in the huge castle of Dr Kureha as the old woman kicked over the nearest piece of furniture. She had just seen Kirsty's poster and a vein throbbed in her head.

"THAT IDIOT!" she punched the wall, "It's gonna start all over again...,"

**Alabasta Kingdom**

Princess Vivi Nefetari leafed through the posters she had "borrowed" from one of the servants of the palace. Carue looked at them and sqawked, wings flapping up and down. Vivi giggled and wrapped her arms around the neck of her large duck friend.

"They seem to be well, Carue...I wonder how Luffy and the others are doing?"

**Water 7**

Nick Olas sat on the barstool at Blueno's bar and stared at Azu's poster, "That drunken sonofabitch! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oi oi oi, Nick-hiko, what's wrong?"

Olas waved off the large man in the speedo that walked over to him, "Hey, Franky. You won't believe who just made the news,"

Franky took the poster from Nick's hand and looked it over. Unlike Nick however, he smiled, "Way to go, Azu. Supa bounty!" he turned to Blueno, who was cleaning a mug, "OI! ROUNDS ON ME! THIS IS A PARTY NOW!"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Franky, you may find this cause to celebrate, but I don't! Nma...he used to work for Galley-La, and if word gets out he did, our reputation is shot!"

"Aw, Nick-kun...,"

"Don't be so uptight,"

The boy's face turned as red as his hair as two young women with square hairstyles and somewhat pointed noses sat on either side of him. Mozu, the one in yellow leaned against Nick while her sister, Kiwi, who wore red, drew along the side of Nick's cheek with her finger,"

"C'mon, Nick-hiko, it's just a party, there's no harm in that, is there?" they asked in unison.

"HELL NO!" Nick suddenly smiled and brought both sisters in a large hug, "Blueno, drinks all around, courtesy of Galley-La!"

Franky couldn't help but laugh, "Anything for the ladies, eh, Nick-hiko?"

**Somewhere on an unknown island**

Ashley Ukita lay on his recovery bed, his body bandaged from the fight with his daughter at Slayheim. He and the other Marines who survived: Atreyu, Fortune, Sam, Glenn, Ichi, and even that narcoleptic Major had told the Marines who saved them everything that happened.

He knew that his actions would bring attention to his daughter, who now had their last name on her poster, but he didn't expect her bounty to go from less than 4,000,000 beli to almost 30,000,000 overnight.

"Wonder if she hates me for _this_?"

**On the open ocean**

Deep beneath the ocean's surface, in a large house-like structure that rested on the back of a King Bull, Rayo Verrani sat on a plush chair, reading the paper and chuckling as he read it. He couldn't help it, though, because he had just read about what happened at Slayheim, the insurrection, the slayings, and the criminals responsible. He was still laughing when he looked at the new WANTED posters. As he scanned them, he laughing drew to a close and he sighed, a smile on his face.

"Axe, you and your nakama have seriously just pissed off the Government," he shook his head, "Not bad, kid, not bad. Hope your nakama are ready for the consequences though,".

He looked at the paper again and read the bit about the prison once more. Seconds later, he started laughing again.

"_Axe_ killed a Vice-Admiral?!" he roared, "That kid...geez, they must be _giving_ the Vice-Admiral rank to just _anyone_ nowadays!"

Somewhere further down the Grand Line, Shidyk D. Shade stood on a pile of rubble on an island he had recently come to and apparently, demolished. He had found the posters and he couldn't help but grin when he read Axe's new bounty.

"Well, well, Axe...," he clicked his tongue, "You're turning out to be as interesting as Mugiwara. I wonder what you'll do now?"

In another part of the Grand Line, Veda D. Kagura stared at the posters and the newspaper clipping she had cut out. She put her hands behind her head, leaned back and put her leg on her knee.

"I never expected these guys to go from taking down a crime syndicate," she fanned herself with her hat, "Huh...go figure,"

At the Dojo of the Jade Rat...

"DAMMIT!"

Caine and Edge watched as Stick and Buu went flying into the nearby wall. The former assassin adjusted his goggles, "I think she's found the posters, sensei,"

The Jade Rat chuckled, "Indeed...,"

Kyra Chambers stomped by the both of them, snapping her jacket from it's rack and her sai from the table, "Goody goody having a larger bounty than my own, I'll go and fix that right now, kick people's asses for making mistakes, I'll show them someone dangerous!"

"Kyra," Caine held up his hand, but the Devil Fruit user walked right through the door nearby, "Have fun...,"

Edge clicked his tongue and proceeded to pull his brothers out of the wall, "I think she took that well...," he murmured, tugging on Buu's legs, "Dammit, Buu, you lardass, cut back on food!"

"NEVER!"

On a large ship, two people ran over the deck, a poster clutched in their hands.

"Oyabin, oyabin! Look it's Dusty!"

Foxy the Silver Fox turned to see Porche and Hamburger standing behind him, out of breath, holding Dusty's newest WANTED poster. He took it, looked it over and became speechless as his jaw hit the floor.

"Sh-Sh-She's got more than me?!"

Porche and Hamburger facefaulted and sweatdropped when they saw their captain on the deck floor, heartbroken that his old nakama now had a bigger bounty than his own.

On the ship belonging to the Death Roots, Siamon, Penny, and Endo were looking at the posters, which were brought to them by their latest nakama, a mime named Mars who was worth over 200,000,000 beli.

Penny floated around Siamon's head, "Axe-kun's got a_ big_ bounty!"

"Yeah, so does your boyfriend," Endo cracked, holding up Austin's poster. That earned him a kick upside the head from Penny.

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Explain the kiss then,"

Siamon looked at the posters, "This isn't good...with bounties like these, they'll have a lot of hunters after them,"

"You worried about Niri?"

"What, you kidding?" Siamon grinned, "I'm worried she's gonna blast them before they even get a chance! She sometimes gets crazy with her guns,"

Endo laughed, a large lump now on his head, and looked at Axe's poster, "Well, with this guy with her, she'll be both careful and watched over,"

On the ship of Stein Madro, the grandfather of Endo, the older man smirked widely as he looked at the bounty posters.

"So, Captain Axe almost has a bounty in the range of Shidyk D. Shade, eh? A nittoryu user worth over 100,000,000 beli and that girl with the healing power has a bounty of 140,000,000...," he leaned his head back and laughed, "This will be fun,"

In the New World...

"Hey, Pop! Check this out!"

Captain Whitebeard, a giant of a man, and the only one who could ever match Gol D. Roger, the late Pirate King in strength, lowered his large mug of alcohol to see Marco, the blonde Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, First Division.

"What is it, Marco?"

The blonde man walked up to the upper level and walked to his captain's arms, holding up a poster, "You might wanna see this, Pop. Remember that message we got from Ace awhile back, when he was in Alabasta?"

Edward Newgate, or Whitebeard, nodded and took the poster from his nakama, "Is this her? The girl with the power he mentioned?"

"Oh yeah!" Marco nodded and pointed to the bounty, "Check it out! A rookie with that high a bounty," he shook his head, "I think the Government's spooked!"

"Hmm...," Whitebeard re-filled his mug and began to chug his drink.

Marco put his hands on his hips, "What do we do now, Pop?"

"For now, nothing," Whitebeard let out a belch, "Let's just see how this unfolds for now,"

"Got it, Pop...

In another part of the New World, even "Red-Hair Shanks" managed to get his hands on the new posters, thanks to Beckman. He took a drink from a bottle of rum and wiped hs mouth, "Ah, that's good stuff! Good drink and rookies making names for themselves...fun way to pass the time,"

"Since you lost your arm, right Cap'n?" Roux asked as he tore a piece of meat off his meat rack.

Shanks laughed, "I guess so! Let's see...," he looked at the posters, "Nothing too big here. One kid with almost 400,000,000 on his head, not bad, not bad...," he looked at Devon's and Austin's posters and became quiet.

"Hey, check it out! It's that Macleod kid from the East Blue! Who knew he'd grow up to be a pirate?" Yasopp held out DJ's poster and noticed that his captain was quiet, "Something wrong, boss? You kinda look like you saw a ghost?"

"I think I did, but two of them," he placed the boy's posters in front of him, and tapped Devon's picture with his only hand, "I see him and her in these two,"

"Waddya mean?"

Shanks shook his head, "Nothing, forget it for now, let's just get back to getting to Whitebeard," he climbed to his feet, "I gotta tell him about Ace and Teach,"

-----

Devon yawned and stretched for a long moment after exiting the cabin. He walked to the front of the ship, looking well rested.

"C'mon guys, we're all set, let's go find that Knock-Up Stream!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah, dude, we almost there," Azu muttered, walking behind him, "You've been asleep for most of the day,"

Devon facefaulted, "You serious?!" he looked around to find that the ship was on the open ocean, flanked on both sides by Masira's and Shojo's ships, "When the hell did that happen?!"

"When you sleeping like a log," Kirsty said from behind just before something fell onto Devon's face, blindfolding him for a minute, 'Fixed your shirt,"

"Thanks...," Devon pulled the skull shirt over his back, but he found that it was different than before. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his wings were now poking out of the shirt through slits that Kirsty had made while he was asleep.

Kirsty rubbed the back of her head, "I did it with Austin too," she confessed, "I thought that if there are people up there," she pointed to the blue sky, "...and you guys have wings like they do, this may help ya blend in, ya know?"

Devon went quiet for a few moments before leaning against the railing, "I guess that makes sense...," he looked around, "Where's Azu's ball and chain?"

"Arisa? Oh, she's stayed behind...," Kirsty laughed a little, "Though, not willingly,"

-At that moment-

"I AM GONNA KILL AZUMAMARO BABA!" Arisa screamed as she flailed her legs, "I AM GONNA KILL HIM, PUT HIS HEAD ON A PIKE, AND SHOVE IT UP HIS CARCASS ASS!"

Dee and Murdoc looked at the screaming lady tied to the chair in front of them, her equipment laying against the wall.

"Why did we do this again?"

"That drunk paid us a lot of money,"

"Oh, right...,"

-Back on the ship-

"By the way, I have a question,"

"Shoot, Dev,"

"I know that they gave us wing attachments to help us fly but...," Devon pointed to the wooden figure nailed to the front of the ship, "Why the hell is the one figurehead we get, a goddamn penguin?!"

Kirsty sighed and shook her head, "I don't know...,"

"Ha ha ha! Guys, check this out!"

Dusty bit her lower lip and smiled as she turned the head of the South Bird that was chained to the mast around. It was facing south before, but now, it was pointing northeast. Dusty fell over laughing when it snapped it's back around to face south.

"This thing is freakin' awesome!" the kitsune giggled uncontrollably as Austin and DJ kept twisting the birds neck, only to make the head snap back into place, "I wish I had one of these,"

Before any of the others could tell them to leave the bird alone, the entire sky went black as night, startling them all. Devon looked up at the sky, alert, "Anyone got any clue as to what this is?"

"It's okay, it's just part of the Knock-Up Stream," Chizuru said calmly, walking to the railing of the ship, "Remember Cricket's info? He said that a very dense cloud appears and blocks out the sun, which is a sign that the Knock-Up Steam is coming!"

"But where?" Devon looked around again, "Hey, Masira, Shojo, where's the-,"

"It's right there,"

The blonde swordsman turned to see Kirsty pointing at a growing hole inside the ocean. It grew and grew, making itself look like a giant whirlpool.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S A MAELSTROM!" Dusty ran around, "WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE, WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"No, we're not!" Axe looked at the huge whirlpool and sighed, "Take us in,"

"Aye, Captain," Chizuru ran for the helm, "Just make sure the sails are down for sure, otherwise, this'll be a lot harder that it's supposed to be,"

"Death by maelstrom, death by maelstrom...," Dusty latched onto Niri, "Niri, make them reconsider!"

"City of Gold, City of Gold, City of Gold,"

"Niri?" Dusty turned her friend around to see that Niri was lost in yet another treasure filled fantasy, "Shit! Niri's gone bye-bye!" she grabbed Axe, "Tell me you have some sanity left, even after that order!"

"Sky Island, Sky Island, Sky Island," Axe's eyes were filled with excitement, as if he now considered the possibility of an island up there.

Dusty whimpered and hung onto her faithful mast, "You'll never let me down, Masty, you my friend...,"

Herman and Kirsty sweatdropped, "Masty? She_ named_ the mast?!"

Meanwhile, Austin and Devon hung on tightly to the ship as it began to go straight into the eye of the maelstrom.

"This is it, Austin...those journals, those stories Mom told us about him...," Devon looked at his little brother, "We're gonna visit the land of our father!" he looked back up in time to see the_ Tomahawk_ soar into the open water, "EVERYONE! HANG ON!"

Immediately, everyone clung tightly to anything and everything they could find. They expected the ship to go downward, but a loud splash later and they saw that the whirlpool was gone.

"That was it?" DJ looked around, "Dude, what a complete ripoff! I'm gonna kick Cricket's ass for lying to us,"

"He wasn't lying,"

The musician turned to Devon, who was now looking down at the water's surface, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, there's something coming up," Devon grabbed hold of the railing while his brother did the same, "Everyone, here it comes!"

"That's what you said last time!" Dusty cried, latching onto "Masty" again, "Make up your mind!"

Suddenly, something huge and powerful burst from below, shaking the ship violently and knocking everyone that wasn't holding on to anything down. Shaking his head of water, Devon looked ahead and watched in amazement as a gigantic stream of water rose high into the air, directly into the clouds above them. Dumbfounded, Devon didn't realize that the ship was caught in the stream and began to rise into the air itself!"

"OOOOOOOOOH SHIT!" Dusty squeezed the mast so hard, large cracks appeared thanks to her claws, "WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"No, we're not!" Axe shouted over the water, "Chizuru, what do we do?!"

"Think of this stream as a normal current, captain and sail it like you would any other stream!" Chizuru shouted, holding onto her hat while her nakama lay pressed against the galley walls behind them, "No matter what, we cannot deter from this course!" she turned to Devon, "Axe may be captain, but this is your call, First Mate! Do we fall and see what happens, or do we ride this sucker all the way up?!"

Devon reared his head back and let out a happy howl, "WE RIDE THIS SUCKER ALL THE WAY UP!" he screamed as the ship slowly pulled away from the current.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die, we're gonna die," tears rolled down Dusty's eyes as the ship finally broke away from the current, "SHIT!!!"

However, instead of falling like she thought, the ship still rose higher and higher, breaking through a thick patch of clouds thanks to the attachments the Saruyama Alliance had made for them. Austin let go and flew into Herman's stomach, which lay pressed against the galley's walls thanks to the gravity. Devon stayed at the very front of the boat, trying his best to keep his eyes open as they ripped through the clouds.

"No going back now...!"

-----

Back in Mock Town, Shifter wandered around, wanting to pass the time while looking for a decent spot to restart his acting career. As he searched, he could swear he heard screaming come from behind him, so he turned and looked out at the sea to see a huge pillar of water rising up out of the water in the far distance.

"Whoa...what the hell is that?!"

As Shifter stared at the Knock-Up Stream, Blackbeard and his crewmates looked at the new posters.

"Ze ha ha ha!" the huge man laughed, "I knew that feeling I had was familiar! These kids are just like Straw Hat Luffy and Pirate Hunter Zolo!"

Jesus Burgess scoffed at Axe's picture, "Kid doesn't look so tough to me, I could probably take him on, know why?!"

"Because you are the Champion, Burgess?" Van Auger asked in a bored tone, looking at the posters through his strange glasses, "Interesting how life turns out. We lose a major bounty, and we find another set of targets to make your plan work, Captain," he shouldered his rifle, "Fate can compensate, it seems,"

Doc Q coughed as he lay on Stronger's back, "I read in the paper what these kids did, Captain...they're supposed to be good,"

"Ze ha ha ha!" Blackbeard laughed again, "Only Fate will tell if they're good or not, Doc, only Fate will tell!"

Van Auger nodded, "True, very true. As I said before when the Straw Hats left for the sky, we are but cogs in the gears of Fate. Sooner or later, we shall meet both groups again, and when that time comes, we will be victorious!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, Jaya's finally over, the people around the world know about the bounties and the gang's headed for Skypeia! Fans may know the deal with Kirsty's power and Whitebeard Pirates, but what is the deal with Shanks and the posters of the brothers? Mysteries are abound and they will be revealed in the upcoming...SKYPEIA ARC! -fanfare plays- Enjoy, peeps!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: Whoa...check it out, a sea made of clouds!**

**Devon: This...is the White Sea! So this is what those journals referred to!**

**Chizuru: Something's coming!**

**Dusty: It looks freaky! A horse, a bird, what the hell is it?!**

**Seas of the Sky, Kingdom of Skypeia!**

**Gan Fall: So,_ his _sons are here at last...**


	16. Seas of the Sky, Kingdom of Skypeia!

**Seas of the Sky, Kingdom of Skypeia!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Devon? Devon, wake up!"

"Ugh...,"

"Wake up!" a familiar voice shouted before an immense pain entered his lower body.

Devon snapped his eyes open and let out a scream and immediately went for his groin while Dusty walked off, a proud smile on her face.

"He's up,"

"I'm...gonna...kill you, Dusty," Devon hissed, holding his injured area, "Fox, you best watch your back,"

Dusty grabbed her shirt and wrung out her surprisingly wet shirt, "Promises, promises...,"

As he held his injured...pride...Devon looked around to see his nakama were soaked head to toe, panting for breath. He held his head and closed his eyes, "What happened? The last thing I remember was riding the Knock-Up Stream and then...," he glared at Dusty, "Damn fox kicks me in the balls,"

"Well, at least you got up?"

Devon turned to see Kirsty standing behind him, her hair soaked. He shrugged, "Still...she does it again, I'm kikcing her ass," he muttered, rising to his feet, wringing his shirt out, "We lose anyone or anything?"

Panting, Axe shook his head, "Naw...we got here...alright," he gulped for air, "That was fun, but let's never do that again,"

"Agreed," Dusty cracked her neck, "I almost had a heart attack,"

"Aw, only almost?" Niri muttered, rising to her feet, "Figure we can't be that lucky,"

Dusty stuck out her tongue, "Shaddup!"

"Hey, guys! Check it out!" Axe ran to the nearest railing, eyes wide, "It's a sea of clouds!"

Niri frowned and rushed to the side, "What are you...talking...about...?" she trailed off. Soon, every other crewmate were staring speechless out at the sight of pure white, fluffy clouds that spread as far as the eye could see. Axe had been around pirating for a good while, but he never heard or seen anything like this before!

"What is this place?" he murmured, not blinking even once, "It's...it's beautiful,"

"I know what this place is...,"

Everyone turned to Devon, who had a smile growing on his face.

"What?"

"How do you know?"

"Yeah, you've never been here before!"

Devon chuckled and leaned against the railing, "This...is the White Sea! So, this is what those journals referred to!" he looked at Austin, who stared at the clouds, "It's true, Austin, our father really is from here!"

Kirsty smiled and patted them on the shoulders, "This is great guys, short time here and you already are learning about your family! Congratulations!"

"Thanks...,"

"Yo, Devon,"

The blonde warrior turned to his captain, "Yeah?"

"You keep mentioning those journals. Mind if we have a look at 'em?" he asked, then shrugged, "We are here and those things will probably give us a heads up on what's around here,"

Devon nodded, "Got it, I'll be right back!" he turned and ran back to the boy's cabin, "I cannot believe this! Finally, a chance for some answers!"

After gathering the journals he had from his childhood, Devon and the others sat on the deck, going over what was written in the old books that Devon and Austin had kept since that fateful night in Roguetown. After a bit, Chizuru had found some interesting passages and placed them together to read out loud for the others.

"Here's the first piece...,"

"_**I meditated under the statue of the great Calgara, the greatest warrior of our tribe. We are continuing our assault on Upper Yard, but I fear it is as fruitless as the previous raids. We will begin our raid from the White-White Sea again. Our skates have made the journey before, but how long will it be before it is our last raid? Will God finally snap and kill us?"**_

Axe whistled, "Wow...but, who is this Calgara, what is Upper Yard, what is this God, and what the hell is the White-White Sea?" he pointed to the clouds outside the ship, "I thought you said this is the White Sea!"

"Hey, don't get on my case, Axe, I never been here before" Devon snapped, "Chizuru, keep going, you guys should hear this,"

"It's the White Sea, not White-White," Axe mumbled under his breath.

Chizuru cleared her throat, "This is another entry...lemme see...,"

"_**I went to the White Sea, using the secret passage I made with the Milky Dial I carried with me, so I won't have to run into the enemy. The others of my tribe do not care much for fishing, but I find it relaxing. I found a lot of Octopus Balloons, eels and the flat fish we have around here. The eels tried to eat me, but a quick slash with my Burn Blade made the rest back off. The Octopus Balloons popped after cutting into a tentacle and the fish I just pulled in and saved for that night's dinner,"**_

Herman crossed his arms and tilted his head, "Octopus Balloons, eels and fish? Here?" he twisted his stalks around, "Hard to believe any thing could live here, let alone some kind of fish," he rubbed his chin, "But, it would be very interesting to find these creatures. Not only could I try new recipes, but I can keep notes on them so I know where to find them,"

"Anymore, Chizuru?" Niri asked, "This is pretty neat!"

"There's at least one more that could be helpful for now,"

"_**Against the wishes of my people, I have decided to leave with the strange woman I met a few days ago. She has the beauty of an angel, but the strength of my people. She comes from the Blue Sea, and I do not care what the others think of me, I love this woman and I know she loves me. Love on the battlefield is a special kind of love, and I know I am meant to be with this woman. I leave with her in a few days, but I hope that whenever I come back home, my people's feelings will be different towards my decisions,"**_

"This was my father writing his experience and feelings for our mother," Devon said quietly, bringing Austin close to him, "We were always confused about this God and these words he uses in these journals, but I now think that here, in this sea of the sky, we will be able to finally know the truth behind my father and our wings. I just hope that our search won't be in vain,"

Kirsty leaned her head on his shoulder, "I hope it won't either,"

The rest of the crew exchanged glances at the sight and looked around. Austin looked up at the sky above them for a bit until he snapped his head down, an alert look on his face.

"Something's coming!" Chizuru shot to her feet, "Austin, where is it coming from?"

The young cabin boy pointed off to the left side of the ship and everyone rushed to the side, prepped for a fight. They all scanned the white horizon of the fluffy clouds that surrounded the ship, everyone muscle of their body tensed. When it seemed like an eternity, a black dot appeared on the horizon, and to everyone's amazement, it just sped right towards them with amazing speed.

They waited until they got a better look at it, and when they did, they were completely thrown off. They expected to see some kind of strange, but deadly creature coming at them, hungry for a feast, but instead, they saw a large, pink and polka dotted horse with wings coming out the side of it's back. Sitting on the creature's back, was an old wrapped in a brown cloak and holding a lance in one hand. The old man had long white hair tied in the back, a white beard, and a wise look in his eyes.

"Lemme see them, I helped you find them!"

The Axe-Heads leaned their heads to the side to see a small, young girl in a robe and a hat with a veil-like cloth on the back of it. She looked at Devon and Austin and stared at them, particularly their wings, "Hey...!"

"I am Gan Fall," the old man greeted as the horse hovered over the ship. Once it landed, the old man and the girl stepped off onto the deck. He looked at them all evenly, "You are Blue Sea dwellers, correct?"

"Blue Sea dwellers...," Dusty scratched her head, "That sounds like what was in those journals,"

"He means 'are you from there down there?' " the girl asked, pointing downward, "From the Blue Sea of the Grand Line?"

Chizuru smiled and bent down to the girl's level, "You know of the Grand Line?"

The girl nodded, "I spent awhile down there when my friends and I were attacked. I fell all the way down there,"

Devon frowned and stared at her, "Shidyk D. Shade...,"

The girl snapped her head up to him, eyes wide, "What?"

"Shidyk D. Shade, or 'Shadowfist' as others call him," Devon looked right at her, "You were the little girl that traveled with him!" he raised an eyebrow, "What's your name?"

"Aisa," the girl snapped, a little annoyed, "Who're you guys?"

"I'm Captain Axe," the young treasure hunter stepped forward and waved to his nakama, "This is my crew of pirates. We have come here to search for many things. One of which is the City of Gold, and another is...," he placed his hands on Devon's and Austin's heads, "...a bit more personal. I take it you two know of Sky Island?"

Gan Fall nodded, "Yes, we do...," he looked at them all, "Pirates, eh?"

Axe nodded, "We are friends of the Straw Hat Pirates. Do you know them, we heard that they were up here recently?,"

Both Gan Fall's and Aisa's eyes widened when they mentioned the Straw Hats.

"You know Luffy?!" Aisa's jaw lowered.

Gan Fall smiled as Axe nodded to Aisa, "It seems that we have guests, Aisa," he turned and climbed back onto his winged horse, pulling Aisa behind him, "Follow us, pirates. We will show you Sky Island,"

The Axe-Heads, at first were surprised at the man's actions, but as the winged horse began to gallop away, they prepped their ship and followed behind as close as they could.

Ahead of them, the small girl, Aisa, looked up at Gan Fall as they rode the horse to their homeland.

"God, shouldn't we worry about them? What if they're not like the Straw Hats?"

"If they are or aren't, only time will tell, Aisa," the elderly man said as he steered his horse, Pierre, in the direction of Sky Island, "But those two boys that look like the others?"

Aisa nodded, "What about them?"

"I know their parents," Gan Fall sighed heavily, "So, _his_ sons have come at last...I was wondering when this day would come,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, the gang has made it to the sky and have met both Gan Fall and Aisa! What awaits them in the future? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: This island is enormous!**

**Kirsty: What happened to these people? Many of them are hurt...**

**Wiper: Feh, I know that face! That's the face of an outcast!**

**Aisa: Wiper, be nice, they're the same as us!**

**The Blood of Shandora**

**Devon: Our mother was-?! No way!**


	17. The Blood of Shandora

**The Blood of Shandora**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

As the Axe-Heads followed Gan Fall and Aisa, they changed into fresh, dry clothes since the ascent soaked theirs, and sailed their ship up a large, puffy white slide that seemed to be made out of clouds, much like everything else, and at the top of the slide was another ocean of clouds. Their guides revealed to them that the seas of the sky were two separate areas. The lower one was called the White Sea, and the upper one was the White-White Sea.

If that wasn't enough to surprise the group of pirates, then the very large floating island with gigantic trees growing on top of it was the one that practically gave them all heart attacks. Even as the ship sailed towards the island, the crew stood at the side, staring up at the huge chunk of earth, the sides of the island covered with vines and roots.

Devon's jaw was currently resting on the wooden planks of the deck, "This island is enormous!"

"No kidding, look at those trees!" Niri rubbed her neck, "I'm getting sore just lookin' at 'em,"

"Dude, this can't be real, what the hell am I drinking?!" Azu looked at the clay jug currently in his hand, "Oh yeah...," he looked a bit longer at the jug, shrugged, and took another drink from it, "Ah, that's the good stuff,"

Kirsty looked Devon, "You okay?"

He nodded slowly and gulped, "This...this is where my father comes from?"

"Guys, look, people!" Dusty pointed ahead towards the top of a nearby cliff, where a small number of people where standing at the edge of the cliff near some ropes, looking down at them, "They all got wings just like Aisa, Devon and Austin!"

"I guess this means these are the sky people," Axe thought aloud as Gan Fall's horse flew up to the top of the cliff, "Guess that means we follow?"

"How, you plan on flying, 'cause I'd love to see that," Niri challenged.

"We climb the ropes," Chizuru replied as the ship came closer and closer to the island, "That seems to be the only way up there. Once we get up there, we should be set to get some answers and look for that City of Gold,"

"You guys can look for that city," Devon muttered, hopping onto the railing, waiting as the ropes came closer, "While we're here, I have no interest in that sort of thing. Austin and I are here to learn about our family, so you guys can go and do what you want...just don't make enemies. I really don't wanna kill any of these people, in case they know something,"

After the ship came as close to the island as it could, Herman threw the anchor over the side as the others began to climb. It wasn't that hard to climb up the ropes, but the idea of falling off and into the clouds below made some of the crew nervous. In fact, that was the reason Devon stayed behind his brother up the rope, so he could catch him just in case.

When they reached the top of the ropes, the crew of pirates were helped onto the land by the winged people on the top. They all took a look at the people and noticed that they seemed to be two different groups. One group of people were dressed in nice clothing and had two odd looking pom-poms coming out of their hair. The other group were dressed in rougher looking clothes, had the look of fighters, and a lot of them had bandages wrapped around their bodies. The only two things these people had in common were the wings on their backs and the nervous looks that they gave the pirates.

Dusty kept close to DJ, "These people are giving me the creeps,"

"No kidding," DJ looked around, "Don't worry, Dusty-chan, they won't lay a hand on you, I swear!"

"If you follow us, we will take you to the village,"

They looked ahead to see Gan Fall, Pierre (who was now a large pink bird) and Aisa waiting for them. Niri pointed at the bird, "What the hell's going on? First he's a pegasus, now a normal, polka-dotted bird?"

"The bird seems to have eaten a Devil Fruit," Chizuru mused, "So, they have those here in the sky...interesting,"

Gan Fall nodded, "Pierre," he pointed to the bird, "Ate the _Uma Uma no Mi_, so he can take the form of the horse, but keep his wings,"

"A horse Zoan fruit?" Dusty's ears twitched, "Man, the Grand Line is nuts,"

"So are you, so we're good," Devon walked up to Gan Fall, "Lead the way, old man,"

As they followed Gan Fall, Devon couldn't help but notice that Aisa kept looking back at him and Austin, who was walking alongside him. Devon nudged his brother with his hand and nodded to Aisa when she wasn't looking. Austin glanced at her, then up at his sibling.

Devon couldn't help but grin, "Nevermind...,"

"What happened to these people?" Kirsty asked, concerned at the number of bandaged people she saw, "Many of them are hurt...or at least, look hurt,"

"They suffered injuries in their fight for Upper Yard, which is what we call this place," Gan Fall explained, looking over his shoulder as they walked, "For hundreds of years, these people have fought a war for Upper Yard which ended recently,"

"Why would they fight over a big island?" Herman asked, "Couldn't they share it?"

Gan Fall sighed, "This island is, or was, considered to be a most holy place because it had so much Vearth, which is rare here in the sky,"

"Vearth?" Axe raised an eyebrow, "Say what?"

"Vearth is the dirt you see around you," Aisa explained, walking backward, "We consider it to be sacred, so it's very precious to us,"

Gan Fall nodded, "Since this was considered a holy place, God lived on Upper Yard and from here, he governed over Skypeia,"

"God?" Devon looked at him, "My father's journals mentioned a God on Upper Yard. Who is this God?"

The old man looked ahead, "Until six years ago, I was God,"

"WHAT?!"

Both Aisa and Gan Fall turned to see the group of pirates had stopped walking, staring at them both. Devon pointed a finger at the old man, "You were the God? You're the all powerful being who gives life?"

Aisa shook her head, "He doesn't give life, but many people come to him for advice. People in the Blue Sea have their interpretations of God, but up here, God is a ruler that does what is best for everyone,"

Devon looked at her, "Geez, you learned a lot from the Blue Sea didn't you?"

Aisa smiled and put her arms behind her head, "Yep! I wouldn't have learned a lot or even made it back here if it wasn't for Shidyk-aniki!"

"I'm kinda surprised the assassin went out of his way to help you, though," Axe mused, "He doesn't look like much of a guy to have a soft spot,"

"How do you know?" Aisa asked him.

Axe grinned, "Because I fought him in a duel once, Aisa and-,"

"Oh, so _you're_ the rock-headed baka that got his butt kicked!"

Axe fell over, "What?!"

Aisa shrugged, "That's what aniki told me after the fight...,"

The treasure hunter's eye twitched as he kept following the, "Shadow bastard...one of these days, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

-----

After a long journey through the giant forest, the Axe-heads, led by Gan Fall and Aisa, came to a very large city that looked ancient, given the fact that it had jungle growth on the ruined buildings. Devon looked around to find more and more people walking back and forth, carrying what appeared to be supplies and other things to parts of the city.

"What is this place?" he asked, eyes scanning the area.

Gan Fall sat down and removed his cloak, revealing a suit of cracked, rusted armor, "This is an ancient city that the Shandians belonged to centuries ago. When Upper Yard appeared, they fought for this land because this was their home, but the Sky Angel people drove them off and took it for their own. Since then, the different Gods of Skypeia have resided here," he began to remove his breastplate, "When I was God, I wanted to return the city to them, but before I had a chance-,"

"That bastard Eneru came and usurped God!" Aisa interrupted him, clenching her fists, "But he got what he deserved with Shidyk-aniki and Luffy came here!"

"You two shouldn't go and tell complete strangers the story of our past," a gruff voice interjected.

Everyone turned to see a tall, dark skinned man wearing many bandages, as well as numerous tattoos on his upper body. Aisa walked over to him, "Wiper, if God says that-,"

"I don't care what God says," the man shot a glare at Gan Fall, "There are dumb things and then are just plain stupid things. What you two have been doing, is stupid,"

Aisa puffed out her cheeks, "But they know Luffy and Shidyk-aniki!"

Wiper looked at the pirates, "Prove it,"

Axe shrugged, "Alright...Monkey D. Luffy wears a straw hat, is an idiot, and can stretch like rubber,"

"Roronoa Zolo carries three swords,"

"Nami is a thief,"

"Robin can make arms and legs come out of anywhere,"

"That shithead Sanji is a perverted cook,"

"Chopper's a reindeer and a doctor,"

"And Usopp is both a coward and a liar,"

"To top it off," Axe grinned, "Shidyk's got gray hair and has a bandage on his arm,"

Gan Fall couldn't help but grin, "Well, Wiper? What more proof do you need?"

Wiper opened his mouth to retort, but before any words could come out, he took a good look at Devon. Face turning red, Wiper turned away from him, picked Aisa up by her waist (which made the girl protest), and walked off towards another part of the city.

"Wow...," Dusty shook her head, "See, Devon, even that asshole thinks you're ugly,"

_WHOP!_

Dusty went down with a lump on her head.

"First off, that makes no sense, and secondly, shut the hell up," Devon turned back to Gan Fall, "What the hell was his problem?"

The old man sighed, "First off, do not mind Wiper, he's usually like this with every stranger. He didn't warm up to Straw Hat or his crew until he defeated Eneru,"

Devon took a seat on a stone block nearby, "I understand that, old man, I do, but that look he gave me made me feel he really hated me, just by looking at me! Why was that?"

Again, Gan Fall sighed, "Well...,"

-Meanwhile-

"Wiper, put me down! I'll scream for Laki!"

The Shandian Warrior dropped the girl to the ground and looked down at her, "Aisa, I don't want you anywhere near those Blue Sea dwellers, especially those two," he pointed to Devon and Austin, "I mean it,"

Aisa dusted herself off, "Why not? Wiper, be nice to them, they're just like us!"

"Feh!" Wiper glared at Devon, "I know his face...that's the face of an outcast! A traitor who abandoned the war and left the sky for a woman!" he looked back down at Aisa, "I see you talking to them, or even passing by them, I'll feed you to Nola!"

"Like God, the Chief, or Laki would let you!" Aisa challenged, "I like them, Wiper! If you have a problem with them, than that's your problem, not mine!"

Stunned at her behavior, Wiper watched as Aisa walked away, "What did you learn while you were down there, Aisa?"

-Back with the pirates...-

"You and that asshole knew our father?"

Gan Fall nodded, "Yes, we did. He was a strong warrior of the Shandian Tribe at the time, and he fought alongside his tribe for Upper Yard, wanting to take it back just as badly as they did. Wiper was a boy at the time, but he greatly admired your father. He was heartbroken when his hero was leaving the sky for a woman he had just met,"

"Mother...,"

Again, Gan Fall nodded, "Yes. Your father, Sefu, loved your mother, Celeste, very much. Even though they had just met, they knew they were meant for each other," he looked up at the sky, "It was over 20 years ago, when she came to the sky. She was traveling with a group of people not too different from your or Straw Hat's group, and the first time she had met Sefu, they clashed weapons in a battle. I tried to intervene, but as fate would have it, when the fight ended, they were in love," he looked at both Austin and Devon, "Despite our differences, I became friends with your parents, and your mother's friends. When they left, I hoped that they would come back someday, but I also hoped that they would bring their children with them so that they may learn of their heritage,"

Devon lowered his head, "My parents...they couldn't make it, though,"

"They left you to find the island on your own?"

Austin shook his head, his eyes filled with sadness.

"My father...," Devon took a breath, "He left the family when we were very young. He said he knew a place to get a treasure that would make our family happy. I guess he was making his way back here, to the City of Gold,"

"But he never came back," Gan Fall crossed his arms, "So, he is still down there somewhere...,"

"Our mother," Devon's voice began to crack, "When I was a child, she was killed when thieves broke into our house. Since our father was nowhere, she was slain and my brother and I became orphans who wandered the seas for a few years,"

Gan Fall looked at them shocked, "Celeste is...dead? Oh, my. I'm very sorry to hear that, boys, I am. I was hoping that both of your parents would come back and see us, but I now see that will not be happening," he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's strange, though. Celeste was a strong woman, I cannot see her being killed by petty thieves. I'm also surprised that her nakama didn't take you boys in, raise you as their own since they were so close to your mother,"

"Who were her nakama?" Devon asked him, "Our mother never told us she went to Sky Island...,"

"Then she must have never told you that she was a pirate," Gan Fall reasoned, earning surprised looks from the entire group, "I thought so. I thought she would've told you at least, but since she didn't, I suppose I must tell you to clear all confusion,"

"Yeah...that'd be pretty helpful," Devon leaned forward, anxious to hear.

"Your mother's nakama, the pirate group she sailed with, are the only other people besides you and Straw Hat to ever make it up here. Their leader was a good man, a friend that I will never forget, as well as some of the people who sailed with him,"

Devon leaned in closer, as did Austin, "Who was he? This man who my mother sailed with?"

Gan Fall leaned back and looked at the sky, "His name was Roger, and he accepted Sefu among his group with open arms, which made it easier for Sefu and Celeste to be together,"

"WHAT?!" everyone crashed to the ground at the news.

"Roger?!" Axe sat up, wide-eyed, "Gol D. Roger?!"

Gan Fall nodded, "That woman, Robin, from Straw Hat's group was amazed to hear he had been here as well,"

Everyone in the group turned to Devon and Austin. The latter had fainted, and the former was shaking rather noticeably, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Our mother was-?!" Devon shook his head, "No way! It's just not possible! She would've told us!"

Gan Fall nodded, "I speak the truth, Devon,"

"Mother...," Devon felt the area around him start to spin, "...was a nakama to...the Pirate King?!"

With that, he blacked out and joined his brother on the ground in a state of shock.

-----

At that moment in the New World...

"Red-Hair Shanks" sat on the deck of his ship, a bowl of drink beside him and the poster of Devon and Austin in his hands. He looked at the two posters and smiled, "Celeste, you're a lucky woman. Two good looking sons who are following in your footsteps...you must be so proud," he sighed and took a drink, "Wonder how you're doing nowadays?"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: My, what a revelation, eh? Mwahaha...okay, I'm done. Now, I am a big fan of the Skypeia arc, but after Enel/Eneru is beaten, I wouldn't know how they are with more outsiders so...I do my best. I also know that the python's name is either Nola or Norla, but I decided to go with Nola. Why? I do not know. **

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: I cannot believe that the mother of my First Mate was on the same crew as the Pirate King!**

**Chizuru: A strong warrior for a father and a pirate for a mother. Nice combo.**

**Niri: Waver? Never heard of it...**

**Dusty: Check it out, more of the Dial doohickies!**

**Fun Time in Skypeia!**

**Axe: Whoa...a Poneglyph? Here?!**


	18. Fun Time in Skypeia!

**Fun Time in Skypeia!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

After fainting, Devon and his brother were taken to a large tent in a part of the ancient city. Austin came to faster than Devon, and was out in the city, getting to know the surroundings while Kirsty stayed in the tent, looking after Devon until he came to. She was joined by Aisa, and a woman with dark hair dressed in pinkish-violet clothes, who turned out to be Aisa's cousin Laki.

Outside the tent, while the others explored the area, Axe and Chizuru waited for the others. Axe was pacing back and forth while Chizuru calmly leaned against a stone wall of a ruin.

"I cannot believe this!" Axe tugged at his hair, his eyes wide as saucers, "I_cannot_ believe that the mother of my First Mate was on the same crew as the Pirate King!"

"Well, when you think about...," Chizuru held up a finger, "With Devon's wild, violent nature in combat, and his unusual strength, it makes perfect sense. I've talked to these people and it seems that these Shandians are quite fierce in battle. A strong warrior for a father, and a pirate for a mother...," she clicked her tongue, "Nice combo,"

"You're telling me...," Axe scratched his head, "Still, this is unbelievable! Devon's mom and dad are practically legends!"

Chizuru shot a calm look at him, as if to say, "Wouldn't call them legends, yet, Captain,"

"How is the boy doing?"

Both Axe and Chizuru turned to see Gan Fall walking up to them, his lance over his shoulder.

"He ain't dead, if that's what you're asking," Axe stretched, "But man, that was a doozy, old man, finding out about his mom and pop like that. Well, now that he's got that settled," he clapped his hands together and grinned, "Where's the gold from this City of Gold?" he asked eagerly.

Gan Fall, while having an even look on his face, seemed to think Axe was being rude, but he left it alone. The old man nodded his head in a direction, "If you come with me, there's is something that I think you would like to see,"

"Aw, shweet," Axe clapped again and turned to his navigator, "Wanna come?"

"I don't see why not," Chizuru placed her hat on her head, "Devon's being looked after, so there's no point in staying here for now. Lead on, God,"

The old man chuckled, "Please, call me Gan Fall,"

As they started to leave the city, they saw that some of their nakama were taking in the cultures of both groups of people. Axe walked over to Dusty and Herman, who were looking at food, "Me and Chizuru are gonna go look at something for a bit. Can I trust you to behave?"

"Don't worry, Cap'n," Dusty patted Herman on his shell, "I'll make sure he's a good boy,"

Herman facefaulted and looked down at his nakama, "I think he was asking you that, kit,"

"Why me?"

Axe rolled his eyes and left them to the hospitality of the Sky People.

Herman looked around picked up what looked like a large, green, pumpkin, "This looks interesting...wonder what it tastes like?"

"Gimme!" Dusty swiped it from him and before anyone could stop her, she clamped her teeth around the pumpkin, only to whimper as tears rolled down her face. She dropped the pumpkin and held her mouth, "That hurt! It's like biting steel, why didn't anyone tell me that?!"

The Angel in front of them sweatdropped, "I was going to tell you...but you went off like that," he picked up the pumpkin, flipped it over and used a small knife to cut a hole in the bottom of it, "There we go," he stuck a straw into the hole and handed it to Dusty, "You're supposed to drink the juices inside, not actually eat it,"

Dusty looked warily at the pumpkin and took a slow sip. Herman was about to ask how it was when Dusty's eyes went wide and she began sipping like mad from the straw.

"I guess it's delicious," Herman turned to the Angel, "May I have one, please?"

"Of course, feel free,"

After cutting and putting a straw in, Herman tasted the delicious juices of the pumpkin. He drank all of it and sighed contently, "That was most delicious!" he bonked the hard shell of the empty pumpkin, "You never would've expected something so good from such a hard exterior,"

"I'm sure people say the same about you at first, Red," Dusty grinned, smacking him on the shell again. She tossed the pumpkin to the side, nailing another Sky Angel in the head, and looked around until a familiar sight reached her eyes. "Check it out!" she nudged Herman in the gut, pointing to a collection of shells on a blanket nearby, "More of those Dial doohickies!"

Dusty ran over the Angel she had nailed in the head and stared at the dials, "Dude, these look a lot like the Dials Austin has...but these others, I've seen before!"

"Oh, so you know of Dials, huh?" a third Angel asked, "I suppose the sons of a Shandian would have some at least, so it's not that surpising,"

"What kinda dial is this?" Dusty asked, picking up a gray, conch-like shell, "Doesn't look like an Impact Dial...,"

"That's because it isn't," the Angel explained, "This is a Tone Dial. It record your voice and any sound you make. Put it up to your mouth and say whatever you want,"

"Alrighty," Dusty raised the Dial to her mouth and thought for a few moments, "Devon is a pain in the ass who will never get laid because he is a fat-head dork!"

Herman sweatdropped, She is so lucky he's not awake...

"Now what?"

"Just press the top of the shell,"

Dusty pressed the top of the shell, "Okay...,"

"_**Devon is a pain in the ass who will never get laid because he's a fat-head dork!"**_ the Dial repeated Dusty's message word for word, and even in her own voice.

"WHOA!" Herman and Dusty stared at the shell, "AWESOME!"

Dusty shot to her feet and ran off, "I GOTTA SHOW THE OTHERS THIS!"

"Dusty, don't run off with things that don't belong to you!" Herman yelled at her back before turning to the Angel and bowing, "I'm so sorry, sir, she just gets excited,"

"Oh, that's perfectly alright," the Angel waved it off casually, "Would you like to see another type of Dial?"

Herman nodded, "Sure, I'd love to...," he looked at the collection and pointed to a very large and heavy shell, "What kinda Dial is that?"

"A Heat Dial," the Angel patted the large shell, "Ideal for cooking because it's so big, it's as good as an oven,"

"Oh...really...," Herman scrunched his face, "Wait a minute, Austin has Heat Dials that he sometimes he uses in his gloves, but they're not that big...,"

"Must be the ones we use for Warfare,"

Herman turned to see another Shandian, one with a hat on his head that even covered his eyes, "Warfare?"

"Braham, don't go and tell our guests about the barbaric uses of the Dials!" the Angel scolded, "Honestly, the war's over, leave it alone!"

The hat wearing man growled.

Herman quickly came between them, "Please, don't fight, you two! Now, I did ask why it was different so it's alright that he told me that it was used in warfare," the merman reasoned to the Angel, "I was just curious, I don't want to start another war here," he joked.

Braham snorted, "See? He admits that he asked...," he looked Herman over, "What the hell are you anyway? You look like some of the fish around the White-White Sea..,kinda,"

Herman sweatdropped, "That's right, you've probably never seen my kind before, have you? Well, in that case, I shall tell you what I am! I am a Lobsterman from the Merman race down in the Blue Sea, which I and my comrades call home. We can live both in water and on land, so we're quite adaptable to about any environment!"

"So...you're basically both a man and a fish?" Braham asked slowly.

Herman nodded, "Yes, pretty much,"

The Shandian turned to the Sky Angel, "Think he tastes like Sky Sharks?"

"Hey, wait a minute! I may be part fish, but I'm not gonna be a part of someone's dinner!"

-----

While her nakama were off either having fun or trying to protect themselves from hunger Shandians and Skypeians, Niri found herself with a couple of Skypeians herself. One was a lovely young woman with blonde hair, named Conis, and the other was her father, who had bushy eyebrows and a very bushy beard, Pagaya.

Niri watched as both Conis and Pagaya walked between small boats with handles and a strange circular object in the back. She had been watching them work on these boats for awhile now while Azu was currently trying to hit on Conis...or at least parts of her.

"So, Wavers, huh?" Niri knelt down and looked the nearest boat over, "Never heard of it. How does it work?"

Pagaya put down his tools, "Well, as Luffy and his friends learned while he was here, the Waver's engines are powered by Breath Dials, and controlled by the pedals and steering," he turned to Azu, "You said you are the engineer for this crew, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but shipwright is more like it,"

"Ah, sorry then, for my mistake," Pagaya apologized as Niri climbed onto a Waver and tested the steering, "You may try these out if you wish, but I must warn you that it takes a while to be able to control a Waver, so don't expect it to work on your first try...,"

A loud humming sound made Pagaya, Conis, and Azu turn to see Niri practically skipping over the waves of the White-White Sea. To the three's surprise, she was able to control the Waver without any problems at all! Azu whistled and turned to Pagaya, "You were saying, pal?"

Pagaya scratched his beard, "My my...first Nami rides it well, and now this girl," he turned to Azu, "Are all girls from the Blue Sea this able-bodied?"

"God, I wish they were, otherwise I wouldn't be so lonely in the sack...,"

"..."

"We are talking about two _totally_ different things, aren't we?"

Niri let out a loud whoop as she weaved in and out of the waves of the White-White Sea on the waver. She had a huge grin on her face as her hair flew behind her, "I AM LOVIN' THIS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I WANT ONE OF THESE!!!"

Azu grinned as he heard his nakama scream and turned to Pagaya, "Question,"

"Ask away,"

"Would it be possible to either have the plans and supplies for these things, or can we just have a few?"

Pagaya looked at the wavers, then back at Azu, "I don't suppose it'd be harmful in anyway to lend you what plans we have. Do you think you can build one?"

"Build one? Ha!" Azu jerked a thumb to himself, "I'm from the famous Galley-La Company of Water 7, I can make it even better!"

"Oh, really?" Pagaya turned to the Wavers, "Perhaps you can help me modify some of these then. The White Berets and Wipers friends said they wanted to travel up the Milky Roads to explore more of Upper Yard, and some improvements would make it easier,"

Azu grinned, "Sure, be glad to help!" he grabbed the hammer from his belt and stood in front of the nearest Waver, "Prepare to be graced by the fingers of Galley-La!" he raised his hammer high, "HERE WE GO!"

Both Pagaya and Conis watched as Azu became still, not lowering his hammer, not even an inch.

"I have _no_ clue as to what I'm supposed to be doing here,"

Father and daughter fell over.

Conis sat up, a smile on her face, "You're an odd one, Mr Azu,"

"Aw, please Babe, call me Azu," the shipwright flexed his muscles, "That's right...this is real,"

"Oh my!" Pagaya shot up and pointed out to the sea, "Azu, you're friend's in trouble!"

Azu waved him off, "Aw, she's fine, that Waver's already her bitch so-,"

"It's not the Waver!"

"Huh?" Azu turned to see something or a number of somethings following Niri as she sped across the Sea, "What in the name of the Pirate King is that?!"

"Sky Sharks!" Conis' hands went to her mouth, her eyes wide with fear, "If we don't warn her, Niri's going to be eaten by them!"

Niri didn't even seem to notice the Sky Sharks coming after her, she was having too much fun on the Waver. She spent every second she could on the contraption, jumping over waves, making her own waves, anything she could think of. Her joy was short-lived however, when a large Sky Shark made itself known to her, bursting out of the water in front of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Niri veered the waver hard to the side, dodging a lunging shark, but before she could go back to land, the Waver sputtered and died. Cursing, Niri stomped on the pedals of the Waver, trying to get it to go as large fins cut through the clouds beneath her.

A loud roar from behind her made Niri snap her head back to see the same Sky Shark from before coming in for her again. Niri shut her eyes, but instead of the beast swallowing her whole, a burst of heat rushed past her and she heard the Sky Shark roar again before a big splash was heard, followed by the Waver moving around.

Niri cracked an eye open to see that the Sky Shark was now sinking beneath the waves, a gaping hole in it's body, smoke rising from it.

"Sky Sharks are always on the hunt, Blue Sea dweller,"

"You turn a Waver like that, it stalls and your fish-food,"

Niri turned to see two men coming towards her at an alarmingly speed. One of them wore a vest of reddish feathers and ruby-colored sunglasses as he rode a board powered by Breath Dials while the other one was a fat man on what looked like skates. The latter held a smoking bazooka on his shoulder.

"Uh, thanks...," she looked at them closely, "You're Shandians, aren't you?"

The thin man in shades nodded, "I am Kamakiri, and this," he pointed his spear to the fat man, "...is Genbou. We were out testing the modifications to our rides that Pagaya made when we saw that you were in trouble,"

"Well, for that, I owe you both big time," Niri looked down and stomped on the pedals again. Sighing she looked up and placed her head on the steering handles, "Any chance you can give me a tow?"

-----

"Heso, God Gan Fall!"

"Heso!"

Axe and Chizuru stared at the group of strange men in camouflage pants that stood in their way. The men were definitely soldiers of some kind. They wore purple tops, white berets on the tops of their heads and, for some odd season, they each held a hand behind their head, index and pinky fingers raised.

"Who are these guys?" Axe asked abruptly, pointing to them, "They're weird,"

Gan Fall chuckled, "These are the White Berets. They are soldiers who try and keep things peaceful around here. Before Eneru destroyed their home, Angel Island, they were the police force there," he nodded to the apparent leader, a man with a beret sloping down over his eye, "This is Captain McKinley. Captain, these are our guests,"

McKinley looked them over, "More Blue Sea dwellers, hm?" he walked over to the of them, "I'll warn you now: make any trouble for us and our societies and you will be punished severely!"

"Okay, for starters," Axe shook his head, "We won't. We're here for a friend and his brother, so we have no intention of starting trouble. Secondly, back off or I'll throw off the nearest cliff," he threatened, pointing to a cliffside nearby, "Seriously, you do not wanna piss me off,"

"Why you...!"

"Captain McKinley, why don't you go and see if the others need any help in the city?" Gan Fall suggested quickly, glaring at Axe for his attempt at starting something.

"Heso!" McKinley gave the salute and turned to his men, "White Berets, march!"

Both Chizuru and Axe sweatdropped as the White Berets fell to the ground and began crawling back the way they had came.

"Okay, they're even stranger than before," Axe muttered under his breath and turned to Gan Fall, "About this thing you wanted to show us before, where is it and how far away are we?"

Gan Fall turned and pointed to a thicket of trees, "Just past those trees, so it's not much farther now. However, before we go on," he turned to Axe, "I do believe you won't want to make trouble for Devon or his brother, but threatening to throw a White Beret off a cliff seems to defeat that purpose,"

Chizuru nodded, "He's right, Captain,"

"Aw, bite me,"

After following Gan Fall a bit further, both Axe and Chizuru were greeted by an amazing sight. Axe's jaw practically fell into and through the ground while Chizuru's eyes went pretty wide. There, standing like a magnificent monument to something, was a giant, golden bell. While it was covered with vines and moss, it was still beautiful to behold. Axe reached down and picked his jaw up, "Holy...shit!"

Chizuru whistled, "Wow...I...just...," she shook her head, "...wow,"

Her captain stared at the bell for a long time, and when he started to turn to Gan Fall, he stopped again when something very familiar caught his eye. Axe staggered to a huge, stone block at the base of the golden belfry, eyes boring into the strange characters that were carved into the stone.

"Whoa...a Poneglyph? Here?!" he rubbed his eyes furiously to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't.

Axe ran a hand over the black stone of the Poneglyph, "What is one of these puppies doing here in the sky?!" he shook his head, "Forget it, I don't wanna know, I do not want to know," he pressed his head against the block, "A City of Gold and a Poneglyph. I never doubted that there was an island up here, not one bit,"

"Yeah, right," Chizuru said, waving a hand idly before turning to Gan Fall, "Excuse me, but could you lead me back to the city? I want to see how my friends are doing?"

"Of course," Gan Fall nodded and turned to Axe, "What about you, boy, are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a while, I wanna stay here for a bit," Axe waved at them from over his shoulder, "If I'm not back by nightfall, just send Herman with my food, as well as a camera or something!"

Gan Fall raised an eyebrow, "Why...?"

"Because!" Axe spun around, a very excited look on his face, "I gotta record this! I wanna remember there being a Poneglyph in the sky, and that I got to be with it!"

"Can you even read the letters?"

"You bet your old ass I can!" Axe nodded rapidly, turned around and hugged the stone, "Sweet, sweet karma,"

"I'm sorry, and I don't mean to be disrespectful," Gan Fall turned to the red-haired woman, "But is he suffering from an illness?"

Chizuru giggled and adjusted her hat again, "Yes. It's called Treasure Fever. It's very common among pirates and treasure hunters,"

-----

Night fell on Upper Yard, and the Axe-Heads were still in good graces with their hosts, Skypeians and Shandians alike. Niri became quick friends with Braham, Kamakiri and Genbou while Kirsty and Austin became friends with Laki and Aisa. Even Pingu managed to become fast friends with the Sky People, especially the females who thought he was absolutely adorable. Axe and Devon, however, were not able to dig in to the supper Herman and the Sky People had prepared. Devon was still out of it and Axe was still at the bell.

"So, Flash Dials and pistols, huh?" Niri looked at her own pistols, "Not a bad idea, Braham...I wonder what other Dial combos I could do with my guns?"

Braham laughed and punched Niri in the shoulder, "You're alright, for a Blue Sea dweller, girl,"

Niri returned the punch, knocking Braham down, "Back at ya, man,"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE STOP THESE THINGS!"

Niri and Braham turned just in time to see Dusty hit a stone wall, Breath Dial skates on her feet.

"That's gotta hurt...,"

"Dusty-chan!" DJ ran over, "Dusty-chan! Quick, someone get the doctor, Dusty-chan's hurt herself!" he looked around, "Where's Kirsty-san?!"

She was still in the tent with Devon, keeping an eye on him while the others went about their own things. A small fire was outside so that if she needed to warm up, she'd just have to step out.

_Hard to believe that Devon's parents knew the legendary Pirate King_, she thought as she chewed on a thumb a little, _Devon...you and Austin are very lucky. Most people would kill nowadays just to be in your shoes_, _to have this connection to the man who started the Era of Dreams._

Movement from the corner of her eye made Kirsty turn to see the shadow of Gan Fall sit in front of the fire. She patted Devon on the shoulder and quietly left the tent, taking a seat next to the old man.

"Thank you,"

"For what, child?"

"For your hospitality," Kirsty looked at the crackling fire, "Usually, wherever we go, we are greeted with hostility, so it's nice to be welcomed openly by the one who's in charge,"

Gan Fall stared at the fire as well, "I couldn't turn away Sefu's children, my dear. I knew they would come one day, with questions filling their minds, and it would be wrong to send them away,"

"Which is what you should've done, regardless, old man!"

Both Kirsty and Gan Fall looked up to see Wiper walking up to them, a deep scowl on his face. Gan Fall frowned, "Wiper, let the hate for Sefu go. The war is over and both our people are living peacefully here on Upper Yard. What more could you possibly want?"

"I want that bastard and his runt brother out of this city, and off this land!" Wiper shouted, "Their father left the war like a coward just for a woman and we should welcome them back like nothing happened! You can for-,"

_SLAP!_

Both Gan Fall and Wiper were surprised when Kirsty shot to her feet and slapped him hard across the face. She glared at him, her palm warm.

"Now, you listen to me!" she growled, "Both Devon and Austin lost their father, and they watched their mother as she was murdered by those thieves! For years, they have been wondering who their father was and where they came from and the one, and possibly only time, they have to find out, you greet them with hate-mongering for something in the past! So, their dad left, it happens! There is some shit that happens in life that we have no control over, and we have to move on from that! If we don't, it will gnaw at us from the inside and maybe one day destroy us!"

Wiper turned and glared down at her, "I don't need a Blue Sea dweller telling me how to live!" he raised a hand.

Gan Fall rose to his feet, "WIPER!"

The Shandian Warrior brought his hand down, ready to strike Kirsty, but he was stopped when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"You lay one finger on her...you'll taste my blade," Devon glared as he walked in from the nearby shadows, "You have problems with my family, fine, I don't mind, but if you think for a minute I'll let you lay a hand on my nakama with anger directed at me, then you have another thing coming!"

_Devon..._ Kirsty looked at him, both touched and suprised.

Wiper growled and pulled his arm away, "Get out of this city, you don't belong here!"

"I'm not gonna leave my father's land," Devon hissed, "I'm gonna stay in this place as long as I like and if you have a problem with that, then I'll gladly beat the shit out of you to convince you otherwise,"

"That is enough, both of you!" Gan Fall roared, making nearby people stop and look at the scene, "Wiper! Devon, Austin, and their friends are welcome here in Upper Yard! We have fought for centuries because our two different cultures have wanted this land for themselves. Do not start a personal war with one who shares Shandian blood!"

Wiper glared at Gan Fall, "This doesn't concern you, God! This is between me and the traitor's sons!" he pointed at Devon, "If he and his brother aren't leaving the city that _we_ have fought and died for, then I'm leaving until they leave for the Blue Sea again,"

With that, the Shandian turned and walked away from the fire.

"Wiper! WIPER!" Gan Fall sighed deeply and sat back down, "I'm sorry, Devon...please, don't let Wiper's attitude towards you tell you that all the Shandians are like that,"

Devon let out a 'feh' and turned back to the tent. He bent down to enter the flap, but stopped and turned to Kirsty, "You alright?" he asked quietly.

Kirsty nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks,"

"Good," Devon smiled a little before entering the tent, ready to sleep (even though he had plenty of forced sleep).

Gan Fall looked at the two of them and chuckled, "You two are very much like them,"

"Huh? Like who?"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Axe: Well, guys, looks like some funny and emotional stuff is going on! BTW, if you're wondering why I am doing this instead of kilnorc-sama it's because...**

**Kilnorc: Damn puzzle! I will solve you no matter what!  
**

**Axe: He's still trying to solve the Rubix Cube he got for the holidays. Anyhoo, hope ya enjoyed and there's more to come! 'Til then, folks!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: Roger could also read Poneglyphs...amazing! This is definitely a treasure in my book.**

**Gan Fall: We're still trying to clear the forests of Eneru's leftover Enforcers and traps so we may begin to rebuild.**

**DJ: Man, these guys have Dials up the yin-yang!**

**Dusty: WHEE! BALL DIALS ARE FUN! I call dibs!**

**Journey into Upper Yard**

**Devon: I won't prove myself to that asshole just to be here. My father was a part of this tribe and since his blood runs in my veins, I have as much a right to be here as he does!**


	19. Journey into Upper Yard

**Journey into Upper Yard**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

That night, as everyone went about their business in the city, Axe sat in front of the Poneglyph, a camera and a notebook with a pen at his side. He had taken numerous pictures of the forbidden stone, and was currently trying to decipher what it said before writing it down. His eyes scanned the characters carved in the stone, fingers tapping the ground under him.

"_Poseidon_...," Axe's face scrunched as more and more of the words became clear to him, "Another weapon from the ancient world? One like_ Pluton_?"

"So, you too, can read the ancient language?"

Axe looked over his shoulder to see to see Gan Fall walking up to him. He looked back at the stone, "Yeah, I can. I take it Robin from Luffy's crew surprised you with the deciphering too, huh?" he asked, reaching for the notebook next to his leg, "It'll happen...,"

Gan Fall walked up beside him, "Your friends are asleep, boy, why don't you get some rest?"

"Nah, I'm good," Axe shook his head, "I can go awhile without sleep. Besides, if I go to sleep, this may be a dream that I don't wanna wake up from," he looked up at the Poneglyph again, then looked down and began scribbling notes, "Fascinating,"

The God of Skypeia took a seat on a nearby log, "Have you noticed the writing on the side of the belfry, yet?"

"Writing?" Axe's head snapped up and he looked around, "Where?"

"There," Gan Fall pointed to a patch of writing that wasn't very visible unless the right light hit it.

Axe climbed to his feet and walked over to it, "No, I didn't. Thanks, I owe you one," he moved into the right angle to read the inscription and when he began to read it, his hands stopped cold and his eyes went wide, "No friggin' way! Is this for real?!"

"_**I have come here...and will lead this passage to the farthest end of the world. -Pirate Gol D. Roger..."**_

Gan Fall adjusted his lance as Axe backed away, looking stunned.

"This is inscribed in the gold in the same language as the Poneglyph!" Axe looked back and forth from the inscription on the stone and in the gold, "So, Roger could also read Poneglyphs...," a wide grin soon covered Axe's face, "This is _definitely_ a treasure in my book!"

"Treasure, eh?" Gan Fall scratched his chin, "Others seemed to be grateful to find the gold here, but you seem to be more into the Poneglyphs, like that young woman from Straw Hat's crew,"

"As a treasure hunter, any and all kinds of treasure are great to me, whether it be gold, jewels, relics, or lost records of ancient civilizations," Axe turned to him, "This is what I live for. Thanks for showing me this,"

Gan Fall waved him off, "It's no problem,"

Axe walked over and joined Gan Fall on the log, "I've been wondering. This 400 year old war that ended recently...since it's over, what do you guys plan on doing. I mean, I know living peacefully here on Upper Yard is a given, but what else? Rebuild the ancient city?"

"I do not know about the city, but we will try to rebuild the homes that Eneru destroyed," Gan Fall sighed, "We're still trying to clear the forests of Eneru's leftover Enforcers and traps so we may begin to rebuild,"

"Enforcers?" Axe looked at him, "Traps? What're you talking about?"

After a lengthy tale of what Eneru and his followers and done to Upper Yard, Axe now knew what they were trying to do.

"I see," Axe rubbed his neck, "Look, while we're here, we'll be happy to help,"

"You don't have to-,"

"I want to," Axe interrupted him, "My crew and I are tough as hell, and your people are still wounded. You're gonna need all the help you can get! We're helping, and that's final. Once you guys are settled, we'll leave in peace,"

Gan Fall couldn't help but grin a little, "You're just like Straw Hat, boy...,"

"Yeah, I hear that alot,"

-----

_Blood stained the clouds and the stone slabs around and beneath his feet. The Kitetsu clutched tightly is his hand, blood running down his arm, dripping off the blade as he tried to stay on his feet despite his fatigue and wounds. All around him, bodies of both Skypeians and Shandians lay, either unconscious or worse. Even a gigantic python lay nearby, a huge gash in it's hide. Panting, Devon stared up at the large pyramid-like structure that stood in the middle of the ancient city._

_There, three shadowed figures stood in front of him, one of his swords in each of their hands. Geri and Freki in the two closest to him, and the Water Moon in the hands of the one behind the first two._

_Devon tried his best to not pass out, but the pain and blood loss was unbearable. He slowly lifted his arm to the three, "You...how could you do this to these people?! They've done nothing to you, but you...you...,"_

"_They brought this on themselves, Devon," the one holding Geri said coolly, "Just as you brought this pain of yours onto yourself. If you had taken your place among us like you were supposed to do, all this bloodshed could've been spared,"_

"_What about what happened before all this?!" he shouted, waving to the carnage around him ,"COULD THAT HAVE BEEN AVOIDED?!"_

"_Devon...in our new empire, sometimes it is right for blood to be spilled. It is the way we are, you know that very well," the one with Freki reasoned, "This is pointless, lad, just lower your blade and we all will forgive you,"_

"_Never...," Devon gripped Kitetsu harder and he could feel more of his life force being drained, "NEVER!"_

_With a roar, the blonde charged up the stairs, sword held high._

_The third figure turned away from the swordsman, "Kill him. He's not worthy of us anymore,"_

A bright flash later and Devon awoke in a cold sweat. He sat up and looked around to find himself still in the tent he was sharing with his brother, all four of his blades sitting peacefully nearby. Panting softly, Devon held his head, the images still very fresh in his mind.

"What the hell was that dream?"

'_You asking me or yourself?'_

"Shut up...," Devon hissed to the thing inside his head, "Doesn't concern you,"

'_Actually, since that dream had you dying, it does. You know that if you die and I share your body, I die as well!'_

"And that's a bad thing...?" Devon shook his head, "I think something Herman made is getting to me," he laid back down and stared up at the tent's ceiling, "Man, this place is something. Even after I read my father's journals, I never expected it to be like this,"

'_Well, it's a helluva place. Though, you already have one guy who hates your guts. What are you going to do about him? Do something to show you're worthy?'_

Devon scowled, "I won't prove myself to that asshole just to be here. My father was a part of this tribe and since his blood runs in my veins," he looked down at his hand, "I have as much a right to be here as he does! He'll just have to get used to me,"

The blonde nittoryu user tried repeatedly to go back to sleep, but when he was unable to, he grabbed his swords and left the tent to take a walk and get some fresh air. As he walked around the city, Aisa kept to the shadows, watching him closely.

_Why do I hear __**two**__ voices from him?_

Devon walked all around the ancient ruins of the fabled City of Gold. Even with the little light he had, the city was an impressive sight to behold. He walked around, his ears taking in every sound that came to him: bird calls, bugs chirping, etc. Devon was about to turn back and walk to his tent, when he caught sight of something that made him change his mind.

He turned and walked in the direction of a large, impressive statue. It was a statue of a man with long, wild hair, holding a spear. He had the look of a proud, fierce warrior, and Devon could tell that he was strong in his life.

"Calgara...,"

"So, you know his name,"

Devon turned to see an old man draped in some kind of animal fur and holding a staff standing just behind him. He recognized the way he was dressed to figure out he was a Shandian, and the appearance he gave off told him that he was probably the wise man, or the chieftain of the Shandian tribe.

The old man walked over to Devon and looked at the statue, "Calgara, the great warrior ancestor. 400 years ago, he came to the sky and gave his life to protect this city, but failed. Since the war ended, we were able to give the statue a true place of honor here, in the city that he fought to protect," he glanced at Devon, "Wiper is a direct descendant of Calgara...as was your father, Sefu,"

Devon stared at the statue, "Father was...a direct a descendant of Calgara? That means that-,"

"You and your brother are descendants as well. The family of Calgara is branched out, so in a way, you two and Wiper are relatives. Wiper knows this very well,"

"Yet, he hates me for my father,"

The chief sighed and sat down, "Yes, child he does. Wiper idolized Sefu when he was younger, and Sefu had to break his oath in order to follow his heart,"

"Oath?" Devon turned to him, "What oath?"

"To carry out Calgara's dying wish to take back and protect the city from invaders," the Chief turned to him, "Since Sefu left, Wiper became to hate him, calling him a deserter and a coward,"

"What did you think of my father at the time?"

The Chief tapped the ground with his staff, "While Sefu was one of our strongest warriors of the tribe and he did break an oath, there was no deterring him from his chosen path. I hold no grudge against Sefu, his choice, or his descendants," he looked up at Devon again, "The rest of us accept you boys...so you have no worries from us,"

Devon sighed and scratched his head, "Well, thanks old man, I appreciate that. But, I don't care what anyone thinks of us," he turned and started to walk back to his tent, "I just wanna know about my family, not what people think of it,"

"You want to know about your family?" the Chief called after him, "What about the rest of your people?"

Devon stopped in his tracks.

"If you spare some time, I will tell you the history of our people?"

The swordsman looked over his shoulder and stared at the old man. He seemed to think about it for a few moments before walking back over to him.

"Tell me a tale, old man,"

-----

"Well, I gotta say, I didn't expect us to be doing this," Niri adjusted her pack and her ammo bag, which Pingu was currently riding in, "I mean, I expected us to travel through some strange area, but for treasure and not some clean-up thing for these people,"

Herman shrugged, "Well, at least we're actually exploring the place, right? Also, they did say there's a chance that we can find something we'd be interested in,"

After Axe explained to them that he volunteered their services to the Sky People, the Axe-Heads found themselves on small boats that traveled on big, thick, cloud-like roads that criss-crossed all over Upper Yard. The small boat that Niri and Pingu were riding in was usually big enough for a handful of people, but with Herman, there wasn't that much space.

"Pingu, hand me a couple of shells, would ya?"

A honk from inside her ammo bag was heard and moments later, a couple of rifle rounds landed on the floor of the boat.

"Thank you," Niri pulled her rifle off her back and lowered her ammo bag onto the floor next to a bazooka that Kamakiri and the others had lent her.

"So, what exactly, is that?" Herman asked, pointing to the bazooka.

"Not sure exactly. They called it a Burn Bazooka, but I don't know what makes it different from other Bazookas. They just said I'd need some firepower,"

Herman looked at his friend's gun stash. Two pistols, a shotgun, a scoped rifle, a TNT launcher, and now a Bazooka. The merman couldn't help but sweatdrop, "More firepower, huh?"

"Mhm...," Niri slid a round into the rifle's chamber and checked her sights, "I can't wait to try it out, but I'll wait until later,"

"Why, don't wanna ruin the moment?"

"No," Niri pressed the stock of her rifle to her shoulder aimed the rifle towards a large tree in the distance, "Because right now, we got company,"

Herman looked around. He couldn't see anybody, but he knew Niri's eyes were a gift when finding enemies that others couldn't see. She was like Austin with his Mantra, but her skill actually let her see the enemies instead of sensing them.

"Where is it?" Herman asked quietly, "Where's-,"

"You can stop whispering," Niri said evenly, "He knows we're here...,"

"Who does?!"

Instead of answering him right away, Niri suddenly whirled around, her rifle pointed upward. Herman looked up, but he still couldn't see anything.

_BAM!_

Moments later, a large, goat-like man fell from the sky, hit the side of their boat and bounced off, falling a good distance to the ground below. Herman leaned over and watched him hit a large root, "Oh...that's gotta hurt,"

"Naw, it didn't," Niri said as she reloaded, "See the blood?"

Herman looked at the blood smears on the boat from the man who fell from above, "What exactly did you do to him?"

"I shot half his face off," Niri said casually as she reloaded.

-----

DJ sweatdropped as he watched Dusty spin around and around on a large, floating, puffy white ball. The two of them had traveled into a large forest area filled with hundreds of the floating balls on their own boat, and now Dusty was having as much fun as possible with them.

"Dusty-chan...?"

"WHEE!" Dusty threw her hands in the air as she began to spin again, "BALL DIALS ARE FUN! DJ-kun, I call dibs!"

DJ sighed, "Dusty-chan, why do you think these come from dials?"

"I dunno, I just assumed they were," Dusty admitted, "Every other thing up here is from a dial, so why not these things?"

"Good point," DJ walked to the edge of the boat and held out his hand, "We can look for them later, Dusty-chan, but right now, we got work to do,"

"Aw...please, DJ-kun, let's leave those dorks to the guys have some fun!"

DJ sighed and thought for a moment. No one else was around, so they could have some fun time without Devon or Niri biting their heads off, and who knew? Time alone with Dusty was what he wanted a lot so he could be with her.

"Alright! You're absolutely right, Dusty-chan, we should-,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Dusty shouted, pointing to something near the ground.

"WHAT, WHERE, WHO?!" DJ whipped his sword out and looked around, "What's wrong?!"

"There's something over there, in that big hole," Dusty hopped from ball to ball, getting closer and closer to the ground, "I'll go check it out,"

"Hey, wait!" DJ quickly brought the boat to a halt, then jumped onto the nearest ball, which popped, making him fall towards the ground, "OOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Dusty landed on her feet and walked over to the hole while DJ made his own hole behind her, sending chunks of dirt into the air. She approached the hole, looked in and backed away, eyes wide, "What the hell?!".

"What is it?" DJ ran up behind her, a large lump on the back of his head.

Both of them looked into the hole to see a large, fat man in white laying very still. DJ looked closer and saw that his head was covered with lumps, and his eyes were bulging out of his sockets. He was even missing some teeth, which lay on the ground next to him.

"Shit...," DJ jumped into the crater and looked closely at the lump wounds, "I recognize this...this is Sanji's footwork!"

"How can you tell?" Dusty called from the top.

"You kidding?" DJ grinned, "I recognize that shitty cook's boot anywhere! You spend enough time with the Straw Hats, you know their work,"

Dusty slid down into the crater, "So, Sanji kicked his ass?"

"Well, his head, really, but yeah,"

"Who is he?"

DJ shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe it's one of those Priests of Eneru?" the musician looked the body over and found something familiar. There were lumps underneath the fat man's orange gloves and after pulling them off, he saw a pair of Impact Dials.

"Man, these guys have Dials up the yin-yang!"

"DJ-kun! Watch out!"

The musician spun around just time to see something hit the rim of the crater, a scythe in it's back. Dusty lowered her arm and looked at her nakama, "Saw him coming. Thought I'd try and nail him," she grinned, "Looks like I did, huh?"

"Yeah...," DJ nodded slowly and walked up the crater's side, "Nice shot,"

Dusty wretched the scythe from the fallen body and rolled it over. It looked like a Sky Angel, but it had two small horns coming out of it's head.

"The hell is this thing?" DJ prodded the body, "Not human, and it doesn't look like a Shandian or Skypeian...?"

-----

"Okay, where the hell are we?"

Chizuru checked the map she held in her hand, "Based off the Shandians and Gan Fall's knowledge...," she looked up at the stone formation in the middle of a lake occupied by Sky Sharks, "This is the Sacrificial Altar,"

"Sacrificial Altar?" Axe stuck out his tongue, disgusted, "That's just sick and wrong!"

Azu belched as he screwed the cap of his jug back on, "What the hell do they need a sacrifice for nowadays?"

"From what Gan Fall told me," Chizuru fanned herself with her hat, "The giant Shrimp outside of Upper Yard used to take ships and crews and bring them here to be offerings to God Eneru,"

Axe growled, "Man, the more I hear about Eneru, the more I wish I was the one that took him down," he cracked his knuckles, "If only we had gotten here sooner, we could've had a piece of the action!"

"You want action?"

"HELL YES!"

"Okay," Azu pointed across the lake, "Take that thing out,"

Axe and Chizuru followed Azu's finger to see a massive python with blue stripes and huge yellow eyes slither up to the lakeside. The python arched it's neck downward and began to drink from the lake, ignoring the Sky Sharks completely. It was either too busy to care about them, or they were too scared of it.

Both shipwright and navigator turned to their captain, who gulped a little.

"Uh...yeah, let's find some action elsewhere, huh?"

Chizuru and Azu exchanged glanes, _Scaredy-cat..._

"How the hell could a snake get so damn big?" Axe scratched his head, "Seriously, I've been around on the seas for awhile, and I've never seen one _that_ big!"

"Must be the atmosphere," Chizuru looked around at the trees, "There is less atmospheric pressure up here than down in the Blue Sea. Looks like that the change in pressure altered the growth rate of the plants and animals around here,"

"Chou!"

Azu's head darted from side to side, "You're kidding me! A South Bird, here?!"

"Ah," Axe waved him off, "Probably just the one that we brought up with us. I think we forgot to unlock him when we came up the first time so-,"

A huge bird suddenly flew from the treetops and soared around the lake. All three pirates recognized it as a South Bird, but it was roughly as big as a human! Again, Chizuru and Azu turned to their captain, whose jaw hit the soil, eyes wide as they followed the bird around.

"This place...is frickin' crazy!"

Azu nodded, "Yeah, and we haven't even found any Enforcers yet," he looked around a bit, "Well, if anyone wants to check out the Altar, it's gonna be one hell of a swim," he picked up a rock and threw it into the lake, agitating the Sky Sharks.

"Not a problem for me," Axe grinned and disappeared in a blur. Azu and Chizuru turned back to the Altar to see Axe land safely on the top of it, turn back and wave to them.

"...well, that's one way of doing it,"

"Indeed,"

-----

"Meeeeh!"

_WHAM!_

One of the leftover Enforcers hit the ground hard, his eyes rolled back into his head while some of his teeth fell out of his mouth. Kirsty lowered her leg, "That's right, don't mess with the White Dragon, pal!"

Devon sheathed _Geri_ and_ Freki _after carving a handful of other Enforcers while Austin lowered his hands. The three of them had found a small cluster of Enforcers and before they could even think of a first strike, the Enforcers attacked them. In battle, they discovered that the Enforcers had some kind of Dials in their gloves that actually sliced into their bodies instead of doing internal damage like Austin's Impact Dials. They decided to collected the new Dials for examination later on.

Kirsty looked around at all the fallen Enforcers, "Aw, no more?"

"There's more of them, just not nearby," Devon glanced at Austin, who shook his head to confirm his instinct, "Well, at least we cleared some of the woods of these guys," he kicked a nearby Enforcer, "Assholes,"

Kirsty used a portion of her gift on a gash Austin had received, "You know, I think I'm getting better at my Fruit ability,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Lately, if I use it once, I don't feel anything, but before when I did, I felt a bit drained," Kirsty patted Austin on the head and turned to Devon, "I really think I'm getting better at it,"

Devon looked out at the woods, "Hmm...,"

Kirsty looked at him, rubbed the back of her head and turned away, "About last night...thanks again,"

"Don't worry about it. I did what I did...Austin," he turned to his brother, "Get a lock on anyone yet?"

Austin shook his head.

"Hm," Devon turned in the direction that they came and started back, "C'mon...,"

"What, we're done already?"

Devon cracked his neck, "We're strangers in Upper Yard, and until we get some kind of sense of our surroundings, we should go too deep into the forest. It's so large and thick, we could get lost. Even if we knew where we were, depending on where we were, it would take days to get back,"

Makes sense... Kirsty sighed, "Alright, if you say so...,"

The trio began to walk back to the ancient city, but as they did, a lone figure was watching them from high above on a tree branch. The figure grinned and disappeared in a blur.

Devon stopped and scanned the area, senses on full alert.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

The swordsman glanced at his brother, who shook his head again, and sighed, "Nothing...just nerves, I guess. Let's get back and see how everyone did,"

-----

That night, most everyone from the hunting parties came back, ragged and wounded. Most of the Axe-Heads had suffered some injuries from whatever Enforcers that they ran into, but they were still a lot better off than the Shandians, who were still injured from the recent war.

"I can't believe that we did that...," Dusty fell onto a comfy cloud blob that resembled a bean bag, "So tired...,"

"Anyone find anything good?" Axe asked, placing his weapon against the stone wall, "All we found was some ruins, two Enforcers, a huge ass Python and giant South Birds,"

Austin threw a bag of strange Dials that they had gotten from their fights at his feet.

Axe reached in and pulled out the Dials, "What kind are these?"

"They look like Axe Dials," Genbou snagged one and looked it over, "Yeah, definitely Axe Dials. I remember when Chief Enforcer Yama used a vest of these things on me,"

"Axe Dials, huh?" Axe took the Dial back and looked at the collection they had, "Hmm...I wonder," he glanced at his weapon, "Hey, who do I talk to about modifying weapons?"

Meanwhile, Kirsty walked over to check on Niri and Herman. The merman had some minor gashes, but other than that, he was fine. While she was checking Niri and Pingu over, she saw something poking out of Niri's ammo bag. She lifted the bag's flap, "What the...?" she turned to Niri, "What's this thing?"

Niri reached into the bag and carefully pulled out a small, furry animal that looked like a fox with light blue tinted fur. It wasn't injured, but it seemed to be shaken up by something, because it was shivering while it slept. Niri gently petted the poor thing, "We found this on our hunt...poor little thing was being chased by a big ass, freaky-looking bird. I scared it off with the Burn Bazooka, which I found out is a lot more dangerous than I thought before, and saved it," she looked up at Kirsty, "I talked to Conis and Pagaya and they told me this was a Sky Fox," she held the creature close to her, a smile on her face, "Ain't it cute?"

Kirsty glanced at Pingu, who was looking away, a sore look on his face and flippers crossed. She couldn't help but smile, "Yes, very cute,"

Devon cracked his neck and sat against a ruin wall, "Well, Day One is over...more to do tomorrow," he turned to see Laki and Braham store their weapons nearby, "Yo, guys! Where's Wiper?"

The other two Shandians exchanged looks, then looked at him.

"He left this morning," Laki explained, "Said he was going to do what he had to do,"

Braham nodded, "He also said he'd be sleeping with Nola tonight,"

"Nola?" Devon raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell is Nola?"

"The Master of the Sky, a huge python that passes through here from time to time," Braham explained, "Used to hunt for us, but when the war ended, it suddenly changed,"

"HOLD ON!" Axe ran up to them, skidding to a halt, "I SAW THAT BIG ASS SNAKE TODAY! WIPER'S GONNA BE SLEEPING WITH IT?!"

Laki gave him a look, "It's nothing disgusting, and Nola isn't dangerous to us anymore, so it's perfectly alright for him to sleep out there near her,"

Axe looked at Braham, then at Laki, "All ya'll guys are friggin' nuts if you ask me," he threw his hands in the air and walked off, muttering under his breath, "All ya'll are outta ya mind, I can see where Devon fits in with you guys because ya'll are just crazy!"

Devon couldn't help but laugh at his captain. He turned to his new friends, "Don't worry about him, guys, he doesn't mean anything by it,"

"Can't catch me!"

All three Shandians turned to see Aisa run around the camp with Austin chasing her, smiles on both of their faces. Laki smiled at the sight, "It's good that they became friends. We hardly have any children here, so it's good for Aisa to have a friend around her age,"

"Same with Austin," Devon propped his head on his hand, watching the kids play, "Reminds me of when we were younger,"

Aisa let out a squeak and ran by them, taking refuge behind Laki while Austin sped towards them. Devon pushed off against the wall and tackled his brother, giving him a noogie while he held him in a headlock. Aisa stuck her tongue out at him, "I win, Austin!"

Off to the sidelines, the rest of their nakama watched with smiles. They didn't see Devon smiling or look very happy on most days, even if he played with Austin, it wasn't much. They were glad to see him like this though, he seemed to need to be in the company of people just like himself.

"Alright," Herman rose to his feet and clapped his hands, "Dinner, then bed, 'cause I am tired as hell,"

"Good call," Dusty planted herself on a cloud blob again, her face buried in the puffy material, "If I'm not awake, just roll me over, stuff my dinner in my mouth and rub my throat, it'll get to my stomach,"

Kirsty sweatdropped, "Well, either that or it'll get caught in your throat and you'll die...,"

"Meh, I'm too tired, I'll take the chance,"

After a filling dinner, the crew settled in among Shandians and Skypeians again, all of them tired from the day's events. Pingu glared at the Sky Fox that was curled up beside Niri, pushed it off to the side and settled himself in his usual spot in Niri's arms. Everyone was either asleep or drifting off to sleep with an unearthly roar ripped through the air, startling everyone.

"What in the name of Odin was that?!" Devon shot to his feet, hands on his blades while Axe grabbed his weapon.

Axe shook his head, "That's the first time I heard that kinda noise...and that's saying something,"

"Relax," Kamakiri yawned, "That's just Nola. She must've found some Enforcers and decided to eat them for us,"

-----

Nola lay on the Vearth of Upper Yard, a huge gash cut into her hide. Her yellow eyes were staring up at a huge form that stood over her, smoke rising from her freshly cauterized wound. Wiper took refuge behind a large tree, his Burn Bazooka held tightly in his hand as he listened to the footsteps of Nola's attacker.

The leader of Shandian Warriors grit his teeth, _Not good...there's something else here!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, oh man, WTF is going on?! The Master (or rather Mistress) of the Sky is down and there's something out in Upper Yard besides Eneru's leftover Enforcers...but what is it?! Stay tuned to find out!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: This little Fox is so cute! Your name is Sora!**

**Dusty: Hey, if that thing's cute, I must be gorgeous!**

**Gan Fall: Seems that some of Eneru's Priests survived. We must deal with them!**

**Axe: Finally, a good scrap! Bring 'em on!**

**Remnants of God Part One: Return**

**Ohm: We'll free you of all the troubles in Life!**


	20. Remnants of God Part One: Return

**Remnants of God Part One: Return**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

During breakfast the next morning, Pingu found himself staring at Niri, who was gushing over the Sky Fox that she was currently holding in her arms.

_He better not be moving in on my turf!_ Pingu's eye twitched, _I helped him out just like the others!_

"This little fox is so cute!" Niri squealed, hugging the Sky Fox closely, "From now on, your name is Sora!"

_Great, she named him..._ Pingu walked off, irritated as Dusty plopped down next to her nakama.

"Hey, if that thing is cute," Dusty pointed at Sora, "Then I must be_ gorgeous_!"

"Get over yourself, kit," Niri muttered, stroking Sora's fur, "Yeah, she's got a big head, don't she?"

Dusty's eye twitched and she reached out for Sora, "Why you little...,"

_Ka-click!_

Niri pressed her pistol against Dusty's forehead, "Back off...,"

While Niri threatened Dusty with a slug to the skull, the others were preparing for today's raid. Chizuru had a map rolled out on a slab of stone while the White Berets, Shandians and her nakama stood around it. Using the best knowledge they had, they marked the areas that were cleared out recently, giving them an idea of where to go today.

"Based off the numbers we have accumulated," Chizuru jotted down notes on a piece of paper, "The number of Enforcers killed in the Survival Game from Eneru's reign in addition to those we eliminated yesterday leaves us...," she looked up, "Originally fifty Enforcers minus all those leave us...,"

Axe looked at her notes, "At least thirty Enforcers left,"

"Thirty?" Herman crossed his arms, "I thought we'd have a lot less than that,"

"They must be using the trees and avoiding us," McKinley thought aloud, "It would take us forever to find them all if they're sticking to the trees,"

Devon cleared his throat, "Well, my group can get them easier because my brother has Mantra, so we're set there,"

"But only one child with Mantra isn't enough to speed things along," Gan Fall reasoned, "The only other one who has Mantra is Aisa and we can't ask her to join in this,"

"Oi, why not!"

Everyone turned to see Aisa standing behind them, an annoyed look on her face and an inactive Burn Blade in her hand. She waved the stick, "I'm a Shandian Warrior, too! This is my home and I'll fight just like everyone else to make it safe for us all!" she turned to her cousin, who held a rifle in her arms, "Laki, let me fight with you guys!"

"Aisa, it's risky enough for a child who can hold his own to wager his life in business like this, but to add two children to it-," she stopped when Devon turned and walked over to the young Shandian.

Devon bent down to her level and looked her right in the eyes, "Say you do come with us. What will you do?"

"Fight!"

"If we say duck or run...,"

"I'll do it!" Aisa swore, "I wanna do my part! Besides, it's not fair that you let Austin go! Take away the Dials and he's just like me, a kid with Mantra!"

Axe grinned, "She's got spunk...I say we let her join,"

Laki shot him a dirty look.

"I agree," Devon rose to his feet and turned to the others, a smirk on his face, "She_did_ survive Eneru's reign and she _does_ have Mantra,"

Everyone turned to Laki, who looked at Aisa, then Devon and Austin, then sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to regret this,"

-----

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys,"

Niri eyed Azu as she steered the boat down another Milky Road deep inside Upper Yard, "No backseat groping or you're going overboard...got it, baka?"

"Aw, you're no fun...," Azu pretended to pout but looked away, "I'm just glad to be here with you guys. With Axe and Chizuru, I was bored outta my skull. All we ever really found yesterday was some ruins, that big ass python and a huge salt crystal,"

Herman swiveled his stalks to him, "Salt crystal? Why didn't you tell me about it, I could've looked at it!"

Azu shrugged and leaned back, "Aw, don't worry about it. It's back in the city, I'll show you when we get back,"

"I hope so," Herman folded his arms, looking annoyed, "Chance to see Sky seasonings and you don't tell me about it," he smacked Azu upside the head, "Baka,"

Azu rubbed his head, "Why is everyone calling me baka? What did I do?" he whined, "Honestly, I just come for a good time-,"

Niri's shotgun was quickly aimed at him.

"Be careful about your next choice of words...,"

The shipwright gulped and sunk to the floor of the boat, "...a good time with good friends," he finished quietly.

Niri stuffed the firearm into it's holster, "Good choice,"

Azu sighed in relief, "Hate it when she does that...,"

The small boat traveled a bit farther down the Milky Road as the trio of pirates and the pair of animals sat anxiously, eyes scanning the surrounding area, ever alert for a group of Enforcers that should come their way. Unfortunately, an eternity seemed to pass by them as they turned numerous corners on the Milky Road, and nothing had shown up to fight them.

Azu's foot was tapping the floor impatiently, "Okay, where the hell are these guys?! First, I don't get much action with Chizuru and Axe, now I ain't gettin' nothing from you guys!" he placed his hands behind his head, "Maybe I should've just stayed back at the city,"

Niri's eye twitched, "Maybe you should have, Azu, maybe you should have...,"

Herman sweatdropped. By the tone in her voice, Niri was reaching her limit of Azu Tolerance. He would've advised him to back off and keep quiet, but the drunken boxer had to learn sooner or later on his own.

A loud sputtering sound filled the air around him and soon, the boat came to a complete stop. Niri frowned and pressed the pedals repeatedly, "SHIT! This thing pulled a Waver on me and broke down...," she rubbed her temple and turned to Azu, "You get any thing from those plans Pagaya showed ya branded into your brain?"

Azu scratched his head, "I think so...lemme take a look," he climbed to his feet and walked to the back of the boat, looking the engine over, "This could take a while,"

"Take your time," Niri started digging into her ammo bag while Sora and Pingu napped quietly nearby, "I think I got some flares in here. Maybe passing Skypeians or White Berets will come and help us,"

"Ho, ho-hoo! Help you?"

"No one can help you! Ho, ho-hoo!"

"Ho, that's right, ho-hoo!"

Azu looked over his shoulder while Herman and Niri shot to their feet to see three fat men in white blocking their path. Two of the three men were completely identical, right down to their fat bodies and horns coming out of their heads. The third one, however, was different. Besides the hat and long red hair he had, the third fat man's head was covered in lumps, had some teeth missing, and a broken pair of sunglasses.

"Who the hell are these three?"

The three began bouncing from side to side.

"Ho, ho-hoo!" they said in unison, "We had fallen, but we are back to give punishment to those who step on holy ground! Prepare to be punished, trespassers!"

-----

"_The islands in the south are warm  
Paina-puru-puru  
Their heads get really hot  
And they're all idiots!"_

Chizuru shook her head smiling as she listened to her captain sing as the both of them walked around Upper Yard once again. He looked odd, nearly full grown wearing black shorts and matching vest, singing a song in a carefree tone. Then again, in this day and age, nothing really seemed truly odd to her.

"Second verse!" Axe cried, "Sing with me, Chizzy!"

"No, that's-,"

"_The islands in the north are cold  
Hyakkoi-koikoi  
Their heads shiver all around  
And they're all idiots!"_

"Where'd you learn that song, captain?"

Axe shrugged, "I have no clue. It just popped into my head when we came into this area and I had to sing it," he turned to Chizuru, "You learn any good songs, Chiz?"

The navigator shrugged as her daggers clinked against each other with each step she took, "Some, but they are lost on me right now. I usually didn't spend my time memorizing songs, I studied my maps and did what I could with my knives," she came to a stop and became very quiet.

"Waddup?"

Chizuru lifted her head to the sky just as the sound of wings flapping was heard. Axe looked up to see both Gan Fall and Pierre hovering above them. The two of them watched Gan Fall slid off Pierre and landed in front of them. With the God of Skypeia off his ride, they saw Aisa riding Pierre, just like when they first met.

"Old man, what's up?"

Gan Fall hefted his lance, "I was scouting the area with Aisa and she said her Mantra was hearing voices that she had heard during Eneru's reign,"

"What voices?" Chizuru asked, "Enforcers?"

The God shook his head, "No, a bit worse, I'm afraid. Seems that some of Eneru's Priests have not only survived, but they are lurking around Upper Yard. They may or may not know about Eneru's defeat, but the most important thing right now is to deal with them!"

"Are these Priests strong?" Axe asked slowly, a grin beginning to cross his face.

Gan Fall nodded, "For six years, no one was able to beat them until both Shandians and Straw Hats invaded Upper Yard. Wiper took out one while Luffy's group took out the other three,"

The grin got bigger, "How many are there?"

"At least two of them,"

"Yosh! Finally a good scrap!" Axe cracked his knuckles loudly, "Bring 'em on!"

Gan Fall glanced at Chizuru, who could only smile and shrug.

"What can I say? He loves to fight...oh, and meat...lots of meat,"

-----

"Do it,"

"I don't know about this...,"

"C'mon, DJ-kun, do it! Do it, do it, do it!"

"Dusty-chan, I normally would but this is-,"

"Do it or I'm not talking to you for a week!"

DJ sighed and looked down. For some odd reason, out of boredom, the two pirates decided to try out some of the terrain to see if they could have any fun. A short discussion and a quick dash up a tall tree later, DJ now stood at the end of a thick tree branch, a vine held tightly in his hand.

"C'mon, DJ!" Dusty shouted from below, "Prove to me that you're brave! Do it or I'll tell Devon you're a wuss!"

That got to the musician. DJ took a deep breath and pushed off the tree branch.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"DJ, watch out for that-!"

_SPLAT!!!_

Dusty winced as DJ's body collided with the side of another tree, making a decent imprint as bits of wood fell to the ground.

"That's gotta hurt...," Dusty cupped her hands over her mouth, "DJ-kun, are you alright?!" she yelled, "Gimme a sign you're still alive!"

DJ slowly pushed his upper body away from the bark and looked down at her, "Do...not...tell...ANYONE...about this...," he shouted before falling backward.

For the second time since they were here, DJ hit the ground hard enough to make a decent crater. Dusty ran over to him and began to poke him with a stick,"DJ-kun, you still alive?"

"I'm good...," DJ sat up, holding his back, "What am I, a physical abuse puppet for karma? What did I do to deserve this?!"

"Maybe it was a sin you performed in life...,"

Dusty and DJ turned to see a strange sight. A dog, much, much larger than either of them had seen stood across from them in the nearest treeline. Sitting on top of the dog's head was a man wearing both a pair of horned sunglasses, and a pair of baggy pants. The man had tattoos covering his body and a large, pale sword over his shoulder.

"Hey, could you give us a hand?" Dusty called out to him with a wave, "My friend hurt himself with a dumbass stunt-,"

"You told me to do it, though!"

"-and I'm not sure if he's okay to travel. Can we get a ride on your dog?"

The man pushed his sunglasses upward, "We'll free him...,"

"Oh, that's alright," Dusty waved him off, "I can get him outta the hole, I just need a ride-,"

"We'll free the both of you," the man jumped off his dog's head and tapped the sword on his shoulder a few times, "We'll free you of all the troubles in life!"

Both Dusty and DJ glanced at each other, then at the pair ahead of them.

"Say what now?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, that chapter is done -cracks neck- I wanted to do the Island Song that Luffy sang (one of my fave songs) and I **_**had**_** to do a Tarzan vine swinging thing at least once. I know this was a bit blah, but the next few chapters will be good. Sure, only about two Priests to fight, but trust me...fun don't end with those two! MWAHAHAHA! To the preview!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: These three fatasses...are brothers?**

**Satori: Ho, ho-hoo! I was beaten once, but not again!**

**Herman: Guys, watch out, he's got Mantra and all three of them have Dials!**

**Kotori Hotori: Which one is which, which one is which?**

**Remnants of God Part Two: Triple Threat**

**Satori: Kill them, brothers! Ho, ho-hoo! IMPACT!**


	21. Remnants of God Part Two: Triple Threat

**Remnants of God Part Two: Triple Threat**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ho, ho-hoo!"

"Ho, ho-ho-hoo!"

Niri, Azu, and Herman sweatdropped at the sight of the three, rather fat men as they danced around. These guys were strange to look at, and were acting even stranger.

Niri looked at Herman and pointed at them, "Check it out, guys...dango-men,"

The man with broken sunglasses stopped dancing and looked at them, smiling, "Ho, ho-hoo...that's not the first time I've been called that...,"

"Oh yeah?" Azu crossed his arms, "What else you been called...fatass?"

The man ignored him and began bouncing around again, "Ho, ho-hoo! My name is Satori of the Lost Forest!"

"I am Kotori!" one of the other two cried as he danced.

"I am Hotori!" the other one added, "Mess with Brother Satori, you mess with us all!"

"You guys got any clue as to where the Lost Forest is?"

"Doesn't seem to be marked on our map,"

"Someone pass me that tool right there?"

"There ya go, Azu,"

"Thanks,"

The three fat man stared as the Blue Sea dwellers seemed to be ignoring them completely. The red-shelled fish-like man was looking over a map with the young woman in a black duster while the man with red hair was going over the Dial engine in the back of the boat.

"OI! DON'T IGNORE US!" the three fat men shouted angrily.

Niri looked over her shoulder at the three of them, "So, these fatasses...are brothers, huh?" she looked at them briefly before smirking, "Yeah, I can see a big family resemblance...," she cracked.

Satori smiled, "Make jokes all you want, neither of you will survive! I am Satori, Priest of God Eneru! Ho, ho-hoo! I was beaten once before, but never again!"

"Priest of God Eneru?" Azu looked back at them, an engine tool in his hand, "You guys still serving that guy? Don't you know? He got his ass beat by Straw Hat Luffy...he's left Upper Yard and Skypeia altogether,"

The three brothers stared at them, very quiet..

"No, I don't think they knew that," Niri mused, "Well, now that you guys do know, do you really wanna try and do whatever you planned to do?"

The triplets began to bounce around again, this time, going around and around the ship.

"Ho, ho-hoo! We must do what we were told to do," Satori laughed, sticking his arm out, palm right in front of Niri's face, "Kill them all, brothers! IMPACT!"

Before Azu or Herman could do anything, Satori's glove gave off a large pressure burst and the next thing they knew, Niri practically did a backflip off the boat and fell towards the ground, blood trailing behind her.

"NIRI!" Herman leaned over the side, "HANG ON! I'M COMING!"

"I got her, you deal with those assholes!" Azu shouted, jumping off the boat.

The merman watched as Niri fell closer and closer to the ground, and was about to fall through a part of the Milky Road when Azu hit said road and caught Niri before she could hit the surface. Using the pair of skates he had put on before jumping off the boat, Azu sped down the road, "Hang on, Niri, I got ya, don't worry,"

_Thank the Eight Gods I packed away some of those Dial Skates..._ Azu thought as he looked back at the boat, _I'll get Niri to a safe place, then I'll come back, Herman, I swear, just hang on!_

Herman watched as Azu sped away from the boat, then turned to the triplets, "You sonsofbitches," he raised his meaty hands, "You'll pay for hurting her,"

A loud honking sound made the four look down to see both Pingu and Sora were no longer sleeping, and the former was punching the air with his flippers, ready to fight.

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Satori pulled back his arm, "You think you can beat us?"

"You're damn right!" Herman ran at him and threw a hard punch, "_ARAGOSTA BATTUTA_!"

Satori smiled and dodged the incoming fist easily, "Too slow!"

_What the?!_ Herman glared at him, "I won't miss this time!" he shouted, throwing another punch.

The Priest held up a hand, stopping Herman's fist cold.

"Thank you...," Satori sidestepped and pressed the same hand against Herman's chest, "_IMPACT_!"

-----

_Shit, that fatass has an Impact Dial, like Austin!_ Azu gently laid Niri against the side of a large tree, _It must suck to be on the receiving end of one of those..._

He wiped the blood from Niri's face and looked over a huge root, eyes staring into the woods, "Herman can't last forever against those three...," he looked back at Niri, "Hate to leave ya, girl, but I got work to do,". Azu gave a slight nod to her, leapt over the root and started moving to the Milky Road.

"Hang on Herman...I'm coming!" he swore as he jumped onto the clouds and started to skate back the way he came, _I've only been gone for a short time...please be okay, Herman!_

He skated down the Milky Road for awhile, but when the boat came into his view, he came to a complete stop and stared. The boat was set aflame and a plume of smoke was rising into the air.

"HERMAN!" Azu looked around, "HERMAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Big Red Man dead,"

Azu spun around to see Hotori and Kotori standing behind him on their own skates. The drunken boxer scowled, "Dead? I doubt that...where is he?"

The two triplets held up their hands, large smiles on their faces.

"First, Satori used Impact," Kotori laughed, "Then I used Impact and Flavor-,"

"-with Flame and Axe!" Hotori cackled, "Two down, one to die!"

Azu raised his fists, "Bring it on, fatboys!"

Hotori smiled wider and held out his left hand, "_AXE DIAL_!"

The shipwright brought up his arms, but it was useless. Thin slices of air rushed into him, cutting deep into his body. He let out a yell as he fell backward right into the Milky Road and through it, falling to the ground.

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Kotori and Hotori jumped down after him and caught him, "Don't die on us yet, you're the only one to play with now!"

Azu glared at them as Hotori held onto his hair, "You bastards, leggo of my dreads!"

"Ho, ho-hoo! Kotori, catch!" Hotori tossed Azu as his brother.

"Got him, Hotori!" the fat twin waited until Azu was close enough, but instead of catching him, he kicked him rather hard back to his brother.

Satori watched as his two brothers kicked the Blue Sea dweller back and forth numerous times as he hopped on one foot, "Ho, ho-hoo! Kick, kick, kick!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

The fat Priest smiled and leaned to the side just as Niri's foot, her leg, and her whole body flew into the space he occupied seconds before, "Nice try," he murmured before holding out his hand, "_IMPACT_!"

Once again, Niri was launched into the air, and this time she hit a nearby tree hard, splintering the contact point. Satori laughed as Niri fell to the ground, more blood dribbling down her front, "Ho, ho-hoo! I saw that move coming, so it was easy for me to dodge!"

To his surprise, Niri picked herself up, blood running down the side of her face. She spit blood out of her mouth and held up her fists, "Alright, you wanna play rough, let's play rough, fat boy!"

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Satori flipped over onto one of his hands, looking at Niri upside-down, "You can try to hurt me, but you can't!"

"We'll see about that...," Niri started running over to him, but she didn't even get close because Azu suddenly flew right into her, knocking himself and her into a large tree root.

"Ho, ho-hooo!" Satori bounced as Kotori and Hotori joined him, sharing his smile, "Fun time already over?"

"Already over!" both brothers shouted at the same time, "He wasn't much fun!"

The three brothers watched as both Azu and Niri climbed to their feet, looking pretty sore. Azu had a decent set of bruises in addition to the blood shown on his body. Luckily, Niri wasn't in the same area as him in injuries. However, they were both in major trouble because these three weren't joking around with them, and it was looking grim for the two of them.

"HEY! ASSHOLES!"

"Huh?" the triplets looked up just in time to see Herman's feet coming at them. Kotori and Satori quickly dove to the side, but Hotori was unfortunate enough to receive Herman's powerful kick from above. The fat man was nailed in the face and was sent to the ground. The strengh of his kick sent the fat man rolling on the ground so hard, chunks of rock and dirt were displaced.

"Herman!" Azu grinned, "You're okay!"

Herman, whose shell was slightly cracked and charred. Immediately, Niri remembered how he looked back at Little Garden. The merman wiped his mouth as smoke rose from his burnt flesh, "Guys, watch out...," he pointed to Satori, "He's got Mantra, just like Austin, and all three of them use Dials!"

"We already figured the Dials!" Azu and Niri shouted.

Niri suddenly realized they were missing a few members, "Herman, where's Sora and Pingu?!"

"They're okay," Herman assured her, "Don't worry about them right now, we gotta worry about these jackasses!"

_He's right..._ Azu looked carefully at the brothers as Hotori came back to the fight, looking very pissed as blood ran freely down his face, _Fatass One and Two just have Dials but Fatass Number Three has both Mantra and at least an Impact Dial. With Mantra, he can predict movements and tell where people are. So...how does one beat one who can predict movements? The one fighting him would have to be random to beat him..._ Azu grinned, "That's it!"

"What, what's it?" Niri and Herman looked at him.

Azu cracked his neck and knuckles, "I got Satori. You two deal with the others,"

"Baka, you'll be killed!" Niri shouted, "We gotta do it head on, all together!"

"And leave the other two to attack us?" Azu unhooked the jar from his waist and juggled it from hand to hand, "I can handle this fatass," he looked at his nakama, "Trust me,"

-----

"Aisa, how far are we from the nearest Priest?" Gan Fall asked as Pierre flapped his wings.

"We'll be over him soon," Aisa yelled over the wind, "He has two others with him, and they both have voices that sound like his!"

Gan Fall frowned, "Must be Satori and his brothers. Seems like those fiends are too stubborn!"

"We need to hurry! I can hear Niri's and her friend's voices with them!"

"Damn them," Gan Fall looked down at the huge forest of Upper Yard, "They must be careful, Satori and his brothers are not to be underestimated!"

-----

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Hotori and Kotori danced around, arms wrapped around one another, "Which one is which, which one is which?" they sang as they danced in circles.

"These guys are pissing me off," Niri raised her fists, "Herman, I hope those lessons of yours come in handy here,"

"Just remember what I taught ya, and you should be fine," the lobsterman muttered.

The triplet brothers came to a stop and danced from foot to foot.

"Ho, ho-hoo! Which are which?"

Herman formed a claw on one hand, "That's it, your ass is mine!" he lunged for the one in front of him.

The triplet held out a hand, making Herman stop in his tracks.

_Shit! Which one is this guy?!_

"_FLAME DIAL_!"

A torrent of fire burst out of Hotori's glove and engulfed Herman's entire body. The large merman screamed as the flames scorched his body once more, but he held his ground, waiting for the attack to subside as he smelled his flesh sizzling.

"_Axe Dial_!"

Herman felt a sharp pain in his torso as Hotori's Axe Dial sliced into his still smoking flesh. The merman grit his teeth and cracked an eye to see the lard ass laughing his head off again.

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Hotori laughed, "Crispy crispy crisp-GACK!"

Herman's pincer claw was now pinching Hotori's fat throat. The merman was seething, his pupils small and his shoulders heaving up and down. He picked Hotori off the ground, the fat triplet's legs kicking back and forth.

"Hotori!" Kotori turned away from the recently Impacted Niri, "You bastard, let him go!"

"Oi, lardass!" Niri recovered from the Impact Dial attack and charged at him, "You're fighting me!"

Kotori turned and held out one of his hands, "_Flavor Dial_!"

Immediately, a foul, and yellow cloud poofed out of the Dial beneath Kotori's glove and enveloped the area around them. Niri gagged and held her throat, "What...what the hell is that?! Smells like the guys after every meal!"

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Kotori laughed, "I stored my farts in my Flavor Dial! How does it smell, Blue Sea dweller?"

"LIKE SHIT!" Niri's leg cut through the foul fog and her foot landed hard on the side of Kotori's face.

The triplet lost some teeth as Niri's roundhouse kicked collided with his face. Kotori spun through the air and landed in a heap against a nearby tree.

"One down and on the ground!" Niri pumped her arm, "Up yours, jackass!"

"Make that two!" Herman slugged Kotori so hard in his enormous stomach, the triplet's mouth fell wide open and blood flew out while his eyes rolled into the back of his head, "This is for before!" Herman tossed the triplet into the air and waited for him to descend before kicking him into the same tree as his brother, making a huge network of splintered cracks in the bark, "DON'T SCREW WITH US!"

"Yosh!" Niri held up her hand and the two friends gave high-fives, "Two outta three are down!" she turned to Azu, who was being assaulted numerous times by Satori's Impact Dial, "We gotta help him!"

Before they even got close to him though, Azu held up a hand, "STAY BACK! This is my fight!" he shouted, blood dripping onto the soil, "I'm the only one who can beat him!"

"Ho, ho-hoo!" Satori laughed, arm held outward, "Why do you lie? You keep saying you'll beat me, but everytime, I give you a taste of Impact!" he waved his gloved hand, "Amazed that you can still stand...,"

Azu spat the blood out and uncorked the saki jug for the first time in this fight, "I think I've used enough time screwing around with you. Time for you to get your ass kicked, just like your brothers!" he then started to chug down the alcohol inside his jug.

Satori watched as Azu chugged every drop of liquor and toss the jug over his shoulder, his face red. Azu held up his arms and staggered from side to side, "You think you so tough now, fatman? Let's see how you do against my Drunken Boxing!" he cried out in a slur.

The Priest of former God Eneru watched as Azu darted towards him. To his surprise, his Mantra couldn't pick up any of his movements, _What the-!? Why can't I predict him?!_

The very reason why Azu was unable to predict with help of Satori's Mantra was that Azu knew that while he was drunk, he didn't fight with a set technique in his mind. In his drunken boxing, he uses whatever momentum his body gives him to perform both defensive and offensive attacks. Having a kid with Mantra as nakama, especially one who got into scraps with him, made Azu realize he was the perfect opponent for this fatass Priest.

Both Herman and Niri watched as Azu let loose a set of punches, kicks, knee and elbow jabs into Satori's body. The Priest, now bloodied and bruised worse than before stumbled back as Azu approached him, ready for one last attack.

_I can't lose! Not again!_

Azu's leg swept itself underneath him, causing Satori to fall flat onto his stomach. Satori turned his head upward just in time to see Azu's elbow come crashing down onto him. Azu's nakama winced as a loud cracking sound filled the air when Azu's elbow connected with Satori's back. The Priest became still.

"YEAAAAAAH, BOY!" Azu stumbled around, glaring down at Satori's body, "That's what you get, jerk! You don't mess with me, or else you see Drunken Monkey fling his poo at you!"

Herman sweatdropped, "Not only did that not make sense, but that was disgusting...,"

Niri nodded in agreement, "I'll take care of him. You go find Pingu, Sora, and any salvageable stuff from the ship,"

The lobsterman glanced back at Azu, who was stomping angrily on Satori's back, bouncing up and down as he did so, "Good luck with that...,"

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, that fight's over with. I would like to say that even though I enjoyed seeing Satori's and his brother's fight in the anime, it was hard for me to do here since I usually use Austin when it comes to Dial fighting -shrugs- Think I did good anyway.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**DJ: What the hell is that sword made out of?!**

**Ohm: This is an Iron Cloud Sword, made with a Milky Dial in the hilt.**

**Dusty: This huge dog can fight on it's hind legs like people?!**

**Ohm: I'm a Sky Breeder. Holy is very loyal and a Prize Fighter. You have no hope of winning!**

**Remnants of God Part Three: Iron Heart**

**DJ: How the hell am I supposed to get close to him if he can see me coming?!**


	22. Remnants of God Part Three: Iron Heart

**Remnants of God Part Three: Iron Heart**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

DJ pressed himself against a large tree, panting heavily as beads of sweat rolled down his face. Ever since that man, Ohm, and his dog, Holy, had met them, they were both trying to kill him and Dusty for some reason! Dusty was taking refuge inside the hollow trunk of a tree, hiding from Holy, while DJ was running around, avoiding Ohm's strange sword.

That sword of his was able to grow to amazing lengths and have surprising flexibility. DJ winced and held the wound in his side that Ohm's sword gave him. The speedy swordsman looked around the tree's bark, looking for Ohm and his deadly sword.

"I don't get it...," DJ pulled back behind the tree, "Swords can't grow and they sure as hell can't be used like a whip! What the hell is that sword of his made out of?!"

"This is an Iron Cloud sword...," Ohm's voice made DJ nearly jump out of his skin, "...made with a Milky Dial in the hilt,"

DJ looked up to see Ohm sitting on a tree branch above him, "...shit!"

Ohm pushed his horned sunglasses upward as he watched Holy growl and bat one of his giant paws at the tree where Dusty was hiding. The Priest tapped his shoulder with his sword, "Iron Cloud is a mineral that is strong as steel, but very light, like a feather. The Milky Dial in the hilt allows the blade to stretch and become flexible enough to use as a whip, or in any other way I wish it to be used,"

DJ turned his attention from Ohm to the giant dog that had Dusty cornered in her tree. He looked at Ohm quickly, then started to run to the dog, "Hang on, Dusty-chan!"

"_Eisen Whip_!"

The swordsman looked over his shoulder, then dove to the side when he saw Ohm's sword's tip come right at him. DJ hit and rolled along the ground as Ohm's blade dove into the soil a few feet away, "Shit, that almost got me...," he winced and held his bloody side, "This ain't helping me much,"

Ohm retracted his sword, stuck his fingers in his mouth and blew a sharp whistle, "Holy! Come!"

The huge dog barked and stomped over to Ohm's tree, allowing the Priest to jump onto his head. Dusty poked her head out of the hollow tree and looked around, "Is it safe to come out?"

"About as safe as it can be," Ohm looked at her and patted Holy on the head, "It's time, Holy, enough playing around. Let's deal with these Blue Sea dwellers!"

The giant dog barked and rose onto his hind legs. To add to DJ's and Dusty's surprise, the dog's feet shuffled back and forth as the huge canine punched at the air with his paws.

Dusty blinked, "This huge dog can fight on his hind legs like people!? What the hell, man??"

Ohm pushed his glasses up again, "I'm a Sky Breeder. Here, in the sky, I train all sorts of animals. Holy," he patted the dog on the head again, "...is a very loyal creature. I have trained him hard. Not only does he know discipline, but he is a Prize Fighter," he looked at the two pirates, "You have no hope of winning,"

"Man, if we had 1,000,000 beli for every time we heard that...," DJ shook his head.

Dusty nodded, "We'd be richer than most Kings,"

"Enough talk!" Ohm jumped of Holy's head and flew at DJ, "_Eisen Whip_!" he swung his sword and the blade stretched out towards DJ.

"Shit, here we go again!" DJ ran to the side, barely dodging the blade.

Dusty ran back to the tree she was hiding in and dove into the trunk just as Holy threw a furry punch at her. She skidded across the dirt and looked back at the hole in the trunk and shook her tail at the dog, "Can't touch this, ya dumb mutt!"

Holy's reply was knocking a huge hole in the tree with both paws. Dusty's hair stood on end as the tree fell over with a loud creak, exposing the kitsune's position to the giant dog.

"Oh...shit...," Dusty waved meekly at Holy, "Uh...nice doggy?

-----

_He thinks because he has unusual speed, he can beat me? _Ohm watched as DJ darted from tree to tree, _Poor fool, he has no idea what he's doing. Why does he spend his final moments in this world like this? So wasteful... _he thought, sitting on a tree branch as DJ ran up the tree, sabre at the ready,_ Fool..._

"_Sharp Note_!"

Ohm leaned back as DJ's saber flew past him. With a hmph, Ohm grabbed the tree branch and swung around, nailing DJ in the head hard. The musician's head snapped back as Ohm's boot made contact, throwing him off balance. However, before he could fall to the ground, Ohm caught him by slipping his Cloud sword through the sleeves of DJ's red shirt. DJ's head pounded as blood slowly slipped down the side of his face. He looked down to see that he was hovering high above the ground, his black clad legs dangling like two dark worms on a hook.

_Why the hell did he catch me?!_ DJ lifted his head to see Ohm looking down at him, _If he wants me dead, he would've let me fall instead of catching me!_

"I'd do something if I were you, boy," the Priest said quietly, "At least put up a fight,"

DJ grit his teeth, _He predicts my movements...guess that makes him a Mantra user like Austin. Well, guess that means I gotta do something to throw him off or else he's gonna nail me with that sword again...!_ he reached down and felt the familiar damp area of his bloody wound, _This is gonna up again...what the hell can I do?!_

-----

"Okay, nice doggy, nice doggy!"

Dusty jumped over an incoming paw swipe from Holy and climbed to a tree branch which met the giant dog at his chest. The kitsune gulped and held up her hands, "Is there any possible way we can end this with you not biting my head off?" she asked, a weak smile on her face.

Holy barked and lunged forward, jaws wide.

"Shit, guess not!" Dusty hugged the body of the tree as most of the branch she was standing on broke off and found itself in the mouth of Ohm's giant dog. She looked back to see Holy spitting the wood out of his mouth. Dusty looked around the area, "I cannot keep doing this! Either he's gonna squish me with a paw or really bite my head off!" she looked back at Holy, I can't find a good spot to hurt him! With him moving around like that, he could anything to knock me off and kill me then!

Holy finished spitting out the tree bark and looked at her, a pissed off look in his eyes.

Dusty sighed and set herself on the remaining branch bit as she took out her scythes, "Man, this has got to be the stupidest idea I've ever had...and that is saying something,"

The large dog walked closer and closer to her, baring his teeth.

"BANZAI!" Dusty jumped off the branch...and right into Holy's mouth.

-----

"DUSTY-CHAN!" DJ screamed, horrified that his nakama had just been eaten by the giant dog, "YOU SONOFABITCH, SPIT HER OUT! BAD DOG! VERY, VERY BAD DOG!"

"She willingly gave herself to my dog, so she got what was coming to her!"

DJ suddenly found himself being lifted upward. He looked over to see Ohm pushing his glasses up again with his spare hand. Ohm turned and met his gaze, "Your time of death has come, Blue Sea Dweller. If you didn't care so much for the girl, you would've lasted longer,"

"Man, up yours!"

Ohm swung his blade, flinging DJ off his Iron Cloud sword and towards the ground. DJ hit the soil hard and skipped along the ground, his blood splattering across the area as his wound became worse and worse.

"_Eisen Whip_!"

Despite his wounds, DJ quickly rolled to the side, dodging another attack from Ohm's Iron Cloud sword. He gripped his sabre tightly with one hand as his other hand held his wound, trying to keep both blood and guts from spilling out.

_This guy's too much! I can barely move with the pain and even if I could, he'd just use Mantra to counter me! I had an easier time with that Marine Captain because I could fool him with my speed, but this guy's Mantra! It's..it's..._ DJ looked up at Ohm, who was retracting his blade,_ Is this really where it ends? Funny...I knew Heaven was in the sky, but this..._ DJ grinned and lowered his head _...not the welcoming committee I was expecting._

"Eisen Whip!" Ohm lashed out at DJ again, "Farewell, Blue Sea dweller!"

I'm coming, Dusty-chan... DJ closed his eyes, I'm sorry Sirena...I failed you!

"_Alfheim, Hikari Nami_!"

The sound of metal being struck by something made DJ lift his head to see Ohm's sword being pulled back as a couple of familiar figures came into the scene. Devon held out both _Geri_ and _Freki_, stepping in between DJ and Ohm while Kirsty ran up to him.

"Shit, he's hurt bad," Kirsty knelt down beside him, "DJ, can you move?"

"Not...really...,"

"Where's Dusty?"

DJ coughed blood and pointed weakly at Holy, who was sitting nearby, "In...that thing's...stomach,"

Kirsty's eyes bulged out of her head as she stared at the dog, "You have_ got_ to be kidding me,"

"She just...leapt into it," DJ gasped in pain, "I wanted to help her, but I couldn't...,"

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll get her, but we gotta get you to a safe place," Kirsty looked him over, "Can you handle more pain?"

"I'll handle what I can, just get Dusty-chan outta that beast's stomach!"

Kirsty nodded and looked back at Devon, who was walking towards Ohm, swords at the ready, "Be careful, Devon,"

-----

While Kirsty and Austin moved DJ to a safe area, Devon cracked his neck and spun his blades around, "So, you're a Priest of Eneru's, huh? Hate to break it to ya, but he got his ass kicked awhile back by a kid,"

Ohm pushed his glasses upward, "I'm aware of that, boy,"

"Oh, are you now?" Devon nodded, "Alright, then why are you still fighting like this against people?"

Ohm smirked, "We have our reasons. One of mine is to become stronger," he pulled off his muscle shirt to reveal fresh scars on his chest, "A man with three swords did this to me. Somehow, he broke through my blade and gave me these markings. I won't let that happen again,"

"We'll see, won't we?" Devon crossed his blades together, "_Tanketetsu_!"

The Priest easily dodged the attack and jumped off the branch he was on, "Too easy,"

Devon growled, "Mantra, huh?"

Ohm raised an eyebrow, "How do-?" he then noticed Devon's wings on his back, "Ah, I see. You're one of the Sky People. Which are you, Shandian or Skypeian?"

"Shandian," Devon slid into another stance, "Just so ya know, you screwed with the wrong people, Priest. I admit, that dumbass musician's getting better, but he can use some refinement. But until then, looks like I'll have to save his ass again,"

Ohm stared hard at him,_He's going to run at me with both swords and try to stab me with enough power to make me unable to fight. But, there's something strange about this kid..._ he frowned, _I can hear two voices instead of one within his body. I've never sensed anything like this before, not even in God Eneru! Who is this kid?!_

"_Shinigami-giri_!"

The Priest held out his sword, "_Eisen Back_!"

Ohm's sword turned from a simple blade into a large, thick, perfect square. Devon's blades made contact with the newly formed wall, stopping instantly. The blonde swordsman growled and continued to press against the wall, despite the fact that that wall had stopped him just moments before.

"Fool, you cannot break through this!" Ohm's voice chuckled from the other end, "This is like a steel wall!"

"Steel, huh?" Devon grinned as one of his swords began to glow red, steam rising off the metal, "I think I can handle it. What about you?"

Seconds later, a squelching sound was heard and the heated sword passed through the wall like a hot knife through butter. Devon heard Ohm gasp in both surprise and pain, followed by the smell of singed meat. He quickly withdrew his weapons and watched as Ohm's sword returned to normal before the Priest fell to the ground, a smoking hole in his chest.

"Looks like Roronoa Zolo ain't the only one that kicked your ass, pal," Devon kicked Ohm hard in the gut, sending the man into a nearby tree. He looked down at the singed blade and picked it up, looking it over.

"You know, this isn't that bad of a blade," he mused, looking at the weapon, "It's a bit damaged, but I think I can find someone to fix it," he glanced at Ohm's unmoving body, "Thanks for the prize, man," he sheathed his weapons and placed the Iron Cloud sword behind his neck, "Might use it, or I might not...either way, I think I deserve it,"

A loud growling sound made Devon looked behind him to see Holy standing over him, paws raised. Devon pointed the sword at him, "Wanna piece of me, mutt?"

Holy opened his mouth and lunged at him, but before he even got close to Devon, the beast of a dog stopped suddenly. His paws went straight to his stomach, which seemed to have lumps rippling all around the fur. Devon frowned, "What the hell?"

Howling, Holy backed away, holding his stomach as more and more lumps appeared. As Devon wondered what was wrong with this dog, the beast doubled over and vomitted. Disgusted, Devon watched as a certain fox girl slid out of the dog's mouth and onto the ground, looking both pissed and sickened. She climbed to her feet, dripping from head to toe in bile, and swung a roundhouse kick right into Holy's cheek.

"BAD DOG! NO EATIE THE CUTIE!" she screamed as the dog fell onto the ground, unmoving with a smoldering lump on his face.

Devon stared at her, surprised, "When the hell did you get so strong?"

"I have my moments," Dusty huffed as she looked herself over, "God, this is disgusting!"

"Could be worse...," Devon shrugged, "Could've come out the other end,"

"Shut...the hell...up!"

As they went to check on their friends, a pair of figures watched from high above, having watched the entire battle, gone unnoticed by either party. The figures looked at Devon and his friends, then at each other, then vanished without a trace.

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, okay... -claps- I'm aware that this chapter was a bit off with the fights, but even though I've seen the fight between Zolo and Ohm, I wasn't sure if I could top it with DJ, so I thought I'd give him some help. I'm not favoring Devon, and I'm not intentionally making DJ a weaker fighter than him, I'm really not. Though, this way, it does give him a lot more room for development in his training, right? Anyhoo, I'm sure you guys got questions about recent stuff, but not to worry, all will be explained in due time!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**DJ: I can't believe I got my ass saved by you, Demon!**

**Devon: Shut up, be glad I helped at all...**

**Dusty: Wow...who would've thought that there was a wolf pack up here?**

**Gan Fall: Nola...! She's survived Eneru and Burn Bazookas! What could've done this to her?!**

**Campfire Warning**

**Aisa: WIPER!!!**


	23. Campfire Warning

**Campfire Warning**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh my...,"

"...w-what the?!"

Gan Fall, Aisa, and Pierre had been flying around high above Upper Yard, trying to find the remaining Priests, but at one point, Aisa lost their voices. They were either hiding in some place, or...well, even though she'd like for them to be rid of, she didn't like to think of it. However, after they lost the trail of the Priests, Aisa began to hear a weak voice in the air. After guiding both Gan Fall and Pierre to the area, and after they landed, all three of them stared at the sight that lay before them.

The monstrous python, Nola, lay still on the Vearth, dozens and dozens of fallen trees around her while a huge, black, gash ran from her middle to the upper half of her body, wisps of smoke rising from the gash. Both Gan Fall and Aisa were obviously shocked to see such a sight. The only good thing they could find was shallow breathing coming from the snake.

Gan Fall looked her over while Aisa ran around to assess the damage. The God of Skypeia shook his head as he gently ran his hand along the smoking gash, "Nola...!" he looked intently at the damage, "She's survived attacks from Eneru and Burn Bazooka's from Wiper...they all attacked her, but this is too much! What could have done this to her? It must've been something incredibly powerful to give her this wound!"

"WIPER!!!" Aisa's scream ripped through the quiet air of the forest.

The old man quickly ran towards the source of Aisa's scream to find her standing very still, eyes wide with fear. He bent down and held her shoulders, "What is it, child, what's wrong?! Are you okay?"

"W-Wi...per..," Aisa weakly pointed at something behind Gan Fall. He turned and his heart went into his throat. Laying across a log, covered in ugly gashes and what appeared to be burn marks, was Wiper. Aisa and Gan Fall ran over to him, horrified to see him like this.

Gan Fall rolled him over and pressed his ear of the left side of his chest, "His heart's beating, but it's not very strong," he looked around, "Pierre! We need you!"

Aisa backed away, "Wiper...,"

"Aisa, it's alright, we'll get him back to the city and have him treated," Gan Fall promised as his bird partner came to them, "Don't worry,"

The young Shandian girl shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, "I-I...I heard his voice vanish before, but I thought he went inside Nola for some reason! Whenever someone goes into her stomach, no one can hear them,"

Gan Fall looked at her, "Aisa, listen to me. You didn't know! I would've thought the same thing if I had Mantra," he carefully placed Wiper across Pierre's now horse-like back, "Come one, we have to get him back now, or else we'll lose him,"

"What about Nola?"

"We'll send Kamakiri, McKinley and some of the others to come back to treat her," Gan Fall offered, picking the child up onto his horse, "Then we'll try and find out what happened to him,"

As they took off into the air, Aisa looked at Wiper, scared to death for her fellow Shandian's life.

_What happened to you and Nola out here, Wiper?_

**-----**

Night had fallen, and now, Devon and the others sat around a campfire. Austin was on the verge of falling asleep while Kirsty was re-wrapping DJ's bandages. The musician winced, "Kirsty, why can't you just use your ability?"

"I'm saving them, just in case," the doctor explained for the third time, "Luckily for us, we found some garlic and aloe around here for your wounds. You sure did take a beating, didn't you?"

"Note to self, unless I get fast enough to fool Mantra," DJ winced again, "Get the hell outta there," he looked at Devon, who was poking at the fire, "I can't believe I got my ass saved by you, Demon,"

"Shut up," Devon glanced at him as he poked the fire, "Shut up, be glad that I helped at all...,"

Kirsty looked at the two of them as she wiped her hands with a nearby towel, "Don't you two start!" she scolded as she would children, "Let's just be glad that we didn't lose two nakama today, alright? Can we do that?"

The two warriors mumbled under their breaths as Dusty came into the campfire light, her hair damp.

"How you doing, kit?" Kirsty asked as the fox girl sat in front of the fire.

Dusty shook her head, sending water droplets everywhere, "Well, lessee. I get eaten by a giant dog that can fight like a human, I get thrown up by that same dog and I still have some stuff in places I didn't know I had...take a guess,"

Kirsty sweatdropped, "Well, I'm just glad you and DJ are both okay," she handed DJ his red shirt, "Patch up's done, DJ. If you have any discomfort, let me know right away, don't be all macho and bear with it,"

"DJ? Macho?" Devon laughed, "Don't worry about that,doc," he cracked.

DJ's eye twitched, "Why you...,"

Kirsty rubbed her eyes, "It's like watching three-year olds,"

"Uh...guys?"

"WHAT?!" all three of them turned to Dusty, who was very still, eyes staring ahead at the bushes nearby. Dozens of glowing eyes were looking back at them. Immediately, DJ and Devon stepped in front of the girls and Austin, swords at the ready.

The group of pirates watched as a large group of white-furred canines stalked out of the bushes, baring their fangs at them. Dusty blinked as her ears twitched, "Wolves? Are you serious?" she tilted her head to the side to get a better view since DJ was in the way, "Wow...who would've thought there'd be a wolf pack all the way up here in the sky?"

The pack leader, a wolf with a scar of his right eye moved towards them, barking and growling.

Dusty frowned, "Hey, excuse us, but we needed a place to crash!"

The others looked at her, "You can understand him?" they asked together.

She pointed to her fox ears, "I still don't understand all the Zoan communications with animals, but I can easily understand these guys. After all, foxes and wolves are of the dog family, so we're kinda like cousins," she pointed at the scarred wolf, "He said that we need to leave, this is their territory, and if we don't leave, he'll let his pack have a go at us,"

Devon scowled and pointed Water Moon at the pack leader, "Listen, furball, we just had a rough day and needed a place to crash. You try fighting against a Priest and his big ass dog,"

The pack leader growled something again.

Dusty's ears twitched, "He said that he and his pack knows what we did to Ohm and Holy, but this is still their territory, and if we want to spend the night here, we have to either earn it or beg for it,"

_BONK!_

Kirsty grabbed the leader and hauled him to his hind legs as a fresh bruise covered his left eye, "Now, you listen to me, puppy. Normally, I wouldn't hurt animals, and I wouldn't disobey someone out of respect, but if you think that we are gonna go out there," she shook him in the direction of the woods, "...then you are so wrong because we have one injured friend, a friend who still reeks of puke-,"

"Hey!"

"...and a child who needs sleep," Kirsty's eyes bore into the leader's scarred eye, a scary aura building around her, "WE...ARE...SLEEPING...HERE...TONIGHT! GOT IT?!"

The wolf whined and nodded. Kirsty dropped the wolf and walked back to the fire, muttering under her breath. DJ, Dusty, Devon, and Austin quickly stepped out of her path, fearful of her wrath. The kitsune turned back to the pack leader, who was growling something to the others.

"Dusty, what's he saying?" Devon asked quietly while Kirsty plopped down in front of the fire.

"He says that we're staying, but if anyone wants to try and stop us, go for the alpha female,"

"You mean Kirsty?"

Dusty nodded, "Yeah. He's also saying that just in case she's gonna go crazy, they should go and get something to appease her,"

"Go crazy?! I'll show them whose crazy!"

Devon quickly grabbed hold of Kirsty and held her back, "Down, girl, down!"

Dusty turned back to the wolves and shrugged, "Sorry, she's usually not like that. We have a friend called Niri who's usually a crazy psycho bitch,"

-At that moment-

"ACHOO!" Niri wiped her nose and curled under the blanket she was occupying near the campfire, "Damn cold...,"

"Want me to make you warm?" Azu offered as Niri felt her blanket being shifted around.

"Azu,"

"Yesh?"

"I sleep with at least one gun handy," she said slowly, "I'll give you one chance to stop before reaching the point of no return or else the crew will lose a male member and gain a eunuch,"

-----

Later that night, back at Devon's camp, the fire had nearly died away and everyone from Austin and Dusty to the entire wolf pack, who had brought a special, delicious juice for them (or rather as an offering to Kirsty). Devon leaned against a log, his head hung low as sleep began to overtake him.

_We oughta get the pack's recipe for that drink..._ he thought, yawning and shifting around to get comfortable,_ Azu and Niri would love it..._

"Devon," a quiet voice called.

The swordsman muttered something unintelligible.

"Wake up, it's important,"

Devon opened his eyes, lifted his head and nearly shot to his feet when he saw a stranger sitting just across from him, smoking a pipe. His first instinct was to grab his swords, but something told him that this stranger was not hostile. The stranger was wearing what looked like a hooded, traveling cloak. The hood covered the top of his head, but Devon could see a beard growing under his chin. The man looked harmless, but something was about him...something that Devon felt was familiar.

"You've done well for yourself, lad," the man commented, blowing out pipe smoke, "You've found your father's homeland, the truth behind your parents, and another family. Your skills have served you well, but now your true test has come to Skypeia,"

"How do you-,"

"Devon," the man lowered his pipe, "There are people here...traitors with incredible power. They have betrayed those who they fought with on the battlefield, and they have come here to claim this paradise as their own,"

Devon scowled deeply, now wide awake, "Who are these people?"

"Traitors, as I said," the stranger repeated, "They are here, and at this moment, they are beginning their takeover of this beautiful place. You must stop them,"

"Why me, I don't even know these people, or you for that matter!"

The man chuckled, "You know me, Devon. I know of your training and I'm proud of your progress and skill. You, my Champion, are one of the few people I can count on to punish these traitors and make things right. The only way to make this place safe for your people is to bring these people to justice and stop them before too much blood is shed,"

Devon looked intently at the man, "...who are you? Why do you care about me or this place?"

The old man chuckled as he took a puff of his wooden pipe, "As I said, you're my Champion," he blew into Devon's face (which was impressive due to the fact that it was from the other side of the camp), "Sleep now, Devon. You'll need all the rest and strength you can get before this battle is over,"

As the smoke reached his nostrils, Devon immediately began to feel drowsy. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a smile growing under the man's beard.

-----

The next morning, the sound of birds chirping woke Devon up. Groaning, he held his head and looked around to see that his friends and the wolf pack were still asleep. The memories of the night before came flooding back to him and Devon quickly looked around for the cloaked stranger he was talking to. He looked to where he was sitting just a short time before, but he could find no trace of him. There were no footprints, nothing was missing, no disturbance of any kind...hell, there wasn't even a trace of pipe smoke in the air.

Devon held his head again, "Man, what a dream...," he looked at the wooden bowls and glass bottles of juice the wolves had given to them, "Note to self: no wolf juice before bed,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Hmm...mysterious, isn't it? Who was the hooded stranger, how did he know Devon, what is this battle he spoke of, and was he even there to begin with?! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: Shit, what the hell happened to Wiper?**

**Gan Fall: Both he and Nola were severely injured. Whoever did this is out there, we must be very careful!**

**Laki: That's it, Aisa's staying in the city...I'm not risking her life out there if there's something that could hurt Nola and Wiper like that!**

**McKinley: Something's coming...something big!**

**The New War**

**Axe: Oh, you're a**_**big**_** boy, ain't ya?**


	24. The New War

**The New War**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dusty yawned and stretched as she followed her nakama through Upper Yard's forest, "Man, I slept great last night. That juice and nice fur blankets were awesome...,"

"Kit, those were the actual wolves, not blankets,"

She shrugged, "Either way, they kept me warm...though I think one was trying to make me his mate. I couldn't tell, we were all pretty wasted,"

DJ gawked at her, "Dusty-chan...?" he whimpered.

Dusty waved him off, "Relax, I'm not that stupid, DJ...I made sure it didn't go that way," she assured him before turning to Austin and Devon, "So, how far are we from the city, it feels like we've been wandering around for hours?"

"It should be just ahead," Devon replied, eyes locked on the trees ahead, "Once we get there, we can get some decent food in our bellies and see how everyone else is doing,"

"Yay!" Dusty threw her hands in the air, "Nap time on cloud beds!" she grinned widely, "I love those, they're so damn comfy!"

Kirsty rolled her eyes and smiled, _Dusty's so innocent, it's like she's a little girl. Then again, with the way she acts, she kinda is._

They walked until they reached the familiar border of Shandora, but when they got there, it looked as though it were a ghost town. No one was in sight, and it looked empty. Devon looked around, hand on his blades, "I don't like this...,"

The others were put on full alert and they were about to go and search when Austin calmly walked off in a direction, not looking fearful at all.

"Oi, Austin!" Devon called after him, "Get back here!"

Austin turned and pointed in the direction he was heading.

"I think he wants us to follow him..," DJ thought aloud.

"What is it boy, friends? Enemies?" Dusty asked as if Austin were a puppy barking a warning to it's master, "Show us the way, boy, c'mon!"

DJ, Devon, and Kirsty stared at her while Austin flipped her the bird. The four others followed the mute boy around the ruined city buildings of Ancient Shandora until they saw a large group of Skypeians and Shandians gathered a large tent on the other side of the city.

"What's going on?" DJ asked as they drew closer, "There's so many of them, it's like they having a pow-wow or something,"

"I really don't like this," Devon growled, "Something's wrong, I can feel it!".

Before anyone could stop him, he broke off into a run and soon disappeared into the crowd of Sky People. Devon pushed and weaved his way through the crowd until he reached the tent, which was guarded by Braham and Kamakiri.

"Guys, what happened?" he demanded, "What's with the crowd?"

Braham and Kamakiri exchanged glances before opening the tent, letting the swordsman in. Devon ducked under the flaps and what was inside made him stop in his tracks. Wiper was laying on a bed, covered in more bandages than the last time he had seen him. These bandages had fresh bloodstains and Devon noticed that he had severe burns all over his body.

"Shit," Devon slowly made his way to the bed as the others in the tent gave him room, "What the hell happened to Wiper?"

"I don't know,"

Devon turned to see Gan Fall and Aisa nearby. Gan Fall was standing, looking at Wiper intently while Aisa had her head buried in her knees, her whole body shaking. The God of Skypeia nodded to the fallen Shandian warrior, "Aisa and I found him yesterday. Both he and Nola were severely injured," he stroked his beard, "To take down Wiper is one thing, but to give _Nola_ those injuries...," he looked at Devon, "Not important right now. Devon, your doctor friend was with you when you left, is she with you now?"

"Yeah, right outside, I'll go get her," Devon started to leave the tent when he looked back at Wiper. The sight of the warrior laying with those injuries made him both furious and worried. He took a quick glance at Aisa and Gan Fall, then left the tent to retrieve Kirsty.

-----

Captain McKinley and his White Berets were patrolling another part of Upper Yard, skating along the trails made by their Milky Arrows. They were on the trail of some Enforcers they had come across. They put down about half of them, but the remaining servants of Eneru escaped on their own skate dials, jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch, etc.

"Keep on them, White Berets!" McKinley shouted as they surfed on the trails of their arrows, "We must make sure we don't lose them or else it'll take more time to track them down again!"

"Yes sir!" his soldiers shouted.

McKinley grinned to himself, _Soon, all trace of Eneru will be gone and we will be able to fully start a new life here. I still remember when that bastard of a God wiped Angel Island out of the sky completely! I'm just glad we were able to evacuate everyone safely._

Something out of the corner of his eye made McKinley turn to see two of the Blue Sea dwellers on the ground a short distance away. One was the boy with the giant axe on his back and the other was the red-haired girl.

_They must be hunting as well... _McKinley looked ahead, _I'd invite their help, but we'd probably use our enemies in doing so..._

"Captain!" one of his men shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts, "We're closing in!"

"Good! White Berets, prepare yourselves for battle! Let's clean Upper Yard of all our enemies!"

-----

"Sister, how many are there?"

"A handful, following some our new...friends,"

"Should we intervene?"

"No. I believe that they will have their hands full soon enough,"

"What about the other two?"

"They pose no threat, and they are not making any trouble for us. Leave them be,"

"I was talking about the two the others were speaking of,"

"Again, leave them be for now,"

------

While Kirsty used both her skills and ability on Wiper, Devon, Gan Fall, and some of the other Shandian warriors held a meeting in another tent away from the crowd. Laki and Kamakiri noticed that Devon had Ohm's Iron Cloud sword in his possession and realized that he was the one who took him down. Devon knew they were looking at him and the sword, but he paid them no mind, he was too busy thinking about the most recent attack on one of their own.

Gan Fall was finishing up his report and the Shandians, chief, warriors, and half-blood had been listening very closely. The God of Skypeia folded his arms and gave a serious look, "Whoever did this to both Wiper and Nola must be powerful indeed. Whoever did this is still out there," he turned to look out a makeshift window in the material of the tent, out towards the woods up Upper Yard, "We must be very careful,"

"Agreed," the Shandian Chief nodded, "We cannot risk sending out our people to clear the forest of Eneru's remaining Enforcers until we know more about this attacker," he looked at his warriors, "Hopefully, when everyone else returns to Shandora, we will hold a meeting for everyone in the city. We need to post watches and be on our guard. Unless it is _absolutely _necessary, we cannot leave the city,"

"That's it then," Laki nodded, holding her rifle close to her, eyes closed, "Aisa's staying in the city...I'm not risking her life out there if there's something that could hurt Nola and Wiper like _that_!"

"Same for Austin," Devon agreed, "We'll have to keep an eye on them, because if they're anything alike, they'll go against what we say at one point and leave,"

The Chief sighed and looked at Gan Fall, "Do you think we're in immediate danger, here? I mean, they were attacked in Upper Yard, and not anywhere near Shandora?"

Gan Fall slowly shook his head, "I do not know, Chief. All we can do now is keep an eye out for anything suspicious,"

-----

"Damn, we lost them," McKinley looked around the thicket of trees he and his troops had just entered, "I didn't think those bastard goat men wouldn't move that fast, even with those Dial skates,"

"What now, Captain?" one of his soldiers asked.

McKinley looked around and scratched his head, "Damn...alright, here's what we do. We've spent a lot of energy tracking these Enforcers down, so let's take this loss as an opportunity to regain our strength," he sat down on the ground, "Whoever has the food, break it out and make a circle men!"

After passing out some of their rations, McKinley and his men sat in a circle, backs facing each other. This was a tactic that many soldiers used in both sky and Blue Sea areas. The tactic was to stay in a group, looking out in all directions. This provided safety in numbers and that way, no one would be able to sneak up on them.

"So, Captain," one of the soldiers took a bite out of the bread loaf that was being passed around, "What do you think of these Blue Sea dwellers?"

The leader of the White Berets paused in the chewing of his meat rack, "They haven't shown any hostility towards any of us, and they have been helping us on our hunt...,"

"So that means we can really trust them, right?"

"I haven't made up my mind yet," McKinley swallowed his portion, "But unless God Gan Fall declares them threats, we are not to lay a hand on them,"

As the group of Skypeian soldiers finished their meal and clean-up, the ground began to shake. McKinley looked around, a deep scowl on his face, "What was that? A tremor?" he turned to his troops, "Did anyone see Nola on our way here? I swear, that damn python...,"

"Sir, something's coming!" a soldier pointed to a flock of birds that were squawking loudly and flying over them, "Something big!" he yelled as the ground shook again.

McKinley growled and went for his gun as his soldiers looked around, eyes widening with every quake, "Someone talk to me!"

A loud cracking and creaking sound emanated from the woods, making each of the soldiers spin around, aiming their weapons at the direction the noise had come from. The ground began to shake more and more often, accompanied by more and more cracking from within the woods.

When the source of the quakes and cracks came into their line of sight, every single one of the soldiers stared in shock at what they saw.

"OPEN FIRE!" McKinley screamed.

-----

"So, we are all agreed that we must do these things for the sake of our peoples," Gan Fall looked at the people gathered in the tent, "We must be smart and not do anything foolish for the time being,"

Devon nodded, "We got it, old man. I'll pass it on-," he was suddenly cut off when DJ stumbled into the tent, a worried look on his face.

"GUYS!" he pointed outside, "It's Austin and Aisa!"

Immediately, Laki and Devon shot out of the tent, closely followed by the others. They all could hear terrified cries of the children and when they found them, they saw that they were holding their heads as if they were in pain while others stood around, unsure of what to do.

"What's wrong with them?" DJ asked, catching up, "I was just talking to Conis-chan about harps and the next thing I know, they pull a screamfest!"

Devon went to Austin's side while Laki went to Aisa's. As soon as the two of them were in range, both children clung to their bodies tightly, eyes wide with fear.

"Aisa, what's the matter?" Laki cried, trying to get a hold of her hysteric cousin, "What's wrong?!"

Aisa shut her eyes tight, "Laki...I can hear them screaming...they're in such pain!"

"Who is?" Devon took Austin by the shoulders and looked hard into his terrified eyes, "Who's in pain?!"

"The White Berets...!"

-----

Captain McKinley had seen many enemies in his days: Enforcers, outlaws, he even saw the power of Eneru up close more than once in his life. This power, however...it simply terrified him beyond all reason. Most of his men were either on the ground half-charred, or had fled the battle. Now, he was crawling on the ground. Not in the strange way they did their things in the sky, but actually crawling because one of his legs was most likely broken. He tried his best to get away, but everytime he looked over his shoulder, his attacker seemed to be right behind him.

"Enough," the monster placed a giant hand on a nearby tree and began to push, "Die!"

McKinley watched helplessly as the giant tree was broken from it's stump and began to fall down on him. He shut his eyes and covered his head, though he knew it would do no good. When the sound of the falling tree ceased, McKinley opened his eyes to see something amazing.

The axe-wielding man from the Blue Sea had stopped the falling plant and was now holding it with both hands. Axe looked over his shoulder, "I hope ya don't mind getting your ass saved by a Blue Sea dweller, man...Chizuru!"

"I'm on it,"

McKinley felt firm, but gentle hands take his arm and he soon found himself being picked up by the red-haired young woman he had met earlier. Chizuru wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Keep your weight on the good leg and I'll get you to safety," she whispered, eyes looking up at the thing that had been attacking him, "Captain, you be careful,"

"Don't worry about me," Axe pushed the tree off to the side and as it crashed nearby, he looked up at the thing in front of them.

It was huge, easily half the size of the giant trees of Upper Yard, around a hundred or more feet, easily dwarfing Axe and the others. The giant wore metal leg and arm bracers, a matching breastplate, blood red pants and a matching cape around it's massive shoulders. It had a large, wicked hook where it's right hand would be, and a gigantic sword on it's belt. Despite it's curly blonde hair and matching beard, the giant had a face that would send chills down _anyone's_ spine.

Axe smirked as the others retreated to a safe distance and cracked his knuckles, "Oh...you're a _big_ boy, ain't ya?"

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Holy (bleep)! What is this?! The White Berets are all but wiped out by this giant, and Axe is lookin' like he's ready for a scrap! Man, what is going on here?!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: You got a name, big fella?**

**???: My name is Tyr, remember that well, mortal, for it is the last name you will ever hear!**

**Axe: Holy shit! How did you do that! There's no way that was a Devil Fruit ability!**

**Tyr: You're a fool if you think you can defeat me!**

**Giant of Scorching Flame, Tyr!**

**Axe: You sonofabitch...that was the biggest mistake you'll ever make! I'll never forgive you!**


	25. Giant of Scorching Flame, Tyr!

**Giant of Scorching Flame, Tyr!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

With Chizuru and McKinley fleeing to a safe distance, the huge giant and Axe were left alone, sizing each up. Axe grinned, _This guy looks strong...stronger than most, I wonder how he good he is...?_ he thought as he casually pulled his giant axe from his back. He planted it firmly on the ground and looked up at the giant again, one hand on his weapon.

"So...," he clicked his tongue, "You got a name, big fella?"

"You ask me for my name when you haven't introduced yourself?" the giant's voice boomed.

Axe shrugged, "Alright, if you insist on manners," he bowed his head slightly, "I'm Axe, a pirate from the Blue Sea and Captain of the Axe-Head Pirates," he looked up at the giant, "Your turn,"

The giant pounded his breastplate with his only hand, "My name is Tyr, remember that, mortal, for it is the last name you will ever hear!"

Axe picked his ear, "So many have said that to me _so_ many times," he sighed as he picked up his weapon, "You mind telling me what you're doing, tearing down these trees, destroying this land, and hurting people?"

Tyr smiled, "The trees were in my way, and those weaklings were after our servants,"

"Servants?" Axe frowned, "What servants?"

"You call them Enforcers," Tyr explained, "We were told they served a god called Eneru until recently. My comrades and I decided to take them in so that they'd continue to serve their purpose in life as servants to gods!"

Axe sighed, "I really, really hate people with god complexes...,"

Tyr unsheathed his massive sword and held it high, "Enough talk! Swear allegiance to us or die!"

"Look fruitcake, I don't owe anyone my allegiance except my friends and family," he began to spin his axe around, "_Tomahawk..._,"

"_Torrent of Fire_!"

Axe stopped and watched as Tyr's sword began to glow white-hot before the giant swung it down. As soon as it came to his size level, Axe watched in amazement as a swirling vortex of flames erupted from the blade.

"Holy-!"

Tyr smiled smugly as the flames engulfed Axe and danced around the Blue Sea dweller. He chuckled to himself and held his sword against his shoulder as he turned around, "Just like all the rest," he murmured as he started to walk.

"OI! BIG GUY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?"

Tyr stopped and looked over his shoulder just in time to see the fire die away. The Blue Sea dweller with the giant axe was kicking the air with such force, he blew the flames out. Tyr stared at him in disbelief: Axe's clothes were mostly burnt to nothingness, and his hair was a bit friend, but he didn't look like his other victims.

Axe patted the flames on his head out, "Holy shit, man!" he glared up at the giant, his hair smoking, "Do you know how good I looked with that hair?!" he pointed to the singed, now shorter hair on his head, "I'm gonna have to grow it back now!"

Tyr frowned, "I don't know you survived that, but your looks are the least of your problems...,"

"How did you do that!" Axe demanded, "There's no way that was a Devil Fruit ability!"

The giant chuckled, "Our powers don't come from a simple plant that takes away our abilities to swim,"

"Our powers?" Axe repeated, "So, there's more of you, huh?" he hefted his weapon, "Well, then bring 'em all on! I'll kick their asses just like I will kick yours!"

Tyr roared with laughter, "Bring it on, whelp!"

"You asked for it!_Geppou_!"

"You're a fool if you think you can defeat me!" Tyr swung his large hook into Axe's rising body, sending the treasure hunter flying into a nearby tree. The top half of the tree split away and fell to the ground as Axe lay in the middle of the ancient tree.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his head, "Okay...that hurt...," he climbed to his feet and dusted the bark from his body. He winced and scratched his backside, "Shit, I think I got a splinter in my ass now...you have any idea how much those hurt?!"

Tyr shook his head, "You're an idiot and a fool...," he swung his sword again, "_Birds of Fire_!"

Again, flames shot forth from Tyr's blade, but instead of a swirling vortex like before, a group of what appeared to be flaming birds flew towards Axe. Quickly using both Red Leg teachings and punches, Axe took a good look at the giant, _How the hell is he doing this? He can't have a Devil Fruit with fire, we already know Luffy's brother Ace has that...and he also mentioned that he wasn't alone. Man, what is with this guy?_

"I'm surprised you can withstand the heat of my flames," Tyr tapped his shoulder with his sword, "Did you eat a Devil Fruit, or are you from a place where people are naturally immune to fire?"

Axe grinned, "That's a dumbass question," he held up a fist, "I ate the _Kachi Kachi no Mi_! I've got a body of stone and I can take anything, so do your worst!"

"My worst?" Tyr grinned wickedly, "I suppose I can, since that's your last request, mortal," he pulled his sword behind him and waited as it began to glow white-hot again.

-----

"Sister, another one is fighting Tyr,"

"So?"

"I sense great power within this one. It's not the ones we seek, but it's enough power to tell her,"

"Very well, I'll tell her myself,"

"What do we do about Tyr and this one, though? Do we leave them to combat?"

"..."

"..."

"Sisters?"

"If she wills it, we will send aid to Tyr, but if not, we stand down,"

-----

Axe hit the ground hard, all his clothes completely burned away as a devastating wound covered his entire torso. The heat from Tyr's strange blade, mixed with his strength, not only pierced through his stone-skin, but it cauterized the wound so no blood poured from it.

Tyr laughed as Axe lay still on the ground, "I warned you, boy, but you made the mistake of taking on an obviously superior enemy!" he knelt down to the ground and nudged Axe with his hook-hand, "You were a fool in life, and now you're a fool in death. Hm? What's this?' he looked to the side to see Axe's weapon stuck in a nearby log. He picked it up and held it in his palm, "You call this a weapon?"

"I call it a gift...,"

Tyr looked back at Axe to see the boy lift his head, glaring daggers at him through one eye, the other eye swollen shut. The giant frowned, "Why won't you die?!"

"Because Heaven won't have me and Hell won't take me," Axe winced as he rolled over onto his stomach, "Shit, I haven't felt this bad in awhile," he muttered just before Tyr's giant foot pressed down onto his body, pushing him further and further into the ground.

The giant pressed harder and harder down on Axe until his foot went into the ground a few inches, then pulled his foot out. He looked down into the footprint and chuckled, "Just try getting up from that, boy, just try it!". Tyr looked at Axe's weapon in his hand and flipped it between his fingers, "I've seen better weaponry where we're from. They're not as...," he closed a finger around one end and squeezed, "...fragile," he finished as bits of stone fell from his hand. Laughing, he dropped the axe, which now had half a blade and a network of cracks on one side, and turned to leave again, "Now, to find the others,"

He took about two steps when he heard movement behind him. His eyes widened, "It's not possible...!" he slowly turned around to see Axe standing, looking both exhausted and in great pain, "You should be dead!"

Axe limped over to his broken weapon and looked at it for awhile. His hands clenched into tight fists and his arms shook as his eyes bored into the stone material of his beloved weapon.

-Flashback-

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

_Axe's jaw hit the floor as he stared at the huge double-headed stone axe that lay on the table of the galley in front of him. Rayo laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "It took me forever to think of a parting gift for ya, then I remembered I had something in my stash. See, for my jobs, I get paid in either Beli, jewels, or even some gear. This I have no use for...my whip is enough for me,"_

_"That, your Fruit Ability, and your Six Disciplines," Axe interjected as he ran his hand over the stone blade, "What is this stone made of?". Rayo shrugged, "Don't know really...but I hear it's from the Grand Line...,"_

_"Sweet...thanks man,"_

_Rayo pulled his friend into a headlock and noogied him, "Ah, no problem...hope it works out. The only thing you had was the thing you once called strength,"_

_"Watch it...,"_

_"Test it out," Rayo picked up the weapon with ease and tossed it to it's new owner. Axe caught it and tested the weight, "Not bad...," he nodded before taking a few practice swings._

_Rayo grinned and sat down, "Well?"_

_"It's gonna kick some serious ass...,"_

-End Flashback-

"You sonofabitch...," Axe snapped his head and looked up at Tyr, his eyes filled intense hate, "That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make! I'll never forgive you! That was a gift from my big brother," he growled deeply as his body began to change from it's normal look to a crystal-like shell in scattered areas, "A gift he gave to me...for years, that has been at my side! Everytime I look at it, I remember that I wouldn't be where I am today if it wasn't for him, and you just went and ruined my dearest treasure. For this, I will kill you!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, and despite the pain that coursed through his body, Axe charged at Tyr, "YOUR ASS IS MINE, SHITFACE!" he roared as he jumped into the air using Geppou.

Tyr smiled, "What can you possibly do to me-GAH!" he was cut off as Axe punched a clean hole through his metal breastplate.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my years as a pirate," Axe planted his feet on the breastplate and held onto the armor by the hole he had made, "Is that you never...ever...underestimate your opponent!"

"Get off me!" Tyr grabbed Axe and ripped him off his breastplate, tearing his armor in the process, "Why must you people be so stubborn when it comes to your lives?!" he barked, throwing Axe down to the ground.

Axe landed on his feet easily, "_Soru..._,"

Tyr growled when the boy disappeared in a blur, "You think that little trick surprises me, boy?! I've seen things exactly like it in the New World, so don't think this is new to me!"

_New World?!_ Axe landed on a nearby tree branch out of the giant's range of vision,_This assholes from the second half of the Grand Line?! What the hell is he doing here in the first half, and in the sky?! _Axe winced and held his body, _Shit...! Here comes the pain again...dammit, is this the power of the New World?! If this is, we're in __**big**__ trouble...those of the New World are supposed to be even stronger than most people in this half of the Grand Line. I never thought I'd witness the New World's power so soon...he's even stronger than Roog was. I'm just glad that my Fruit power kicked in at the right times, or else I would be in worse shape!_

"Where are you boy, come and fight me!" Tyr cut down a group of trees with his heated sword, "Don't be a coward now, finish what you started!"

"Tyr!"

The giant looked over his shoulder to see two men standing on a nearby tree branch, watching him destroy the surrounding trees. One of the men was dressed in dark green pants and soft-sole boots on his lower body while the only thing he wore on his upper body were bandages wrapped around his eyes and short black hair. He held a beautiful, black bow in his hand. The other man was fully dressed in tan clothing with a goat's head ontop of his own short mane of blonde hair. He had a sword with serrated saw edges on one side at his belt.

"Hod, Heimdall," Tyr turned all the way around to face them, "I don't need help, you two, but you can stay and watch...just as soon as I find the whelp!" he screamed, cutting the top of half of Axe's hiding spot away, barely missing Axe's head with his blade. The treasure hunter sighed in relief and sank down, _That was close..._

The man with bandages over his eyes, Hod, scowled, "Tyr, we've been sent to retrieve you,"

"WHAT?!"

Heimdall, the one with the goat's head on his own, nodded, "The sisters have discovered something important and we have been given orders to bring you back,"

"But...the boy...!" Tyr frowned deeply, "He's not like others, I actually have a challenge here, and you're making me sit this out?!"

"This is a direct order from _her_," Hod scolded, "There'll be another time for your quarrel with this one, but for now, let it go and come with us!"

Tyr growled and sheathed his blade, "Fine...if _she_ wills it, then I will come. But if I do get another chance at this boy, I will not have any interruptions from anyone!"

Still holding himself as his body ached, Axe listened to every word the newcomers and Tyr had said, and waited until the giant's footsteps faded. When both the footsteps and the quakes stopped, he knew he could come out of hiding. However, his coming out came in the form of sliding off the tree branch and falling towards the ground. His hard head made contact with the soil, creating a decent sized crater before his body tilted and landed he lay on his back.

"Okay...," Axe held up two fingers, "First off, we're in serious trouble. Second," he was interrupted as a loud growling came from his stomach, "I need meat...and lots of it," he muttered before blacking out. As he lay there, a cloaked figure approached him, holding a wooden staff. The figure lightly poked Axe in the chest with the staff and chuckled.

"Seems like my Champion has found himself a strong friend. Good...he will need all the help he can get if he is to punish these traitors,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Holy sh-! Man, things are way worse than before! Not only can this guy create flames **_**without**_** a Devil Fruit, but he's got friends and they're all from the New World! Oh man, this does not bode well at all for our heroes or the people of the sky!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: So, you're telling us, there's a big ass giant out there with flames shooting out of his sword?!**

**Axe: That, and he's from the New World. This half of the Grand Line is nothing compared to that place from the stories that I've heard.**

**Gan Fall: I believe it, given the damage he was able to deal Nola. Now, he and his comrades have the remaining Enforcers on their side.**

**Kirsty: Devon, where the hell do you think you're going, you heard what happened to the others!**

**The Pantheon  
**

**Devon: I'm going out there to find some answers. You can come with me if you want, but I ain't coming back until I get what I need!**


	26. The Pantheon

**The Pantheon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Axe awoke to find himself laying on a bed inside a Shandian tent, a blanket draped over him. The captain sat up and winced, holding his torso, "Why the hell am I wearing a blanket...?" he muttered, lifting the blanket and looking under, "Oh...that's right," he smiled goofily, "I'm bare ass naked since my clothes got burned off,"

"Yeah, we didn't need to see that,"

"Eh?" Axe turned to see Niri sitting on a cloud chair nearby, "Hey, how long you been there?"

"Since they found you and brought you back to Shandora," Niri replied, rising up from the chair, "Kirsty treated you the best she could, but that wound," she pointed to the cauterized gash on his front, "Either counted as healed already, or there's something weird with it, because it wouldn't go away,"

"If she treated me, how come I'm still sore?"

Niri shrugged, "You look like you went through hell, so even though there's not as many physical marks as wounds, your body's still feeling the fatigue and pain," she walked over and plopped down beside him on his blanket, "What happened out there?"

Axe shook his head, "Some really messed up shit, Niri. You might wanna call the others in here...they need to know what happened and what we're up against,"

-----

_Yo-ho-ho-ho...  
Yo-ho-ho-ho...  
Yo-ho-ho-ho...  
Yo-ho-ho-ho...  
Yo-ho-ho-ho..._

_Go and deliver Binks' Sake  
Leave it to the sea, to the waves and be carefree  
Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides  
Its the orbital song of the birds in the sky..._

Conis and Suu listened as DJ quietly sang a song with the help of a harp in his hands.

DJ stopped plucking the strings and sighed, "Okay, the harp ain't helping the song, but it's a nice instrument anyway," he placed the harp on a nearby slab of rock, "Thank you for letting me play it, Conis-chan,"

"It's alright," Conis smiled, "What was that song just now?"

"Ah, it was a song I heard awhile back. There was this man who used to sing it with his own crew and I got it burned into my memory," he tapped his forehead, "It's gonna stay there 'til the day I die,"

"Which may be coming sooner than you think," Devon's gruff voice hissed just before DJ felt a hand latch onto the back of his shirt and drag him away from the Skypeian and her pet Sky Fox, "C'mon, Macleod, Niri and Axe wants us all for a big meeting,"

"Don't drag me away in front of a lady!" DJ hissed, "That makes me look like a wuss!"

"You _are_ a wuss, now c'mon! Everyone else is waiting for us,"

-----

After everyone from his crew, Gan Fall and the Shandians came to the tent, Axe explained to them in great detail about his encounter with Tyr. Of course, some details were hard to make out due to the captain's gluttonous eating habits of stuffing his face with food and drink during the explanation, but in the end, he told them what was important. Silence filled the tent afterwards.

Niri was the first to speak up. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, "So, you're telling us, that there's a giant out there with flames shooting out of his sword?!"

Axe nodded, "That,_and_ he's from the New World," he added somberly, "This half of the Grand Line is nothing compared to that place from the stories I heard,"

"What exactly is the New World, though?" Dusty asked, her ears twitching, "I've never really heard of it,"

"The New World-," Axe belched, "Ugh, sorry. The Grand Line, the very ocean we're from, is split up into two parts," he held up two fingers, "The first half, the one we're currently on, is filled with strong people and curious oddities, and is currently ruled over by the Shichibukai,"

Everyone in his crew nodded.

"The second half of the Grand Line is called the New World," Axe continued, "On that half of the ocean, people who are far stronger than anyone on this end dwell there. Based off stories, that is where the true nightmares of the Grand Line come from. This half is ruled by a group of four immensely strong pirates called the Yonkou,"

"The who?" Devon frowned.

"The Four Pirate Emperors," Azu interjected, "I've heard of these guys from old lady Kokoro back home. The Yonkou, this group of four pirates, are so strong, they live doing whatever they please because there's no one that can stand against them. This is one of the Three Powers of the World,"

Dusty moaned and tugged at her hair, "Okay, you're starting to lose me...,"

"There are three major powers in this world," Axe held up three fingers, "There is the World Government, the Shichibukai, and the Yonkou,"

"Oh...," Dusty scratched her head, "I still don' get it,"

Axe groaned and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter right now," Gan Fall stepped in, "What matters is the safety of our people. Axe," he turned to the treasure hunter, "You said this giant had two others with him?"

"Yeah," Axe nodded, "This Tyr freak-o was looking for me when two people, I don't know what they look like because I was hiding, came to him. While I didn't see their faces, I heard two names: Hod and Heimdall,"

A loud clattering sound made everyone turn to see Devon knocking over a collection of bowls nearby. He cursed and shook his head, "Sorry about that. I slipped,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I still can't believe that this Tyr guy is as strong as you say he was," Dusty crossed her arms, "Sure, he hurt you, but who hasn't? I mean, look at Roog back at Slayheim!"

Axe frowned and pointed to the remaining half of Rayo's gift to him, "He broke off one of the blades of my axe with just a_ finger_!"

The tent became quiet again.

Gan Fall sighed, "I believe it, given the damage he was to deal Nola. She is not only of monstrous size, but those scales of hers have sustained damage from even Eneru and our Burn Bazookas," he rubbed his chin, "Now, this Tyr and his comrades have Eneru's Enforcers on their side, hm?"

Axe nodded, "Yeah, that's what he said," he said with a yawn.

"Alright, that's enough for now," Kirsty clapped her hands and pointed to the tent flaps, "He still needs to rest up, so everyone out and give him some peace and quiet!"

Murmurs bounced around the group as they left the tent, no doubt they were about Axe's story. The treasure hunter watched his friends leave with the Shandians. When there was only one left inside, he held up a hand, "Devon, wait a moment, please,"

The blonde came to a halt, "Yeah?"

"I've been around long enough to know when someone reacts to certain news," Axe said slowly, pulling his blanket closer to him, "You didn't slip at all, I know that much. Do you know anything about these people?".

Devon shook his head, not even bothering to turn around to face his nakama, "No, not a clue, Cap'n,"

"Devon...,"

"I said I don't know," his First Mate snapped, "Don't you think if I knew anything, I'd come out and say it?! I'm not like you, Axe, I don't keep secrets about important things,"

"Now wait just a damn minute-!"

Devon left the tent.

Axe grit his teeth and lay back, "Sonofabitch...,"

-----

_Tyr...Hod...Heimdall, it can't be a coincidence!_ Devon thought as he stuffed a large backpack with supplies in the night while everyone else slept, _If it's true, then that man in my dream was..._ he shook his head,_ But what would either of them be doing here in Skypeia?! I don't understand...could these intruders really be them?_

After stuffing his pack to the brim with food, water, and other important supplies, Devon pulled the pack over his shoulders and left the tent he was sharing with Austin. Quiet as he could, he headed towards the border of Shandora, heading in the direction that Axe was brought in from Upper Yard. He was about to cross the city's borders when...

"Devon, where the hell do you think you're going, you heard what happened to the others! You saw Axe's wounds!"

The swordsman came to a halt and cursed as Kirsty came up from behind him, a frown on her face. He turned to face her, "I gotta get outta here, Kirst, I gotta go find those guys,"

"Why, because you've lost your mind?!"

"I just have to, alright?!" Devon snapped at her, "I have to!"

The two of the became quiet and listened to nearby night life of the forest. Devon rubbed his forehead, "Look, I'm sorry for that, but I have got to go. I can't say why, but all I can say is that I have questions, questions that need answering!" he turned away and adjusted his pack, "I'm going out there to find answers, Kirsty. You can come with me if you want, but I ain't coming back until I get what I need...,"

Kirsty looked at him, "...is this really that important to you?" she asked quietly, "Is it so important you'd risk your life for answers to whatever questions you have?"

Devon turned to her, a solemn look on his face, "Wouldn't_ you_?"

The doctor was taken back by that question. She looked away for a few moments before turning back to him, "Let me just grab my medical supplies,"

"Leave them," Devon adjusted his pack again, "They may need those, and we don't need that sorta thing weighing us down,"

-----

Somewhere in the dense forest of Upper Yard, in a recently made clearing, Tyr, Hod, and Heimdall stood in front of a large, ornately made tent. The tent had a large symbol that resembled a giant tree with twisting branches on both of the tent's front flaps, the symbol itself divided in half.

Hod knelt down, followed by Heimdall and Tyr, "Lady, we have returned," he greeted loud and clear.

The tent opened and three women stepped outside. They were identical triplets with long brown hair, almond colored eyes, and somewhat pale skin. They each wore tight, black leather suits that hugged both breasts and buttocks. Needless to say, these three would make a man drool at first sight. The three men looked at them.

"Norn Sisters," Heimdall was the first on his feet, "Why did you come in the Lady's place?" he demanded.

The Norn Sisters: Skuld, Belldandi, and Urd, all turned to Heimdall.

"She is currently occupied," the triplets said together, "She has sent us in her stead," they then turned to Tyr, "What happened?"

Tyr growled, "You should know, Norns! I had that boy on the ropes but before I had a chance to take him out for good, I had to come back because-,"

"Because I ordered it so!" a firm female voice called from within the tent, "Tyr, you're lucky to be here at all,"

The giant bowed his head, "Forgive me, Lady, but why? He was nothing!"

Soft footsteps came from within the tent and moments later, the tent opened once again. This time, a beautiful woman with long, dark hair and a perfect body walked out. She wore what appeared to be white battle armor, complete with armored leggings, gauntlets and breastplate with shoulder guards. Around her shoulders, she wore a cloak of falcon feathers that stirred in the wind. Behind her, two shadows stood, swords at their hips.

The Lady looked up at Tyr, "The Sisters told me that even though you were clobbering the boy, he has tremendous strength inside of him,"

"Maybe they were wrong," Tyr growled, glaring at the Norns, who shot identical glares back his way.

"They are not wrong when it comes to the gift given to them," the armored woman looked right into Tyr's eyes, "Believe me, even though he didn't look like it, I'm afraid that he would've beaten you if he was pushed to the limit,"

"B-B-But...,"

She turned to Hod and Heimdall, "Did you see his opponent?"

Both men shook their heads, "No, milady...we did not,"

The woman clicked her tongue and shrugged slightly, "Does not matter. If these people are in our way, we'll come across them sooner or later in combat. We didn't come all this way, away from _that_ man, just to be sent from this paradise of ours!"

"Lady," one of the sisters put a hand on her head, "Two of them have left the others. They are in the forest now...what do we do now?"

"That depends," the woman turned to the Norn, "Who are they?"

"One of them is a girl of decent strength and the other one...," the Norn concentrated for a few seconds, "He is the one! The Champion! It must be him, he's the only other one besides Tyr's opponent with enough strength to challenge us,"

"Is that so?" the woman smiled and turned to the shadows in her tent, "You two and Hod are with me. We'll greet this so called Champion of that old boar and see if we can persuade him to see things from our point of view,"

The two shadows bowed, "Yes, Lady Frigga,"

"What do you wish of us, milady?" Heimdall asked.

"Tyr will stay with the Norns here, and you, Heimdall," Frigga grinned, "Keep an eye on the Champion's friends and little brother. Just in case...,"

Heimdall bowed his head, "As you wish," he acknowledged before disappearing in a blur.

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Wow...this sure is getting interesting. Who are these people, and what connection do they have with Devon? Stay tuned to find out!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: I don't know what I'll do when I meet them, but I should at least get some answers from them.**

**Kirsty: Devon, who are these people? I know you know something about them, I'm not stupid.**

**Frigga: So, this is the Champion? Kind of cute for his age...**

**Devon: Impossible! If that's true than that means-!**

**Legend of Asgard and Almighty God Odin**

**Devon: What are **_**you**_** two doing here?!**


	27. Legend of Asgard and Almighty God Odin

**Legend of Asgard and Almighty God Odin**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kirsty and Devon made their way through the wilderness of Upper Yard, with only a couple of Lamp Dials to light their way. With the city of Shandora behind them, they were looking for the tracks of the giant called Tyr. If they could find the footprints of the monster that attacked the White Berets and their captain, then they could follow them to the ones responsible for all this mess.

"Say, Devon," Kirsty grunted as she climbed a large tree root, "I've got a question for you,"

"What is it?"

The doctor came to a stop, holding her Lamp Dial above her head, "Devon, who are these people Axe told us about?" she asked slowly, "I know that you know something about them, I'm not stupid,"

"I don't know what I'll do when I'll do when I meet them, but I should at least get some answers from them," Devon came to a complete stop, but didn't turn around. He was quiet for a few moments, then sighed, "We should build a campfire...we can use a rest for the night," he muttered.

After making a small camp and campfire, Devon and Kirsty sat next to each other, the former staring into the fire as his swords lay nearby. Kirsty brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, ready to hear what Devon had to say.

The swordsman sighed and poked the fire with his stick, "Kirsty, you know that Austin and I have had a rough childhood," he began, "When our mother was killed, we wandered around from island to island for a couple of years, trying to stay alive and stay together. During these years, I wanted to protect him so I began to practice my own form of nittoryu. However, I wasn't always strong enough to watch out for him. Five years ago, we came across an island after sneaking aboard a supply boat filled with food. We were so hungry and tired, it looked like a great place to catch a few meals and z's...," he grinned a little, "When we got to the boat's destination, we found a secluded village, hidden from most of the other parts of the world. Even though we were stowaways and outsiders, they let us live there in the village since we were orphans,"

Kirsty smiled as a chunk of wood crackled, "That was very nice of them,"

Devon nodded, "Yeah, it was. It was this village, I found a sword dojo and enrolled in the style of Odin. I had two masters, Hugin and Munin, twin brothers and strong swordsmen. They taught me everything they knew about the ancient art of Odin...and for that, I was truly grateful because I now had the power to protect Austin. Not only that, but with the teachings of the ancient one, I delivered justice to those who had hurt innocent people for their own selfish desires,"

"I'm sorry, but what exactly does this have to do with Tyr and the others?"

"When I wasn't practicing swordsmanship, I read every tome on Odin I could find. Centuries ago, before he ascended to God-hood, he was a great warrior. He not only created my sword-style, but he battled giants on the island of Muspelheim, then destroyed it with his comrades. After ascending, he began to rule over the kingdom of Asgard with his great strength and eternal wisdom. With both power and wisdom, he and his family of warriors ruled the island with prosperity!"

"That still doesn't explain Tyr...,"

Devon withdrew the stick he was poking the fire with, "Tyr is the son of Odin. He only has one hand because his right hand was devoured by the giant wolf Fenrir when he tried to feed him at one time. According to the ancient texts, Tyr was the only one brave enough at the time to feed the great beast. When that occurred, the Allfather Odin created a special technique in honor of Tyr's sacrifice,"

"_Tyr's Hand, Leavings of the Wolf..._," Kirsty nodded, "Interesting,"

"Isn't it, though?" Devon chuckled, "Now, the other two that Axe mentioned, Hod and Heimdall, those two have their own stories. Hod is the blind brother of another god called Balder, and even though he was blind, he has unparalleled marksmanship with his bow. Heimdall, on the other hand, has his own power. He is the perfect guardian of Odin's kingdom! Supposedly, he could hear grass grow around him, see to the ends of the worth, and because of these abilities, he didn't require any sleep whatsoever!"

Kirsty smiled and propped her hand on her knees, "You honestly believe all that?"

Devon shot a light glare at her, "I'm just telling you what I read in the texts...," he looked at the fire again, "Before, I believed them to be gods, beings that no mortal would ever see in their lives, but if these enemies of ours are truly Tyr, Heimdall and Hod...the ones I read of, then we are up against things that are not of this world. These, Kirsty, are true gods,"

A soft clapping filled the air, interrupting the conversation between nakama and making the two shoot to their feet. Devon grabbed the nearest swords while Kirsty whipped out her sai and took a stance. With their weapons in their hands, the two of them scanned the dark area around the campfire, listening to the clapping that echoed around them.

"My, my, my...what a lovely story!" a woman's voice called out from the darkness, "You have studied the texts well, my young friend. Not many of our people nowadays can even name the bloody wolf's name,"

"Show yourself!" Devon shouted at the darkness, "Now!"

"Such a sharp tongue...,"

The two pirates watched as a group of four people slowly entered the ring of glowing light the fire gave off. The first person was a beautiful woman with a feathery cloak draped around her shoulders. The second was a man with short hair with bandages wrapped around his eyes, a quiver of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand. The last two...

Devon's eyes went as wide as they could when he saw them, "What are you two doing here?!"

The twin men in black armor stood side by side, each pair of eyes looking right at Devon. Hugin and Munin, Devon's former mentors were standing a few feet away with the other two newcomers.

Hugin bowed his head slightly, "It's been a while, Devon. You look well,"

"How is little Austin?" Munin asked evenly, unphased by Devon's shock, "Healthy and well?"

"W-What...," Devon shook his head, his swords falling to his side, "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

Before they could answer, the woman in the cloak walked over to him and placed a hand on the side of his face, taking a close look at his facial features.

"So, this is the Champion?" she smiled with a bit of lust in her eyes, "Kind of cute for his age...,"

"Excuse me," Kirsty pointed a sai at the woman, "But who the hell are you?!"

Immediately, the man with the bow knocked an arrow, aiming at Kirsty's chest, "No one threatens Lady Frigga. Lower your weapon, woman!"

"F-Frigga?" Devon backed away from the woman, "As in-?"

The woman chuckled, "That's right. Again, I applaud your studies in our culture...Devon, was it? Well, Devon, consider it an honor to meet the wife of the god you worship,"

"WIFE?!" Kirsty gawked at the woman, "This is Odin's wife?!"

"Yes, she is," the blind archer snapped, "Show some respect!"

Frigga waved him off, "Now, now, Hod, calm down. These two don't want trouble, but answers," she leaned inward, inches away from Devon's face, "Isn't that right, my young friend?"

Devon gulped and tried to back away some more.

"Oh, don't worry," Frigga giggled a little, "If you think you'll incur the wrath of that boar, Odin, you don't have anything to fear. He and I sort of had a falling out, recently,"

"Falling out...?" Devon's nervousness turned to another emotion, "So, _you're_ the traitors," he hissed, glaring back at Hugin and Munin behind Frigga, "I guess it wasn't a dream after all,"

Frigga scowled, "I see that that old boar's already gotten to you," she scoffed and backed away a few feet, "Well, I take it he's told you want he wants you to do?"

"He said traitors were going to attempt a takeover of Skypeia," Devon muttered glanced at Hugin and Munin, "I thought it was a dream at first, but since you are here, I guess it wasn't,"

"So, what do you plan to do now?" Hugin asked calmly, "Take us all on, Devon?"

"You may be gifted with strength, but even your captain couldn't defeat Tyr, what makes you think you can defeat us?" Munin added.

Devon clenched his fists, "It doesn't matter what I think, what matters is that I heed Odin's call and fulfill the mission the Allfather has given to me!"

Frigga reared her head back and laughed, "Oh, this is priceless!" she looked at Devon, a disbelieving look on her face, "You still think that boar's still in charge here, don't you?! Listen to me, boy, I'm the one in charge so if you need to fulfill any mission from anyone, it's one from me!"

"I heed Odin and only Odin," Devon said firmly, "I use his style, I am loyal to him!"

Frigga sighed and pointeed to the twins, "So were these two, boy. Your own masters once followed that man for as long as I could remember, but recently, I opened their eyes to the truth and now they follow me!"

'_This isn't good...Hugin and Munin are powerful masters, but you already know__**that**__,'_

"Shut up," Devon hissed.

Frigga scowled, "What did you just say?"

Devon shook his head, "I was-,"

"Don't tell me what you were doing," Frigga snapped, "I'll forgive you this time because I'm in need of my own Champion. How about it?"

"I use Odin, I am loyal to_ Odin_!" Devon repeated, raising his swords, "I am no one's Champion except _his_!"

Frigga sighed and held her head, "Such a shame you feel that way. I could really use you in my plans for Sky Island...I wonder how your brother will take the news,"

"What do you mean?" Devon demanded.

Kirsty tightened her grip on her sai, "Swear that if you hurt Austin...,"

"Oh, the boy hasn't come into any physical danger...yet...," Frigga looked at Devon, smiling cruelly, "How's about I make you a deal? You help me do what I want to this island, and I promise that no harm will come to the boy?"

Devon grit his teeth and Kirsty swore that his eyes, briefly, changed color from normal to red then back to normal, "...how do I know you'll keep your word?"

Kirsty gaped at him, "Devon...!" she was cut off by Devon holding up his hand.

Frigga chuckled, "You have my word, Devon. After all, you and I are practically brother and sister in our culture-,"

"Yeah, one normal age human and one frickin' old goddess," Devon cracked.

The woman scowled, "As I said, you have my word, simple as that,"

Devon looked at her and the other three for a short time before turning around, back to them.

"So, this is your choice?" Frigga slowly raised her hand, "You defy me and risk your brother's life?"

"Austin can not only watch after himself, but he's got many friends looking out for him," Devon said coolly, "I am Odin's Champion and I will fulfill my duty to the Allfather," he gripped Water Moon and Kitetsu, "Never will I obey a traitor!" he spun around to cleave his blades into Frigga's body, but something very strange happened at that moment.

Thick roots from the tree erupted from the ground, rammed themselves into Devon, throwing him against the tree in the process, and then wrapped themselves around him and the tree, securely tying him to the giant plant. Both Devon and Kirsty stared at what had just happened.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Frigga chuckled and lowered her hand, "If you will not become my Champion, then I guess I will have no choice but to kill you," she turned to her archer, "Hod...kill him!"

The blind archer turned his arrow from Kirsty and aimed at Devon's heart, "Yes, Lady Frigga," he said in a monotone voice. He released his ammunition and everyone watched as it flew at Devon. What happened next seemed to happen in slow-motion. Devon watched as the arrow sailed through the air towards him, but his attention was diverted when movement from the side made him turn his head to see Kirsty running towards him. He watched, shocked, as Kirsty leapt in front of the arrow and pressed herself against his bound body...right before the arrow hit.

Kirsty suddenly jerked and let out a small gasp as the arrow pierced her back. Devon stared, horrified at what had just happened.

"KIRSTY!!"

Frigga raised an eyebrow as the young woman began to slide down the tree, "I was not expecting that...," she grinned slightly, "Seems like his heart is set on another besides his brother. How interesting,"

Devon looked down at Kirsty, heart in his throat, "Kirsty...why did you do that?! You should've run away! You should've gotten away and warn them!"

A weak laugh escaped Kirsty's mouth as she lifted her head to look at him, "It's...no big deal, Devon. I can just...heal myself. Besides, you and Axe...are always looking out for us. It was time I looked out for...you...," a breath escaped her lips right before she went limp and fell to the ground.

"KIRSTY!!!" Devon screamed, "NOOO!"

The sound of Frigga's laughter made Devon look up at the wife of his god. He grit his teeth and glared pure hatred at her, "I swear to the Allfather, if she dies, you will regret the day you met me!" he growled as he attempted to free himself from the thick roots that bound him to the tree.

Frigga smiled another cruel smile, "Do not worry. Hod's arrow missed her vitals, but did just enough damage to render her powerless," she snapped her fingers and one of the twins stepped forward, "I will not let her die so easily. To think, she would not be in this predicament if only you had sworn loyalty to me...,"

Devon watched as the twin picked Kirsty up gently and carried her back, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm taking her with me, and as soon as I get back, I will give the order to bring your brother to me," Frigga chuckled, "Your foolishness has doomed those closest to your heart," she turned around and started walking back to the darkness, "If you want them back safe and sound, then come find me and swear your allegiance. If you do not, I will kill them both!"

"YOU BITCH!" Devon screamed at the top of his lungs at the retreating backs of the four, "YOU UGLY BITCH! I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD AND THE HEADS OF ALL WHO FOLLOW YOU! I WILL SLAY YOU IN THE NAME OF THE ALLFATHER AND I WILL PISS ON YOUR CORPSE FOR LAYING A HAND ON KIRSTY AND AUSTIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, FRIGGA?! I SWEAR THIS IN ODIN'S NAME!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!"

His screams echoed for a short time before the forest became silent again. Devon, unable to free himself, ceased his struggle and lowered his head, a pain in his heart.

"It happened again...," he choked, tears in his eyes, "First, I let my mother die, now I let them pay because of me. Why can't I protect those I love?"

'_You truly do love them both, don't you, lad?'_ his other half asked quietly.

"Of course, I do! You know that better than anyone," Devon murmured, tears falling to the ground, "How can I be Odin's Champion if I cannot protect those I love?"

'_So, after that big promise you just screamed...you think you can't do anything because something bad happened?'_

Devon was silent.

'_I can sort of understand your love for the girl, boy. I myself had sights set on a female, but before I could tie the knot, I and my kin were brutally murdered,'_

Devon raised his head, a confused look on his face, "What, how could you have been murdered, you told me-,"

'_I told you a lot of things since our first day together, Devon,'_ his other half interrupted, _'But since Frigga and her followers have just pretty much declared a personal war, I think it's time I tell you the truth. Starting with my name,'_

"You have a name...?!"

'_Of course, I have a name, idiot, who doesn't!?'_

Devon listened closely to everything his "guest" told him in his mind. His eyes slowly widened and darted from side to side, "Impossible! If that were true, that means-!"

'_It doesn't matter what the past means, kid, what matters is that we gotta get outta these plants and get ready. The kiddy gloves are coming off, Devon. Sure, you went up against strong opponents before, but these guys are on a whole new level. You'll need my help if you want to defeat Frigga and save this place,'_

"You're help?" Devon frowned, "What can you possibly do, you're dead!"

A chuckle came from within his skull, _'True, but that doesn't mean I can't pass on the knowledge and power that I have. Now, hold on, I'm taking over a bit...,'_

Devon felt the familiar tingle of his "guest" taking over. He looked through his eyes as his arms changed color and took on a more powerful appearance. A deep growl escaped his throat as the other half ripped the thick roots apart, freeing the both of them. The swordsman, now back in control of his body, landed on his feet and rose to full height, a determined look on his face.

'_Ready?'_

"Teach me everything you know, Thrymr,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: What the hell is going on?! Starts off with Devon telling stories and the next thing he knows, Kirsty gets nabbed by someone who wants his power, and now Austin's at risk?! WTF is wrong with this picture?! Let's just hope Devon can do what he needs to do to beat these traitors of the Allfather, otherwise, everyone's in trouble!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: Devon and Kirsty left in the night? Dammit, something's wrong here...**

**Azu: Hey, maybe they went to look for the wolves they told me about. Little drunken freakiness?**

**Frigga: Not many people respects the old legends and gods anymore. Starting with this island, we will make them return to those ways!**

**Kirsty: Are those...jewels? They don't look like the ones I'm used to...**

**The Coming Threat**

**Kamakiri: I'm sorry, Laki...but he took both children...I couldn't stop him, he was too strong!**


	28. The Coming Threat

**The Coming Threat**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning, Axe rolled out of bed and grabbed the pile of clothes the others had laid out for him. _Well, that solves one problem_, he thought as he pulled on some shorts, _...that doesn't help my hair though_. He reached up and felt the noticeably shorter hairstyle he now had thanks to Tyr's flames.

"Yo! Axe!" Azu barged into the tent, "Ah, geez! Sorry, man, leave a warning note or something," Azu covered his eyes, "I do not need to see _that_,"

Axe rolled his eyes and pulled out another vest, "What do you want, Azu?"

"Well, I went to go get Kirsty and Devon for breakfast, but they're gone! We looked all around the city, but we can't find 'em!"

Axe paused, "Devon and Kirsty left in the night?" he asked slowly, making sure he understood what his shipwright had just said.

The twenty-four year old martial artist nodded, "Yeah. Austin didn't even know, which is something 'cuz of his Mantra...and they didn't even leave a note," he grinned lecherously, "Hey, maybe they went to look for the wolves they told me about. Little drunken freakiness?"

"Dammit, something's wrong here...," Axe muttered, ignoring Azu, "Alright, um...just tell them not to worry. Devon and Kirsty can handle themselves," he carefully picked up his shattered stone axe, "I'm sure they're just fine. Devon may be a hot-head, but Kirsty's always there to make sure he doesn't go berserk,"

-----

"First, I get arrested for my power, now I get captured so Devon could come to this lady...," Kirsty sighed as she struggled with her bindings of surprisingly tough metal wires, "What's next, secret assassins kidnapping me? I thought Dusty was the damsel-in-distress of the crew,"

She ceased her struggling and looked around the tent she was sitting in. It was surprisingly roomy and filled with things from trunks, chests, a wardrobe, and a large, very comfy looking bed on one side.

_Ya know, if this were a different situation, I'd really appreciate the decor of this room..._

"I wouldn't keep trying that if I were you,"

Kirsty turned to the tent's entrance to see Frigga standing in the doorway, a somewhat amused look on her face. The doctor scowled, "When I get outta this-,"

"You won't," Frigga strode over to her bed and cast off her feather cloak, "Urd prides herself in her wire's strength. The more you try, the more the metal wire digs into your skin, and the more that happens, the more blood you lose as well as the chance of losing your hands,"

_Okay, important safety tip..._ Kirsty looked back at her and turned away as Frigga began to undress, "Do you have to do that?"

"What's wrong?" Frigga asked as she removed her armor, "You're a woman, just like me, so why does it bother you?"

"Normally, it wouldn't, but since you're kinda the evil bitch and I'm a decent person, I'd rather not look at a naked evil bitch,"

_SLAP!_

Kirsty's cheek felt hot after Frigga slapped her hard across the face.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you," Frigga hissed, "I'm the future goddess of this island, so show some damn respect!"

Kirsty grinned and turned back to her, "You don't deserve any...especially after you tried to kill Devon,"

Frigga leaned in close and grabbed her chin, "I was doing what was necessary. He would've gotten in our way since he wouldn't swear loyalty to us...to me," she grinned, "You care for him, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, he's a friend of mine and part of our family!"

"But he's a lot more than that, right?"

Kirsty felt her face turn red, "W-W-What?"

Frigga giggled and walked over to the wardrobe, flinging it open, "Why else would you cast yourself in the way of Hod's arrow? Speaking of which," she let her clothes drop and looked at Kirsty, "I'm surprised you were able to heal so quickly after we removed the arrow. How'd you do that?"

The blonde doctor smiled slyly, "Oh, I'm just naturally a fast healer," she said with a casual shrug, "My turn. What do you plan to do with this island and it's people?"

"I suppose as one of my future handservants, you have a right to know," Frigga slipped a beautiful robe on and cinched it around her smooth belly, "Where I'm from, I got tired of my damned husband being in control, so I took whoever was loyal to me and left to find a place that I could call my own sovereign...my own kingdom," she sighed and sat down on her bed, "No one respects the old legends and gods anymore. But, with this island and it's people, we will make them return to those ways!"

Kirsty rolled her eyes, "Blah blah blah...you know how many times I've heard villains make great speeches about their ambitions, only to get their asses kicked?"

Frigga glared at her and looked at her fingernails, "I'll be lenient on that...after all, I am a loving goddess,"

"You're not a goddess at all!"

"Now, you're tempting fate,"

Kirsty stared at Frigga, _This bitch is really getting on my nerves. If I wasn't tied with metal wires, I'd- _she stopped in mid-thought when she noticed something on Frigga's right wrist. It looked like a gem of some kind. She couldn't tell what kind it was exactly because the colors seemed to swarm all around it like a storm. Still, it looked beautiful.

Frigga noticed her stare and glanced at her wrist, "Beautiful, no? Everyone in my little group has at least one,"

"Are those...jewels?" Kirsty squinted at the crystal, "Don't look like ones I'm used to...,"

"No, I'd expect not," Frigga lay back on her bed and looked at her gem fondly, "These beauties are what's known as the Fragments of Muspelheim,"

Kirsty blinked, "Isn't that the island Odin and his men destroyed after fighting giants?"

Frigga nodded, "Yes...you see, our home island of Asgard has the source of the crystals and our power,"

"Power? What power?"

"My, inquisitive aren't you? Taken an interest in your new goddess' past?"

"Nah, just bored outta my damn skull,"

Frigga scowled and held out her arm, "Each crystal gives a person a unique ability. This crystal here," she tapped the gem gingerly, "...gives me the ability to control plants,"

Kirsty snorted, "Yeah, right, you expect me to believe that?"

"Actually...," Frigga paused as thin roots broke out of the ground and grazed Kirsty's legs, "...I do,"

_Holy..._ Kirsty kicked the roots away, _That explains what happened to Devon last night!_

"Aren't you cute?" Frigga chuckled as the roots sank back into the ground, "You play with them like a kitten would a string,"

"Shut the hell up...,"

-----

Axe tugged his hair, "Kirsty and Devon are gone, DJ's running around somewhere, Austin's with the others Shandians...," he sighed and looked at his remaining crewmates: Herman, Azu, Dusty, Chizuru, and Niri with Pingu and the Sky Fox, Sora, "We shouldn't be lingering around, we gotta prepare! If those guys are anything like past enemies, they'll be striking soon and we gotta be ready,"

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?!" Dusty gawked at him, "They're from the New World! You said so yourself, they're way stronger than the pirates on this half of the Grand Line!"

Herman nodded, "The kit's right, captain, I don't think we have much of a chance...here,"

Niri sighed, "We've been traveling with him so long, and you two think this'll deter him?" she glanced at her captain, "We're not leaving...right?"

"Damn right!" Axe flexed his hands, a loud crunching sound filling the air, "We can't leave these people to these assholes, Devon wouldn't stand for it. Besides...Tyr and I have some unfinished business! No one breaks my axe and gets away with it!"

Herman, Azu, Dusty, and Pingu sighed, all thinking the same thing.

_Yeah, we're staying..._

Axe looked around the city, "Man, wish Devon and Kirsty would get back soon...we could really use their help,"

"Kirsty, yeah, Devon...I'm not so sure,"

Everyone turned to Niri.

Axe frowned, "What do you mean?"

Their sharpshooter quickly told them what she had seen in Mock Town days before. When she was done, Axe and Azu had confused looks on their faces while Dusty was hiding behind a slab of stone.

"I told you he was messed up!" the fox girl shouted from her poor choice of hiding places.

"Niri," Axe propped his head on his hand, looking skeptical, "Are you sure weren't imagining it?"

_BOOM!_

Axe sighed as bits of his face smoked from the shrapnel of Niri's shotgun shells.

Niri glared at him, shotgun barrels still smoking while her nakama were now hiding with Dusty, "I didn't imagine it, Axe! Devon wasn't himself! He was like a maniac! I've never seen anyone fight like that!"

"Then you'll be stunned at the way some people I've met fight and...trust me...they're...," he trailed off as people started to run past them, heading for the Shandian border, "What the hell's going on?"

"I don't know," Herman waved to a passerby, "Excuse me, but what's going on?"

The Shandian he stopped pointed towards the border, "Nola's back!"

"Nola?" Niri gulped, "That big ass python?"

"Yeah, that's her," the Shandian nodded and ran for the border.

Niri looked at her crew and cleared her throat, "You guys...go on ahead, I forgot something...," she shot to her feet and dove into a tent.

Axe rubbed his head, "I forgot, she gets freaked out by giant things,"

Dusty nodded, "Remember the Bananawani of Crocodile?"

Azu looked around as more people ran by them, "I think we should go see what's going on...I'm getting a bad vibe here,"

Herman nodded in agreement, "Ditto...,"

While Niri went to 'retrieve' her forgotten thing, the remaining pirates followed the group of Sky People to the border. Everyone but Axe, Azu, and Chizuru skidded to a stop and stared at the giant python when it came into view.

"Holy...shit...!"

Axe grinned, "I know, she's a big mama, ain't she?"

"KAMAKIRI!"

"Hm?" the pirates turned just in time for Laki to run past them, nearly knocking some of them over. They watched as the female warrior of Shandora ran to a motionless form of her fellow warrior, who was covered in numerous wounds.

Laki knelt down and picked his head up from the ground, "Kamakiri, what happened!?"

The Shandian wheezed for breath, "I went...to go check on Nola...and the kids followed me...,"

"Kids?" Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "You mean Austin and Aisa?"

Kamakiri nodded.

"Was wondering where they were," Dusty mused, scratching her head.

"We were checking her wound...," Kamakiri took a sharp breath, "When they caught us by surprise!"

Laki scowled, "They?"

"The strangers and the Enforcers. They just came outta nowhere!"

"How did they take you by suprise?" Laki's frown deepened, "Both Austin and Aisa have Mantra, they would've been able to sense them!"

Kamakiri coughed, "They ambushed us, so they didn't realize it until it was too late. But, they could only sense the Enforcers' voices!"

"What are you talking about?"

Chizuru folded her arms, "He's saying that the kids weren't able to use their Mantra to see the strangers coming," she explained, "But, how is that possible?"

"I think the more important question is where the hell is Aisa and Austin?" Axe interjected, "Are they hiding in that thing?" he pointed to Nola's belly, "I heard Luffy did that...,"

Kamakiri shook his head and covered his eyes with his arm, "I'm sorry, Laki...,"

The female Shandian grabbed him by his feathered clothes and brought him close, ignoring his injuries, "Kamakiri, where are they?! Where's Aisa?!"

"I'm sorry, Laki...but he took both children!" Kamakiri shouted as his injuries worsened, "I couldn't stop him, he was too strong!"

Laki, both enraged and saddened by the news was about Aisa, was about to slug Kamakiri, but stopped when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She snapped her head back to see Wiper, back on his feet!

"Wiper!"

Axe looked around, "Where the hell he come from?!"

"Well, when a man and a woman...," Dusty began before Herman whopped her over the head, "OW!"

"Thanks," Axe turned to the others and cracked his knuckles, "Guess we got some business to take care of, eh?"

-----

Meanwhile, deep in Upper Yard, Devon stood in an offensive stance, face drenched in sweat. He and Thrymr had been at these tiring exercises for an eternity, it seemed, but it was all going to be worth it. Soon, he would find the traitors to his God, beat them, and get Kirsty back.

'_Take a break, kid...'_

Panting, Devon knelt besides a river and leaned forward for a drink, only to be greeted by a Sky Shark that leapt out at him, jaws wide. As it flew towards him, Devon grabbed his sword and swung at the beast. Seconds later, a line appeared on the sharks flesh and it soon fell into the water, it's body cleaved into two pieces.

"Stupid fish,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Ah...well, this is interesting. I know this was blah, trust me, but I made it as good as I could. Too much blah? I'll make up for it in action...trust me, it'll be lotsa action!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Urd: Milady, the pirates are entering the forest. No doubt that they're looking for their friends.**

**Frigga: Enforcers, the time has come! Take this land and your reward will be great!**

**Wiper: Sefu's son is nowhere to be seen in the time of battle...that brings back memories.**

**Kirsty: RUN YOU TWO, RUN! GET OUTTA HERE, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!**

**Demon of the Sky Sefu and Beautiful Pirate Celeste!**

**Devon: This is my father's homeland...and I will protect it with my life!**


	29. Demon of the Sky and Beautiful Pirate

**Demon of the Sky Sefu and Beautiful Pirate Celeste!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh shit! Austin, Aisa!"

Kirsty watched as the Norns threw the children to the ground, bound by the same wire as she was, and left the tent, leaving the three of them alone.

"Are you guys okay?"

Aisa grunted as she struggled to sit up, "No, I'm not! I was helping Kamakiri and Nola, and then Austin and I get kidnapped!" she huffed and looked away, "If aniki were here, he'd kill these people...," she murmured.

Kirsty stared, surprised at the girl's behavior. She shook her head and turned to Austin, "What about you, are you alright?"

The mute child sat up and nodded, a pissed off look on his face as he tried to undo his bindings.

"No, don't do that guys," Kirsty shook her head quickly, "The more you do that, the deeper they go into your skin. Trust me, you don't want that,"

Aisa sighed and looked around, "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're at their base camp, I think," Kirsty inched her way to the kids, "I'm not sure where we are in Upper Yard, exactly, but it's bad mojo,"

The little girl kicked the dirt angrily, "I can't hear them with my Mantra! Why can't I hear them!?"

"Maybe it's the crystals...," Kirsty whispered, "That would make sense...but with the power of any ability and not being sensed by Mantra, there must be some kind of drawback...,"

Aisa and Austin looked at each other, then at her, wondering what she was muttering under her breath.

Kirsty noticed them and smiled nervously, "I'm just blabbing to myself, trying to keep the insanity away, don't mind me!"

The two children exchanged glances.

_I think it's too late to keep it away..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Axe sighed as he looked at his wrecked weapon, "Looks like I can't bring it this time...don't wanna make it worse than it already is," he gently lay the axe on the bed and threw his belt of throwing axes next to it, "Doubt I can use these," he cracked his knuckles and grinned, "Well, lessee what I can do with these puppies,"

He left the tent and looked around to see the remaining Shandian Warriors, led by Wiper, prepare themselves for battle. They donned their skates, grabbed their Burn Blades and Bazookas, all prepared to die for their home. Axe walked up to the fierce Shandian warrior.

"Look, you guys may be prepared to sacrifice yourselves for the greater good here, but these guys are way tougher than Eneru, alright? There's a very, very good chance you'll die!"

"Same with you," Wiper shot back, shouldering his Bazooka, "But you're going for your friend, as we are going for Aisa, as well as Shandora. We didn't suffer a war that lasted 400 years just to get our home back, then get it taken away from us! We won't allow it!"

The Shandians with him roared in agreement, lifting their weapons in the air.

Wiper looked around, "Sefu's son is nowhere to be seen in the time of battle...that brings back memories,"

Laki scowled, "Wiper, now is not the time,"

"What...exactly happened?" Axe put his hands behind his head, "I know we got pressing matters here, but I'd really like to know about Devon's parents...and why you hate him and his father so much,"

Wiper looked at him and shoved a Flavor Dial into his Bazooka, "Like Gan Fall and the Chief said...it happened over twenty years ago...,"

-Flashback-

_**Twenty or So Years Ago...**_

"_Wiper, what the hell are you doing?!"_

"_I came to fight with you!"_

_WHAP!_

_Wiper winced and held the large lump on his head, "Bastard...Sefu, why'd you do that?!" he hissed, glaring up at a muscular man with a mane of wild, brown hair and tattoos on his chest, "I'm on your side!"_

"_No, you're on the idiot side!" the muscular man, Sefu, grabbed Wiper by the back of his neck and picked him clean off the soil of Upper Yard, "This is going to be a battleground, Wiper, you're too young to fight!"_

"_I am not!"_

"_Yes, you are!" Sefu hit him upside the head again, "You don't have enough experience to fight, and none of us can watch out for you! That's why Laki and the others were ordered by the Chief to stay in the village!"_

_Wiper growled and held up a Burn Blade, "I can watch out for myself!"_

_WHAP!_

"_Stop doing that!"_

_-----_

"_Who are those people? They're not Skypeians...,"_

"_Lemme see!"_

_Wiper looked down from the tree that he and Sefu had landed just a few moments ago to see a group of strange looking people in odd clothing walk about the soil as if it was perfectly fine. One of them definitely had the look of a leader about him. He was a tall, powerful-looking man with a mat of black hair dressed in ragged, blue pants and a large, red coat over his shoulders._

"_Who is that?" Wiper looked up at Sefu._

_The Shandian warrior scowled, "I don't know, Wiper, but we should try to steer clear from them,"_

_Wiper gawked at him, "WHAT?!"_

"_Shh!" Sefu clamped a hand over his mouth and ducked behind the tree, "You idiot!" he whispered, "Give away our position and we're screwed!" he looked back around the tree and watched as the group of strangers continued to walk through Upper Yard...they hadn't heard the young Shandian._

_Sefu sighed in relief and looked down at Wiper, "Listen to me, and listen closely, Wiper...we're here to fight for our ancestor's land from God, we don't need to start a confrontation with these strangers! You make one more mistake like that, and we're going back to the village!"_

"_But, Sefu!"_

"_I mean it, Wiper!"_

_-----_

"_Wiper...!"_

"_It's not my fault! I was trying to get out of the way when that big nose came after me!"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE?!"_

_Sefu growled and glared the two strangers in front of them as Wiper ran back behind him. One of them hard a large, red nose and held two knives in his hands. The second one looked a lot less threatening, his red hair poking out from under the straw hat he wore on his head...however, that long blade at his hip made Sefu go on higher alert._

_The one with the big nose glared at Wiper, "No one makes fun of my nose, brat!"_

"_Uhm, Buggy?" the red-haired teen looked at him, frowning a little, "I don't think the Captain would want us to be fighting people without a good reason...,"_

"_WHAT OTHER REASON COULD THERE BE IF NOT MAKING FUN OF MY NOSE, SHANKS?!" the one called Buggy spun his knives around his fingers, "He's dead!"_

"_You have to get through me!" Sefu growled, aiming his Bazooka at them, "I'll give you just one warning, strangers! Get off our land!"_

_The one called Shanks held up his hand, "C'mon, do we really need this? We're just exploring the place...,"_

"_So, you won't leave?"_

"_Well, we really don't want to...,"_

"_NOT UNTIL THAT BRAT IS DEAD!" the big nose screamed._

"_I warned you...," Sefu closed an eye and pulled the trigger._

_A loud boom filled the air and a large iron ball shot towards the two strangers. Before it made contact though, something jumped out of the bushes nearby and darted past the incoming artillery. Sefu watched in surprise as the iron ball from his bazooka suddenly split into two halves and flew past the two strangers._

"_What the hell...?!" Sefu lowered his bazooka, "What happened?"_

_Shanks sighed and shook his head, "Celeste...,"_

"_Don't start, Shanks!" an irritated-looking woman muttered as she walked into view._

_Sefu stared at the third newcomer. She had long, golden blonde hair, wore tight-fitting pants, a low-cut top, a black bandanna around her head and a long, straight blade in her right hand. The woman turned to Sefu and Wiper, "A big gun like that against two people at such a close range? Man, you put a new definition on the word 'overkill' don't ya?"_

_The Shandian was speechless._

_The blonde woman, Celeste, waved a hand at him, "Hello...anybody home?" she turned to Shanks, "He's like Buggy, ain't he? Lights are on, but nobody's home!"_

"_WHAT?!" the big nose glared at her while the straw hat wearing man laughed loudly, "SHUT THE HELL UP, CELESTE!"_

_The female flipped him off and tossed the Shandian the red-hair's sword, "Let's go, big guy,"_

_Shanks looked at his hip, "Oi! What the hell?!"_

_Sefu, still speechless, grabbed the blade out of mid-air and unsheathed it. He had used weapons like this when strange objects shot up from the Blue Sea thanks to the Knock-Up Stream, so it wasn't too awkward. Celeste pointed her weapon at him, "Show me what ya got...,"_

_-----_

"_WHAT THE HELL, SEFU?!"_

_Back at the Shandian village, Wiper stood in front of the very quiet warrior he looked up to, his face filled with both confusion and anger._

"_You're supposed to be a warrior of Shandora, a man who is fighting to take back our land, and you just leave Upper Yard like that?!"_

_Sefu turned to the young Shandian, a small grin on his face, "That woman...is one helluva fighter,"_

_Wiper facefaulted, "What's that got to do with this?!"_

"_So beautiful, too,"_

_The young Shandian grabbed a stick and smacked it across Sefu's skull, the stick easily breaking into two pieces, "Snap out of it, Sefu! What is wrong with you?!"_

_Sefu smiled and patted Wiper on the head, "You're too young to understand, kid...maybe you'll learn when your older," he yawned, "Well, I'm tired. I'm turning in...go have fun with Laki or something, Wiper,"_

_Wiper gawked as the large warrior lay down on his bed and rolled over, snoring a short time after._

_-----_

"_Hey, look who's back...,"_

_Sefu strode up to the group of strangers, who turned to be Blue Sea dwellers, looking for the woman from the day before. He passed by the big nose and the straw hat, ignoring them completely. He found Celeste talking to the large man in the coat from before, his heart beating like a war drum in his chest._

"_Oi, Celeste!" Shanks called out, "You got yourself a visitor!"_

_Both the woman and the large man turned to see Sefu standing a few feet away. Celeste's hand went to her sword, "Wanna rematch, bub?"_

_Sefu gulped, "Why are you here on Upper Yard?"_

_That question threw Celeste off, "W-What?"_

"_Who is this?" the large man turned to Celeste, pointing to Sefu, "This the one you told me about?"_

_The blonde nodded, "Yeah, Captain, he is. He attacked Shanks and Buggy yesterday,"_

"_Only because the big nose-,"_

"_HEY! CUT IT OUT!"_

"_-was trying to kill someone I know," Sefu said defensively, "Answer me, what are you doing here?"_

_Celeste put her hands behind her head and looked away, "We're pirates just taking a look around...got a problem with that?"_

"_**Whoa, whoa, whoa..hold on!"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**How do you know what he was doing there?"**_

"_**I followed him and hid behind a tree!"**_

"_**YOU hid?"**_

"_**You want me to finish my story or not?!"**_

"_**Okay, okay...sheesh,"**_

_Both the Shandian and the pirate walked through the woods near the camp while Wiper followed them from afar with the help of his skates._

"_So, you and your people are exploring anything and everything you come across?"_

_Celeste shrugged, "Yeah, but there's more to it than that. Kinda hard to explain," she put her finger to her chin, looking thoughtful, "Anyhoo, we won't be staying here long...so you and your people won't have to worry about us,"_

"_What's it like, down there on the Blue Sea?"_

"_Oh, it's great! There are so many places down there to explore, so much treasure to claim and a bunch of strong enemies to fight!"_

_Sefu came to a stop, "Really...,"_

_Wiper watched from behind a tree as the two talked for a short while longer. When they stopped talking and stared at each other, he became confused. He thought any second now, they were going to fight like yesterday, but what came next...he couldn't believe!_

_The two of them kissed!_

_The young Shandian, completely shocked, fell out of the tree and landed on a large root on his head._

"_**Hold on...,"**_

"_**NOW what?!"**_

"_**Gan Fall said he saw them attack each other the first time and tried to stop them, but failed...,"**_

"_**Well, that old man's senile, this is what really happened!"**_

"_**Sorry...can we speed this up, we got a fight to get to,"**_

"_**Laki, I'm gonna kill this bastard...!"**_

"_**Wiper, just finish it,'**_

_A few days later, Wiper found Sefu in his tent, stuffing a large bag with his clothes and warfare gear. The young Shandian raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you go on surprise raids, Sefu?"_

"_I'm not going on a raid,"_

"_But, why-?"_

_The large warrior sighed and turned to his young friend. He knelt down and planted his hands on his shoulders, "Wiper, listen to me alright. There are times in a person's life where...they have to make a really hard decision. My time has come and passed,"_

_Wiper frowned, "What are you talking about?"_

_The older Shandian sighed again, "Wiper...I'm leaving with the Blue Sea dwellers. I'm going back with them to the Blue Sea,"_

"_What?!" Wiper backed away._

"_Wiper, I'm sorry...,"_

"_You're leaving us?!" Wiper screamed, "Why?! What the hell for?!"_

_Sefu rubbed the back of his neck, "It's complicated, Wiper...you wouldn't understand, even if I told you,"_

"_Is it because of that crazy woman?"_

"_Her name is Celeste," Sefu frowned, "...and yes, it's because of her. Wiper, I love her,"_

"_YOU JUST MET HER! YOU'VE BEEN WITH US YOUR WHOLE LIFE, FIGHTING IN THE WAR FOR UPPER YARD AND YOU'RE LEAVING FOR A COMPLETE STRANGER?!"_

_Sefu sighed walked past the boy, his bag over his shoulder, "I was hoping I could avoid this,"_

_Wiper spun around and grabbed the bag tightly, only to be dragged by Sefu, "YOU CAN'T LEAVE US, SEFU! YOU'RE A WARRIOR OF SHANDORA, NOT ONE OF THEM! THEY'RE OUTSIDERS, YOU SHOULD BE WITH US!"  
_

"_Let go, Wiper...,"_

"_A TRUE WARRIOR DOESN'T LEAVE THE BATTLEFIELD! CALGARA'S BLOOD IS IN YOUR VEINS AND YOUR GONNA IGNORE THAT?!"_

_WHAM!!_

_Wiper fell to the ground, a large bruise already forming on his face. He held his red-hot face and looked up at Sefu, whose fist was shaking._

_The large warrior pulled his arm back and turned away as more of the villagers came out to see what the noise was about, "Wiper...I will never forget that Calgara's blood runs through us. I know that we've suffered throughout the years of this war, but I cannot ignore the feeling I have in my heart. I love her, Wiper. I said before that you're too young to understand...,"_

_With that, Sefu shouldered his bag and walked towards the end of the village, where a small boat on the White-White Sea surface was waiting for him, the man in the straw hat sitting in it. Wiper watched as Sefu left the village and the war. As he watched the boat get smaller and smaller, the anger in him grew and grew._

"_GO AHEAD AND LEAVE YOU COWARD!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "WE DON'T NEED A TRAITOR LIKE YOU TO FIGHT__** OUR**__ WAR!"_

-End Flashback-

Axe stared at Wiper and whistled, "Man...is that why you're so screwed up?"

Wiper glared and brushed past him, "Stupid Blue Sea dweller...,"

The pirate watched him leave, "Shit...,"

"Ever since that day," Laki shouldered her rifle, watching Wiper leave, "Wiper's hated Sefu and every time of Blue Sea dwellers came to the sky, he's been very hostile towards them,"

"Because he left with the others?"

Laki nodded in silence.

Axe scratched his head, "Well, I heard stories from Gan Fall and Wiper...now, if I can just figure out who to believe,"

-----

"Lady Frigga, the Enforcers have gathered,"

Frigga smiled as her recently donned armor sparkled in the sunlight, "Excellent...,"

Along with the Norns, Frigga walked to a group of Enforcers who looked like they were ready for all out war. The woman of the New World nodded, "This is all we have left?"

"The cleaning parties of the Sky People and the pirates took a fair amount of them out," Belldandi reported, "These are the remaining troops,"

Frigga shrugged, "Don't matter. These will take care of the Sky People while we take care of the pirates once and for all!"

Tyr roared with laughter and pounded his damaged breastplate loudly, "ALRIGHT!I call dibs on that punk with the axe! I don't care what anyone says, his head is mine!"

Skuld and Belldandi looked at each other, "Baka...,"

"Lady Frigga," Urd lightly tapped Frigga's arm, "Milady, the pirates and the Sky People are entering the forest! No doubt that they're looking for their friends,"

"I see...well then, I suppose it's time," Frigga turned to her newly recruited soldiers, "Enforcers, the time has come! Take this land and your reward will be great! Slay all those who oppose you! TAKE THIS PARADISE IN MY NAME!"

"Lady Frigga!"

The woman growled and looked back to see Munin running up to her, "WHAT?!"

"Milady," Munin held up his hands, "Forgive me, but the prisoners have escaped!"

"WHAT?!" Frigga grabbed him and lifted him clear off the ground, "HOW COULD THEY HAVE DONE IT?!"

"There they go!"

Frigga snapped her head around to see Kirsty, Austin and Aisa run off into the forest. She growled, threw Munin to the ground and pointed to a handful of Enforcers, "After them, you idiots! Bring them back here!"

-----

_I can't believe that just happened! _Kirsty thought as she and the two children ran through Upper Yard, I gotta get them to safety!

A loud 'meh' made her look back to see a group of Enforcers chasing after them. She skidded to a stop and turned to face them. Aisa and Austin stopped to see her face the oncoming force. She threw off her doctor's coat and held up her sai, "RUN YOU TWO! GET OUTTA HERE, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!"

"But-," Aisa was cut off when Austin grabbed her wrist and started running again deeper and deeper into the forest.

Kirsty cracked her neck and twirled her sai around, "Come to mama...,"

-----

'_Heads up...'_

Devon came to a stop and listened as screams, explosions and the sounds of metal rang through the air.

"Looks like the conquest's begun," he mused, tapping his swords, "This won't be easy,"

'I should think not, I was only give ya about a day for training...' Thrymr sighed, 'No going back now,'

Devon nodded and started running towards the closest source of battle, "This is my father's homeland...," he unsheathed his swords and increased his speed, "...and I will protect it with my life! Frigga, you're mine! You and every single person under you will fall here, I swear in the name of Odin!"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, it seems that the New War for Skypeia has begun! Will our pirate heroes be able to take down these New World foes? Stay tuned to find out! BTW, the part with Shanks and Buggy? I know that they were cabin boys/apprentices to the Pirate King back when he was still alive, but I wasn't sure if they were up there with him so...pfft...yeah, I winged it. I think it turned out well, though.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: Where the hell are they?!**

**Laki: Here they come!**

**Niri: Those guys are gonna pay for abducting little kids...**

**Tyr: ATTACK!**

**Beginning of the End**

**Wiper: If we have to give our lives for Shandora, we'll give them hell before we do!**


	30. Beginning of the End

**Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Meh...," an Enforcer let out a death rattle as the katana in his belly was retracted, allowing him to fall to the ground, blood staining the ground.

Devon snorted and looked around as his blade dripped red liquid. He had run into a group of five Enforcers who tried to take him on from all sides, but that was a big mistake. Quickly and ruthlessly, Devon cut down each and everyone one of them.

He kicked the nearest corpse, sending it flying in to a bottomless sky river in the distance, "That'll teach you to take on a stronger opponent," he wiped his sword on his pant leg, smearing the blood on it, "Too bad, though...killed 'em without getting any information about where Kirsty is being held,"

Growling, Devon sliced the air with his sword, "Where the hell are they?!"

With that, the swordsman began running through Upper Yard again, and as he ran, three of the forest's trees slid downward from their trunks and hit the ground, their bark cut cleanly through.

-----

"_Ryu Hi! Ryu Hi! Ryu Hi! Ryu Hi! Ryu Hi_!"

Kirsty lowered her still smoking hands as numerous trees fell around her, the motionless forms of the pursuing Enforcers around her. She shook her hands, "I oughta practice these ki blasting moves, otherwise I'll be screwed later on...," she muttered, feeling drained from the use of her ki.

The doctor looked at her hands, "I still don't understand all this stuff...but I'll admit, it's powerful and could come in handy in this fight," she looked around, "But now is not the time to worry about this. I gotta find those kids, make sure they're all right. Then I gotta find Devon...he needs to know before it's too late!"

-----

"GET DOWN!"

Niri pushed Laki down and out of the way before tossing a cluster of lit dynamite sticks over the log they were taking refuge behind. Seconds later, an explosion, followed by the screams of Enforcers filled the air. Niri clapped, "Damn straight! Pingu!"

Honking, the penguin waddled up to her, dragging the ammo bag with him. He opened the flap and tossed her a few more sticks of TNT.

She patted him on the head, "Good boy, Pingu! How's Sora doing?"

The penguin pointed off to the side and Niri turned to see the obviously shaken fox's tail sticking out from behind a bush, shaking like crazy. Niri sighed, "Alright...Pingu, you watch over Sora," she turned to Laki, "C'mon, we're making some progress here, we gotta push forward!"

Laki nodded, "I gotta admit, for a Blue-Sea dweller, you're not a bad leader,"

"And you're not a bad soldier," Niri pushed her to the side, "Now, move it! Those guys are gonna pay for abducting little kids...,"

"And invading our home!" Laki agreed with a nod, "Watch my back,"

"Same to you!"

As the two women made their way further and further into the fray, the two of them remembered back to a short time before, where the battle started...

-Flashback-

_**Not too long ago...**_

_Wiper grit his teeth, making the small piece of tobacco in his teeth crinkle a bit. He turned to the group of Shandians, the remaining White Berets, and the Blue-Sea dweller pirates. Shouldering his bazooka, he looked to his warriors._

"_For four hundred years, we and our ancestors have spilt our blood to get our sacred home back from the Sky People! After centuries of bloodshed, we have not just got it back, but we have gained new friends. This is not just Shandian soil anymore, this soil belongs to all of us!" he pointed to the forests, "Now, out of nowhere, these invaders have trespassed, attacked, and even kidnapped our people! If they want this land, they will have to take it from us!"_

_The group of fighters cheered, raising their weapons high._

"_If we fall here, trying to save Shandora like the Great Calgara did hundreds of years ago...," Wiper continued, gripping his bazooka, "If we have to give our lives for Shandora, we'll give them hell before we do!!!"_

_Again, everyone in the group, particularly the Shandian Warriors, screamed in agreement._

_Niri grinned, "People will sacrifice anything for the things they love...,"_

"_Damn straight,"_

_She turned to see Axe standing next to her, arms crossed._

"_I bet your looking forward to the fight, eh, Captain?"_

_Axe nodded slowly, a grin crossing his face, "I'm just looking for a rematch against Tyr. That bastard broke the give Rayo gave to me all those years ago, and I'll be damned if he goes unpunished,"_

_Niri frowned a little, "Just...just be careful, okay?"_

"_Aw, what's wrong, Niri? Worried for me?" Axe brought her into a hug/headlock._

_The sharpshooter struggled, but it was no use. She sighed, "I know we're doing this for Devon, but you said yourself that these guys are from a much stronger part of the Grand Line. Do we even stand a chance?"_

"_If we do, it's very small,"_

"_And that doesn't bother you?"_

"_Not really...I got a few things to do in my life before I can surrender to death," Axe cracked his neck, "I gotta pay that traitor back for what she did, I gotta find out more about that so called Pirate King choosing prophecy..," he sighed, "I just want to get there, Niri. If I push my body to the limit to do it, then so be it,"_

"_There's no chance of talking you out of it, is there?"_

"_Niri, you know me...why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?"_

_The sound of loud "meh's" and the violent shaking of the island made everyone turn quiet and look back to the woods. The cold laugh of Tyr bellowed through the air as the Enforcers made their appearance, looking ready to fight._

"_ATTACK!" the giant's voice screamed._

_Laki lifted her rifle as her friends and fellow warriors prepared for battle, "Here they come!"_

_Niri pulled out her pistols as Pingu and Sora dove into her ammo bag, "LET'S ROCK!"_

"_You guys take care of these dorks!" Axe started running ahead, weaving in and out of the Enforcers, "I got a big pain in the ass to take out!"_

_-_End Flashback-

_Be careful Axe..._ Niri thought before blowing the leg off another Enforcer with her shotgun, _Don't do anything stupid! Same to all of you guys...do what you need to do, but come back safe!_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Mmm... -drums fingers on notebook- For some reason, there wasn't much stuff in my head for this chapter, so I just did what I had to do...but, with that said, it's time for some of the battles! Don't worry, there'll be some drama and in between stuff during the battles, so it'll be a bonus! Yay! -claps-**

**Unfortunately, besides Devon's and Axe's fights, I have no idea who to fight who (thought I do have a battle thought or two from a friend). I will reveal these fights now so that if anyone were to suggest something, they know what to work with.**

**Axe vs Tyr**

**Devon vs Hugin and Munin (GOTTA have teachers vs student, ya know?)**

**Devon vs Frigga (C'mon, she's the traitor to his god, he's gotta fight her!)**

**Due to these thoughts, I have no preview for the next chapter -waves banner- Sorry!**


	31. Hunters of Lady Frigga

**Hunters of Lady Frigga**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's gonna be alright, don't worry! Everyone, remain calm!"

Herman shepherded the civilians of Sky Island to one of the large ruins for their safety while his friends went to the battlefield. He had originally intended to go into the fray to fight the invaders, but Axe ordered him to stay behind and protect these people in case some enemies got through their defenses. Herman did want to fight alongside his nakama, but he knew that with most of the fighters either out in the battlefield or wounded and out of commission, then these people wouldn't be able to survive for long against this strong enemy from the New World.

"Father, hurry!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Herman swiveled an eyestalk around to see Conis and Suu urging Pagaya towards the shelter, a large pack on the man's back. No doubt he was trying to get some of his beloved possessions and supplies to the shelter for safety. The large merman walked over and pulled the pack off the man's back, slinging it over his shoulders.

"Come on," he nodded to the shelter, ushering father, daughter, and Sky Fox along, "We need to get everyone inside!"

"Herman...," Conis looked up at him, "Will your friends be safe?"

The lobsterman grinned, "You kidding me? These guys are better than a lot of people I've come across...they'll be just fine. I bet you that right now, they found Austin and Aisa, safe and sound!"

-----

"HEY, AUSTIN! AISA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" DJ yelled, hands cupped over his mouth, "COME OUT, COME OUT, WHERE YOU ARE!"

The swordsman sighed and scratched his head, "C'mon, guys...if something happens to you, both Laki and Devon are gonna kick my ass off the Sky Island,"

The sound of rustling foliage made DJ spin around, hand on his sabre's hilt. He stared at a thick group of bushes not too far away and watched as they shook.

"Austin...?" he called out softly, "Aisa? Is that you?"

Suddenly, something large burst from the bushes and within a split second, DJ was swiping at it with his sabre.

"DJ! IT'S ME!"

Stopping just inches from her face, DJ recognized the voice and stared at Kirsty, who was panting for breath, hair all a mess with twigs and leaves stuck in between her blonde hair threads.

"Kirsty...sorry about that," DJ sighed in relief and lowered his blade, "Where's Devon?" he looked her over, "Look, if you guys did what I think you did, then you should know that-,"

The blonde doctor slugged him in the face, sending him into a nearby tree, a vein throbbing on her forehead. She growled and picked the stuff out of her hair, "DJ, I have had one hell of a night. First, I get kidnapped by these New World freaks, then Austin and Aisa come, then we escape, then I lost sight of them, now I run into you and the first thing you say is that Devon and I made out?!"

"S-Sorry...Kirsty-san...," DJ muttered, sliding down the tree, "Are you okay?"

"More or less," Kirsty dusted herself off, "I'm a little drained, but nothing major," she paused and listened to the explosions and screams that filled the air, "Looks like the battle's already begun, huh?"

DJ pulled himself from the tree and shook out the splinters in his face, "Yeah. The Shandians and whatever White Berets are left are fighting the Enforcers while the rest of us are hunting these New World assholes,"

"Then you're hunting some major trouble," Kirsty cracked her knuckles, "From what I've heard from Devon and their leader...these guys are no cake walk,"

"What do you mean?"

-----

"Norns, anything on the runaways?!"

"Lady Frigga, we know where the woman is...but the two children...we cannot see them,"

"What do you mean 'you can't see them' ?" Frigga snapped, "With your three crystals' power, you could see where anything is, but you're saying you can't find two brats?!"

The triplets nodded in unison.

Frigga cursed loudly, "Fine...we'll worry about those two later. Where is the woman?"

"A fair distance away...and she's not alone,"

"Is it the Champion?"

"No, but someone who has some skill with a blade,"

Frigga groaned, irritated, "I dunno how they escaped...but when I get them back, I'll make sure that they learn not to disobey their Goddess. Hod, Heimdall!"

Instantly, the blindfolded archer and the ram head-wearing man appeared before her, kneeling, their heads bowed.

"Yes, Lady?" they asked together.

"Go and bring back the woman!" Frigga ordered, "If she must suffer some pain first, then let it be so, but bring her back alive!"

"And her friend?"

"I have no use for him...kill him!"

"Yes, Lady!"

With that, the two men disappeared in a blur.

-----

DJ stared in complete silence as Kirsty finished her story. She told him everything, from Devon's story, to the crystals that gave the Pantheon their power.

"You...have got to be shitting me,"

"I shit you not, DJ," Kirsty shook her head, "We're in serious trouble, along with this whole island unless we find a way to stop these guys!"

DJ nodded in agreement, "Alright, here's what we do. You head back that way," he pointed the way he came, "If they're still in their battles with the Enforcers, then the others need to know this,"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna keep looking for Austin and Aisa before something or someone finds them,"

"Or us for that matter,"

"Too late for that...,"

Kirsty tensed at the sound of the new voice. DJ held up his sword and looked around, "Who said that?! Show yourself!!"

A loud whistling sound was heard seconds before DJ cried out as a sharp pain made itself known in his shoulder. Dropping his weapon, DJ winced and looked at his shoulder to see a large arrow sticking out of his body, blood already trickling out of the wound.

"DJ!"

"Shit...," DJ yanked hard on the arrow and bit his lip as he ripped it out, allowing more blood to pour from his wound. He tossed it to the side and clutched his shoulder, his blood smearing against his flesh, "Where'd that arrow come from?"

"From a bow. What are you, an idiot?"

Kirsty looked everywhere around them for a short time before finding the source of the arrow. On a tree branch directly in front of them, stood Hod and a man wearing a goat's head ontop of his own head. She grit her teeth and turned to DJ, placing a hand over his wound. Moments later, a white glow appeared between their flesh and soon, the wound was gone.

"Thanks...,"

"No problem,"

"So, that is your gift?" Heimdall mused, jumping from the tree branch and landing effortlessly on the ground, "A Devil Fruit user?" he looked back at Hod, "That explains why she healed so quickly from the arrow in her back...,"

The man with bandaages on his eyes nodded in silence, "Seems that I can't injure anyone near her without her going to save them from certain death. First, she flings herself in front of the man she cares deeply for, then she heals this weakling,"

"Weakling?! Why you sonofa...," DJ stopped and looked at Kirsty, who had a slightly red face, "Kirsty,"

"DJ, run," she whispered.

"What?"

"I said run!" she urged, "You're the only fast enough to go and tell everyone about the crystals! Leave me behind, I can deal with these guys,"

"But-,"

"Go, you idiot!" she hissed, shoving him away, "I got this...trust me!"

DJ looked at his nakama, then back at the two men in front of them.

"IF that's what you want...,"

"It is! DJ, run like hell, and never look back!"

"Good luck, Kirsty-san," DJ picked up his sword, sheathed it and sped through the forest of Upper Yard.

Hod chuckled as he knocked another arrow in his bow, "Does he really think he can escape us?" he asked, lifting his bow.

"Hod!" Heimdall held up a hand, "I'll deal with him. You take care of the woman...take her back to Lady Frigga, but try not to kill her,"

"I'll do my best, but it's all up to her,"

Heimdall grinned and pulled his serrated sword from his belt, "Be back soon," he promised before disappearing in a blur.

Hod lowered his bow at Kirsty, "Your friend may be fast, but he's nothing compared to Heimdall...,"

That was an understatement. Within moments, DJ was nearly back in Shandora, but he skidded to a stop when he saw Heimdall standing in front of him, sword over his shoulder, blocking his path.

"Where do you think you're going?"

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: DUN DUN DUN...looks like the first two major battles in the New War for Skypeia has been decided! Can our pirate heroes find the strength to defend themselves and the paradise in the sky from these enemies from the New World? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Heimdall: You call**_** that**_** speed? Boy, you are no where near the level of me or my comrades!**

**DJ: At least I don't use the abilities of some rock!  
**

**Heimdall: Says a guy who ate a Devil Fruit!**

**DJ: I can win this...I've got to!**

**Speed of the New World! Heimdall vs DJ**

**DJ: I'll show you**_** true**_** speed!**

**(the fights will be lengthy, believe me!)**

**Before I go, I will like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend and the one who I've modeled the Axe-Head crew's First Mate, Devon, after. The reason I dedicate this is because today is his birthday. Happy Birthday, man! Couldn't be here without ya!**

**Cast of OP and other Axe-Heads: HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEVON!**


	32. Speed of the New World! Heimdall vs DJ

**Speed of the New World! Heimdall vs DJ  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, this sucks...I have no clue where I'm going,"

_'Easy, just follow the sounds of war,'_

"I want to go where I'm needed, Thrymr!"

_'Hmm...well, then you might wanna go a couple dozen yards that way,'_

Devon turned to the side, "Why-?"

_'Trust me,'_

The swordsman sighed, "You haven't let me down yet...," he muttered as he started running in said direction, "What am I gonna find here?"

_'Either a dead nakama, or an interesting turn out from a wimpy swordsman,'_

Devon ran for a little bit until the sound of metal clashing against metal reached his ears. He slowed down to a stop and watched from a short distance away as two figures ran to and fro, their swords held over head. He frowned when he recognized one of them as DJ, and the other one as a Pantheon member (which wasn't hard to figure out since he had never seen him on the island before today).

"That idiot's gonna get himself killed,"

_'Maybe...let's watch a while, shall we?'_

"But-,"

_'Trust me...,'_

-----

DJ skidded to a halt, panting as his sabre grazed the ground. He and Heimdall had been at it for a short time, but already he seemed like he was out of shape, panting and breathing heavily. Heimdall, on the other hand, looked just fine. In fact, he didn't even have a bead of sweat on him at all!

The enemy from the New World chuckled and tapped his shoulder with his sword, shaking his head.

"You call_ that_ speed?" he asked, shooting a smug glance at DJ, "Boy, you are nowhere near the level of me or my comrades!"

DJ grit his teeth and glared at him, "At least I don't use the abilities of some rock!"

"Says a guy who ate a Devil Fruit!" Heimdall shot back.

_Ouch, good comeback..._ DJ gripped his sword, "Before we get back to this...tell me, why are you guys here? How'd you even find this paradise?!"

Heimdall looked around them, "This island? Well, funny story, actually...you see, you have your friend, Devon, to thank for that,"

DJ raised a brow, "Huh?"

-----

"Aw shit...," Devon looked back at his wings, "I knew these were still bad luck...!"

-----

"You see...back when Devon was training under our good friends, Hugin and Munin, he told them about his and his brat brother's wings. Now, I'll admit, when the others and I heard about it, we were skeptical, but when they showed us photographs, we became interested. So, after years of digging around, we came across a set of stories and rumors. When Lady Frigga left Asgard, with us behind her, we set out to find this place. What we found was an unusual current called the Knock-Up Stream," he looked back at DJ, "When we arrived, we were greeted with a sea of white clouds and amazing islands filled with people that shared the brother's winged trait,"

DJ frowned, "How could you have lasted so long? From what I've heard of Eneru, his power-,"

"The 'God' of Skypeia, yes we did hear of him...but we had nothing to fear," he reached down and pulled up his pant legs to reveal two crystals, one in each leg, "Besides our unique abilities granted to us with the Fragments of Muspelheim, we discovered that this so called 'Mantra' couldn't detect us, thanks to it's power,"

"That doesn't make any sense...," DJ murmured before Kamakiri's words came back to him,_ They didn't sense them either except the Enforcers...that's it!_

Heimdall shrugged, "To you, I wouldn't think so. The Fragments are immensely powerful...however, there comes a price. We must give up a portion of our life force at a certain time in order to keep using the power of the Fragments. The only ones who are unaffected by this, to my knowledge is Lord Odin and Lady Frigga,"

"They're that strong, eh?"

"Indeed...then again, in the New World, one must have great power to survive!"

-----

_'Also, a plan that actually succeeds so one doesn't get ganged up on and killed for loving someone!'_

"What're you talking about?"

_'You forget already? Sheesh...alright, look...,'_

-Flashback-

**_New World, Asgard Island, Years ago..._**

_A large man, body full of muscles, a head of jet black, spiky hair, and two swords crossed on his back, just under a beautiful cape, stood in a huge, beautiful stone hall, filled with tables and a large crowd of men and women._

_At the front of the hall, was a man of middle-age with slightly graying hair and a beard, dressed in fine clothes. At each side was a beautiful woman, dressed in equally fine clothing._

_The man in the cape bowed his head to them, "My Lord Odin, my Lady Frigga...and of course, the ever-lovely Freya! I have come before you with a humble request,"_

_"What is it, Thrymr?" the man with the beard asked, leaning forward slightly, "Do your people need something of us?"_

_"In a way, my Lord Odin," Thrymr turned to the woman called Freya, "For years, I have admired your beauty from afar, Lady Freya. For years, I have kept to the shadows, biding my time until it was right for me to ask for your hand," he glanced at Odin and his wife, "Lord and Lady, will you permit me to marry your daughter?"_

_-----_

_"You just couldn't help yourself, could you, Thrymr? Had to go after my sister, didn't you?"_

_Thrymr, covered in blood, weapons broken, and nearly crippled, struggled to stand up as a large man with a larger hammer stalked over to him. The ebony haired man spit out the blood that was pooling inside his mouth and glared up at the man._

_"C'mon, Thor...get it over with! But before you kill me, I have something to say,"_

_"Spit it out, then,"_

_Thrymr grinned, blood dribbling out of his mouth, "You, Loki, and Heimdall...you three are responsible for my death. There's a concept floating around this world of ours called Karma. What goes around, comes around,"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"What I'm talking about is...," Thrymr took a pained breath, "...I will die here, but sometime in your lives, you three will have yours come to you sooner or later...and I hope that all three of you burn for this!"_

_The last thing Thrymr saw before his death was the hammer coming down onto head._

_-_End Flashback-

"So...," Devon looked at DJ's fight, "Heimdall is one of the three that killed you?"

_'Not directly, but he did have a hand in it,' _Thrymr growled_, 'All I wanted was a beautiful wife, and they wouldn't give me that. Your friend's in trouble,'_

"Then why don't you let me join in?"

_'Because, it's his fight. You of all people should know that...besides, how is he gonna get stronger on his own if the Great Demon King always arrives to save his scrawny ass? Trust me, kid...for better or for worse, this is his fight,' _

"...he doesn't stand a chance, though, does he? Honestly?"

_'Not a snowball's chance in Hell...maybe, if he's veeeeeery lucky, he'll cripple him before his death,'_

"What do you mean, cripple him?"

_'Geez, pay attention, will ya?'_

-----

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Fast as he was thanks to his fruit, DJ had a hard time deflecting the blows from Heimdall's serrated sword. He could actually feel his sabre's blade almost bend at the sheer pressure behind each attack.

"Aw man, this is fun!" Heimdall laughed as he pressed down on DJ's sword, "Your skill as a swordsman sucks, and you're still too slow! Don't you see? I am on a whole different level than you! It took me great sacrifice to be where I am today...something that you could never understand!"

DJ glared at him, "I wouldn't understand sacrifice?!" he pushed Heimdall off (a courtesy of the New World swordsman), "I understand sacrifice, alright! Don't you ever tell me I don't know what sacrifice is! I want to become a powerful swordsman so I can protect those I love, something I was unable to do as a boy, and since I wasn't able to do it, I lost my sister!"

Heimdall rolled his eyes, "Blah, blah, blah. Save your sob stories, kid, you'll have a much larger audience in the afterlife," he promised before disappearing in another blur.

Cursing, DJ gripped his sword and looked around, _Where'd he go now...?_

"_Sonic Slicer_!"

Instinctively, DJ quickly dashed out of the way of what looked like a disc of spinning, nearly invisible energy. The disc hummed as it flew close to the ground and through the sides of a few trees, cutting into them easily. DJ had to dodge the huge trees as they fell to the ground towards him.

A laugh made DJ look up at the branches of another tree to see Heimdall leaning against the tree bark, an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny, shit face!" DJ shouted, shaking a fist at him, "Be a man and come down here!"

"I'll be a man as soon as you start looking like one,"

DJ gawked at him while Devon snorted quietly, finding the comment very amusing.

"Burning Sonata!" DJ swung his sabre, sending a bright red arc of heated energy towards his enemy.

Heimdall casually brought his blade up, stopping the arc of energy in it's tracks as soon as it touched his sword. He yawned as he made the arc disperse, "You know, based off what I've heard about your friend, I thought he would've at least gotten some strong allies. Looks like he's only got one...the baka that survived Tyr's onslaught,"

"I am strong!" DJ shouted, "I may not be Hawkeye Mihawk, but I am strong!"

"Bullshit," Heimdall pointed his serrated sword at him, "All you've shown me are weak attacks and your so called speed!" he hopped down and landed on his feet, "You're no swordsman at all, you're just a weakling with some fast feet!"

DJ glared at him, "Shut up...,"

"Make me," Heimdall gripped his sword and disappeared in yet another blur.

"Where-?"

"I told you, kid," Heimdall whispered in his ear, "You can't win against me,"

Suddenly, a deep wound appeared in DJ's side, blood gushing outward like a fountain. The musician screamed in pain and fell to his knees, holding his wound, feeling the blood pour through his fingers.

Heimdall rolled his eyes again as he wiped his blade, "And the crying, screaming, and begging for mercy starts. Sometimes I wonder what I don't just go and lop off heads off to spare myself of this crap," he glanced at DJ's wound, "Doesn't matter though...in at least five minutes, you'll die,"

-----

"Shit! I knew it!" Devon started to move towards them, but stopped suddenly. He looked down to see that his legs weren't moving, no matter how much he told them to, "Dammit, Thrymr!"

_'Sit tight...,'_

"He's gonna die!"

_'That's his problem,'_

-----

_**"Sharp Note!"**_

_**"Mrrow how how...how useless!"**_

_**"You think you have skill with a blade? Fool, you have no skill! From what I've seen is that you only have a Devil Fruit and a sword, and you use the Devil Fruit more often then you do your own blade...,"**_

_**"You have no hope of winning,"**_

_**"I've been training a lot, and I'll be damned if I lose another battle!"**_

_**"Never give up, never surrender! I let a loved one die because I wasn't strong enough to protect her, and I swore that I'd never let anyone else close to my heart die at my failure!"**_

The words of his past confrontations echoed in DJ's mind as he clutched at his wound. He fought many battles, but he didn't win all of them. The fight with Mr 4, Mihawk, Monster, and that bastard Ohm...he couldn't beat them. But, as he knelt there, he realized why he didn't win against these enemies.

Mr 4 and his partner fought in the desert sands, something that practically canceled out his speed.

Mihawk was the strongest swordsman in the world, so that was self-explanatory.

Monster surprised him with his own speed, and gained the upper hand in their battle.

Finally, there was Ohm. He had an extremely hard time with this one in particular, because with Mantra, he could predict his movement.

Wait a minute... DJ closed his eyes, the area around him falling quiet, Ohm only had the upper hand because of his freaky sword and his ability. If he didn't have any of those, or just one of those, I probably would've made it! Everyone I've come across has had some advantage and either I've broken through it, or fallen against it...what can I use against this guy?

He opened his eyes and turned to Heimdall, his hand falling to his side, letting his wound re-open slightly.

He's a swordsman, like myself and he's pretty damn fast, like me...the only difference is that he's from the New World... his thoughts trailed off when a light glint from under Heimdall's leggings caught his eye, Of course! Kirsty said those Fragments give these guys power! But what if, they didn't have the Fragments? Could they be as vulnerable as any other human? he grinned a little, If I can remove those rocks, then he would just be strong in swordsmanship...

"See something you like before you die?" Heimdall snapped at him.

DJ chuckled and knelt down again, "You know, I just realized something. For the longest time, I've been wearing these, hoping to help out my Devil Fruit while I worked on my swordsmanship...,"

Heimdall raised an eyebrow as DJ lifted up his pant legs, "What is this, a gay peepshow?"

Again, DJ chuckled as he lifted his pant legs high enough to reveal something strapped to each of his ankles. Calmly, he undid the straps that held the objects together and tossed them to the side. Both Devon and Heimdall watched as a small cloud of dirt shot into the sky after the objects hit the ground.

-----

Devon shook his head, "Weights? When did he start wearing those things?!"

_'I dunno...but check it out. Is it just me, or does he seem more confident?'_

Devon glanced at his nakama and was surprised to see a smile cross his face, despite his wound, "He should be in unbearable pain, and he's just smiling...! Is he crazy!?"

_'If he's crazy, then you're just plain psychotic, because you do the same thing! Maybe...we were wrong about Macleod,'_

-----

"What's with you, all of a sudden?" Heimdall slowly circled around Macleod, his sword trailing behind him, "Made peace with death?"

"Hardly...I'm just debating on which move I should use on you next," DJ looked at him calmly, holding his sabre at arm level, "There's so many to choose from...so little time,"

Heimdall smirked, "Got that right...,"

"Then, let's make these count, shall we?" DJ started running around Heimdall, increasing speed with each step, "Dancing Shadows!"

The New World enemy watched as DJ continued running around him, and as he did, copies of himself appeared on all sides of him, running back and forth, back and forth. Heimdall shook his head, smirking, "You think that'll work on me? Boy, you may make copies of yourself, and each one of them has their own footsteps, but only one of them has a set of footsteps that is different than the rest...that means...," he turned to the side and held out his sword, "IT WON'T WORK!"

A yelp was heard, followed by a small spurt of blood that sprayed Heimdall's clothing. DJ veered off to the side and held his new wound as blood dripped off the serrated edges of Heimdall's sword.

"Shit, there goes that plan...,"

"As well as more of your blood," Heimdall wiped his blade on the ground, "You've been shot by Hod's arrow, and sliced into twice by my blade. You're body can't take much more of this, boy,"

"We'll...we'll see...," DJ winced as he picked up his sabre, "I can win this...I've got to!"

Heimdall laughed, "You can win this fight?" he tapped his head, "Boy, there must be something wrong in that brain of yours! I've told you, you're level of skill, and my level of skill are far apart! There's no hope for you!"

"So you say...," DJ coughed, blood coming out of his wounds and some from his mouth, "You may think you have speed and strength, but all you have is borrowed power,"

"What?!"

DJ grinned, completely ignoring his injuries, "You obtain your gift from crystals...and to keep them, you have to pay with your life. All I ever had to pay for _my_ gift was my ability to swim,"

"I may pay for it with my life, but it's worth it to keep this power! With it, I never have to do anything for it!"

"Never have to do anything for power?" DJ shook his head, "I get it now...it makes perfect sense to me now,"

"What are you babbling about?"

DJ lifted his sabre and pointed it at him again, "I know for a fact that I'm stronger than you. You may be from the New World, where there are incredibly strong people, but no matter how you look at it, everyone's got to fall to somebody...it doesn't matter where they are, or what they can do. The point is, it'll happen...it's inevitable!"

Heimdall glared daggers at him and ran at him, "YOU BASTARD! YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!? BRING IT, YOU SONOFABITCH! I'LL SHOW YOU THE POWER OF THE NEW WORLD!"

-----

"What's he doing?"

_'Haven't figured it out yet, have you?'_

"What are you talking about?"

_'Macleod's practically figured out the difference between strength. You see, while the crystals are indeed strong, what truly matters is how strong their users are. I've known Heimdall for a long time, and if you ask me, he shouldn't boast about his power. I kept telling him it'll be his undoing, and it looks like I was right,'_

"Please, you honestly expect me to believe that Macleod can win this? Look at him! He's almost a walking corpse!"

_'True...but even Roronoa Zolo and the Demon King have faced incredible odds. This may be the fight that Macleod needs to give him that extra push,'_

"...20,000,000 beli says he gets his ass kicked,"

Thrymr was silent.

"Wassamatter, scared?"

_'No...,'_

"Then what is it?"

_'We share the same body, how is that gonna work?'_

The two of them became silent for a few moments before Devon cleared his throat.

"You in or not?"

_'Alright, I'm in,'_

-----

Before, DJ had a hard time against Heimdall's sword and speed, but now, things were so erratic, he could easily dodge each blow. Apparently, Heimdall was so enraged, he couldn't land anything on the brat from the Blue Sea.

DJ grinned inwardly,_ That did it...the Fragments may give him speed, but that's all he has! With his anger, he can't get any good moves in, his sword strikes are so off, it's as if I'm fighting against a beginner. _

"Rough Divide!" the brunette swept his sabre hard and Heimdall was sent flying into the air, screaming as a decent sized gash appeared on his chest.

Bingo...

Heimdall growled and rose to his feet, blood dripping to the ground, "Lucky shot...!"

"That's what you say," DJ pointed his sword at him, "You said you were better at swordsmanship and speed than me. In reality, all you are is a brute with borrowed power...power that you don't deserve, power that you don't offer any true sacrifices for!"

"I'm a brute, eh?" Heimdall grinned darkly and took a stance, holding his jagged sword to the side, "Wait until you see what I'm capable of! No matter what you may say, I'll always be faster, and I'll always be stronger than you, boy! Know why?! Because I am a GOD!"

DJ took a defensive stance, He's pissed and his pride's hurt...this will be a strong one! I just gotta survive it!

"_SUPERSONIC STORM_!!" Heimdall screeched, unleashing a wall of spinning energy discs at his opponent.

The brunette swordsman shut his eyes tight and took the attack head on. He could feel the discs rip and tear through his clothes, slicing his flesh open and letting his blood out even more. Some of the discs even added worse pain to his previous wounds, but DJ never fell or backed down. The attack ended and DJ lowered his sword, a smile on his face. His clothes were torn and caked with his own blood.

Heimdall stared at him in disbelief, "H-How...could you still be standing?! That was my strongest attack! No one's ever survived that! It's my most feared technique!"

DJ chuckled, "Really, now?" he held out his sword, "Well, since you're done...allow me to show you_ true_ speed!"

With that, the swordsman disappeared in a blur, leaving Heimdall alone in the woods. The enemy of the New World looked around, shaken at how the fight had turned.

_This guy...he can't be human! He took my best attack, in addition to his wounds from before, and he's not dead yet! He should've been dead a long time ago, but somehow...he's...he's still alive! What the hell is he?!_

A sharp pain below made Heimdall look down to see small cuts in his legs.

"W-Wh-What?!"

"Looking for these?"

Heimdall spun around to see DJ leaning against a tree trunk, juggling two Fragments in one hand, his sabre in the other hand.

"How did-,"

"Unlike you, Heimdall, I train myself and my abilities. I train them so I can become stronger and more capable to achieve my dream. With these things," he held up the Fragments, "You only got a certain speed limit, but with my ability and my training, I was able to achieve new speeds. That's why I wear weights now...,"

"Give those back to me!"

DJ tossed the Fragments in front of him, watching them land halfway between him and his enemy, "Come and get 'em,"

Heimdall snarled and started to run to the Fragments, despite his leg wounds. DJ gripped his sabre tightly and turned it upward as Heimdall came closer and closer to the Fragments.

"I win...," DJ dashed towards his enemy and stopped just a few inches from his front, "_Dragon's Barrage_!"

With increased speed, DJ's sabre flew in all directions, the sharp edge cutting into his enemy with each swing. The speed of the swordsman had increased dramatically since the last time Devon had seen him fight. From the sidelines, Devon couldn't help but smile at his nakama's progress as a swordsman.

Finally, the blur that was DJ's sword and arms disappeared and the brunette stepped back, now covered in not just his blood, but Heimdall's. DJ sheathed his bloody weapon as Heimdall fell to his knees, eyes rolled back into his head, gasping for breath.

"H-How...can this be...? I'm...a God! I'm...f-f-faster...s-s-stronger than you...how could...you beat me?"

"Easy...," DJ slowly walked away, allowing Heimdall to fall flat on his face, "I have a stronger will to live and win than you. Speed and strength are important, but it's the will behind those traits that really count," he murmured before blacking out and falling to the ground.

Devon walked out from behind the trees and over to his nakama. He bent down and looked over his wounds. The smile was still on his face.

"Not bad, Macleod...not bad...,"

_'He'll need some fixing up, but we got some time before he's really in the red area. Lemme take over, I got something to do here!'_

"With Heimdall?"

_'Yep,'_

"Go for it," Devon murmured, his eyes changing color, allowing Thrymr to gain control of his body.

Thrymr stalked over to the fallen form of Heimdall and took out one of Devon's swords. He reached down, grabbed Heimdall by his head and hauled him upward a little bit.

"I've been waiting for the day you get yours for a looooooong time, Heimdall," Thrymr hissed, "I didn't think this kid would be able to deliver the justice you deserved, but I appreciate his help...,"

With a swift jerk, Heimdall's body fell to the ground, his stump of a neck bleeding freely. Thrymr looked at the severed head of one of the three men responsible for his death and chuckled, "One down...," he looked at DJ's fallen form, "I have to help a few kids out here, but afterwards...," he grinned darkly and quickly buried the head in a shallow grave, "...I'll deliver the message to Frigga myself,"

After being given full control of his body again, Devon walked over to DJ, picked him up carefully and began carrying him back to the nearby city of Shandora.

"Macleod, you really surprised me back there. I think I actually have some respect for you now,"

"Dusty-chwan...I did good...gimme back my flute!" DJ mumbled in his sleep.

Devon came to a stop and glanced at the swordsman.

"Okay, forget what I just said,"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, that was a tough one! -stretches- I think, the hardest thing for this chapter was to finally let DJ have a victory in a fight...even if it was against a guy from the New World. I just hope I managed the victory and the battle right.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Herman: What the hell happened to him?**

**Devon: Get him patched up, and get him as much food as you can, because when he wakes up, he'll be hungry as hell. Trust me, he's earned a feast.**

**Hod: I really don't want to kill you, because Lady Frigga would have my head if I did!**

**Kirsty: I'm not a helpless little girl...I can kick your ass anytime, pal! BRING IT ON!**

**New Level of Dragon Power! Hod vs Kirsty**

**Kirsty: Oh...I like this move. Lessee what else I got! **


	33. New Level of Dragon Power! Hod vs Kirsty

**New Level of Dragon Power! Hod vs Kirsty **

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Outta my way, outta my way...!"

Herman turned away from the wounded he was tending to see Devon walking through a crowd of Shandians and Skypeians. His stalks went wide when he saw that he was carrying an unconscious, blood-soaked DJ in his arms.

"Devon...!" he quickly cleared a bed, allowing the First Mate to lower the musician carefully onto the mattress, "What the hell happened to him?!"

The blonde swordsman grunted as he laid his friend out, "He had a fight with one of those of the New World and won,"

Herman gawked at DJ, "He_ won_ a fight against one of _those_ foes? My word...who knew he was capable of doing that?"

"Apparently, he's been keeping some major training under wraps," Devon muttered, holding up DJ's weights, "He's been wearing these under his pants for Odin knows how long. All I know is that he actually got faster and managed to win against a New World swordsman. But...,"

Herman turned to him, "But what?"

Devon bent down and picked up a half of a broken sword, "His sabre, while it did save his life, suffered too much structural damage. When I was gathering his stuff up, it broke in half...," he gently laid the sword pieces at DJ's sides, "I doubt we can repair it, so after this is over, he'll have to get a new one,"

"You really think that we can survive this?" Herman asked slowly, turning back to DJ, "Look at him...so many wounds,"

"We will survive...just have faith. Anyhoo," he turned and started walking back, "Get him patched up, and get him as much food as you can, because when he wakes up, he'll be hungry as hell," Devon smiled a little, "Trust me, he's earned a feast,"

"Devon...they have Austin and Aisa,"

The blonde warrior came to a stop at those words.

"Kamakiri was watching them when they went to check on Nola, and they got ambushed! The others are out there right now, fighting these assholes, trying to find them!"

Devon turned to see Kamakiri laying on another bed, looking too injured to fight. He looked around, "Wiper's with them, eh?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Hm...," Devon turned and started walking again, "Take care of these guys, Herman, we're counting on you!"

_These assholes are gonna pay!_ Devon gripped the hilts of his nearest swords as he began to speed up,_ Gonna pay right up the ass!_

_'Alright, that's what I like to hear!' _Thrymr cackled, _'Come on, kid, we gotta make a return trip!'_

Devon swiped a burlap sack from a nearby table before heading off to Upper Yard again, _Let's rock..._

-----

"Okay, this is getting really old here!" Kirsty yelled, dodging another strange arrow from Hod's bow.

The man with the bandages around his eyes seemed to track her very well, even with his...predicament. He had been playing around with this woman for a while now, but things were getting old, fast.

"I really don't want to kill you," Hod called out from his perch on the branch above her, "Because Lady Frigga would have my head if I did!"

Kirsty glared up at him, "What do you want with me?! Is it because of my power?!"

Hod shook his head, "Far from it, we could care less about that power, seeing as we're gods. The reason she wants you back is so that we can use you as a bargaining chip against the so-called Champion of Odin,"

"So...what you're saying is...," Kirsty's eyebrow twitched as her hands began to glow a white light, "...I'm just bait!?"

"Not just you, but the children as well. That's the role of helpless children...to be used by those stronger than them,"

Kirsty's twitching brow twitched even more as she held up a glowing fist, gritting her teeth, "I'm not a helpless little girl...I can kick your ass anytime!" she took an offensive stance, holding up both her glowing hands now, "BRING IT ON, PAL!"

Hod smiled and lowered his bow, "There's something different about you, woman...," he chuckled, "I think this'll be a fun event, before you go back to Lady Frigga,"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

-----

"Well, did Hod and Heimdall do their tasks, yet?" Frigga asked, growing impatient.

The Norn sisters sat in a circle, eyes closed as the Fragments of Muspelheim sparkled on their foreheads.

"Milady...," Urd tilted her head, "The swordsman...he's still alive,"

Frigga growled, "Damn Heimdall...he's no doubt showing off! He's always enjoyed doing that. No matter...what about Hod and the woman?"

Belldandi's eyes shot open, "Lady Frigga...remember our prediction on Tyr when he was fighting that boy?"

"What about him?"

All three sisters turned to her, eyes a little wide from both surprise and a hnt of fear, "He's not the only one with a hidden power...!"

"...what?"

-----

_Let's see now...we've gone up against a blind swordsman, so from what DJ told us, this guy's hearing is probably heightened, and since he's from the New World, I can't imagine to what levels his senses are at..._ Kirsty cracked her knuckles and dashed towards the tree where Hod was sitting, _I gotta see for myself!_

The archer knocked another arrow and jumped from the branch he was sitting on, "Let the games begin!"

Kirsty came to a halt and watched him as he flew through the air, Is he going to a new tree...?

"_True Shot_!" Hod smiled as something on his bow sparkled brightly. He released the arrow and with amazing speed, it soared through the air and went through Kirsty's foot, pinning her to the ground.

Screaming, Kirsty held her leg, the pain running through her limb, Dammit!

"Multi-Shot: Pinner!"

Kirsty snapped her head up just in time to see seven arrows soaring right at her. She tried to move, tried to dodged, even if she could lean to the side, but the arrow in her foot restricted her movement drastically. She could do nothing as the arrows hit their marks: her other foot, both her knees, both her hands, and both her shoulders.

Despite being unable to move herself with the arrow in her foot, Kirsty was hit with such force by the other arrows, she was forced onto her back, each arrow pinning her to the ground even more. Kirsty let out a scream as her body was wracked with pain, particularly her legs since she had more difficulty with the first arrow and the way her leg moved when she was pinned further.

Hod finally landed on the ground and walked over to her, shouldering his bow. He shook his head, "If you had just given up, you would've been able to avoid this," he knelt down and moved some of her hair away from her face, "Even though these bandages prevent me from seeing your face, I can tell you're beautiful. I can see what the Champion likes about you,"

Kirsty spat in his face, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled, "When I get out of here-,"

"You won't," Hod cut her off, "This particular variation of my_ Multi-Arrow_ attack stops and prevents all usage of the important joints and limbs of the body,"

That means...shit! I can't move, even if I got these out! I could, if I used my power, but I don't know how long I'd last without needed another healing, but...SHIT!

Hod nodded and looked around, "I'll go look for something to take you back...I can't just pick up the ground," he patted her on the head, "Don't you go anywhere,"

Kirsty shot him a deathglare as he wandered off out of sight. Even though she was suffering from pain, the good doctor didn't give up her struggle to free herself from the arrows that were pinning her down.

"Okay...," she sighed, finally giving up and looking at the treetops, "Let's think about this, alright, Kirst? I'm at the mercy of an archer from the New World...his arrows are fast as hell, and they have me pinned, so I can't move at all," she scrunched her face up, trying to think of a plan, "What would Kyra do...? Well, besides the obvious 'phase out of them because I can do that' scenario...,"

-Mental Image-

"YOU MOTHAHUMPA!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOU STRAIGHT INTO HELL! I WON'T TAKE THIS LAYING DOWN! YOU'RE SO DEAD YOU MOTHERF-!"

-End Mental Image-

Kirsty facefaulted, "Alright...bad idea. She's usually the violent one, I'm the peaceful one," she looked around, looking at each of the arrows in her body, "But I don't think peacefulness will help in this situation,"

-----

"Alright, the Heimdall's noggin, I can understand," Devon looked at the two Fragments in his hand, "But why are we taking these?"

_'You really wanna leave powerful gems like these out in the open, so that any of those traitors could take them and add to their own power?'_

"They can do that?"

_'Not sure, but better safe than sorry, right?'_

"Good point...," Devon shoved the fragments into his pockets and kept walking through Upper Yard, carrying the bloody sack as he went, "Man, where is everybody?"

-----

"Hm?"

After returning with a large amount of vine, Hod noticed that Kirsty wasn't moving anymore. Hell, she wasn't making any noise either. Frowning, Hod knelt down and put his ear to her chest, just in case...

"She's alive...," the archer murmured, sitting back up, "She must've gone into a shock induced sleep. Well, that makes it easier on me..no struggling,"

Carefully, Hod removed each of the arrows and placed them back into his quiver. After positioning the doctor just right, he turned back around to cut the vines to the right length.

"Let's see...," he rubbed his chin, "She'll be out of it for awhile, so I only need to bind her limbs...even though she can't move, she could heal on the off chance she'll come to before I get her back to Lady Frigga,"

After making sure the vines were right, he turned back to begin tying Kirsty up when he stopped and reached outward. She was gone! All he could feel was dirt and grass. Hod cursed under his breath and pull out his bow, "Looks like you've got some cleverness in you, don't you girl?"

"I got a lot more than cleverness!" Kirsty's voice echoed around the forest, "I got some power, too!"

"Then why don't you use some right now?"

"Because, sometimes one has to use their brain along with that power!"

Hod sighed, knocked an arrow, and started to slowly turn around, trying to get a fix on his target.

"I got a question for you" Kirsty yelled from her hiding place.

"What is it?"

"You have a Fragment of Muspelheim in your bow, don't you?"

Hod smiled as he continued tracking, "You're very observant, girl. But, the skill to notice things won't help you here,"

"You never know," Kirsty hummed in a sing-song voice, "I've seen a lot of things in my time on the Grand Line,"

"And I've seen many more things in the New World!" Hod shot back, slowing down, "I've seen things that most people couldn't imagine!"

"Must be hard with those bandages...," Kirsty slowly inched out from behind the tree she was hiding behind, _Come on...need something to work with here!_

_There she is... _Hod smiled and spun around, release his arrow, "_True Shot_!"

"Crap!" Kirsty dove and rolled out of the way just in time as the arrow shot clean through the bark of the tree she was behind. Kirsty stared as the arrow punched right through the tree and kept flying into more trees behind it, "Shit...how does he find me?!"

"I've been hunting dangerous animals and enemies for as long as I can remember, girl...tracking you is no problem for me!"

Kirsty grit her teeth, _What can I do now?_

An all too familiar tingling in her hands made her look down at them. She expected to see them glowing, ready to use her own_ ki_ in blasts, like before, but she was surprised when she saw the white energy in her hands stretch out into her fingers. She watched as the energy wrapped itself around her fingers, giving them a sharp, talon-like appearance.

"What...the hell?" Kirsty raised her hands, confused and amazed, "What the hell is this?" she flexed her fingers and a small smile crossed her face, "I know what to do...," she came into plain view, hands at her sides, the smile still on her face...along with a strange look in her eyes.

-----

The three Norn sisters gasped loudly, their eyes popping wide open.

"The power...the power in the girl...,"

"It's amazing!"

"I've...I've never...,"

Frigga scowled at the three of them, "What is wrong with you three?!"

The triplets turned to their Goddess.

"Lady Frigga, it's the girl...she...!"

-----

"_Dragon Claw_!"

Two sets of gashes appeared on Hod's chest, blood shooting outward as Kirsty landed on her feet behind him, her hands losing the warm, white glow of_ ki_. Moments before, Hod had released another set of arrows at her and surprisingly, she was able to not only to dodge them, but she sped past Hod, shattering his bow into splinters, the Fragment of Muspelheim falling to the ground.

Kirsty looked at her hands and the smile widened, "Oh...I like this move..," she flexed her fingers again and looked over her shoulder to the stunned, and now weaponless, archer, "Lessee what else I got!"

She turned around, feeling more and more_ ki_ flow through her body. She had felt this before, but this time, it felt like a larger amount of spiritual energy was coursing through her entire body. Whatever it was...it felt great, and she loved it!

"_Dragon..._," she sped towards Hod and when she was close enough, she flipped over onto her hands, "_...Hammer Kick_!"

Using unnatural strength, she sent Hod flying into the air, however, that wasn't the end of it. While he was rising into the air, she flipped back onto her feet, and jumped into the air. As soon as she reached Hod, she pulled her leg back, pooling her _ki_ into her foot.

"_Dragon Roundhouse_!"

Swinging her leg hard, Kirsty landed the kick right in Hod's stomach. Blood shot out of his mouth as soon as the foot made contact, and he was sent soaring into a nearby tree. Hod made a network of huge cracks in the wood before falling, making a sizable crater as soon as he hit the ground.

As she descended, Kirsty grabbed the nearest branch and used her own momentum to swing around until she was sitting on the branch instead of falling to the ground below. Gripping the branch tightly so she wouldn't fall, Kirsty leaned forward to look at the damage she had down to Hod.

He wasn't moving at all.

Kirsty looked at her hands and feet, surprised at what she had done. Sure, she was used to using her_ ki_ to attack nowadays, and she was growing stronger with each fight and some training below deck, but she didn't think she could do all that!

"Whoa...,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, that chapter's done! Now, I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter because I wanted to show you guys a new level of fighting power for Kirsty, and with the archer, it was a little iffy for me. But, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Frigga: Are you telling me...that I've lost two of my men against these weaklings,?! These rookies?!**

**Hugin: It seems that our former pupil has nakama with not only Devil Fruit abilities, but a hidden power in them?**

**Frigga: Grr...fine, you three think I should call the attack off? Tyr's the only one left out there!**

**Tyr: A rematch, boy?! We never finished the first one, but this time, I'll finish you off!**

**True Ability! Hidden Power of Captain Axe!**

**Axe: Finally...full form of my Devil Fruit! Now, to make it last long enough to win!**

**Later, folks!**

**P.S. I know I've shown my fans glimpses of Axe's true Devil ability, but I haven't really said much on it. I have this idea to reveal the full name of the fruit...but only if my fans want to finally know what it really is! **


	34. True Ability Hidden Power of Captain Axe

**True Ability! Hidden Power of Captain Axe! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Frigga sat on a rather ornate chair, rubbing her temples. A short time before, the Norns were using their gifts to sense how their comrades were doing, and when they discovered that the woman that was previously held in their camp had some kind of strange power within her, they alerted Frigga at once...right after they lost the presence of both Hod and Heimdall.

"Are you telling me...," she drummed the arm of her seat, eyebrow twitching, "...that I've lost two of my men to these weaklings? These_ rookies_?!" she glared at her remaining forces, "Would any of you please tell me how this is possible?! We, the Pantheon, are of the New World! We are Gods among these mortals and two of us have been slain in battle?!"

The remaining five were quiet.

Frigga growled and sat back in her chair, "I'm surrounded by idiots and _my_ island paradise has some really lucky sonsofbitches protecting our future servants!"

"Lady Frigga...?"

The "Goddess" glared at Urd, "WHAT?!"

The Norn flinched, but regained her composure, "The Champion...he's coming,"

"..." Frigga leaned forward, "What?"

"Odin's Champion is approaching," Skuld explained, "He's not very far...but there's something strange about him,"

"Oh!" Frigga threw her hands in the air, "WHAT A SURPRISE! What is it this time?!"

The Norns looked at one another, not answering their leader.

Frigga frowned deeply, "Hugin! Munin!"

"Yes, Lady Frigga?" the two swordsman asked at the same time.

"Go and meet the Champion...see if we can do anything with him this time,"

The twins bowed and left the camp, leaving the Norns with their Goddess.

Skuld cleared her throat, "Lady Frigga, my sisters and I...have been discussing what we've sensed and what has happened so far,"

Frigga raised an eyebrow, "...and?"

"Milady," Belldandi said slowly, "We do not think this will work, not this way. We must get all remaining forces back here and think of a new plan!"

"Grr...," Frigga gripped the armrests of her chair and tore them off. She had so many thoughts on her new paradise, so many predictions, and here these rookies were, screwing them all up in a single day!

"...fine, you three think I should call the attack off?" she asked, pointing to the treeline, "Besides the Enforcers-,"

"Most of them are-," the Norns were cut off by an explosion in the distance, "They're all gone,"

"Then Tyr is the only one left out there!"

The Norns looked at each other, before turning back to Frigga.

"Not...for long, Lady Frigga,"

"_...what?_"

-----

As he sat on the ground, his body being bombarded by iron shells from Shandian Burn Bazookas, Tyr smirked as the numerous warriors came at him from all sides. Laughing under his breath, he grabbed his sword and plunged it into the ground.

"_Circle of Fire..._,"

Flames shot out from the giant sword's hilt and spread like a wildfire around him. The dancing flames made a perfect circle around him, the fire reaching high into the sky. Tyr chuckled as he heard the painful cries of the warriors, who were now rolling on the ground, covered in fire.

"Pathetic weaklings," Tyr shook his head, "Where is that fool from before?"

"Right here, asshole!"

Tyr looked down just in time to see Axe leap through the firewall. The young pirate patted the flames on his clothes out and made sure his hair was okay.

"You know, for a big asshole, you sure are hard to find,"

The giant smirked and leaned forward, "So, you did come after all, boy,"

"Of course, you ruined my hairdo," Axe pointed to his recently singed hair, then cracked his knuckles, "Besides, I wanted a rematch!:

Tyr let out a hearty laugh, as though he heard the funniest joke in the world. He looked at Axe disbelievingly, "A rematch, boy?! We never finished the first one! But, this time," he rose to full height and pulled out his sword from the ground, "I'll finish you off!"

Axe grinned smugly, "Try it...,"

-----

_'Head's up, kiddo, we got company!'_

Devon came to a halt and immediately, he dropped the sack with Heimdall's head inside and unsheathed both gladius blades.

"Stow your weapons, Devon...,"

"We're not here to fight,"

The swordsman growled and turned to face his former masters. He held up his swords and glared daggers at them both, "If you're not here to fight, then what are you here for? I'm not going to your side!"

Hugin and Munin glanced at the bloody sack on the ground, then back at their student.

"What's in the bag, boy?"

"Yes, tell us,"

Devon grinned, grabbed the sack and emptied it. The twin swordsmen looked on as Heimdall's severed head hit the ground and rolled towards them, his tongue lolling around.

"That's one down," Devon suddenly sprang towards them, "TIME TO TAKE DOWN TWO MORE!"

"Attacking your masters?"

"Did you learn nothing from us?"

Devon's blades hit nothing but air.

_Damn, they got faster than last time!_

"I believe, brother, this counts as self-defense,"

"Indeed, brother...,"

-----

"Shit, shit, shit!" Axe ran as fast as he could while Tyr chased after him, cutting down every single tree that was in his way (which was alot), "I had to go to a more open area...I just had to do that!"

"Come back here!" Tyr roared after him, "You said you wanted a rematch, but you're running away like a coward! If you wanna fight, then stay and fight!"

Axe ignored him and kept running and running until he came to the familiar area that he, Azu, and Chizuru had explored before: a large, open area surrounded by giant trees with a stone sacrificial altar in the middle of a moat filled with Sky Sharks.

The young captain skidded to a halt and turned back to face Tyr, who was just finishing up his lumberjack job. The giant snorted and pointed his large sword at Axe, "Boy, you're punishment for annoying me will be death! I'll cook you alive, you hear me?!"

"Yeah, I hear ya," Axe picked his ear, then tossed away his black vest, "You yell too damn much, ya know that? Now, here's how it's gonna go down," Axe pointed to the burn scar on his chest, "I'm gonna pay you back for giving me this wound, ruining my hair, and wrecking the greatest treasure I have besides my nakama!"

Tyr smirked, "That little rock of a weapon was your treasure? Why? It wasn't strong at all! You remember how easily I broke it!"

Axe's eyebrow twitched as he flexed his fingers, the knuckles cracking loudly, "Yeah, I remember...that's why I'm gonna kick your ass!" he swore before dashing right at Tyr, a vengeful look in his eyes, "Round Two, asshole!"

"Fine, have it your way!" Tyr raised his sword, "Torrent of Fire!" he swung his sword downward and unleashed a swirling vortex of flames at his oncoming opponent.

"_Soru_!" Axe used his special skill and moved to the side, dodging the flaming vortex, "Not this time, assface!" he leapt onto the hilt of Tyr's sword and began running up his arm, "Just try and fry me from up here!"

"I don't need to!" Tyr swiped at him with his hook.

Axe jumped high and flipped over the hook,_ Ha! Just like Crocodile, but easier to dodge! If I can just get to the right area of his body, I can-URK!_

Tyr's golden hook collided with Axe's body, sending him flying across the battlefield. The pirate hit the top of the sacrificial altar, breaking a large chunk of it off in the process. Acting quickly, Axe grabbed the edge of the altar, saving himself from the moat down below.

_Okay, that was a cheap shot..._ Axe's eye twitched,_ Looks like the worst of my problems with this guy are his sword and his hook. I gotta do something or he'll keep me at a distance, and I can't have that!_

He pulled himself up and checked the altar, This ruin is in danger...as a man of history and legend, I can't endanger it! he thought before using_ Geppou_ to return to the mainland and the battlefield. He glared at Tyr, "First, you wreck my look and my treasure, now you're pulling precious remains of history?! You're seriously screwed now, pal, because there's absolutely no chance in hell I'll forgive you!"

Tyr frowned, "What is with you boy? You lose a look, you lose a weak weapon, and some old stones are damaged in our battle, and you're angry! Why do these insignificant things bother you so much?"

Axe folded his arms, "That axe was my beloved treasure from my big brother! Before my firsty journey into the Grand Line, a great man saved me from a life of pointless fighting in an arena and gave me an immense amount of help, as well as some new tricks! As a parting gift, he gave me that weapon, and for five years...," he held up a hand, "...that weapon has been at my side, through thick and thin!"

He then pointed to the damaged altar, "As a boy, I learned history, legends, and myth, as well as dead languages! I consider all things ancient and historical as another treasure of mine! It's my dream to find One Piece, to find the True History, and become the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter!"

"...what about your hair?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Axe suddenly grinned widely, "The hair's for the ladies...,"

Tyr sweatdropped, "You're an idiot...," he raised his sword again, "Fire Wall!" he plunged the sword deep into the ground and seconds later, a huge wall of red flames erupted from the ground, heading straight for Axe.

The treasure hunter grinned as the flames engulfed him,_ Let's hope Lady Luck is on my side..._

The giant watched as the flames scorched the battlefield, leaving no trace of his prey. He grinned and hefted the sword onto his shoulder, "Where'd all that macho stuff go, hm? Did you use all that badass attitude in our last fight?"

No reply came.

Tyr scoffed and turned to leave, "Weakling...finishing you off was easier than I thought,"

As he started walking away, he heard the sound of faint laughter from behind him. Growling, Tyr turned back to his Fire Wall, "Should've known he'd find a way to stick around in this world. No matter...," he gripped his sword, "Come on out, boy! I know you're alive in there...so come and finally meet your death!"

_Finally...full form of my Devil Fruit!_ Axe looked at himself in the inferno, _I've only unlocked bits of it before...but now that I've got full access, I may just have what it takes! Now, to make it last long enough to win this fight!_

Tyr watched as Axe stepped through the flames, but when he saw him, he didn't see the smartass rookie from before. What he saw was a man looking as though he was made entirely out of some kind of crystal. His clothes were burnt again, but luckily, his pants were still around the important area.

Axe looked totally different. One could still see his muscles, but instead of flesh, his body was completely covered by glass-like crystals, crystals that Tyr recognized from before in their previous fight. His flesh, his eyes, hell, even his hair had changed drastically! Axe's eyes had changed from their dark, yet vibrant color, to a brilliantly light blue. His hair had even changed from black to platinum, the hairs themselves looking sharp.

"What...the...hell?" Tyr stared at him, surprised, and even impressed at the change, "What is this?"

"This...," Axe held out his arms, admiring his new look, "...is my Devil Fruit's true form! Took me five years of training and fighting to finally realize what model of my Devil Fruit I ate, but now I know!"

He looked right at Tyr and grinned widely, punching his palm, "Tyr! Allow me to introduce you to my Devil Fruit's true identity!"

Tyr kept staring, speechless at what he was looking at.

"_Kachi Kachi no Mi: Model Diamond!_"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Well, there's that! FINALLY, you all see what Axe's Devil Fruit is, AND how long he's been out at sea as a pirate...er, Treasure Hunter! Five years, baby! The reason I chose the Diamond for his model of fruit is because, with him being a Rockman to begin with, I wanted something powerful to help him in future arcs. Of course, he'll have a hard time controlling it and mastering it, but still, I think it suits him.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: Like my big brother Rayo...I have the strongest Devil Fruit of it's kind! Diamonds are the hardest rocks known to mankind, and I have their power!**

**Tyr: You think because you look like a living gemstone, you can win this fight?!**

**Axe: I'm stronger...and as long as I'm in this form, I'm invulnerable! **

**Tyr: IMPOSSIBLE!!**

**Through Fire and Flames  
**

**Axe: Running out of time! I can feel it...gotta end this, NOW!**


	35. Through Fire and Flames

**Through Fire and Flames  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**Kilnorc: I've changed preview and the original title to this -points to title- See, much better! **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-West Blue, Five Years Ago...-

_"So, if you don't mind me asking...how were you able to survive out there?"_

_Axe looked up at Rayo Verrani, who had just bought his freedom from the arena master and grinned. He held up his arms, flexing a few muscles, "Devil Fruit! I ate the** Kachi Kachi no Mi** when I was a kid!"_

_Rayo looked at him thoughtfully as he chewed on a piece of chocolate pocky, "I see...how'd you get here, anyway?"_

_"You won't believe it...," Axe shook his head, sighing, "I left my home island a while back to look for One Piece and-,"_

_"One Piece?" Rayo repeated, "You're a pirate?"_

_Axe made a face, "I wouldn't say that. I'm more of a treasure hunter. I respect pirates...real pirates, not the ones that go around slaughtering people for the hell of it-,"_

_"Like a lot of them on the seas now,"_

_"...but those who seek adventure and freedom!" Axe finished, a grin crossing his face, "I want to be the World's Greatest Treasure Hunter!"_

_Rayo looked at him, impressed, "Huh...that's a first. Usually, the people I come across are wanting to take the title from the late Pirate King,"_

_"Screw the title of Pirate King," Axe picked his ear, "I just wanna find the legendary treasures of the world! If I can do that, and find the elusive One Piece, then I'll have fulfilled my dream!"_

_"Hmm...interesting ambition," Rayo chewed another piece of the pocky stick, "Where you from?"_

_"This sea,"_

_"You're from the West Blue?"_

_Axe nodded, "Yep! Proud of it! Know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because! The West Blue is full of history! I mean, Ohara Island being blown apart and the great 'Red-Hair Shanks' being from the West Blue...it's awesome!"_

_Rayo stared at him, "It's awesome...that an island got blasted by the Government?" he asked slowly._

_Axe shook his head, "No, I don't mean that. I don't know the details about why they did that, even though I think people are still talking about it nowadays, but it's history, man! History and legends go hand in hand, and in both things, there is always some kind of treasure, treasure that I wanna find!"_

_Again, Rayo stared at him._

_"What?"_

_"You...are a strange, little man. How old are you?"_

_"Uhm...," Axe looked up in thought, as if it took him a bit to remember, "Fourteen!"_

_Rayo's jaw dropped, "You're only fourteen years old?!"_

_"Yeah, I know, I look older, don't I?"_

_"No, but I'm surprised that a kid so young is going after One Piece!"_

_Axe shrugged, "Gotta go, ya gotta go,"_

-Present-

_Rayo, you taught me many things before the start of my first journey. If it wasn't for you, I probably would've died a lot along the way...then I wouldn't have met both old and new nakama. You gave me that axe as a gift before you left...I'll make sure to fix it as soon as I kick this asshole's butt!_

"_Kachi Kachi no Mi: Model...Diamond_?!" Tyr repeated, staring down at the newly transformed treasure hunter, "What the hell...?"

Axe nodded and cracked his knuckles, "Like my big brother Rayo, I have the strongest Devil Fruit of it's kind!" he looked up at Tyr, "He has the _Neko Neko no Mi: Model Lion_, the strongest of the _Neko Neko no Mi_ family! Well...according to him, it is,"

"Why is that?"

Axe shrugged, "A lion is usually called the King of Beasts. In my case, diamonds are the hardest rocks known to mankind, and now...," he held up his fists, "...I have their power!"

Tyr scowled, "You think...that because you look like a living gemstone, you think you can win this fight?!"

"I don't think...I know!,"

-----

_Shit...shit!_

Holding his side, Devon looked up at his former masters, whose blades were dripping with his blood. He knew what they were capable of from his days in the dojo, but this time...it was different! Even with Thrymr's help, he wasn't able to win.

Hugin swiped his sword through the air, the blood flying off while Munin wiped his weapon on a cloth from his pocket.

"Devon, you've been away from us for awhile...we thought you would've improved on your journeys,"

"But, if you cannot defeat us in battle...then you have no hope of defending this land,"

Devon glared at them, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed before dashing at them again.

Hugin and Munin exchanged glances briefly, then disappeared suddenly as Devon swiped at them both.

"You were the best pupil on the island, Devon...,"

"Indeed, the best. How could you have fallen so low?"

The twin masters appeared a few feet behind him. They sheathed their blades as Devon fell to the ground, blood pouring out of new wounds.

"He always was so hot headed...,"

"So impulsive,"

They turned to their former pupil and looked him over.

"We should report back to Lady Frigga...,"

"Yes, but we need to do something first,"

"Yeah...you need...," Devon tried to push off to the ground, blood leaking out, "...you need...to suffer...,"

Again, the twins glanced at each other.

"Doesn't learn, does he?"

"No, he doesn't,"

-----

"DIE ALREADY!"

"_Kami-e_," Axe's body suddenly became limp and easily dodged the giant sword, which made the ground split apart on contact.

Tyr growled, "You're a nuisance! A damnable nuisance!"

"So I've been told," Axe grinned as the sword was pulled out of the ground, "So many times...,"

"Try and dodge this one!" Tyr trusted the sword at him again, faster than last time. The blade made contact with Axe's torso and sent him flying a short distance before skidding along the dirt, creating two long trails in the dirt. The giant stared as Axe regained his footing, looking completely unharmed by the move.

Axe grinned wider, "I'm sorry, was that supposed to hurt?"

Tyr stared at him, "IMPOSSIBLE! That should've skewered you...cut you in two...SOMETHING!"

"You don't listen, do you?" Axe started to advance on him, "When I'm like this, my body is pure diamond! In this form, not only am I stronger...," he kicked a nearby tree, snapping it in half easily, "...but I'm also invulnerable,"

"We'll see about that!" Tyr roared, swinging his sword down onto the pirate, "I CAN CUT THROUGH ANYTHING!"

"No...you can't," Axe raised his arm and stopped the massive sword easily, "...and with your skill, you never will!"

Tyr growled and tried to pull his sword back, but was unable to, "What the hell?!"

Axe grinned, "I told you that I was stronger in this form...," he raised his other hand, "Let's see if this will get that through that thick head of yours!" he made a fist and plowed his spare hand into the giant sword, breaking it into two pieces.

Tyr's face immediately turned to one of silent shock, his jaw hanging open and his eyes wide as giant plates.

The captain threw the blade fragment into the Sky Shark infested moat nearby, "Get the message, now?"

"Y-Y-You...you...," Tyr's face turned dark red and went from shock to sheer anger, "YOU BASTARD! YOU BROKE IT!"

"Just returning the favor!" Axe snapped using Soru, disappearing from sight.

Tyr looked around, "That trick is getting very old, boy! Come out and fight like a man!"

"Just what do you know about fighting like a man?"

A loud sickening crack echoed around him and the giant let out a yell as a great pain ripped through his right leg. He went down, holding his leg, which now had a huge leg bone sticking through the flesh.

"You bastard!" Tyr grabbed his leg and tried to push it back in, but failed, "What did you do?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I broke your leg...broke it like a twig,"

"It's not possible...you're not strong enough to do something like that!" Tyr looked around, still trying to find the pirate, "You're a coward, attacking from behind!"

"Some call it being a coward, others call it taking advantage of an opportunity,"

The sound of tree bark breaking was heard and Tyr looked down to see Axe walking into view, holding a very large piece of wood over his shoulder. The giant couldn't help but grin, "You think...you think using a little stick like that...will help you?"

"I dunno...let's find out, hm?" Axe took the lumber with both hands and swung upward as hard as he could. The lumber broke on contact, but the power behind it made Tyr's head snap to the side, chunks of wood stuck in the side of his face.

"Hey, waddya know, it did!" Axe tossed the remains of the lumber away to the side as Tyr looked back at him, "You just got logged, pal!"

Tyr glared at him and raised his hook, "My turn!"

Axe glanced at the hook and sighed, "Here we go again...," he murmured as the attachment came down onto him. He waited patiently and sure enough, the hook made contact with his head. Seconds later, the top half of the hook snapped off and found itself lodged in a nearby tree.

"You done yet?"

"I'M FAR FROM DONE, WHELP!"

What happened next, looked like a strange combination of acrobatic dancing and some kind of foot stomping/demolition exercises. Tyr, furious at the change in this fight, started to rip out trees by the roots and throw them around, trying to hit Axe. Most of them missed, but those that did hit him, however, he just plowed through them with a punch or a kick.

While he confused his enemy with another disappearing act, Axe took refuge behind one of the trees that Tyr hadn't managed to rip out yet. He panted heavily, feeling weaker by the moment.

"This isn't good," he wheezed quietly, "This is my first time in this form, and already, it's taken a lot out of me...," he held his sides, feeling a burning sensation, "Running out of time...I can feel it! I don't know what'll happen to me when time runs out...but I gotta end this...NOW!"

-----

Kirsty ran through the forest of Upper Yard, desperate to find not only her friends, but Austin and Aisa. She told DJ what she had discovered, and she prayed that he got there safely to tell the others.

She flipped over a large log and kept running, _Devon...Austin, Aisa, where are you guys?!_ she looked around frantically,_ Devon has to know...he has to know the truth!_

-----

"I SAID COME OUT HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

Axe walked into view, a little short of Tyr's height. He gave a shrill whistle, "YO! Dumbass, over here!"

The giant spun around and glared down at Axe, "You...are pissing me off, boy!"

"You keep saying that," Axe shrugged casually, ignoring the pain in his body, "I'm getting bored, big guy, let's end this, eh?"

Tyr grinned wickedly, "My thoughts exactly!" he screamed, throwing another fast punch at the treasure hunter.

_Sucker... _Axe jumped high, dodging the fist entirely, landed on Tyr's arm and started running up his arm, "Here I come!"

"What the-?!"

"_Geppou_!" Axe jumped higher into the air, and as soon as he was close enough, he threw his leg outward, "GO DOWN!"

The roundhouse connected with the side of Tyr's face, making a loud cracking sound as the giant's head snapped to the side. He stumbled backward, pain once again shooting through his broken leg, which somehow hadn't slowed him down in the least. His vision clearing, Tyr looked around, trying to find the small diamond man, but was unable to find him again.

"Where are you?!"

"Right here!"

Tyr looked up to see Axe high above him, jumping on thin air with his Geppou.

"Get down here!"

"With pleasure!" Axe shouted back, kicking the air, soaring right for his giant enemy. As he descended, Axe stretched his legs outward, "DIAMOND MISSLE!"

Like a bullet, Axe closed the space between him and Tyr's head. Before Tyr knew it, Axe's feet collided with his forehead. Once again, a sickening crack, much louder than the previous ones, was heard. Axe grit his teeth as he put as much force in to his kick as possible, driving his lower body further and further into Tyr's skull.

Tyr's eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood running down his forehead as Axe penetrated his large skull. He stumbled backward a few times before falling onto his back, clearing another large group of trees as he fell. A large quake, one that seemed to make the entire island shake, was created as the now dead giant hit the ground.

Grunting, Axe managed to pull himself out of the hole, his entire lower body soaked with Tyr's blood. Slowly, he slid down to the ground and landed on his feet, which seemed to weigh a ton, even to him. He fell to his knees and doubled over, the pain inside his body growing more and more unbearable.

"That was...," Axe panted as his body reverted from it's diamond shell to it's normal, fleshy form, "...that was...for Rayo and...his gift,"

Exhausted, but victorious, Axe fell onto his side as his vision went black, a large smile plastered on his face.

-----

"Uh...no...way...,"

Hugin and Munin watched as Devon hit the ground, his entire body smoking. The area around them, while not badly damaged like Axe's and Tyr's battlefield, was still pretty messed up. Small craters, burnt trees, and debris littered the place.

As Munin bent down and collceted their prizes, Hugin walked over and knelt down at Devon's side, looking at the now unconscious swordsman.

"He had to know our power sooner or later, brother," Munin pointed out as he collected_ Geri_,_ Freki_, and the Water Moon, "Shame that it had to be like this...,"

"Yes, but it's the way things are meant to be," Hugin checked Devon's pulse, "He's still alive, as expected. Do you have them?"

"I do, brother," Munin strapped the three swords to his belt, "_Geri_ and_ Freki_ are sights for sore eyes, aren't they?"

"Indeed. I thought they were lost for sure, but the Champion found them...,"

"And, he's found the legendary Water Moon," Munin added, "He's done well for himself,"

"Yes, he has...but he still has his true test ahead of him," Hugin rose to full height, "Come, brother, we must head back, or Lady Frigga will begin to suspect something. Don't forget the head,"

Munin sighed as he plucked Heimdall's severed head from it's resting place, then followed his brother away from the battlefield, and the fallen warrior of Odin, his remaining blade, Kitetsu, laying by his head.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Aw man, this was hard...-rubs back of head- I had this whole scene in my head and I tried to write it out, but I don't think it came out so hot. I hope it was enjoyable though, I did my best. In any case, it seems that there's something going on here with the twins, huh? What powers do they possess, given Devon's injuries? Stay tuned! Also, I'm glad to have finally revealed where Axe and Niri are from, since they grew up together.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Frigga: So, Tyr is dead, too? Who the hell are these people?!**

**Kirsty: Devon, let me heal you, you're in no condition to move!**

**Devon: This is my fight...you guys got roped into this, but not anymore!**

**Wiper: This is all your fault! If it weren't for you, we'd be living our lives instead of fighting for them! GET OFF OUR ISLAND!**

**The Lonely Warrior's Burden**

**Devon: Everyone, when I find the kids...leave this island! Get the hell out of here before any more deaths happen! **


	36. The Lonely Warrior's Burden

**The Lonely Warrior's Burden  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Lady Frigga, they've returned...,"

Frigga looked up from her meal just in time to see Heimdall's head land on the table, just inches from her food. She looked up at Hugin and Munin, who now carried three blades in addition to his own.

She pointed at the severed head, "I appreciate the thoughtfulness of my people to give their Goddess a gift, even one such as this, but I find it in poor taste to place a head on my eating table," she placed a piece of steak in her mouth and began to chew, "Well? Is he still alive?"

Hugin nodded, "Yes, Lady Frigga,"

"...why?"

"Because," Hugin and Munin exchanged glances, "Lady Frigga, forgive us for saying, but we spared his life. If any of us were to be slain, it would be in the right time...which is not now,"

Frigga stopped chewing and studied her strongest warriors closely. After a few awkward moments, she resumed eating and looked at Heimdall's head.

"So...the Champion did not do this?"

Urd nodded, "Yes, milady...it was the swordsman who was with the girl,"

"He's not as strong as the Champion, though, is he?"

"No, milady, he is not,"

"Yet, he was able to slay Heimdall...,"

"Yes, milady,"

Belldandi cleared her throat, "Forgive us for more bad news, milady Frigga, but in addition to our losses of the Enforcers, Heimdall and Hod-,"

"Tyr's no longer with us...is that what you're saying?"

The Norn sisters bowed their heads, "Yes, Lady Frigga...,"

The so called Goddess calmly swallowed her meat, then smashed the dining table into pieces with her bare hands. The table practically burst into hundreds of pieces while Heimdall's head went flying...until Hugin caught it easily in mid-air.

"So, Tyr is dead, too?" Frigga's knuckles turned bone white as she clenched her fists tightly, "This is impossible! We are of the New World, far stronger than the rookies in this half of the Grand Line, but we've already lost three of our own! Who the hell are these people?!"

Munin cleared his throat and pulled Water Moon off his hip, sheath and all. He knelt down and held it outward, "Lady Frigga...I present to you, the legendary sword, Water Moon, one of the _Saijo O Wazamono_,"

Frigga lifted her head and looked at the beautiful katana, "This...is one of the 12 Supreme Grade Swords?"

"Yes, milady...my brother and I took this and these two blades," he pointed to_ Geri_ and_ Freki_ at his hip, "...from the Champion as prizes of our confrontation. As a Goddess, as the wife of Allfather Odin, you need a wonderful weapon at your side,"

Frigga gripped the sword's handle and pulled the sword of it's sheath. Everyone looked at the beautiful azure blade in silence and a cruel smile slowly crossed the Goddess' face.

"You know...suddenly, today's not so bad," she sheathed the sword and snatched it from Munin's grip before looking at all of them, "Now, let's see what we can do to make this right, hm? Urd, Skuld, Belldandi!"

The triplets bowed their heads.

"Go and prepare the perimeter...before our departure, we need to make sure that the web is set,"

Bowing their heads again, the triplets left the tent, with Hugin and Munin close behind them.

"Oh, boys...,"

The twins stopped and turned to see Frigga strapping the Water Moon to her back. She smiled at them, "You two are the most faithful people I have under me, besides the sisters. Tyr, Hod, and Heimdall were all hot heads. Though loyal, they did disobery me at times. With you two, I could always rely on you not to do something stupid. However," the smile disappeared and was replaced with a deep frown, Frigga shooting an evil glare the two of them, "If you ever...ever...mention my former lover again, I will not hesitate to kill you for your incompetence! Understand?"

The swordsman bowed deeply, "Yes, Lady Frigga,"

"Good...you're dismissed,"

-----

"How's he doing?"

Chizuru stopped chewing on her thumb and looked to the side, at Laki, who had returned with the other Shandians just recently when the rest of the Enforcers were defeated.

"Which one?" the navigator jerked a thumb to the large tent behind her, "The First Mate that Kirsty brought in, or the sleeping captain Gan Fall brought with him via air delivery?"

"Your captain can handle himself, it's Sefu's son that I'm worried for,"

Chizuru shrugged, "Not sure. I may be able to see things other people can't see, but I can't see how Kirsty's diagnosis and treatment is going,"

The sound of flapping made the two women turn to see Kirsty walk out of the tent, sighing as she snapped her latex gloves off.

"Idiot...how he survived those wounds, I'll never know,"

"How's it looking, doc?" Chizuru asked, glancing to the tent, "They're gonna pull through?"

Kirsty sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Axe will be fine. However, somehow, he managed to put a lot of stress on his body, so he won't be up and around for awhile. When he does get up, it'll take him awhile to get back to normal, physically,"

"Physically?"

"On the other hand, when he comes to, he's gonna be starving, so warn Herman," Kirsty cracked a smile, "Devon's injuries...well...," she shook her head, "...it's strange. I can tell he was in a sword fight, but there are injuries that tell me he was...," she trailed off.

"Was...?"

Kirsty glanced at her, surprised Chizuru didn't read her mind. She realized however, that Laki was wanting to know and she didn't have the same ability. She cleared her throat, "It seems that there was burn damage,"

"Like a fire?"

"No, not like a fire," Kirsty shook her head, "I've only seen this kind of injury a few times back in the East Blue during or after major rainstorms._ These_ burns? They're from being hit with an intense amount of electrical energy. Simply put...it looks like he got hit by lightning,"

Laki tensed at those words, her eyes going wide, "Lightning...?"

"Don't worry," Chizuru held up her hands, "Eneru isn't back. If he was, we would've found out long before this time," she looked to Kirsty, "How was this possible?"

"I have my theories, but I'm not one hundred percent sure, yet,"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know...,"

The three women turned to see Devon leaning against the pole just inside the tent, holding the flap open as he breathed heavily, looking as though he were in worse pain than before.

"Devon, you shouldn't be up and walking around," Kirsty reached out to grabs his shoulder, to lead -m back to his bed when he, turn their surprise, slapped her hand away, "Devon...,"

"I'm fine...," Devon winced as he stepped forward, holding his sides, "I got work to do, so I can't be sleeping on the job,"

Kirsty frowned at him and stepped in his intended path, "Devon, let me heal you! You're in no condition to move, so you can't even fight yet!" she held up her arms, barring him, "You need rest!"

"I say let him keel over,"

They turned to see Wiper standing nearby, his Burn Bazooka slung over his shoulder.

"Wiper-!"

"Shut it, Laki," Wiper pointed a finger at Devon, a deathglare staring right into his eyes, "This is all your fault! If it weren't for you, we'd be living our lives instead of fighting for them!"

Devon winced a little, "How...do you...figure that?"

Wiper jerked a thumb to the shelter behind him, "Your nakama's awake. He told us everything that his enemy told him, including how they found those," he pointed at Devon's wings, "Because of you, we're facing another enemy in the wake of our last war!"

Laki glared at him, "Dammit, Wiper, it's not his fault!"

"YES IT IS!" Wiper roared at them, making Laki and Kirsty jump a little, "I WANT HIM OFF THIS ISLAND!!" he glared at Devon again, "You get that, half-breed?! GET OFF OUR ISLAND! WE DON'T WANT YOU-!"

Kirsty gawked at him, "How dare you, Wiper?!" she pointed to Devon, "He's been fighting for this place, just like the rest of us-,"

"Us?!" Wiper snapped, "There is no _us_, Blue Sea dweller! The only ones who have a fight here are us and the Skypeians! _We_ live here, this is _our_ home!" he glared at Chizuru, Kirsty, and Devon, "You and your friends...have no right to be here,"

With that, Wiper turned and left, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry," Laki apologized to the trio before going after Wiper.

Devon snorted and went back inside the tent, "Guy's a prick,"

"Don't mind the jackass," Kirsty began as she followed her nakama, "Mind the advice of the crew's doctor! You know, me? You need rest! If you push yourself while you're in this condition, you'll die!"

"So?"

"So?" Kirsty repeated, unsure of what she just heard, "Devon, you're being a fool, and by the looks of it, a soon to be dead fool!"

"I don't care,"

"Devon-,"

"I SAID I DON'T CARE, DAMMIT!" Devon suddenly screamed, spinning around to her, "I DON'T CARE IF I DIE WHILE I FIGHT! THIS WAS THE WAY I WAS RAISED BY THESE PEOPLE, AND IF THE REAPER COMES TO COLLECT MY SOUL, THEN SO BE IT!"

Kirsty stared at him, not believing what she was seeing and hearing.

Devon realized what he did and immediately calmed down. He sighed and turned away, "I'm sorry, Kirsty, but this is way beyond what any of you can possibly understand,"

"What wouldn't I...we understand, Devon?" his nakama asked slowly, "These people are strong, yes, but we've faced strong opponents before. Why can't-,"

"These may be strong opponents," Devon donned his jean jacket-turned-vest, which was laying nearby, and grabbed both the Kitetsu and Ohm's Iron Cloud sword, "But it's my responsibility to make sure they pay, Kirsty. I have obligations to fulfill, and to do that, I have to fight, no matter what,"

The tent became quiet as Devon gathered some supplies, wincing from his injuries.

Kirsty looked down at the ground, "What obligations outweigh each other? Obligations to those who raised you, or obligations to those who travel with you...like Austin?"

Devon became still as tears slowly moved down Kirsty's cheek.

"Don't you get it, you idiot? We're nakama...we're family!" Kirsty said, on the verge of crying out loud, "No matter what happens, we're there for each other!"

The swordsman stood still, "Be that as it may, there are times in a man's life where they have they must do what only they can do. It doesn't matter if we're nakama, or if we weren't. This is my fight...all of you guys, the Shandians and the Skypeians got roped into this, but not anymore!"

"..."

"I'm going out there to finish these people off, Kirsty. There's nothing anyone can do to stop me, so don't even try to,"

"...fine," Kirsty turned and stormed out of the tent, "Die and leave Austin to grieve over your body, I don't give a shit anymore,"

Now alone in the tent, Devon held onto a nearby chair and leaned on it, a pain in his chest.

'She's pissed...,'

"Yeah, but after this, she and everyone else will be safe,"

Devon turned and exited the tent, only to see the rest of his nakama waiting for him, looking cross. No doubt Chizuru told them what was going on, and no doubt they saw Kirsty leave the tent in tears.

"What the hell are you guys lookin' at?" he asked gruffly, walking past them, "Never see a wounded man before?"

"What we're looking at," Niri said as she and the others followed him, "...a mixture between a baka and an asshole! What the hell did you do to Kirsty to make her run out like that?!"

"Nothing,"

"Nothing my ass!" Dusty got in his path, only to be pushed away, "She's worried about you, like the rest of us are, and you make her cry! You're a total jerk, Devon!"

"And you're an idiot fox-girl," Devon shot back, "We all have our problems,"

Dusty froze in her tracks, a dumbfounded look on her face. Niri's glare intensified, "Devon, you just went higher on the Jerk-o-Meter! What is your problem?!"

"Yeah, got a major bug up your ass, or something?" Azu asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Something must be going on here," Herman reasoned as they followed their nakama, "Devon, we know that you're usually a rough guy, but we've never seen you like this before. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Devon came to a halt and looked over his shoulder to them, "What's wrong is that I have idiotic nakama who are too stupid to know when to leave someone alone!"

They all became quiet.

"This is my fight, and my fight alone. I appreciate that DJ, Kirsty, and even Axe cleaned out their forces a bit, but this is something I have to do. It's my mission...my burden!"

"What burden? What the hell are you talking about?" Niri asked.

Devon sighed and looked away from them, "...do me a favor, guys,"

"A favor?!" Dusty cracked her knuckles, "You call us idiots, you make Kirsty cry, and now you're asking us for a favor?!"

The First Mate nodded, "This island is gonna suffer a lot more damage before this fight is over. There is a very good chance I will die, I won't deny that. But...," he turned back around to face them, "Everyone...I will find the kids before I go to them. When I find the kids...leave this island!"

"What?"

"Are you crazy?!"

"He must be!"

"He's outta his f-,"

"Just get the hell outta here before anymore deaths happen!" Devon roared, "Don't you understand?! This is my fight! If anyone has to die here, it's me, and no one else!"

Everyone was silent.

"Just...just go...I'll send Austin and Aisa when I find them," Devon turned and despite his injuries, he managed to find the strength and speed to run into the forest of Upper Yard.

His friends watched him go, then looked at each other.

"What...,"

"...the hell...,"

"...was...,"

"...that about?"

-----

After a short time of running, Devon stopped at a tree and doubled over, pain coursing through his body.

'Maybe she was right...you need to heal, kid,'

"No...no I don't," Devon hissed through his teeth, "I have to do this...this is my burden. Now, are you gonna help me find them, or just sit in there and scold me?"

Thrymr's reply came in the form of Devon's Shandian wings changing from small and white to large and black.

"Thanks...,"

'No problem. C'mon, we got a job to do!'

Devon grinned and pushed off the ground. Using the strange power of Thrymr's, Devon was soon soaring through the sky of Upper Yard, with only two thoughts on his mind.

Finding the children, and making sure no one else suffered.

-----

"GAH!"

"Sister!"

"Belldandi!"

Hugin, Munin, and Frigga looked to the Norn sisters. Two of them were standing over Belldandi, who had a terrified look on her face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Frigga demanded, walking over to them, "What did you see?"

Belldandi's whole body shook as she opened her mouth, trying to find the words for it.

"Well?!"

"I s-s-saw...,"

"Yes...?"

"Death," Belldandi looked up at the others around her, "I saw Death coming,"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Another chapter's down and out. I had some difficulty with this one, but in the end, I think it did well. I'm sure you guys are still wondering about how the hell Devon can pull off the wing thing with Thrymr, but rest assured, I'll explain that in the future.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Dusty: That jerk! He goes off like that, thinking that we can't help out!**

**Niri: Fox, you almost set that thing off! **

**Azu: What the hell...? I can't move!**

**Niri: I remember this sort of thing from the Marine Academy...but never like this!**

**Fight With the Fates: Part One**

**Norns: Welcome, pirates, to our_ Steel Wire Web_! You can leave if you wish, but you may lose a limb, or your very life in the process! **


	37. Fight with the Fates: Part One

**Fight with the Fates: Part One  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Farewell to the harbor,  
To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don!  
As the ship sail  
Waves of gold and silver  
dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to  
The ends of the sea  
_

_Going to deliver Bink's Sake!  
We are pirates  
Sailing through the Seas  
The waves are our pillows  
The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull  
On our flags and our sails  
_

_Now comes a storm  
Through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing  
Beat upon the drums  
If you loose your nerve  
This breath could be your last  
But if you hold on,  
The morning sun will rise,"_

"Knock knock...,"

DJ stopped singing and turned his head to see Herman's eyestalks poking into the tent he was resting in. He smiled, "Hey, Herman. How are you doing?" he sniffed the air and his smile grew, "Please...please tell me that is what I think it is!"

Herman chuckled and entered the tent, followed by Pagaya and Conis, each of them carrying a plate of food. DJ practically drooled a water fall at the sight of Herman's delicious food. He loved Herman's cooking, as all his nakama did, but right now, it looked far more tasty than ever.

As soon as the plates touched down on his bed, DJ's hands flew back and forth from his plate to his mouth, stuffing his face with each bit of food there was. Conis, Herman, and Pagaya sweatdropped as they watched the young musician pig out.

Conis turned to her father, "He reminds me of when Straw Hat and the others held that party after Eneru's defeat,"

Chuckling, Pagaya nodded, "Indeed, it does,"

Belching loudly, DJ fell onto his pillow, a very content look on his face while his stomach bulged, filled with food.

"That...was...awesome,"

Herman smiled, "Just glad you're feeling better. Do you think you're able to move around?"

DJ shook his head, "Not yet...I mean, I can move my upper body, but right now, my legs are sore as hell," his eyes widened a little, "Hey, wait a minute! Where's Kirsty-san? She can make it better!"

"Uhm...," Herman rubbed the back of his head, looking away, "She's...unavailable right now,"

"Unavailable?" DJ repeated, blinking in confusion, "Oh...okay. I guess she's tending to the others and their wounds. What did I miss while I was out, though?"

"Conis, dear, I think we should see if anyone else needs anything," Pagaya cleared his throat and started for the tent's exit, "We're glad to see you're well, my young friend,"

"Thanks, Pagaya!" DJ waved at the man as he walked out of the tent.

Conis kissed him on the forehead, "Hope you get better soon, DJ-kun,"

DJ blushed and nodded, a babble of stupidity escaping his lips while Conis followed her father.

Herman shook his head and took a seat, "Don't take that too seriously, man, that was probably a reward for your victory and bravery,"

"Y-Yeah...," DJ smiled goofily, "I wonder what Dusty-chan would give me as a reward. Speaking of which, I haven't seen her at all since I woke up. Where is she?"

"Well...,"

-----

"That jerk! He goes off like that, thinking we can't help out! What the hell is wrong with him!?"

Azu grunted as Dusty climbed onto his shoulders to climb over a large root in their path. He glanced up and chuckled, "Nice ass, Dusty!"

"PERVERT!" Dusty screamed, slamming her foot down on Azu's face. The shipwright cried and fell to the ground, holding his now bleeding nose as she gripped the wood with her claws and climbed over the root, "That's what you get, asshole!"

"Dude, that was a compliment!" Azu cried, his voice muffled by his bloody hands, "Geez, last time I do you a solid,"

"A solid? You do a solid by looking at my ass?!"

"I said it was nice!"

Niri's eyebrow twitched and the former Marine growled in annoyance as she waited for her nakama to join her on the other side of the giant root.

"You know...," Dusty slid down the root and landed next to her, "...these people oughta consider clearing some of this place out. I mean, c'mon, it's annoying to climb over all these things," she shot a glare upward as Azu's foot appeared overhead, "Doesn't help with a perverted martial artist looking at your ass,"

"I said it was nice! Geez, what else you want, a compliment on your boobs?"

"Azu-,"

"Fine, your boobs are magnificent!"

"Azu...," Niri's twitching intensified, hand reaching for her pistol.

"Great, what now, Niri, want me to say something nice about your boobs and ass, too? Fine, they-," he was cut off as a bullet whizzed past him, just barely missing his groin. He gulped loudly and fell onto his feet, face pale, "That...wasn't necessary,"

"Yes, it was," Niri holstered her pistol and took the lead, "Less talky, more searchy,"

"Less talky?" Dusty pouted and looked away as she followed her friends, "Please, you're asking for the impossible, Niri. I'm a chatterbox, I couldn't stop talking even if my life depended on it," she looked back at her leading friend, "By the way, what are we doing again? Are we following Devon's trail or...?"

"Something like that," Niri came to a stop, bent down and looked closely at a footprint, "This is Devon's alright, but this is odd,"

"What's odd?" Azu asked her, drumming his fingers on the clay jug at his side.

Niri looked around, frowning, "The trail ends here. There's no more physical evidence of Devon being in this area,"

"When did you become a Master Tracker?"

"I wouldn't call myself a master, but I learned somethings from the Academy a few years back...,"

-Flashback-

_"I don't get it, sir. I'm better at marksmanship, why do we need this sort of skill? Also, do we have to wear these?"_

_Niri looked down at her forest camouflage uniform and tugged at the utility vest strapped to her chest, "Kinda tight,"_

_The commanding officer rolled his eyes, "Sorry, Princess, but the World Government doesn't exactly go for comfort on the battlefield,"_

_Niri's eye twitched. She hated being called Princess because she was Captain Zolaro's daughter, but she knew better than to lose it against a superior officer._

_"Sir?"_

_"What is it, Prelude?"_

_Prelude? Niri turned to see a girl, around her age, lowering her hand. The girl was dressed in the same attire as everyone else in the group. She didn't know the girl very well, but she had the feeling there was some tension between them._

_Niri turned to a nearby cadet, "What kind of name is Prelude?" she whispered._

_At risk of getting in trouble, the cadet leaned back to her, "That's just a title. Besides you, she's the brightest recruit here at Shinoa Academy,"_

_"Oh...okay,"_

_"Zolaro!"_

_Squeaking, Niri looked ahead, her arms at her side, "Sir!"_

_The commanding officer leaned forward, growling a bit, "Pay attention. I don't care if you are Captain Zolaro's daughter, I will not have someone in this unit who thinks they can do what they want because of their family,"_

_"But, sir, I never-,"_

_"Stow it, soldier," the officer pulled back and looked at his group, "Since the Princess didn't hear our goal for today, I'll repeat what Prelude just told us," he turned and pointed to the thick forest that sat on the edge of the island a short distance from the Academy, "There is a group of specially trained Marines in those trees, and your goal today is to find a trace of them, and see if you can find each one. Do so by dusk, and you'll get a reward,"_

_Niri groaned, "Man...I never did get this tracking thing down...,"_

_"Zolaro! You just volunteered to be part of the first group in. Get movin' soldier!"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

-End Flashback-

_I failed that course three times before I started to study tracking skills more closely. Finally, I got it right, but even then, I had the worst time...still, at least I know it now. _

"So, if the foot trail ends here...," Dusty looked around, "How are we gonna find him?"

"Good question,"

-----

"Lady Frigga, if Belldandi's prediction was true, then your safety is at risk!"

The Goddess ignored the pleas of her swordsmen. The three Pantheon members made their way through the forest of Upper Yard.

"Lady Frigga-,"

"Hugin, Munin,_ you_ may be fearful of death, but_ I_ am not, do you know why? If you don't remember, allow me to remind you!" she turned on the twin swordsmen, a cross look on her face, "I am a Goddess, and my kind does not fear death, because we do not die! We have spent a long time finding this place and I'll be damned if we back away because the weaker members of our group are dead,"

The men became silent.

"Now, stop wasting time...," she turned around and smiled as she fixed her gaze on a large stone structure ahead of them, "We have a new empire to create,"

-----

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?'

"No...,"

"Are we there yet?"

"Dusty, I swear, you ask me that one more time, I'll pound you!"

"..."

"..."

"Are we there yet?"

Niri threw down her bag and ran at the kitsune, "That's it, you're dead meat!"

Azu sighed as Dusty and Niri ran around, the former screaming while the latter was reaching out towards her. The shipwright held and shook his head, "We're supposed to be looking for Devon, and you two broads are playing tag,"

The two ladies came to a stop and glared at Azu, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!"

Dusty cracked her knuckles and started towards him, "You sonofa-,"

"Dusty, stop! Don't move!"

The kitsune suddenly came to a stop in midstep, one of her feet hanging in the air. She looked over her shoulder, "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Niri carefully made her way over to her friend and pulled her back slowly, "Fox, you almost set that thing off!"

"I almost set what off? What're you talking about?"

The sharpshooter knelt down and, very gently, pulled a thin wire that was hidden along the ground. She licked her lips and slowly traced the wire to a nearby log.

"Yeah, thought so," she nodded, "Kit, you're so damn lucky,"

"Why is that?" Dusty asked, putting her hands on her hips, "What is that?"

"It's a tripwire trap," Niri frowned, "I remember this sort of thing from the Marine Academies, but nothing like this! Dusty, reach into my bag and pull out the clippers, I'm gonna disarm this thing so it's not a threat,"

Dusty looked through the large ammo bag, ignored the angry honks of Pingu, then looked up at Niri, "Two things...,"

"What?"

"Why do you have clippers?"

"I use them to make fuses the right length, and just in case this sort of situation occurred, now hurry up!"

"Uhm...I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't find them,"

Niri snapped her head to her, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Think I would in this situation?" Dusty shot back, "If I found them, I'd give them to ya, because honestly, I don't like traps! Especially hidden ones!"

Niri facefaulted, "They're all hidden, Kit, that's why they're called traps!"

"Still!"

"Uhm...guys?"

Both girls turned to Azu, who had an alarmed look on his face. Azu looked differently: he looked as though his entire body was tensed, or locked up, and a look of frustration and concern was mixed on his face.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Niri asked, a grin crossing her face, "The liquor intake get so bad, your brain shut down entirely?"

Azu glared at her, "Shaddup, there's something wrong with me!" he flexed his hands and twisted his head from side to side, "What the hell...? I can't move at all!"

"Ah, so it is a brain lockdown," Niri nodded, "Told ya that drink would come back to bite you in the ass,"

Again, he glared at her, "IT WASN'T MY DRINK!"

"Then what is it, what's the problem?"

"The problem, girl, is that you three have fallen into our trap," voices from above greeted, startling the group.

Instantly, Niri drew out Mr 5's pistol and looked around, pistol held outward, "Who said that?!"

"Such a dangerous toy...little girls shouldn't have them,"

Something in the air glinted briefly moments before Mr 5's pistol suddenly snapped apart into at least three pieces. Niri pulled back her arm and stared at the handle grip, eyes wide. The gun, made of strong iron and other materials, was severed cleanly!

"What...the...hell?"

"Told you that little girls shouldn't play with dangerous toys,"

The three of them looked up to see three identical women with long, brown hair, dressed in black, leather bodysuits looking down at them. One of the women held a long, needle-like spear in her hand. Another woman held two crossed swords that looked like a giant pair of scissors. The final one had a large, wooden wheel on her back. Niri squinted and could see very thin wires, not unlike the one from the trap, coming out of the wheel.

"Alright, who are you guys!" Dusty whipped out her scythes, "What do you want?"

"Ain't it obvious, kit?" Azu grunted as he struggled to move his body, "They're part of the group that the others told us about,"

"If that's the case," Niri cracked her neck and knuckles, "They're about to get an ass whooping!"

The triplets shared a united giggle.

"Did you hear that, sisters?"

"We did, sister,"

"The little girl says we're going to get an ass whooping. Funny,"

"What's so funny about that?!" Dusty and Niri shouted at the same time.

The woman with the wooden wheel on her back tugged lightly at the wires in front of her. With that tug, something happened and the three pirates saw light glinting off a huge network of metal wires, criss crossing from each and every side and angle of the forest.

Niri growled, "Shit...this can't be good,"

Dusty looked around, "They're just wires...they can't all be traps, can they?"

"No, they're not," the woman with the wheel shook her head and pulled on some of the wires, "But...,"

A loud gasp from behind made the girls turn to see Azu wincing in pain as blood oozed out of very thin wounds that appeared out of nowhere on his body. Niri's eyes widened a little, "They're not all traps...but, they're weapons!"

"Very good, how perceptive of you, little girl," the woman with the wheel praised, "However, that won't save you,"

"Why is that?!" Dusty shouted, shaking a fist at them, "I like to see Azu in pain as much as anyone because he's a pervert, but this is too much!" she pointed at the mesh of wires, "What is this?!"

The triplets giggled again, "Welcome, pirates, to our Steel Wire Web!" they cried out together, jumping from the branch and landing on the ground, wide, smug smiles on their faces.

"You can leave here if you wish," the woman with the spear said as twirled her weapon around.

The woman with the scissor swords clanged the blades together and crossed them again, "However, you may lose a limb...,"

"...or your very life in the process," the final triplet finished their sentence as she pulled out new lengths of metal wire.

"In the name of Lady Frigga," the sisters cried out at once, taking offensive stances, "We will purge this land of all who rebel against their new Goddess! We do not fear death, for we are Fate itself, and we decide when it is time to die!"

Azu, Niri, and Dusty sweatdropped, "You have _got_ to be kidding me...,"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Alright, there's the beginning of yet another fight against the New World enemies! Will our friends pull through, or be strung up like gutted animals? Stay tuned! BTW, the Marine, Prelude and the Academy mentioned earlier, belong to Super Hurricane and his fanfic, _Scourge of the Seas: The Gandros Navy Arrives!_ It's quite good, so, check it out.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: Shit...three against three is usually even, but in our case, I'm beginning to doubt that!**

**Dusty: Watch it, Niri! Incoming at six o'clock!**

**Azu: They're predicting our movements, as if they had Mantra, but that's impossible!**

**Niri: Gotta find a weak spot in their attack!**

**Fight with the Fates: Part Two**

**Azu: You know, chicks in leather who want to hurt ya...are usually a good thing, for the right price, but you three just ruined that for me! **


	38. Fight with the Fates: Part Two

**Fight with the Fates: Part Two  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCHTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!"_

_"Shit, duck and cover everyone!"_

_Axe, Kairi, Toby, and Tommy dove to the floor of the galley while a very attractive girl with blue hair facefaulted at their actions._

_"Very funny, guys, get up off the floor, would ya?" she grabbed a few plates and started to set the table, "Should we get the others?"_

_"Nah...," Axe waved her off, "They're busy. Also, about the floor thing, can you blame us? Half the time you scream 'Lunchtime!' like that, you end up bashing someone with Canti, Haruko!"_

_"Nya," Haruko, the musician and the chef of his crew, turned her head away and picked her ear, "Whatever...," she pulled out the wax from her ear and flicked it off, barely missing some of the food._

_"Oh geez!" Kairi pushed away her plate of food, "Haruko, your cooking is great, but there are things you shouldn't do around the table! Didn't you teach your family table manners?!"  
_

_"Whatever,"_

_---_

_"Uhm...what are they fighting about now?"_

_Haruko, Shruta, Tommy, and Axe stared as Kairi and Toby engaged each other in combat, katana against rapier, the sound of metal clanging echoing around the ship._

_"Good question...,"_

_"**Ookami Kamu**!"_

_"**Hot Fencer**!"_

_Shruta sighed as the First and Second mate hit the deck of the ship, a stab wound in Kairi's shoulder and a smoking gash on Toby's chest._

_"Bakas...,"_

-----

Axe opened his eyes slowly to see that he wasn't on his ship with his friends, but in a large tent, once again laying on a large, comfortable bed. Groaning, Axe did his best to rise, but ended up propping himself up against his pillow.

He looked around and sighed, "That's right...I'm in the sky, not with the others," he looked at himself, "Man, I'm sore...," he paused as a loud growling filled the air inside the tent. He grinned sheepishly to no one, "Starving too,"

"Herman's making food for you as we speak, Captain,"

If it wasn't for his fatigue, Axe probably would've jumped out of his skin. He turned to see Chizuru seating in a chair off to the side.

Why didn't I see you there before?

"Because you didn't look everywhere, Captain," Chizuru smiled slightly and lifted her hat, looking at him, "Dreams of the past, hm?"

Axe frowned, "You saw?"

Chizuru nodded, "Yes. I hope you don't mind,"

"I kinda do,"

"Then, I apologize," Chizuru bowed her head slightly, "May I ask a question?"

"What?"

"These friends of yours...I'm aware that there was some mutinous actions between you, but...what happened, exactly?"

Axe stared at her for a bit and leaned towards her, beckoning her closer. Chizuru walked over and knelt down to his level.

"If you want to know," he reached out, grabbed her head and pressed her head against his, "Find out for yourself!"

Though she was a little surprised at both her captain's speed while injured, and his invitation to probe his memory, Chizuru began to dig through the mess of Axe's mind. After a few moments of the things she already knew, Chizuru found what she was looking for...only, she wasn't expecting it.

Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she began to visibly shake as she went deeper and deeper.

"Now, you know why I don't share this with anyone else," Axe whispered, "No one should see the horrors I've seen, Chizuru,"

-----

"You know, chicks in leather who want to hurt ya...are usually a good thing for the right price," Azu sighed and shook his head at the Norns, "But you three just ruined that for me!"

_WHAP! WHAP!_

"FOCUS, PERVERT!" Dusty and Niri screamed as two large lumps appeared on Azu's head, "GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA THEIR PANTS!"

The Norns watched as Azu lowered his head, tears running down his face. Urd looked at Belldandi and Skuld, "These people are part of the group that defeated Hod, Heimdall, and Tyr?"

Belldandi nodded, "They are the Champion's nakama,"

"This will be interesting...," Skuld mused loudly as she gripped her blades, "I say we divide them up among ourselves. Sisters, which do you want?"

While the sisters talked amongst themselves, Dusty and Niri tried to free Azu from the _Steel Wire Web_ he caught in. They pulled and even sliced at the wires with everything they got, but all they got were bloody palms with cuts on them.

"Shit," Niri sucked a little on her cuts, "Can't get you loose, Azu,"

"Geez, thanks for that, I had no clue," the dreadlock wearing shipwright muttered as more of his blood oozed down his body.

Niri shot a glare at him, and backed away, "Looks like we can't free ya just yet, Azu...," she looked over her shoulder to the Norns, "Dusty, you and I are gonna have to fight for now. Maybe, if we're lucky, we'll find a way to get Azu freed,"

"Skuld, release the boy,"

"Fine...I was going to do it anyway. Much more fun when they can move,"

Dusty and Niri turned to see the woman with the scissor-like swords move around the_ Steel Wire Web_. Quickly, she snipped the nearly invisible wires in certain areas of the woods. Moments later, a loud thud and an 'oof' was heard. Both pirates turned to see Azu laying on the forest floor, face in the dirt.

Niri bent down and began to unravel the wires around him, which came off very easily thanks to the woman and her giant swords.

"You okay, Azu?" she asked, helping her bloody nakama up.

"Oh, just peachy," the male said sarcastically as he rose to his feet, "Just need a little drink, and I'll be fine," he looked around, "Where's my jug?"

"You mean this?"

They turned around and Azu saw that his beloved jug of drink was in the hands of Urd, the one with the wire wheel on her back.

"Give that back!" Azu shouted at her, "That doesn't belong to you, so fork it over!"

"Yeah, that'll work," Dusty muttered under her breath, "Why don't you tell her and her sisters to surrender, too?"

"Shut up, kit!" Azu cracked his knuckles, "Listen, you leather-clad, wrist slittin' bitch, gimme that back, right now!"

Niri and Dusty stared at Azu, taken back but his sudden mood swing.

Urd raised an eyebrow and hefted the jug, "Is this important to you?"

"Hell yeah!" Azu punched his fists together, "That's my treasure! My sensei gave me that before I left after I was done with his training," he glared at her, "Give it back, or you will suffer the wrath of the Drunken Monkey!"

Dusty and Niri sweatdropped, "Drunken...Monkey...?"

"Shaddup," Azu took a stance, "Let's go ladies!"

The Norns' faces were soon covered with identical smiles.

"Azu," Niri held up her fists, "If we die,"

Dusty spun her scythes around, "You're gonna get an after-life asskicking!"

Azu grinned, "Deal, but only if and when we die,"

-----

"Chizuru, how is-WHAT THE HELL!?"

Herman stared at the sight in front of him. Axe lay quietly in his bed, fast asleep, while Chizuru was laying on the floor, shaking, her eyes very wide. Herman hurried to his nakama and gently took her into his arms.

He had never seen Chizuru like this. The red-haired navigator looked as though she had seen something horrifying...like, Azu dancing naked (as everyone was cursed to see on the ship from time to time).

"Chizuru? Chizzy, can you hear me?"

The navigator, still shocked by something, slowly lifted her head upward to see Herman's face above her head.

"H-Herman?"

"Yeah, it's me, Chiz," Herman nodded, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Chizuru shook her head and glanced at Axe, who was asleep.

"What is it?" Herman looked up at his sleeping captain, "Did something happen?"

"N-No...," Chizuru held her head and sighed, still shaking a bit, "Nothing happened at all," she looked at Axe again, _No wonder you're so fucked up, Captain...interesting name, too. So, you're one of them? Very interesting... _

Herman sighed and slowly helped her to her feet, "C'mon, let's go and get you some fresh air, hm?"

"Yeah...," Chizuru winced and held her head again, "I'd like that, Herman, "I'd like that very much,"

After the two of them left, Axe opened his eyes and rolled over onto his side, back facing the tent flap.

"Sorry, Chiz," he whispered, "...but now you know that it's dangerous to go into someone's mind without their permission,"

-----

"Watch out, Niri!" Dusty shouted as she blocked Skuld's swords with her scythes, "Incoming at six o'clock!"

Niri snapped her head around and rolled to the side, barely missing the large needle that was aimed for her. If she hadn't dodged it, she'd probably be dead and hanging off the needle. She and her friends had been fighting with these New World foes for a short time, but already, it wasn't looking very good for them.

Azu's injuries were slowing him down with bloodloss, Dusty's strength could barely keep those large swords away from her, and with her gun bag on the ground a short distance away, Niri couldn't damage her own enemy, which she would've loved given she can't go close distance. The large network of metal wires didn't help either. The three of them were constantly cutting themselves on the wires and tripping traps like large, sharpened logs that shot out of nowhere or small explosives hidden under plants.

"Shit!" Niri winced as a wire sliced through her arm. She ignored the wound and looked at her opponent, as well as her friends' fights, "Three against three is usually even, but in our case, I'm beginning to doubt that!"

Belldandi grinned as she twirled her needle-spear, "You're just beginning to doubt yourself and your friends? Girl, you never had a chance to begin with!"

"Shut up!" Niri snapped at her, _Gotta find a weak spot in their attack!_

Meanwhile, Azu was ducking and dodging the wire lashings that Urd was unleashing on him.

"Hold still!"

"Make me!" Azu ducked underneath another wire and sped towards her, "_Crazy Corkscrew!_" he pushed off the ground and began to spin through the air, aimed right for Urd's leather-clad chest.

_I get to hurt her and cop a feel... _Azu grinned as he spun, _Bonus!_

"I don't think so," Urd quickly stepped to the side and with amazing speed, she whipped the wires outward again, wrapping them around Azu's passing legs.

_Shit! How'd she dodge it?!_

With a hard tug, Urd stopped Azu in mid-flight and flung him through the Steel Wire Web, giving him more and more cuts as he flew. Azu hit the ground hard, more of his blood seeping out of his numerous wounds. He coughed and wiped the blood from his lips, _Hardly anyone can dodge the **Crazy Corkscrew**! How did she-?_

"AAH!"

Azu lifted his head and turned to see Dusty falling backward, two large gashes in her back, her blood flying into the air. The kitsune hit the ground and rolled over, adding more pain to herself. She glared up at Skuld, "Bitch...you're quick, but you're not as quick as the fox!"

Skuld smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah! I'll prove it, too!" Dusty flipped over onto her hands and began to backflip over and over away from her enemy, hoping to gain some room. However, on the fourth or fifth landing, Dusty came to a sudden halt as pain tore through her body. She looked down to see both of Skuld's swords were going through her abdomen.

Skuld giggled as blood slowly poured out from behind the kitsune's lips, "What was that about foxes being quicker?" she asked, lifting Dusty higher and higher with her swords, which were going deeper and deeper as she did so.

"DUSTY!" Azu screamed for his nakama, jumped to his feet and began to run for her, "HANG ON, KIT!"

"No! Bad boy!"

Azu suddenly fell flat on his face and felt himself being dragged backward. Growling, he looked back to see that his ankle was once again wrapped in metal wire and Urd was reeliing him in like a fish.

_Shit! The girl can dodge my Corkscrew, and Dusty couldn't get away from hers, it's like..._ Azu's eyes widened when a possibility came to him, _They're predicting our movements, as if they had Mantra like Austin and Aisa...but that's impossible! You can only get that if you're born with Skypeian or Shandian blood in you, so how are they doing this?!_

He coughed again and climbed to his feet, sore and feeling weak, thanks to the wires and traps Urd used against him. Panting, Azu stared at his opponent as he listened for his nakama. They weren't making any noise at all.

"Niri...can you move?"

A groan from the side, "No...you?"

Azu tried to move his feet, but he was unable to move. However, this time, it was due to the strain on his body rather than the wire trap. He shook his head, "No...Dusty? Kit, how are you?"

Dusty shot a light glare at him as she held her large wound as blood oozed between her fingers, "Oh, I'm just fine!"

The Norns regrouped and looked at their prey, sharing another identical smile.

"Seems that the only strong members of the Champions group were the ones who killed our comrades. These three...they're _nothing_ compared to them!"

"Man...screw you, bitch!" Niri shouted from her place on the ground.

"Seems the little girl has not yet learned her lesson, nor her new place in our paradise," Belldandi sighed and shook her head, "Do you think that Lady Frigga would be upset that she won't have at least one handservant to her?" she asked, tapping the Vearth with her spear.

Niri tried to push off the ground, but she was pinned down by something she couldn't see, _Dammit...! If I had my guns, I might have a chance! But, I don't know where they are!_

_I need my drink...if I can drink it, my power would be enough to handle each of these freaky chicks!_ Azu thought, knees buckling.

_I should've brought my Rumble Balls, but noooo, I decided not to risk going into that freaky Monster thing again!_ Dusty rolled her eyes as more blood poured into her hands, _Stupid mistake!_

"Sisters, do you mind?" Belldandi brought her spear up and started walking towards Niri.

"Not all," the other two replied in unison.

Niri could hear the footsteps of the spear woman get closer and closer. Finally, they came to a stop and she flinched when she felt the sharp needle end on the back of her neck.

"You should've behaved, girl...you may have lived longer," Belldandi raised her spear, a smirk on her face, "Hopefully, in your next life, you'll know better than to go against those stronger than you!" she chuckled.

Niri shut her eyes tightly, but the needle never came. Instead, a loud, muffled blast was heard and the next thing she heard was the sound of wolves howling and footsteps running past her. Wincing, Niri lifted her head to see what was going on. Belldandi was no longer standing in front of her, but was on the ground with both a surprised and angry look on her face.

"Damn brat!"

The sharpshooter looked around to see that they weren't alone with the Norns anymore. Now, a large pack of fierce-looking wolves standing between her, her friends, and the Norns. What surprised her even more was what was riding on the apparent leader of the wolves.

"Impossible!" Urd scowled, "We should've sensed them coming, but we didn't! How is that possible?!"

Belldandi held her gut as she got to her feet, "I don't know, sister, but that boy just pissed me off,"

"Guys...look!" Niri called out to her friends, a hopeful smile crossing her face.

Azu and Dusty looked up to see Austin and Aisa, both of them riding the back of the wolf pack leader. Austin slid off the back of the leader, scratched and rubbed him on the ear before the large wolf went back, carrying Aisa to the others.

"It's the Champions little brother!" Skuld exclaimed, "Does he really think he can fight against us?"

"I don't know, and I don't care for what he thinks or if he's still any use to us!" Belldandi gripped her spear and dashed towards him, "He's mine!"

"Sister, wait, come back!"

"Belldandi!"

"You're dead, boy!" Belldandi screeched as she came closer.

_Looks like you and your sisters can't be all calm and collected all the time, hm?_ Austin grinned, his Mantra predicting what Belldandi was going to do. His smile changed and he jumped into the air, missing the spear just in time,_ This is for my nakama, for Kirsty, for this island and it's people, and for my brother!_

Belldandi watched in surprise as Austin drew closer, and as he did, he thrust both palms outward, his gloves barely touching her face.

**_IMPACT!!!_**

Seconds later, Belldandi flew backward, screaming as she skidded across the ground. Austin landed on his feet and took a fighting stance, one hand back and one held outward. He grinned and beckoned the two other sisters towards him.

_Come get some!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, I hope this one was interesting. I've had some difficulty with it, but I hope you guys enjoyed it. For some reason, I wanted at least ONE person to know the truth about Axe, and who better than an inquisitive telepath? Anyhoo, Austin and Aisa are finally out of hiding, but where have they been, and can they help their friends? Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: Kids...so stupid. Get out of here, you two! It's too dangerous!**

**Dusty: Can't believe we got our asses saved by kids...I'll never hear the end of this!**

**Azu: Ahh...that was some good drink! You guys can hang back now, it's our turn again!**

**Austin: Time for a little Penguin Missle action!**

**Fight with the Fates: Part Three**

**Niri: You think _you're_ strong, New Worlders? Witness _our full_ strength! **_  
_


	39. Fight with the Fates: Part Three

**Fight with the Fates: Part Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dusty still held onto her wound as she stared at Austin's attack on the Norns, as well as Aisa and the wolves surrounding Niri protectively. She spat out the blood in her mouth and sighed, "Can't believe we got our asses saved by kids...," she shook her head, "...we'll never hear the end of this, especially if Devon finds out,"

"Are you okay?" Aisa asked, climbing off the wolf pack leader and kneeling by Niri.

"Just peachy, kid," Niri gave a thumbs up and winced, "I can't get up...something's keeping me down,"

Aisa looked at Niri's back to see a group of wires criss crossing her backside, keeping her pinned to the ground as they cut into the flesh.

"Oh man...," Aisa wiped her chin, "I wish aniki were here, he'd be able to help!"

"Even if the World's Greatest Assassin was here, I doubt he'd want you in this fight," Niri scoffed, grinning a little for some reason, "Kids...so stupid!"

Aisa smacked her upside the head, "We're here to help, you know!"

Niri growled, "I don't care if you are here to help!" she looked at Aisa, then at Austin, "Get out of here, you two! It's too dangerous!"

_I know it's dangerous..._ Austin flicked his nose with a gloved finger, _...but my big brother is defending this place with his life against enemies with great power! The Captain, Kirsty, and even that stupid love musician risked their lives to fight, so I will, too! I'll need some help though..._

The Norns watched as Austin removed one of his gloves.

"What is he doing now?"

"I don't know...how is Belldandi?"

"Grr...I'll live, I'll live...can't say the same for him, though. What the hell is he doing now?"

_Time for a little Penguin Missile action!_ Austin grinned and stuck two fingers between his lips and blew a long, shrill whistle.

The wolf pack howled as the boy whistled, but they didn't suffer long, the whistle only lasted a few moments.

As it became quiet, everyone looked around, but saw nothing.

"What in the name of Asgard was that for?"

"I don't know,"

"Same here,"

A loud rustling from the side made everyone turn to see Niri's ammo bag shift around. Niri, Dusty, Azu, and Austin grinned while the Norns, the wolves, and Aisa were left confused.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!"

Like a black and white bullet, Pingu leapt out of the ammo bag and landed in front of Austin, punching the air with his flippers, a pissed off look on his face.

"Pingu-kun!" Niri cried out, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? WE COULD'VE USED YOUR HELP!"

Pingu quickly turned around and gave a look of shame, his eyes wide.

"Aww...," Niri lowered her head, "I can't stay mad at him,"

"That was fast," Aisa muttered, sweatdropping, "That still doesn't help on how I'm supposed to get you out, though!"

Another honk made Aisa look back at Pingu. The small bird reached behind his back and quickly pulled out a pair of clippers.

"Alright!" Niri nodded and shook her head to Aisa, "Toss it, Pingu!"

With another honk, Pingu threw the clippers while Dusty and Azu looked at him, a little confused.

"Where the hell was he keeping those?"

"I don't think we wanna know, Kit,"

As Aisa went on to snap the wires around Niri's body, Pingu turned back to the enemies, a smug look on his face.

The Norns looked at each other, "A child and a bird?"

_Not just a child, but a son of a great Shandian warrior!_ Austin glanced at Pingu, who met his eyes, and nodded. Pingu gave a short salute and turned to Austin.

"What are they doing?" Urd asked as the little penguin began to punch Austin's red gloves.

"I have no idea,"

"Neither do I...,"

After a few moments of punching, Pingu climbed onto Austin's arm and started honking angrily at the triplets.

"Anyone speak bird?" Azu asked loudly, looking around, "Cause I don't get what he's saying,"

Pingu paused in whatever he was saying and snapped his head back to Azu, honking the penguin equivalent of angry shouting.

_"LEARN THE FRICKIN' TONGUE ALREADY, YOU BAKA HUMAN!!! FOR YOUR SAKE, LEARN THE NOBLE PENGUIN TONGUE!"_

Azu turned to Dusty, "What I say?"

Dusty shrugged, then winced, "I dunno, but whatever they plan to do, they better do it soon...I'm runnin' out of blood, here!"

_I'll hurry..._ Austin looked at Pingu and nodded.

_Whoo!_ Pingu hopped off Austin's arm, _SUPER PENGUIN TORPEDO!_

Austin rammed his arm forward, his Impact Dial glove pressing against Pingu's body. The familiar blasting sound of the Impact was heard and the next thing they knew, the little penguin was soaring right for the Norns.

Urd scoffed and grasped her wires, "Wire Net!" she swung her arms outward and immediately, a large net of metal wires appeared, the metal crossing over each other. Urd smirked as the bird came closer, "Nothing can get past-,"

SHUT UP! NOTHING CAN STOP THIS! Pingu honked as he approached the wire netting. He made contact with the wires, but he kept going forward. The wires dug into his little body, making blood ooze out. Pingu could hear the frightened cries of Niri, but he just grit his beak and kept going foward until...

_SNAP!_

Urd and her sisters watched, surprised that Pingu broke through the netting, though at the sacrifice of his body and his adorably good looks. Due to the netting slowing him down, Pingu suddenly dropped to the ground and rolled around until coming to a stop just inches from the Norns' feet.

"H-He...," Urd blinked, staring at the bloody bird, "He broke through my Wire Net! No one's done that before...only those in the New World came close to doing so, but not even they did it! How did he-?!"

Pingu climbed to his webbed feet and shot a grin that reminded his nakama of the smiles they saw in their captain. As blood dribbled down Pingu's head, the penguin kept his smile.

"Damn bird!" Belldandi raised her spear and brought it down, aimed for Pingu's body. Quickly, Pingu rolled forward, dodging the spear.

Gotta get to it...! Pingu spun around and latched onto Urd's waist

"AH!" the triplet cried out as she tried to reach for the bird, "I'm being molested by a bird!"

_No, you're not!_ Pingu leapt off of Urd's body, _You were getting robbed!_ he turned to Azu, _"Catch, you pervert!"_

Azu saw something flying towards him and as soon as he caught it, he found out what it was. A large grin crossed his face as his eyes sparkled at the sight of his beloved saki jug. Laughing, he pulled the cork from the bottle and held it up.

"Thanks, bird-boy, I owe ya one!" he laughed again before bringing the jug to his lips.

"Got ya!" Aisa tossed the clippers away and helped Niri to her feet, "Are you okay?"

Niri nodded and winced from her wounds, "I'll be fine...Aisa, I need you to do something for me,"

"What is it?"

Dusty groaned as the wolf pack latched onto her clothes and brought her upright, "I'm up, I'm up...," she held her stomach, "I don't know if it's because I've been impaled or what, but I'm feeling very hungry,"

A growl from the side made her turn to see the wolf with the scar over it's eye, the leader, walk up to her, something clenched in his teeth.

"Waddya got there?" Dusty reached down and pulled it out of the canine's mouth. It was something wrapped in leaves, but it smelled wonderful. She unraveled the leafy outer casing to see a large, roasted piece of meat.

"SWEET! Thanks guys, you rock!" Dusty bowed her head to the wolves and immediately stuffed the cooked meat into her mouth, "MMM!! SO GOOD!"

"AHH!" Azu finally lowered his jug, his mouth wet from the liquor inside and his neck covered with streaks. He wiped his mouth and grinned widely, "...that was some good drink!" he hiccuped and took a drunken stance, "Pingu, Austin...you guys can hang back, now! It's our turn again!"

The Norns were too taken back to notice Austin, Aisa, and Pingu retreat to the sidelines, with the wolf pack around them as escorts.

Niri cracked her neck and spun her father's pistol around her finger a few times before stopping it and aiming it at the three sisters, "You think you're strong, New Worlders?" she asked, a small grin crossing her face, "We may have been weaker against you before, but now, witness our full strength!"

Dusty gulped the rest of the meat down and grabbed her scythes, looking revitalized and ignoring her wound, "I dunno what that meat was, but I feel great! Think this is how Luffy feels when he eats...," she crossed her scythes together and shared her nakama's smile, "...Round Two, guys?"

Azu and Niri nodded, "Round Two!"

The Norns looked at the three of them, amazed that these rookies were still alive.

"They're supposed to be dead!"

"But they're still standing!"

"Damn right, and you know why?!" Niri pulled the hammer back on her father's pistol, "Because we don't know when to quit! Now...to get rid of those stupid head decorations!"

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

-----

"C'mon, where are they?"

'I don't know...figured they'd be easier to spot, huh?'

Devon and Thrymr flew over the forest of Upper Yard, trying to find the kids. Even at this height, Devon was able to spot something, but so far, nothing at all.

"Shit, where can they possibly be?!"

As they flew around, a loud sound that sounded like a large blast made Devon come to a stop. Flapping his wings, Devon looked around until he saw a certain area of the island being covered with smoke. From here, he could even see Nola thrashing about, hissing loudly.

"No...!"

-----

"Monkey Drinks Master's Wine!"

Urd landed on her side, a large bruise already forming on her face. She snapped her head back and glared at Azu, who was stumbling towards her.

"Niri!" the drunken boxer waved idly to no one, "Good call on the head doohickies! Makes it so much easier for me!"

Urd growled as blood slowly trickled down her forehead and over her nose. She and her sisters had been tracking their movements, but ever since that girl with the pistol shot them clean off their foreheads, the Fragments of Muspelheim were useless to them now!

"C'mon, lady, let's party! I'll buy the drinks...," Azu reached down for her.

Acting quickly, Urd kicked Azu in the face, snapping his head back before leg-sweeping him. The shipwright would've landed on his back, but he caught himself and he was now bent backwards, holding his weight with all four limbs.

Azu blinked and looked back at the girl, "Uh...,"

Urd raised an eyebrow, "Not so tough, now, eh?"

"Uhm...," Azu suddenly began to scuttle from side to side, "_Lady Has Crabs!_"

"AZU YOU IDIOTIC PERVERT, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Dusty and Niri screamed at him.

Urd blinked, _Is...is this guy an idiot?_

"_Crab Pinches Lady!_" Azu pushed off the ground and suddenly latched himself around Urd's body, his legs and arms locking onto each other, "_Dog Humps Lady_!"

Urd gawked at him and tried to swing him off, but it was no use.

"PERVERT BASTARD!!!" Urd screamed, unable to reach for her wires, "SISTERS!"

"Ooh, I'm always open for more!" Azu smiled, his face red, "This'll give me sometime to try out some moves I saw in a book once,"

Urd gawked at him, horrified at the idea, "GET OFF ME!" she screamed.

Azu chuckled and placed his chin on her neck, "No...," he whispered, "You screwed with my nakama, and my treasure...you must be punished,"

A chill ran down Urd's spine at those quiet words of her drunken captor.

Azu gripped his wrists tighter and began squeezing his legs more, "Time to end this,"

Urd yelled as more and more pressure was placed on her body and limbs.

"Let go of me, you bastard!"

"Bear Glomps Hunter,"

A loud cracking sound filled the air and Urd's mouth jerked open, her eyes wide. Quiet gasps escaped her lips as her eyes twitched.

"Sorry...hate hurting good lookin' babes like you, but you asked for it," Azu apologized as he unhooked himself from his opponent's broken body and gently lowered her onto the ground. He gave a short nod to her, taking in her motionless body and broken wheel of steel wires.

"Be glad I didn't kill ya though," he turned and started walking away, but stopped, "Oh...and if you're wanting a good cure for that move...go with saki, that cures everything!"

_Clang! Clang! Clang!_

Dusty brought her scythes up, stopping both of Skuld's swords in mid-swing. She stuck out her tongue and grinned, "Man, I'm so full of energy right now! I gotta ask those wolves how they made that...,"

"You should focus on your opponent instead of your stomach!" Skuld growled as she pressed down on Dusty's scythes.

"I can focus on whatever I want!" Dusty shot back, "If I wanna focus on delicious food, then I can and no one stops me! By the way, you shouldn't tell me to focus when you can't!"

"What are you talking about-?!" Skuld was cut off as one of Dusty's feet came up suddenly, connecting with her chin. The sudden move snapped the Norn's head back, causing her to cease her attack long enough for Dusty to get another move in.

Using this chance, Dusty ducked, turned her weapons sideways and stuck them fast into Skuld's abdomen. The triplet gasped as blood specks flew out of her mouth. Dusty grinned and dug them deeper into her body, "Eye...for an eye!" she muttered before pushing her scythes upward, lifting Skuld up in the process.

The Norn dropped her blades and glared down at Dusty, "You think...you think you can beat me...beat us?!"

Dusty grinned, "Maybe...let's see, huh?" she flipped Skuld over onto her back and began to spin her around and around by the scythes that were stuck inside her. As she spun around, Dusty could feel more and more blood squirt out, landing on her body or the ground nearby.

"DO...NOT...MESS...WITH...THE...FOX!" Dusty stomped the ground hard with her foot and swung her enemy downward, the Norn sister still spinning around. Skuld collided with the ground hard and sent large chunks of dirt and rocks into the air as a small crater was created under her. Panting, Dusty removed her scythes and fell to her knees, her stomach wound re-opened.

"Think...I think I overdid it...,"

She looked around to watch Azu fall to the ground exhausted, and to see Niri have her own time with the remaining Norn triplet.

"When I'm done with you...," Belldandi thrust her spear towards Niri, only to miss her, "...I'm going after the boy and then the bird!"

Another thrust came at her, but instead of dodging it, Niri caught it before it went through her stomach. She glared at the Norn, "Don't you dare threaten my nakama...especially those two!"

"I'll do what I want!" Belldandi screamed at her, "I'm on a different level than you and your nakama! We're from the New World! We're stronger, we're faster-!"

"_Faster_?" Niri repeated, as if she didn't hear her right the first time, "Well, dodge _this_ then!" she gripped the needle spear tightly and pulled it towards her.

Belldandi was surprised to see the newfound strength in this woman. Not only was she able to stop her attack, but now, she was pulling her towards her!

"_NEKO_...," Niri pulled a tight fist back and threw it towards Belldandi's face, "..._PUNCHY_!"

Niri's fist rammed itself into Belldandi's nose, and seconds later, the triplet was sent flying backward, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her nose broken. The former marine winced and shook her hand as the woman flew into a giant tree root, unconcious.

"Dammit...," Niri held her hand, her skin around her knuckles split open and bleeding. She bit her lip, "Note to self: wear protective bands in fights from now on,"

"HOLY CRAP!"

Niri turned to see Aisa standing a short distance away, her jaw resting on the ground. The former Marine grinned and walked over to her, "Never saw a girl kick ass like that before besides Laki, eh?"

Aisa shook her head, "N-Not that...they said they were stronger, and you three beat 'em all!"

"Aw, don't look so surprised," Niri stretched her shoulder muscle, "Someone's gotta fall to someone else at some point in their lives. Kinda disappointed though...for people of the famous New World, they were weaker than they advertised, even with those Fragments the others told us about,"

Dusty limped over, holding her reopened wound, "I know what ya mean, Niri...what the hell was up with that?"

"I believe I can answer that, young lady,"

They turned around to the source of the voice.

"Who the hell is_ that_?"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man...that was kinda rough on me. I'm still new to the "New World" strength thing, so I did my best on how to deal with this fight. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Niri: Who are you, old man?**

**Dusty: The Fragments...they have another weakness?**

**Gan Fall: Everyone, run! Escape while you can!**

**Herman: You guys want this city and it's people, you have to go through us!**

**Invasion and the Fall of Shandora**

**Frigga: Witness my power...I can control not only plant roots, but I can command my own army! **


	40. Invasion and the Fall of Shandora

**Invasion and Fall of Shandora**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ow...ow...ow!"

"Hold still," Niri smacked Dusty upside the head before going back to the bandage wrapping she was placing around her wounds, "Almost done,"

"Well, hurry up," Dusty whimpered, "It stings,"

"Does it feel better or worse than getting impaled through the gut?"

"...better, I guess,"

"Then shut up!" Niri sighed and shook her head, "Baka kitsune,"

"I heard that!"

"I said shut up!"

After beating the Norns in their fight, Azu, Niri, and Dusty followed Austin and Aisa to a large clearing nearby. The clearing had many camping supplies, as well as a hollowed out tree. When they got there, Austin and Aisa immediately retrieved the necessary supplies for their recuperation and began to cook up some food for their weary friends.

Azu became quick friends with the wolf pack, who refilled his jug with their special Sky Island drink. It would've been a perfect recovery spot, had it not been for the strange man in a cloak that appeared out of nowhere. Niri and the other two were cautious of him, but the wolves, Austin and Aisa didn't seem to mind him at all. Aisa explained to them that if it weren't for him, she and Austin would've been lost out in Upper Yard, putting themselves in great danger had he not shown up and led them to both the campsite and the wolf pack.

Niri finished her patchwork on her nakama, who were all covered in numerous bandages, then looked at the cloaked man, who sat quietly nearby, smoking a wooden pipe, his face obscured by his hood. She folded her legs and leaned forward, her eyes boring into his head.

"If you don't mind me asking...who the hell are you, old man?"

The man chuckled, "I'm a friend, so you can relax. As for my name, you can call me Nido,"

"Alright, Nido...," Niri nodded slightly, "How'd you get here, why are you here, how'd you hide out for so long?"

Nido chuckled again, "So many questions, but I'm afraid we don't have time for all the answers," he looked at her friends, "Your nakama fought well. Devon must be grateful to have such strong nakama at his side,"

"You know Devon?" Niri asked slowly, raising her eyebrow, "Because, he's never mentioned anyone named Nido in his life,"

"No, I don't expect he'd would," Nido shook his head, "But, aye, I do know him. I also know that you and your friends have been fighting alongside the Sky People for this land, so that Frigga and her group doesn't take it over,"

"How do you know-?"

"As I said, we don't have time for all the answers," the man took a long drag of his pipe and let out a large puff of smoke, "I must say, I'm impressed you have the marksmanship skills to shoot the Fragments out of the Norns' foreheads without killing them. Then again, with the weaknesses these shards have, it's also a miracle,"

Dusty looked at him as she ripped a large chunk of meat off the bone rack she was holding, "The Fragments...," she chewed the chunk and swallowed it, "...have another weakness?"

Nido gave a short nod, "Besides the exchange of Life Force for power that the Fragments have, they are not at their usual strength. Which is interesting to see, because I've never seen something like this before," he rubbed his bearded chin, "Perhaps, the further away they are from the home island, the weaker they become? Interesting theory,"

The cloaked man turned to see everyone of the pirates and Aisa staring at him in silence, "Sorry about that. I have a tendency to think aloud," he cleared his throat and rose to his feet, "Come, we don't have much time,"

"You've said that three times already," Niri commented as she picked up Sora, who they found hiding nearby, spooked by the battle from before, "What's the rush?"

Nido turned to her and Niri could swear she could see his eyes very clearly, staring right into her eyes and right into her soul.

"My dear," Nido shook his head and started walking away, "If you all wish to save your friends from destruction or enslavement, I suggest you come with me,"

"Wait, what?!"

-----

Gan Fall and Pierre flew around the ancient city of Shandora, the God of Skypeia wielding his trust lance. Everything was peaceful until a short time ago when three strangers appeared and began to attack everyone in sight. With most of the warriors already out of commission, it was up to him and the few that were able to fight to defend this city...even if it was against these people from the New World.

While the remaining Shandian warriors attacked the invaders, Gan Fall, Herman, Chizuru, and Conis saw to the evacuation of the city.

The God flew low over his people, "Everyone, run! Escape while you can!" he shouted over the noise of the battle, "We'll hold them off while you get away!"

That was easier said that done. Every able bodied fight went against these three invaders, but they all met the same fate of hitting the ground, their blood staining the group and stones of the city.

"Bastards!" Wiper held up his Burn Bazooka and aimed it right at the three, "You'll pay for stepping foot on this land!"

Frigga smirked cruelly, "Is that so?"

"DIE!" Wiper pulled the trigger on the Bazooka and fired a large shell at the invaders.

"You attack Lady Frigga? Fool!" Hugin's hands became a blur and the cannonball exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces that fell to the ground, now completely harmless.

Frigga laughed at the expression on Wiper's face, "It's not nice to attack your Goddess...,"

"Hey, bitch!"

Munin and Frigga turned to see Herman, Laki, Genbou, and Braham standing off to the side, armed and ready to fight.

"What's this now?" Frigga asked mockingly, "Come to play?"

Herman cracked his knuckles before turning one of his hands into a large pincer claw, "If you guys want this city and it's people, you'll have to go through us!"

Again, Frigga chuckled, "So be it...boys?"

Munin nodded and advanced on the group of fighters. Hugin withdrew his blade from Wiper's stomach, the Shandian warrior burnt black, and joined his brother.

"You asked for it," Herman knelt down, "_Aragosta..._,"

Hugin stepped forward and held out his blade, "_Raijin: Divinus Raikou_," **(1)**

To everyone's shock, a bolt of blue-lightning erupted from Hugin's blade. The electricity collided with Herman's chest and immediately, the merman let out a cry of anguish as great pain coursed through him, arcs of electrical energy dancing around his body.

As the energy died down, Herman fell onto his face, his body blackened and smoking.

Frigga roared with laughter, "That stupid fish got fried! All we need now is a shell cracker and a tub of melted butter!"

"You fiends!"

Both Hugin and Munin looked up just in time to see Gan Fall and Pierre flying over them. Frigga rolled her eyes, "Idiots...Munin, your turn!"

"As you wish, Lady Frigga," Munin spun his blade around, keeping his eyes on the flying God of the Sky, "_Fujin: Ryukaze_," **(2)** he swung his sword upward and let loose what appeared to be an air-blade in the shape of a dragon at Gan Fall.

The God of the Sky cursed, "Pierre, move away from-!" he was cut off as the air blade cut through both him and his bird companion. The Shandians watched as the two of them fell to the ground and lay on the stone floor, unmoving.

Frigga laughed again and turned to the Shandians, "Who else is stupid enough to take us on?"

-----

Devon flew over the trees of Upper Yard, his sights set on Shandora. As the wind rushed past him, he gripped Ohm's Iron Cloud sword and grit his teeth.

"Bastards will pay!"

_'Yeah, yeah, you keep saying that, but kid, it won't be easy!'_

"No shit, even with our strength combined, this will be a challenge, since my body's in bad shape,"

'_Kid, listen to me for a second!'_ Thrymr used his power to bring his host's body to a halt in the sky, the black wings flapping to keep them airborne.

"Hey!"

_'Listen, you idiot! It won't be easy with your condition, yes, I admit that, but you gotta know this before you go in there!'_

"Know _what_?!"

-----

The last couple of Shandians and Skypeians fell to the ground, adding to the number of unmoving forms in the city grounds. Frigga looked around and nodded, proud at what had happened here. She laughed and raised her hands to the sky.

"This paradise is ours at last! From this day forth, I am the Goddess of the Sky, and my will is law!"

"Shut up already, stupid bitch, you're annoying!"

"Eh?!" Frigga snapped her head around, cursed, and jumped to the side just in time to dodge a large amount of white energy that flew through the air. Frigga landed on her feet and glared at Kirsty, who stood a short distance away, her eyes covered by her blonde bangs and her arm held outward, smoke rising from it.

"It's you...," Frigga's glare turned to a soft expression, "I was wondering what happened to you, girl. Come to beg forgive-,"

"I said shut up," Kirsty hissed, lowering her arm, "Don't you know how to listen?"

Frigga stared at her and scowled deeply, "It seems you don't know how to pay respect to those stronger than you!"

"Stronger?" Kirsty chuckled and started walking to her, "The only strength you have comes from those damned Fragments you possess. Don't you see what we've been doing here? Most of your forces are decimated, and with the three of you remaining," she lifted her head to reveal her eyes were glowing a pure, white light, "There's not much hope for your conquest to be successful!"

_What the hell? Her eyes are glowing and from what I'm sensing, there's incredible power inside her!_ Frigga smiled a little, _The Norn's were right about her, but there's nothing in existence that can best us...best me!_

"You're a fool," Frigga lifted her Fragmented arm and held it outward, "It's you who has no hope!"

Kirsty shook her head, "Summon as many roots as you wish, New Worlder, I'll just blast them to pieces,"

Frigga shook her head, "Naive, aren't you? If you think my root trick was impressive, wait until you see this!"

"Hm?"

"Hear me, your mighty Goddess! I order you all to come to life and join me!"

The Fragment on her wrist began to shine brightly and soon, the sound of wood groaning and roots snapping was heard. Kirsty looked around, "What's going on?" she demanded, "What are you doing?!"

Frigga remained silent as, to Kirsty's surprise, the large trees surrounding Shandora began to close in on the city. It was if they were alive themselves and they were now moving under the control of Frigga and her Fragment.

"Whoa...," Kirsty looked behind her to see more and more trees coming up to her, "Impressive,"

"Thank you," Frigga laughed as she lowered her arm, "Witness my power, girl!" she threw her arms out to the moving trees, "I can control not only plant roots, but I can command my own army! With this wonderful island and it's inhabitants, as well as the huge trees under my power, I am the true ruler of this land! Now, bow down and beg for forgiveness!"

"...hehe...idiot,"

"What was that?!"

Kirsty's eyes began to glow brighter and brighter, "You think because you're aided by some kinda rock, you're a Goddess? You have an interesting power, I'll admit that, but since you're done sharing it with me, I believe I share mine with you!"

A bright white aura suddenly appeared in an explosion of light, causing the three New Worlders to cover their eyes as the ground began to shake.

"What the hell!?"

-----

Niri pushed Dusty off her and climbed to her feet, "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know," Nido looked around, "But whatever it was, it made the whole island shake like crazy,"

Suddenly, a very loud, inhuman roar filled the air, startling them all greatly. Aisa hid behind Niri while Dusty leapt into Azu's arms, her fur standing on end.

"Holy crap!" Azu looked around, eyes wide, "Did anyone else just hear that?!"

-----

"What in the name of the Allfather...?!"

Devon, still hovering in the air, stared with huge eyes at a monstrous sight ahead of him. A short time before, he could see smoke and stone from the buildings in Shandora clearly from where he stood in the sky. The smoke and stone were mostly by the gigantic, ivory, serpent-like form that now stood in the distance.

It was a dragon! A long, white dragon of epic size.

"Is that...?" Devon shook his head, "No way!"

_'Holy shit! I've never seen anything like that before!'_ Thrymr exclaimed, _'What's a dragon doing up here?!'_

"That's not a dragon," Devon gulped loudly, "That's...that's Kirsty!"

-----

Down below, standing atop one of the few buildings that still remained in the city, Hugin, Munin and Frigga gazed upward at the white dragon that towered over them.

At first, Frigga was taken back, but now, a smile crossed her face.

"That's a nice trick. Boys?"

"Yes, Lady Frigga?" the twins asked in unison.

"Do you recall the tale of the man from Wano Country? The one who slew the mighty dragon?"

Hugin nodded, "The great samurai, Ryuuma,"

"Good, glad you know who I'm talking about. Now, do me a favor, will you?" she pointed upward at the giant beast, "Pay homage to both me and Ryuuma and slay _that_ dragon!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oookay, this one is done -claps- Now, I would like to point something out here before I continue. For one reason or another, I wanted to show Kirsty's inner dragon again, since the last time I did, she was a little girl. I'm sure that you guys were wondering how it changed over the years, and now, you see how it has. Bear with me, I'm trying to do this as correctly as I can!**

**(1) Raijin: Divinus Raikou - Raijin (named for the Japanese god of thunder): Divine Lightning. Divinus is Latin for Divine and Raikou is Japanese for Lightning.**

**(2) Fujin: Ryukaze - Fujin (named for the Japanese God of Wind, who is also Raijin's brother, if I remember correctly): Dragon Wind. Ryu is Dragon in Japanese and Kaze is wind in Japanese (if I failed to write it correctly, I do apologize!)**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Frigga: Your head will the perfect trophy for my boys!**

**Hugin: She's strong, and for a dragon, quite beautiful.**

**Munin: I can see what Devon likes about her.**

**Niri: It's too dangerous here! We gotta get outta here!**

**Rampage! Power of the Great Dragon**

**Nido: ...and here I am, thinking I've seen it all...hehehe.**


	41. Rampage! Power of the Great Dragon

**Rampage! Power of the Great Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Austin, Aisa, Azu, Dusty, and Niri stood on the border of Shandora, their necks craned upward at the sight of their doctor friend.

"Holy-,"

"SHIT! Someone pinch me, because this has got to be a dream-EEK!" Dusty turned and slapped Azu hard across the face, "PERVERT!"

"You just said to pinch you!"

"Not there!" Dusty huffed and turned around. As she did, she noticed something was missing. She looked around, a confused look on her face, "Hey, where'd that weird guy go?"

Everyone else looked around and realized that Nido was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go, he was just here!"

-----

The man they were looking for was standing on the branch of one of the trees that Frigga had animated with the power of her Fragment. For one reason or another, the tree didn't both flinging him off. He stood there, staring up at the white dragon as it curled it's body around itself and Shandora's ruins.

"What a beautiful creature you are, my dear," he nodded, a smile crossing his face, "Do your nakama know about your ability, or is this a surprise to even you? It is to me," he chuckled, "...and here I am, thinking I've seen it all...hehehe,"

-----

Hugin and Munin stood on the roof of the tallest ruin in the city, staring up at the transformed Blue Sea dweller.

"I was not expecting this, brother,"

"Nor was I, brother,"

Hugin gripped his Fragmented sword, "I think only one sword for the two of us will suffice, Munin,"

"If you wish, Hugin," his brother nodded and held out his sword, "I can't help but wonder if this is how the great Ryuuma felt when he faced that dragon years ago,"

Down below, Frigga let out a giddy laugh and clapped her hands as she locked eyes with the white dragon above her, "Your head will be the perfect trophy for my boys, girl! With you out of the way, all I have to concern myself with is that so-called Champion of my husband, then I'll finally take my throne on this sky paradise and I'll rule like I was meant to!"

As the so-called "future Goddess" rambled on and on about her plans, the twin swordsmen leapt at the great dragon, swords at the ready.

"Forgive us, but we have no choice!"

"It'll be all over soon,"

-----

_Where am I? What am I doing? I can't feel anything...I can't feel my legs, my arms...oh god, I can't even hear anything!_

Deep inside the dragon, Kirsty's subconscious remained, her only outlet were the eyes of the dragon. She had no control over anything she was doing, and the only thing she could do was watch as things unfolded from the world outside her strange prison.

She looked through her new eyes to see Mugin and Hunin attacking her. Though she could not feel physical pain, she could tell that the damage they were dealing was somewhat extensive by the amount of blood spurting out of fresh wounds.

_Why...why are they attacking me?! I thought...I thought they were-!_

-Flashback-

_"Back off, assholes!" Aisa shouted at Hugin and Munin as they approached the three of them, "I'll kick your ass!"_

_Kirsty stared at her, "Shidyk really did a number on you, didn't he?"_

_"Be quiet, you don't have much time," Hugin whispered as his brother went behind the prisoners, "Lady Frigga and the Norns are with the Enforcers, so that should buy you a headstart,"_

_"Headstart? What are you-?" Kirsty suddenly felt the pressure around her wrists disappear. She was surprised to see that her wrists, though cut and bloody, were no longer bound by the wires. She looked back at Munin as he cut away the children's bounds._

_"I...I don't understand,"_

_"Don't worry about understanding it now," Hugin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upward while his brother hauled the children up, "I will lead you to a blind spot in the camp's defense, but my brother will report that you have escaped,"_

_Kirsty scowled, "You're helping us escape, but you'll tell we're escaping?" she shook her head, "I'm so lost,"_

_Hugin chuckled as he led the three of them out the back way, "Let's just say that though the paths are different, our goals," he pointed to his brother briefly, "...and your goals are one and the same,"_

-End Flashback-

_I don't get it...what are they doing?!_

-----

"Shit, duck and cover!" Niri grabbed Austin and Aisa, then ran as hard as she could in a direction to avoid a large part of Kirsty's dragon body that hit the ground. The impact sent the pirates and the Shandian to the ground facefirst.

Cursing, Niri rolled over and stared at the ivory scales that covered her friend, "Shit...! Azu! Dusty! Are you guys okay?!" she screamed.

"Yeah...," the strained voice of the drunken boxer called out, "...we're alive. What about on your end?"

"We're fine, too!" Niri climbed to her feet and looked at the city, "It's too dangerous here! We have to get outta here!"

"Good idea!" Dusty yelled from the other side of Kirsty's body part, "We'll try and get the others out, but you guys go on ahead!"

Niri nodded and grabbed the children's wrists, "Let's go guys!"

Both Austin and Aisa struggled to stay put, but Niri managed to drag them away, hoping to get a safe enough distance.

_What the hell is going on?!_ the sharpshooter glanced back at her huge, white scaled friend, _How is it possible that she can do that?!_

-----

Hugin landed on a nearby ruin, panting a little. Though he and his brother were master swordsmen of the New World, the task of taking out this dragon was a challenge for them. He wiped his chin and smiled, "She's strong," he commented, looking at the numerous wounds on her front, "...and, for a dragon, quite beautiful as well. Wouldn't you agree, brother?"

"Yes, I would," Munin landed beside him, "Beauty and strength...I can see what Devon likes about her,"

"The boy is lucky, but stupid. C'mon, we have to finish this up,"

"I'm with you brother!"

-----

_Please, stop! Why can't I stop myself?! I can see my actions, but I can't stop them at all! Please, make it stop!_ Kirsty pleaded from within her new form, _Someone! Anyone, make it stop!_

**_No one can make it stop, except for us..._**

_What the hell-?! Now what, am I hearing voices again, or is that Kyra?!_

**_You are not hearing voices and it is not our sister..._**

_Our sister?_

**_Yes, our sister. It seems that you have much to learn about us. Don't worry, it will be over soon enough._**

_How do you know? Wait, who are you?!_

**_I am you and you are me. We are one...do well to remember that!_**

-----

The white dragon reared it's head back and the three Pantheon members watched as a huge gathering of light appeared between it's mighty jaws. Frigga chuckled, "Another energy blast, hm? Boys, do your thing!"

Hearing her voice, the dragon turned to Frigga and dug it's claws into the surrounding area, the light getting bigger and brighter with each second.

Frigga's smile stayed on her face, "Try it, girl...just try it!"

As if the beast heard her, the dragon opened it's mouth wide and fired a gigantic orb of white energy straight at the Goddess. As the orb flew, the entire city of ancient times shook violently, causing more and more of the ruins to falls apart. Little did any of them know, but as this happened, Azu and Dusty were doing their best to evacuate the wounded Skypeians and Shandians so they wouldn't get hurt. Little did the pirates know, was that most of them were already evacuated thanks to a certain hooded man.

Nido lowered Wiper, Laki and Gan Fall gently onto the ground, "The children should be picking up the rest now...," he looked down at Wiper and Laki, "So, you two are like him, eh? I can see where he draws his natural strength from. Too bad that's all he can rely on in the very near future," he looked back at the fight, "His partner cannot interfere,"

A loud explosion shook the area and seconds later, blinding light appeared. At that moment, the massive amount of energy the dragon had unleashed had easily been destroyed by both of the swordsmen she was fighting against.

Hugin growled and looked at his smoking sword, "Packs quite a punch, doesn't she, brother?"

"Aye, she does, brother. However, she's too immature to use this power of hers, she has to grow and learn, or else, everything and everyone around her will be destroyed,"

Hugin looked up at the dragon, taking in what he saw. The upper body was ravaged with numerous cuts, blood oozing out of the wounds. She may not have looked it, but this young dragon was half-dead. It was time to put her out of her misery.

"Brother!"

"I'm with you, Hugin, let's finish this!"

Both swordsmen leapt into the air, flying right at the white dragon. The beast saw them coming and began to gather energy in her mouth again.

"_Super Volt_!"

"_Falcon Hit_!"

The two warriors cut into the dragon again, but this time, the beast roared again, shaking the woods nearby again.

"You'll have another chance, girl," Hugin promised as he landed on the ground, his blade crackling with electricity.

Munin landed next to him, his own sword gleaming as it cut through the air, "Take a rest,"

Now sporting a large, smoking wound, the dragon collapsed, crushing whatever lay beneath it. The warriors watched as the beast glowed a bright, white light and began to shrink. It took a short time, but the dragon was no more, and Kirsty was left laying on the ground, blood pooling underneath her front.

They sheathed their swords and bowed their heads to her. A loud clapping sound was heard moments before Frigga passed her Champions. Chuckling, she walked over to Kirsty and nudged her with her foot, "That was quite a trick, girl...thanks for giving us a show," she reached up and pulled Water Moon from her back, "Now, since for some reason, my men have spared your life, it's my duty to finish you off," she raised the beautiful katana high, "Shouldn't have pissed me off with your defiance, but you made your choice!"

With a fluid swing of her arm, Frigga swiped downward with her newly acquired sword. The blade made contact with flesh and blood flew into the air. The twins let out a barely audible gasp while their eyes went wide as dinner plates. Frigga growled, "Fool...,"

Standing between her and Kirsty, a deep gash on his chest, was Austin! The boy's shirt was cut cleanly through and blood soaked his entire front as it oozed from his wound and dribbled down from his mouth.

"Stupid brat!" Frigga snapped and backed away, "Where'd you come from?!"

"AUSTIN!!"

"DAMMIT!"

Frigga and her warriors turned to see the rest of the pirates and Aisa come out from the treeline. The Goddess glared at them all, "Don't you people ever die?!" she raised her sword again, "It doesn't matter to me whether or not the Norns killed you off, I'll finish their job, starting with this brat right here!" she turned back to Austin, "First you, then the dragon girl...you'll make fine examples of those who disobey their Goddess!"

Taking another swing at them, Frigga unleashed a powerful beam of energy from the Water Moon and watched it soar towards her victims.

"Now...die!"

Austin didn't falter, even for a second. He saw the attack coming right at him, and he held his ground. Despite his injuries, the half-Shandian child smiled as he stood his ground between Frigga and Kirsty. As it drew closer and closer, Austin closed his eyes, knowing the fate he had chosen was coming very soon for him now.

"_Alfheim, Hikari Nami_!"

A blade of white energy appeared and collided with Frigga's own energy. When the two energies made contact, the result came in the form of a small explosion that canceled out both attacks.

"What?!" Frigga snapped her head in the direction that the attack had come from.

Still smiling, Austin turned his head to the same direction, _You're...late..._ he thought before falling to the ground, his blood mixing with Kirsty's.

There, standing a short distance away, the _Kitetsu_ held outward, was Devon! He no longer sported the black wings he usually had from Thrymr's power, but carried his own white wings. He looked at the fallen forms of his brother and the woman he loved. With a roar, he took the sword into both hands and charged the trio.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM, YOU BITCH!"

The Goddess chuckled as the Champion came closer. Devon took a swing at her, but hit nothing but air. Devon cursed, "Shit...,"

"Missed me, boy...,"

Devon snapped his head upward to see that Frigga, Hugin and Munin standing on one of the only ruins left standing, one that resembled a large pyramid. The blonde swordsman looked around him.

_There's blood..._ he looked behind him, _Bodies of the Sky People..._ he looked to the side to see a bit of Nola's motionless body behind some buildings, _Even the python! This is like my dream! Some things are different, but this is my dream!_

"How could you do this?!" the nittoryu user demanded, turning back to the trio, "These people have done nothing to you, but you-,"

"They brought this on themselves, Devon," Hugin said in a cool tone as he looked his former pupil over, "Just as you brought this pain onto yourself. If you had just taken your place among us like you were supposed to, all this bloodshed could've been spared. So, in a way, this was your fault,"

"Don't you see, Devon?" Munin asked him, "In our new empire, sometimes it is right for blood to be spilled. It is the way we are, and you know that very well. Now," he pointed to _Kitetsu_, "Just lower your blade, swear allegiance to Lady Frigga and we'll forgive you,"

Devon grit his teeth and gripped the handle of the cursed blade tightly, feeling the life force drain out of his body, "NEVER!" he roared before dashing towards the pyramid, the intent to kill practically gleaming like a star in his eyes.

Frigga smirked and turned her back to him as he charged, "Kill him,"

The twin swordsmen nodded and dashed towards their pupil.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Okay, okay, I got something to say about this chapter. I wanted to show how Kirsty's inner dragon changed over the years, but I wasn't sure how to make it fight without killing everyone else around it, so I did my best to make it so she's still new to the form. Don't worry, because the next time I show a dragon transformation, it'll be better, I promise!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Devon: You bastards...how could you do this?! You taught me better than to pull shit like this!**

**Hugin: Like you, we learned many new things, Devon.**

**Munin: This is no spar, like the ones in the Dojo, boy. Attack as though you truly wish to kill us, for we will give you no special treatment!**

**Devon: What happened in the forest...was nothing! I've grown stronger since I've left the dojo, former masters, I won't be defeated so easily!**

**Raging Storm Part One**

**Devon: I WILL NOT LET THE LAND OF MY ANCESTORS BE TAKEN BY FILTH LIKE YOU!!! **


	42. Raging Storm Part One

**Raging Storm Part One**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_CLANG!_

Devon grit his teeth as he met both swords of his former masters. He held them both off with just the Kitetsu, but with his injuries, it wouldn't last long.

"You challenge the both of us?" Hugin asked as sparks crackled along his blade, "Bravery or foolishness?"

"Does it matter?" Devon growled, "The fight will end in the same way, regardless of what this is!"

"And how will it end, Devon?" Munin asked, pressing harder on the blade.

"With me standing over you both!" Devon snapped at him, "You bastards...! How could you do all this?! You taught me better than to pull shit like this!"

The three warriors took a swing at their targets and were forced back at the blow. Devon landed on his feet a short distance away, but knelt down and coughed blood when one of his more serious wounds came back to haunt him.

"Shit...!"

"How could we do this?" Hugin asked, holding out his blade, "Like you, we learned many things, Devon...and we've gained new abilties to show for it. For example," he tightened his grip, "_Raijin: Divinus Raikou_!"

_Not this again!_ Devon growled and leapt out of the way of the lightning bolt that erupted from his master's sword, "Won't get me with that again!"

"_Fujin: Ryukaze_!"

Devon snapped his head to the side just in time to see the dragon shaped air blade cut through him. Some of his older wounds reopened as a new one was created thanks to the attack. Though he was in pain, Devon regained his footing quickly as he hit the ground, doing his best to ignore the injuries.

Hugin hefted his sword onto his shoulder, "I must admit, Devon, you impress Munin and myself. Even with those injuries, you still have the strength to stand up and hold your sword,"

Devon grinned, "That's nothing...," he coughed a little, blood spurting out of his mouth, "You haven't seen what I have up my sleeve,"

"Is that so?" Munin chuckled, "You used to boast like that when you were younger, Devon, but everytime, it wasn't very much. Remember what happened earlier?"

"What happened in the forest...was nothing!" Devon snapped at him, "I've grown stronger since I've left the dojo, former masters, I won't be defeated so easily!"

-Flashback-

**_Dojo of Odin_**

_"Gwah!"_

_Devon hit the floor of the dojo hard, holding his stomach. He growled and gripped his training weapons, "Shit...,"_

_"Didn't you say you were getting better, Devon?" Hugin asked as he spun his weapon fluidly, "We've seen you training, and when we began to teach you the Nine Realm techniques, we thought we would see more and more improvement in you, but so far, we haven't seen much,"_

_"I'm getting better!" Devon shouted, rising to his feet, "You're just too blind to see it!"_

_"Am I?" Hugin tilted his head to the side, "Just what am I too blind to see, my pupil?"_

_"My strength!" Devon snapped right before running towards Hugin, "I don't care if I have to kill you to prove it!"_

-End Flashback-

I'll show the two of them just what I can do now... Devon gripped Kitetsu and ran at them, "_Tyr's Hand, Leavings of the Wolf_!"

-----

"Oh, man, this is not good...why'd he do that?!"

Niri ignored Dusty's frantic cries as she applied bandages to Austin's wound. She glanced at Kirsty, who had just been recently bandaged, then back at Austin, the child's blood seeping through the cloth.

"Kid, that was idiotic, reckless, and downright stupid!" she cursed before grinning for some reason, "Then again, you'd have to be to be a part of this crew. Just look at Dusty,"

"Hey! Just keep your mind on saving his life, and not making fun of me!" Dusty shouted at her before turning back to watch the fight between Masters and student. Her eyes twitched and her tail quivered as Devon suffered blow after blow, losing more and more blood by the second as he barely inflicted any damage at all to the enemy.

She shook her head, "What the hell is that idiot doing?! We gotta help him!"

"No,"

The kitsune turned to Azu, who was watching the fight closely, "What are you, drunk?!"

"Little bit,"

Dusty rolled her eyes and pointed to her nakama, "Devon is gonna keel over and die out there if we don't go out there and help him! Why can't we go?!"

"Because," Azu leaned back against the nearest tree and crossed his arms, "This is his fight. His and his alone,"

"Eh!?"

-----

One of the ancient buildings of Shandora collapsed as Devon plowed through the wall, propelled by the wind strength of Munin's Fragment blade. The twin swordsmen watched as the tall, stone building crumpled to pieces, completely burying their former student.

"He has improved, I'll give him that, but other than that, he's nothing special,"

"That's because he has relied too much on borrowed power,"

"Is he dead yet?!" Frigga shouted from behind them, looking impatient.

The twins didn't answer right away. They stood there, weapons at the ready, waiting for something.

C'mon kid... they thought, staring at the rubble, C'mon! Prove us right in our instincts! Do what you have your heart set on doing and rise up!

Suddenly, a large amount of rubble was suddenly blown away from the Shandian ruins. The twins smirked as Devon rose from the wreckage, his clothes torn and bloodsoaked. The half-Shandian panted as he pushed more rock out of his way.

"Looks like he's not ready to die yet,"

"No, he's not, is he?"

Devon climbed out from the rubble and began to advance on the two swordsman, the Kitetsu clutched tightly as blood ran freely all around his body.

"You're a stubborn lad, aren't you, Devon?" Hugin asked him casually.

"I think he's the most stubborn pupil we've had," Munin agreed with a nod, "Devon, do tell us...you've suffered incredible injuries, you're half dead and we're nearly at full strength. What keeps you on your feet?"

Devon lifted his head and pointed _Kitetsu_ at them both, a strange look in his eyes, "What keeps me on my feet is the desire to kill you both for your traitorous actions against the Allfather!"

Munin raised an eyebrow and held up his sword, the blade covered with swirling air, "Is that so? Well, this is no spar like in the dojo, boy! This is a true duel between swordsmen, Devon! If you wish to bestow Odin's Judgement upon us, then prove it! Attack us as though you truly wish to kill us, for we will give you no special treatment! Brother!"

Hugin nodded and suddenly disappeared. Devon quickly turned to the _Kitetsu_ to the side just in time to block the incoming sword. The blonde stared Hugin straight in the eye, "I won't give up until this land is safe once and for all!"

"Good, keep thinking like that and you'll go far," Hugin suddenly pushed his blade forward, scraping past _Kitetsu_, "_Thunder Shock_,"

Devon yelled as the blade pierced his side, and his screams intensified as electricity coursed through his entire body.

Hugin withdrew his sword and watched as Devon stumbled a little, the wound and the hole in his skull shirt smoking. The ebony haired swordsman frowned, "Still...you're still so disappointing to us, Devon!"

"_I'm_ disappointing? Master Hugin, you shouldn't talk...,"

"Hm?"

Devon's hand shot forward and grabbed one of the swords that was stolen from him before. To add to Hugin's surprise, with amazing speed, Devon cut deep into his chest, showering himself with the blood of his former master.

"AAH!" Hugin stumbled back, blood flowing from the newly formed gash in his chest. He looked down at the wound, "You...you actually _cut_ me...you've never done _that_ before!"

"AH!"

Hugin turned to see that Devon not only had already run from him to Munin, but he just delivered his twin brother a wound similar to his own. He shook his head, _Where...where is this coming from? He's not using **that** power, but this is his own strength!_

"Masters, as I said before, you shouldn't call me a disappointment,"

The twins turned to see Devon was now standing across from them, right in front of the pile of rubble he rose out of a short time before. To their surprise, not only had Devon managed to cut them, but he now held both _Geri_ and _Freki_ in his hands.

"I heard what you said, Masters...about me using borrowed power, and I think you're right," he held up _Kitetsu_, "This is a sword with a name that is similiar to the three famous _Kitetsu_ blades, but the only other thing it has in common with those swords is that it's cursed. It must feed on the life force of it's owner, or the souls of those it cuts into in order to deliver greater power. The blade I seek, the _Onimaru_, is like this, but it's also completely different,"

"What are you going on about it?" Munin demanded.

Devon gripped both the hilt and the blade of _Kitetsu_ with his bare hands, "This is a test, and I cannot use power that is not my own," he growled right before he snapped the blade into two pieces with his own hands.

Hugin stared, _He broke the blade! Not even my brother and I were able to accomplish that feat with our strength and skill, but this young man has done it with his bare hands!_

"Masters, you have made a grave mistake by invading this holy place,"

"Holy place? What the hell are you talking about?"

"This land, this city is sacred to those who share Shandora's blood! Four-hundred years ago, the great warrior Calgara gave his life in order to defend this place and for four-hundred years, my father and our people have fought to take it back from those who stole it from them!" Devon held both _Geri_ and _Freki_ outward at the sides, "Do you understand, my Masters? Do you understand what I'm fighting for?! This land is Shandora, the birthplace of my father's people, and I will defend it to the death!" he shot a deathglare to the both of them, one that even sent chills down their spines.

"I WILL NOT LET THE LAND OF MY ANCESTORS BE TAKEN BY FILTH LIKE YOU!!!" he screamed, "I am Devon! Son of the great Shandian Warrior Sefu and the lady pirate Celeste, nakama to Gold Roger, the Pirate King himself! Calgara's blood runs through my body and it has been spilled, so I will be damned if I fail in defending my homeland!"

Off to the side, a now conscious Wiper, Laki, and Gan Fall were watching the fight from afar and they heard every word that the Blue Sea dweller had just said. Laki turned to Wiper, who was staring at Devon in disbelief.

"Well, Wiper? What do you think of him now?"

Wiper was speechless. Here was this kid, this boy from the Blue Sea, the son of the deserter and traitor of the past, standing before him, putting his very life on the line for Shandora, as their ancestors have done in the past four centuries. He didn't look like the son of the bastard Sefu anymore...in fact, he looked just like Sefu used to do in the battles for Upper Yard years ago.

_Maybe, I was wrong about this kid..._

"Wiper?" Laki's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Wiper, what's wrong?"

The Shandian shook his head, "Nothing. Does this kid really think he can win?" he murmured.

"He is Sefu's son, and a true warrior...he'll come out victorious,"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Oh man, this is going great! Hehehe...there's plenty more action, as well as some revelations coming up next! Stay tuned!**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Frigga: What the hell-?! He was losing a second ago!**

**Hugin: Looks like we were right about you, Devon...**

**Devon: _Shinigami-giri!_**

**Dusty: He can't last much longer!**

**Raging Storm Part Two**

**Hugin and Munin: He's mastered them! Every single technique, he has mastered them all! **


	43. Raging Storm Part Two

**Raging Storm Part Two**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"_Midgard, Mugen Hibi_!!"

Both Hugin and Munin quickly brought up their blades to guard themselves from Devon's spinning Nine Realms technique.

"Oh, he has been practicing,"

"Obviously...that explains alot,"

Devon came to a stop and leapt back, both blades raised, "_Svartalfheim, Yami Nami_!" he cried, letting loose two large, dark energy blades.

The twins raised their own swords, "_Alfheim, Hikari Nami_!" they shouted, unleashing two blades of white energy to counter the dark ones.

The four energy-filled blades made contact and created a small explosion that sent a large mushroom cloud of smoke into the air.

Munin cursed and looked at his blade, "He's got more rage inside him than before, brother...look!"

Hugin glanced down at his own blade to see that the sharp edge was ridged instead of straight. The twins' blades, though they had unleashed opposing energy attacks against Devon's attack, still suffered some damage from the dark energy.

"Brother?"

"It seems, dear Munin, that this has changed," Hugin reached for the Fragment in his sword, "If the powers given to us by the Fragments are not effective against him, we must rely on our skill. Brother, remove your Fragment and let's teach him true power of the Nine Realms!"

Munin stared at his brother, but nodded and together, they plucked the Fragments of Muspelheim from their swords, tossing the shards to the ground. Frigga saw this action and glared at them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screeched, "You can't do that!"

"Lady Frigga, with all due respect," Hugin and Munin looked at her, "This is our fight, shut the hell up!"

Frigga was stunned, _How dare they! When this is over, they'll suffer for this insolence! Can't be too much longer, this so-called Champion must be on his last legs..._

An angry roar was heard from the other side of the cloud and both twins braced themselves. Devon suddenly burst through the cloud of smoke and flew at them, the raging look still plastered on his face as his swords began to glow.

"_Jotunheimr, Tsuin Yama Enko_!" Devon came to a stop, just inches from the masters and brought his blades upward. Once again, the twins were forced to block the attack, though as Devon's swords made contact with them, the two of them were forced back due to the sheer power behind the attack.

Frigga stared in disbelief, _What the hell-?! He was losing just a second ago, and now, he's keeping my men on their toes! In fact, he's pushing them back...where is he drawing this newfound strength from?!_

She, and the pirate nakama of the Champion, as well as the inhabitants of the Sky Island watched as Devon unleashed technique after technique on his former masters. Niri, Dusty, and Azu had never seen such rage in their nakama before, but when they saw what he was capable of, they were glad he was with them instead of against them.

While the others were amazed at Devon's strength and rage, the twin swordsmen didn't seem too surprised at all at how their battle was going. In fact, they looked very calm as they exchanged blows and blocks with the young swordsman.

"_Nioavellir, Sindri's Kanadzuchi_!"

They leapt out of the way of the large cracks in the ground Devon had created.

"_Niflheimer, Koori Kiri_!"

Munin frowned as he narrowly dodged the chilled blades, "Shit...!"

"_Muspelheim, Kooen Kiri_!"

Hugin's arm escaped the heated sword, but only after it suffered some damage, the flesh smoking, cooked by the blade.

_That's seven out of the Nine...but when he left the dojo, he was only able to do a few of these! Could it be that he...?_

"_Vanaheimr, Tusen Jewels!_" **(1)** Devon leapt into into the air and began swinging his swords like crazy. The two swordsmen below watched as hundreds and hundreds of glowing, gem-shaped blades rained down onto them. Cursing, both of them deflected what they could before dodging the rest of the blades that easily into the stone underneath them.

Devon landed on the ground, panting for breath, "One more...one more to go!"

It can't be! Hugin and Munin thought at the same time, We were much older than him when we were finally able to use it!

The blonde warrior held out his blades, "_Asgard..._," he stopped and doubled over, blood pouring out of his mouth, "Sh...shit...,"

On the sidelines, Dusty tugged at her hair, "This isn't good! Devon's not gonna last much longer!" she grabbed her scythes and started running towards him, but was quickly pulled back by Azu as he yanked on her tail. She fell on her butt and glared up at him.

"I told you already, kit," Azu glared down at her, "This is his fight. If you want to join in, you're more than welcome to,"

"Not if you keep stopping me!"

"Well, then, I guess you have to beat me up to get past me and help him, but I know that neither of us are in the condition to fight, so shut your damn trap and watch,"

Devon fell to his knees, blood dripping between clenched teeth, _Not now...I can't fall now, I'm so close, I can feel it!_

'_Then get up and kick their asses!'_ Thrymr urged,_ 'You gotta do this, kid, I'd help out if I could, but I can't!'_

_You never told me why, though..._

_'I can't and you shouldn't worry about that right now! Look at your brother and that girl you love!'_

Devon craned his neck to the side to see Austin and Kirsty laying on the ground, just behind the border, bloodsoaked bandages on their bodies.

'_Those are your nakama, Devon!'_ Thrymr scolded, _'They risked their lives to save each other, and to help you out, so if you want to thank them, suck it in, climb to your feet, and show those sonsofbitches just what you're made of!!!'_

"Hehehe...looks like the so called Champion's finally had it. That lasted longer than I expected, but at least it was entertaining,"

Devon looked up and glared at Frigga from behind loose bangs of golden hair. She had a very large smile on her face and a smug look in her eyes. The Goddess shrugged idly, "I told you it was pointless to go against us, Devon, but no! You had to go and do something stupid like fight us anyway...and wounded no less! What kind of idiot are you? What kind of warrior goes into battle looking like he's been through a cutter?"

"What...what kind...of warrior...am I?" Devon chuckled, staggering to his feet, his hair askew from the battle. He looked at the three of them and a wicked grin crossed his face, "I'm the chosen warrior of Odin! I am the Demon King of the Blue Sea! I am a pirate! I am a proud, Shandian warrior!" he held out _Geri_ and _Freki_ again, "I'm the kind of warrior...that _never_ backs down from a fight!"

Hugin and Munin raised their swords, bracing themselves.

"I, Devon, Champion of the great Odin, call upon the ancient warriors of Valhalla!_Asgard_," Devon gripped his swords tightly, "_Juuni Jouin!_" **(2)**

That's when things got even weirder. Devon's body began to waver, as if it was some kind of hazy image in a desert. His body rippled, as did his swords, but that wasn't the weird thing. The thing that threw them all off was the fact that Devon seemed to multiply and spread outward, each copy of him standing by each other, blade to blade. When it was done, there were twelve copies of himself, each one holding two swords, each of them identical to the original Devon's weapons.

_He's actually done it...!_ the twins stared at him, stunned, _He's mastered all the techniques of the Nine Realms!_

Screaming battle cries, the dozen copies of the demonic warrior flew at the two enemies in front of them. To Dusty and Azu, everything happened too fast for them to see! One moment, there were twelve Devons on one side, then the next moment, there was only one Devon...but instead of standing, he was on one knee, behind Hugin and Munin.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dusty whispered, eyes wide as saucers.

"I don't know...was that real, what the hell is wrong with me?!" Azu rubbed his eyes, then looked at his clay jug, "Oh, that's right...the booze,"

Again, Devon coughed violently, blood spewing out of his mouth. He weakly turned his head just in time to see his old masters fall to their knees, blood gushing out of numerous wounds that suddenly appeared on their bodies. As they bled, both of their swords cracked and shattered into pieces.

_Former Masters..._ he closed his eyes,_ I'm sorry it had to come to this, but thank you...thank you for everything!_

Unknown to him, both Hugin and Munin, though mortally wounded, shared proud looks and smiles on their faces.

_You've come along way, lad..._

-Flashback-

"_They're both sound asleep,"_

"_Austin's young and Devon's pushing himself with his training,"_

_Hugin and Munin walked down the quiet, dimly lit halls of the dojo they were in charge of, listening to the chirping of crickets in the cool night outside._

"_Brother, what you do think of him?" Hugin asked calmly, looking ahead._

_Munin was quiet for a bit, "He's unusually strong, but he's also hot-tempered and very stubborn,"_

"_So were we when we were younger, brother, remember?"_

"_Hm...," Munin came to a stop and turned to his brother, "Be that as it may, he sees great promise in the boy, but fears his nature will be the death of him,"_

"_I know...I worry for him as well. What does he suggest we do?"_

_Munin reached into his pocket and pulled out a black gem._

_Hugin looked at it and scowled deeply, "He is too young to carry a Fragment, baka! He'll die much sooner than we will if he uses it!"_

"_This is a different Fragment, brother! As you know, each one has a different ability,"_

"_Of course, but-,"_

_Munin held up the black gem, "Remember Thrymr?"_

"_Yes, his death was infamous among us all but-," Hugin stopped and stared at the gem, "You can't be serious!"_

"_It wasn't my idea, and we know who ordered Thrymr's execution! He thinks that this...Soul Fragment, I guess he calls it that, will help Devon throughout his life. We know he's a hothead, but when he leaves, he will be without a_ _guide, and besides us, Thrymr was the only master of the sword style that Odin created all those years ago! Brother, you know that Odin's wisdom is something that shouldn't be questioned, so we must trust in him, and in this...this Fragment," he closed his hand around it, "This is a Fragment that's one of a kind, and if Odin wishes to be bestowed on this child, then we must obey him,"_

_Hugin was quiet for a long time. He sighed and turned around, "Will he know that he carries it within him?"_

"_No," Munin shook his head, "If anything, Devon will think that Thrymr is a wandering soul of a bloodthirsty creature that's chosen him as his vessel,"_

"_What happens if Thrymr uses this as a chance to live again?!"_

"_Odin has predicted this and has guaranteed that that won't happen,"_

"_How long must he carry the soul of Thrymr?"_

"_Until the time is right...until he proves that he can truly handle himself,"_

"_Fine. When shall we do it?"_

_-----_

"_Shinigami-giri!"_

_Both twins watched as Devon sped past and cut down every single wooden dummy in the dojo room, the dolls falling to the floor in pieces as the young man rose to his feet._

_Hugin and Munin clapped._

"_Congratulations, Devon," Hugin praised as he held up a small clock, "New record time,"_

"_It seems that we were right about you, Devon," Munin added with a nod, "You are truly worthy of being our student,"_

_Devon sheathed his weapons and bowed, "Thank you, masters!"_

"_Go, clean yourself and have a meal, take the rest of the day off, you've earned it,"_

_Again, Devon bowed and left the room, sliding the door shut behind him._

_Hugin sighed and turned to his brother, "Well, he doesn't seem affected by the Fragment, yet,"_

"_No...I think Thrymr's biding his time,"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_We would've known if he made an appearance to the boy yet,"_

_Hugin hummed and took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly, "I just hope we haven't sentenced this promising pupil of ours to an early grave,"_

-End Flashback-

_Well, Devon, it looks like we were right about you...despite the fact you always had a little help along the way, you've grown into the warrior we knew you'd become..._ the twins exchanged smiles before falling over, blood pouring out on the ground as they moved no more.

"YATTA!" Dusty clapped her hands, "HE WON! HE WON, HE WON, HE WON!"

Azu grinned, "Nice going, kid...,"

Laki smiled warmly at Devon, "Has he convinced you yet, Wiper?" she asked, turning to her friend. The proud Shandian warrior sat on the ground, head lowered, his expression hidden from view.

Gan Fall groaned and held his bleeding side as Pierre climbed to his feet.

"Sefu, Celeste, you must both be so proud of your son,"

With a clatter, Devon's swords fell out of his hands and the weary warrior fell to his side, passed out from the strain on his body and bloodloss.

Frigga, stunned and angered by her men's defeat, gripped the Water Moon so tightly, it shook. As she tried to keep herself under control, she stomped over to Devon's motionless form and raised the blade, the point aimed right for his heart.

"You've caused me so much trouble...and even though I've lost my soldiers, I'm still capable of ruling this land as I originally planned," she looked at the Fragment in her wrist, "With this huge forest covering practically every inch of this Sky Island, I have a neverending army at my disposal! Once things settle down, I'll send for more loyal soldiers from back home," she glared at Devon, "But you...you idiot. You gave up your life just to fight two of my warriors! You haven't stopped me, you haven't stopped me at all! Now, die!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, UGLY!"

Frigga's eye twitched, "This is getting annoying...," she turned to see Aisa standing behind her, an inactive Burn Blade in her hands. Aisa, though wanting to help Devon, was terrified of the woman that stood nearby. Her weapon was trembling, as was her entire body.

"What is with this island and it's people being so stupid?" Frigga sighed before walking towards Aisa.

The young Shandian panicked and held up her weapon higher, "S-Stay back! I'm warning, you, I'm a Shandian warrior!"

"A warrior? _You_?" Frigga reared her head back and laughed, "You're not a warrior, girl! You're a pathetic little child whose as foolish the rest of your people!"

_KA-BOOM!_

Frigga spun around and swung Water Moon through the oncoming cannon ball. The ball split apart into two pieces and flew past her, exploding shortly after. Frigga lowered the katana and looked straight at Wiper, Laki, Genbou, Kamakiri and Braham.

"Where'd the rest of you come from?" she demanded.

Genbou hefted his Bazooka onto his shoulder, "We aren't easy to kill, witch,"

"Aisa, come here!" Laki ordered her cousin.

Without a second thought, Aisa nodded and ran towards the others. However, she never made it. With incredible speed, Frigga intercepted the young child and held her close, the edge of Water Moon pressed against her neck.

"Aisa!" Laki glared at Frigga, "Let her go!"

Frigga smirked and pressed the blade harder, drawing blood from the young girl. Aisa whimpered as she felt her own blood dribble down her neck.

"Laki...,"

"I'm very tired of repeating myself," Frigga said coolly, "I'm also sick at you fool's stubbornness! So, to make it easy on both parties," she grabbed Aisa by the hair and pulled her head back, "Surrender and kneel to me, or the girl dies!"

Wiper lifted his own Bazooka and aimed it at her, "Release her,"

"Or what?" Frigga asked mockingly, "You'll shoot? In case you didn't see it before, I was able to cut through that last one, and if you try again, not only will I survive, but the girl will be the first to feel the attack!"

Wiper gripped the handle of his Bazooka and took aim, "Aisa...,"

"Wiper!" Aisa stared at him, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Aisa, you traveled with that Shade person, and you made it back home in one piece. Did you learn nothing from him?" Wiper asked calmly, loading a Breath Dial into his Bazooka.

Aisa became quiet.

"Shade...?" Frigga scowled, looking confused. She growled and raised her hand, "Enough! Stop wasting my time!"

A loud groaning made the Shandians turn to see the trees behind them move towards them. Cursing, they all split up as the roots came crashing down where they were previously standing.

"I've come this far...I will have this place for my own! No matter what anyone says, I am the Goddess of Sky Island, and I won't let anyone take that away from me!"

From his vantage point, Nido grinned under his hood.

"You never could learn your place, Frigga...and here, you will pay for it," he glanced at Devon, who was still unconscious on the ground, his blood pooling all around him, "Devon, Thrymr, I know you both very well. You still have enough energy in you for one last fight, so rise up!"

Despite the command, though, Devon lay still on the ground, caked with his blood.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: WOOT! Chapter's done! There you go, folks! All of the 9 Realms techniques are revealed! Had some help with it, but I got 'em all! We also see the truth behind Thrymr and how he's in Devon's body...but what will become of them now? Stay tuned!**

**Laki: Dammit...she's fast! She's just as bad as Eneru was!**

**Wiper: Yeah, but **_**she**_** can't revive herself!**

**Gan Fall: That boy fought so hard for this place and it's people, despite how he was treated. Let us return the favor to Sefu's son! Let us ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain!**

**Niri: I'm getting so **_**sick**_** of this bitch...!**

**Son of Shandora**

**Devon: Let's finish this, Frigga, once and for all!**

**(1)**_** Vanaheimr, Tusen Jewels - (Vanaheimr, Thousand Jewels) **_**The eight Nine Realms of Existence technique, named for the home of Vanir, one of the two god clans of Norse Mythology. Tusen is Norwegian for Thousand.**

**(2) _Asgard, Juuni Jouin_ - (Asgard, Twelve Lords) The final and supposedly the strongest technique of the Nine Realms set. Named for the realm of Asgard, where Odin resides in Norse Mythology. The great warrior paradise, Valhalla, is here. To some people, this place is surrounded by twelve cities, each of which are ruled by twelve lords, hence the name.**


	44. Son of Shandora

**Son of Shandora**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hehehe...," Frigga traced the ground with the Water Moon, cutting a thin line as she did so, "The biggest annoyance and the ones with him are taken care of. Now," she glanced at the Shandian warriors left, "Time to clean up,"

Aisa tried to pull away from her, but Frigga just held her tighter.

"No, no...," Frigga leaned downward and played with her hair, "Be a good little girl and be still,"

"FUCK YOU!!!" Aisa screamed at her.

Frigga clicked her tongue, "Where did you learn such language?"

"From Shidyk-aniki!" Aisa snapped at her before taking her wrist and biting down on her hand..

The Goddess cursed and shoved the girl to the ground, "Insolent whelp...maybe when you see your fellow Sky People being slaughtered for disobeying me, you'll learn to behave and respect your Goddess,"

Aisa glared up at her, ignoring the cut on her neck.

"Aisa, move, now!"

Frigga looked over her shoulder to see both Kamakiri and Genbou flying at her, weapons at the ready.

"Why do you stubborn idiots continue to fight?" she asked before disappearing in a blur, dodging Kamakiri's spear.

The two Shandians landed and looked around.

"Damn her...," Genbou panted, "All this trouble...because of her!"

Kamakiri nodded and walked over to Aisa, "Aisa, listen to me. Go to the Blue Sea dwellers, you'll be safer there than here,"

Aisa nodded and started running back to the treeline. As she got closer, something large suddenly flew past her. Startled, Aisa fell on her back and watched in surprise as Gan Fall and Pierre flew over her, the God of Skypeia ready for battle once again. Aisa muttered something under her breath and ran to the area where Niri and the others were.

Gan Fall rose to full height as he gripped his lance, his faithful bird friend flying into the battlefield. He looked hard on the battle as Laki and the others did their best to avoid the animated trees and Frigga's tactics.

"Pierre," Gan Fall looked down at Devon's bloodsoaked body, "That boy fought so hard for this place and it's people, despite how he was treated. Come, Pierre, let us return the favor to Sefu's son!" he pointed his lance at Frigga, "Let us ensure that his sacrifice was not in vain!"

Pierre let out a squawk and flew faster to the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Laki and Wiper kept dodging the tree roots and attacking Frigga. They did fairly against the huge, moving plants, but with Frigga, that was a different story. She kept appearing and disappearing at random times and places.

"Dammit...," Laki scanned the area, finger on the trigger of her rifle, "She's fast! She's just as bad as Eneru was!"

Wiper nodded, remembering that Eneru, combining his _Goro Goro no Mi_ and his Mantra, he could teleport to any place he wanted in Skypeia. The Shandian spit out the lit cigarette he was chewing on, "Yeah, but here's the difference Laki...," he paused and jumped back as Frigga suddenly appeared, slashing at him with the Water Moon, "...she can't revive herself! She may think she's a Goddess, but she's mortal, just like the rest of us...and just like the rest of us," he paused again and fired a powerful beam of blue fire from his Bazooka, missing Frigga again, but nailing some trees in the process, "...she can be killed!"

"Is that so...?"

The Shandian male suddenly jerked when he felt an all too familiar sensation enter his body. He dropped his Bazooka and looked down to see the katana's bluish blade penetrating his abdomen. A cold chuckle reached his ears from behind moments before the blade was twisted violently. Wiper let out a short yelp as more pain rippled through his body.

"Wiper!" Laki brought up her rifle, but quickly lowered it when she saw Frigga had once again, disappeared from sight, "Shit!" she ran over to the wounded warrior, who was holding his new wound, "How bad is it?"

"I'll...I'll be fine...," Wiper grunted and grabbed his Bazooka, "It'll take more than that to kill me,"

"Hehehe...really now?"

Both Laki and Wiper looked up to see Frigga standing on a nearby animated tree. The Goddess waved mockingly at them. She tilted her head, smiling cruelly as she eyed Wiper's wound, "Aw, does it hurt? It must hurt like hell, since I'm sure that I punctured an organ or two...if not, then maybe I nicked it?"

"You shouldn't be so boastful, witch!"

Frigga turned to see Gan Fall and Pierre flying towards her. The woman leapt off the tree branch and propelled herself towards the God of Skypeia. As she came towards him, Gan Fall thrust his lance at her, but he hit nothing but air.

"Eh?!"

"You people are so damn slow and weak...you _deserve_ to be ruled by me!"

Gan Fall knelt down and immediately, blood poured out of his mouth as more blood spurt from a new wound on his side. Frigga landed on a nearby ruin and looked up at him, the Water Moon dripping with his blood.

"Old fool...your time as God has ended, don't you realize that?" she asked as Pierre was forced to land for his friend's safety, "You're all idiots!"

She flicked her hair out of her way and looked down to see the Shandians regrouping, ready to keep fighting, despite their wounds and the odds stacked against them. Frigga sighed and shook her head, "So, Death is the only path you're willing to take? Fine them," she leapt off the ruin and flew at them, the Water Moon's tip glinting brightly in the sunlight, "DIE! LET YOUR BLOOD BE WHAT CHRISTENS MY NEW KINGDOM IN THE SKY!"

Off to the sidelines, while Aisa was staring at the carnage from behind an inanimate tree, Niri grabbed her bag of ammo and grabbed her rifle.

"I'm getting so sick of this bitch," she muttered, "She's injured our nakama, she's slaughtering these people for her own selfish gains and the worst thing of all...," she snapped the rifle's chamber shut and pressed the rifle's stock against her shoulder, "...she's got a God complex, which I cannot stand, no matter who they are,"

"Uh, Niri, what are you gonna do with that?" Dusty asked, "You can't kill her with that...,"

"Perhaps," Niri looked through her sight and licked her lips, "But I can even the playing field!"

"How-?"

_BAM!_

Niri grinned as her rifle cartridge flew out of her chamber, "Got her!"

Back on the battlefield, Frigga came to a stop and lifted her arm to see that her Fragment was no longer in her wrist. Her eyebrow twitched, anger rising in her.

"I...am a Goddess from the New World! How was that runt with that toy gun able to do that?!" she glared at Niri from where she was, "That's it...I don't care if I destroy have this island, you're all dead!"

-----

Devon floated in a void filled with complete blackness. No matter where he turned, all he saw was darkness all around him. He looked himself over to find that he was only wearing his pants. No swords, no shoes, not even his shirt or jacket. He was barefoot, half-naked, and his hair wasn't combed backward, but natural.

"Hello?" he called out, "Anyone here?!"

Nothing but echoes replied.

"HELLO!!!" he screamed, "SOMEONE! ANSWER ME!!!"

"There's no one here but us, kid,"

Devon turned to see an all too familiar person floating off to the side, his black hair swaying in unfelt wind.

"Thrymr...," Devon frowned, "Where are we? What is this place?"

"Purgatory...No Man's Land," Thrymr shrugged, "When one is near death and have done so many good and bad things in their lives, they usually end up in the void, unable to tell where they belong,"

"Are...are you saying...that I'm dead?"

Thrymr shook his head, "Not yet, kid, but you're awfully close to it. However, unlike most people," he pointed at Devon, "_You_ have a choice here, kid!"

"What do you mean, I have a choice?"

"Devon, unlike most people, you have a unique strength within you. That strength, combined with the love you share with your brother and Kirsty, gives you that choice...,"

"He's right, Devon,"

The blonde tensed at the new voice and turned to see a beautiful woman standing behind him. That loving smile, those welcoming eyes...he knew them and missed them very much.

"M-Mother!" Devon ran towards her to give her a hug, but he just went right through her.

Celeste turned to her surprised son, "Devon, I'm sorry that I never told you that your father and I were pirates or that he was from the Sky Island. I'm also sorry I wasn't able to be there, physically, when you and Austin needed me,"

"It's not your fault," Devon scowled, "It's Father's fault! He left home-,"

"He left our home in Roguetown to retrieve things that would make our lives easier and happier to live!" Celeste scolded him, "He may not have been there that night, but he was always there for us when you were younger!"

"Then how come I don't remember him?! I know Austin's way younger than me, and I know how the whole 'having kids' thing works, so why the hell don't I remember him at home?!"

Celeste looked evenly at her son, "He was off with some friends of ours, wanting to have one last grand adventure before settling down. I wanted to go, but I knew that the Grand Line was no place to raise children. One night, when you were at a friends house, he came home and surprised me. That night, after a long time of being away from him, we made love and welcomed each other once again in our lives,"

"So, in other words, you fucked him for old time's sake?"

His mother reached out and, to his surprise, she slapped him so hard, his head snapped to the side, his neck cracking as it did.

"After that night, he was always home, but you were busy playing with friends and things, you never saw him. He worked in the sword shop owned by that weird family nearby. The business was so good because of the pirates, bounty hunters and Marines that came through there, Sefu worked many hours to support our family. Life went on and after I gave birth to your little brother, Sefu realized that with his pay, he couldn't give us the life he thought we deserved. So, after a long talk, he left for Skypeia again, knowing that there was some golden treasure hidden on Upper Yard,"

"But, he never made it...,"

Celeste sighed and nodded, "I had a bad feeling when he left home, but when he makes up his mind, there's no stopping Sefu. I know that, while he wasn't able to return to Sky Island, he's still alive somewhere on the Grand Line. Devon, do me a favor and find your father!"

"I'll find him and cut his throat...," Devon growled, clenching his fists.

His mother sighed, "He needs to know what has happened and he needs to know what fine boys he has, following in the footsteps of their parents and that they have visited their homeland," she walked over to him and gave him a warm hug, "But before you do, you have to make sure that this land will be here and that it will be free!"

Devon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his mother, remembering the feeling of the comforting hugs that she gave to him whenever something bad happened or when he had a nightmare as a boy.

"I miss you so much, Mom,"

"I know, Devon, I know," Celeste whispered soothingly, "I miss you and Austin very much. I'm so proud of you boys! You've become strong and have gained great friends, like the ones I had when I was a pirate,"

A lump in his throat, Devon buried his face into her shoulder and began to cry.

Celeste couldn't help but smile as she tried to hold back her own tears, "I have to go now, son,"

"Don't!" Devon pleaded, muffled by his mother's hug, "Don't leave us again, please, Mom!"

"I'll never leave you, Devon...I won't ever leave you or Austin. I may not be with you in my own body, but always remember I'll be with you in spirit," she released her son and looked at him, "You go kick some ass, alright?"

Devon sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"You go and kick her ass, free this land once and for all, and then go confess to that girl!"

"Wha-what? How did-?"

Celeste giggled, "I may be gone from the World of the Living, Devon, but I still have a mother's instincts,"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to break up this joyous reunion, but...,"

Celeste and Devon turned to Thrymr, who was looking impatient.

"Are we gonna spend eternity in this place, going all mushy mushy on each other, or are we ready to show her whose boss?"

Devon glanced at his mother, who smiled warmly at him.

"Go and get her, kiddo! Make me proud!"

-----

"Grr," Frigga wiped the Water moon on Laki's back and looked at the fallen, bloody forms of the Shandian Warriors, Azu, Dusty, and Niri, "That was a major waste of time," she turned to look at Aisa, who was trying to hide behind Pierre, who was trying to cover up Gan Fall. Both the bird and the little girl were shaking as they stared at the damage Frigga did by herself, even without the Fragment in her control.

Frigga looked down and kicked Laki hard in the side, "Divine Punishment...,"

"Laki!"

The Goddess glanced at Aisa, who let out an "eep" and went back to hiding behind the spotted bird. She turned and began walking to them.

"What's the matter, child?" she asked quietly, her eyes gleaming, "You were so full of fire earlier...did that flame die out?"

Aisa backed away, eyes wide.

Frigga seemed to ignore the fallen God of Skypeia and his pet bird and kept walking to the young Shandian girl.

"Are you like your fellow Sky People, all talk and no power?" she asked quietly, "Did you only do all that because you knew that you'd have backup? Weak backup, but backup nonetheless? Child, if there's one important lesson one must learn in the world is that they must stand on their own feet,"

"When are you gonna learn that lesson for yourself?"

"It can't be...he should be dead at least five times over!" Frigga looked over her shoulder to see Devon standing up on his feet, Geri and Freki at the ready, his blonde bangs matted to his head by blood.

"Aisa, step away,"

The young Shandian nodded and quickly ran off to safety while Frigga turned around fully, facing him.

"You've spilled blood, you have greed in your heart, and you've turned your back on Odin," Devon grinned, eyes hidden by his bangs, "Frigga, it's time for your punishment...,"

Frigga let out a short laugh, "Punishment?" she repeated, "You naive fool! Don't you see what's happened here?" she waved an arm to the destruction and the people of Shandora and Skypeia alike, "I've won! With every annoyance out of my way, I can fully take my place as Goddess of the Sky!"

Devon chuckled, his grin widening, "Gods...Goddesses...Frigga, you and your subordinates are just fooling yourselves!"

"What?!"

The blonde swordsman turned his head to the side, "Aisa...,"

Aisa poked her head out of the hiding place, a terrified look on her face.

"Aisa, I understand how you feel. I know that you want to have this place after fighting so long for it, that after all that's happened, you don't want to lose it, and that you don't want to die," he turned back to Frigga, "I understand it all, just stay back and leave it to me, Aisa,"

The girl nodded and shrank back behind the tree.

Frigga smirked, "You still think you can beat me? Boy, look around you! I've taken care of everyone who has stood in my path, and you think you can do what they couldn't do?!" she tapped the side of her head, "I think all that bloodloss is affecting your brain,"

Devon raised his swords, taking a stance, "Let's finish this, Frigga, once and for all!"

The Goddess pointed Water Moon at him, a sickening smile on her face, "If it'll finally let me take my place as ruler of this land, then by all means! I'll kill you with a single sword stroke!"

'_Not if we take you out first, bitch,_'

_Thrymr, are you sure you don't want to do this_?

'_Naw, this is your fight. You gotta take her out with one blow, though kid, otherwise this place is in a long period of shit!'_

Devon grinned inwardly,_**That**__...I can do_... he looked at Frigga and took a deep breath, _Kirsty, Austin...I do this for you, and all the people of this land. I even do this for you...Father!_

"I'll bestow upon you the same kind of punishment I gave to these fools," Frigga pushed off the ground and ran towards at him at full speed, "_Divine Punishment of the Heavens_!"

Devon ran towards her, swords at the ready, "_Ragnarok: Chaotic Judgement_!"

The two warriors clashed and passed one another, the ringing of sword metal echoing in the air around them. Aisa watched as they both stood, their backs to one another. She gulped and looked back and forth at them, "Who...who won?"

A loud retching was heard and Aisa watched in horror as Devon fell to his knees, more blood spewing out of his mouth once again.

"No...!"

Frigga laughed quietly, "I told you, boy! I cannot...," she winced slightly, "I cannot be...,"

Aisa squinted to see that Frigga's armor crack and fall to pieces at her feet, followed by a large wound opening in her chest, her blood flying outward and coating the land with the crimson liquid.

"It's...It's not possible!" Frigga dropped the Water Moon and stumbled, "I...am a Goddess...of the New World! My armor is stronger than anything in the Grand Line and I'm the strongest person aside from Odin himself! How could I...be defeated by...a child?!"

"I'm no child, Frigga of the New World,"

Frigga fell to her knees and looked back at him as blood dribbled down her chin. He was in far worse shape than she was, but it didn't matter now.

"Then...what are you?"

Devon chuckled as he ignored his wounds, "A Shand...Shandian war...," he never finished because he fell face first onto the ground again. Frigga looked at him for a short time before blood flew out of her mouth, the pain in her body was too much for her. With a low moan, Frigga fell over and became very still.

The Goddess of the New World was beaten.

Skypeia was free once again.

Nido, after staying out of sight for so long, finally appeared between the two fighters. He looked at Frigga, then at Devon, then he looked at the all the people that littered the ground. There were the twins, Devon's fellow pirates, and the Sky People.

"Devon, you've done very well," Nido walked over and knelt down beside the half-Shandian warrior, "Sleep now, my Champion. You've earned a good, long rest,"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Man, that was an interesting one, eh? I hope it was enjoyable, folks, and I also hope it was exciting because even though I had this big idea for it, I got it as best as I could get it, so...yeah, haha. Well, folks, I hate to say it, but the Skypeia arc is drawing to a close here. One chapter left and that's it.**

**On the next chapter of Homeland...**

**Axe: Kirsty turned into a dragon, Austin got sliced, and Devon kicked three people's asses despite injuries like that and I missed it?! DAMMIT!**

**Niri: At least they'll be able to finally live free and happy lives.**

**Devon: Despite their actions, they were both great warriors. They deserve the proper funeral rites.**

**Aisa: Where'd Wiper go?**

**Epilogue: Liberation**

**Devon: Kirsty, I...I...**

**P.S. ****-points to chapter title- This title is a reference to "**_**Son of Man**_**" from Disney's **_**Tarzan**_** and to me, that song fits Devon and his brother, more or less.**


	45. Epilogue: Liberation

**Epilogue: Liberation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the battle with his former masters and the so-called "goddess", Devon slept for at least three days, his body covered with bandages, which Kirsty changed constantly. Outside the large tent, his nakama and the Sky People were busy cleaning up the city from the carnage that Frigga and her minions had created.

Dusty wiped her forehead, "Man, this is hard work...," she looked to the tent where Kirsty and Devon were, "I don't get this. We all know that the Water Moon can help him heal faster, since Kirsty's trying to gain back her ability, so why doesn't he use it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Niri stopped her work and shot a sly grin at the fox-girl, "You know how those two feel for each other. What's better for them: spending a lot of time together or taking the fast and easy road?"

The kitsune's ears twitched, "Oh...good point,"

"You actually understood that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"But...you never get anything,"

"I do too!"

"Pfft, whatever," Niri rubbed her neck and looked at the Sky People as they cleaned up the area so that they could rebuild in the future, "At least they'll be able to live free and happy lives,"

On the other side of the city, Azu had just told the rest of his nakama what had happened while they were out of it. Herman, DJ, and Axe were stunned at the news.

The young captain shook his head slowly, "Kirsty turned into a dragon, Austin got sliced, and Devon kicked three people's asses despite injuries like that?!" he smacked himself in the face, "DAMMIT!"

DJ's jaw dropped, "Kirsty-san did all that damage out there?!"

Herman gulped loudly, "Note to self: do not piss off Kirsty and Devon,"

The others nodded in silent agreement.

-----

On the evening of the fourth day, Kirsty entered the tent to see if Devon was awake yet, but she was surprised to see that he wasn't in his bed anymore. Confused, she walked outside of the tent and looked around.

"Anyone see Devon?"

Herman, who was walking by, stopped and shook his head, "No. Ain't he inside, sleeping?"

Kirsty shook her head, "No, he's not...he should be resting, but he's gone,"

"Hmm...," Herman rubbed his chin, "Come to think of it, I haven't see Austin for awhile either,"

"Huh," Kirsty scratched her head, "Where are those two?"

-----

"Despite their actions, they were both great and honorable warriors, and they deserve the proper burial rites,"

Austin handed Devon a large torch and the blonde swordsman advanced on the two piles of wood he had cut earlier that evening. Even though they attacked his people and attacked him, he held great respect for both Hugin and Munin, who had died when Devon delivered the final technique of the Nine Realms.

Normally, people would be sad, but Devon knew that this is how those who served Odin lived and died. To die in battle is a great honor, for they would be escorted into heavenly paradise by shieldmaidens...according to the texts anyway. Devon looked at the two bodies of his masters as they lay still on the separate pyres he had made for them.

"Hear me, O beautiful Valkyries," Devon said loudly as he lowered the torch, "Come and escort these mighty warriors of Odin from the earthly plane and take them to Valhalla, where they may eat and enjoy the company of the true gods!"

With that, he lit the pyres and backed away, both he and Austin watching as the pyres quickly caught the flames. The two half-blood Shandians watched as the two people that raised them after their mother died were cremated, their flesh smoking and clothes burning as the flames licked their bodies and danced around them like strange little wisps.

From a distance, Nido watched the funeral pyres burn and consume the two swordsmen. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Hugin, Munin, I thank you for all you've done for this lad. May you be welcome in Valhalla,"

-----

As Devon and Austin cremated the people who raised them and taugh them, the Skypeians and Shandians were celebrating their freedom once again. Chizuru thought it amusing, the Sky People celebrating freedom again so soon after Straw Hat and his crew got rid of Eneru and his Priests, though a couple of the Priests were still around. However, she held her tongue as the Sky People filled the night air with music and laughter. Even Nola, the giant python was up and about again, happy as she could be.

A few of the Shandians were eating a large feast prepared by Herman, Niri and Dusty were dancing and singing around the giant bonfire that they all made from the displaced trees. She laughed when she saw not just her captain, who was still injured, but Aisa engaged in an eating contest with Braham and Genbou. To their great surprise, Aisa nearly outlasted Axe, but in the end, she fell over with a large belly, moaning.

"Kid, you're alright!" Axe laughed, looking at Aisa, "For a kid, you can pack it away,"

"She must've gotten that from Shidyk," Laki observed, walking up to them, looking impressed and stern at her little cousin, "Aisa, how much time did you spend around him?"

"As much...as I could...," Aisa said slowly, "He and Jin-chan were really nice to be with,"

"Jin-chan?" Axe stuck another steak into his mouth, "Who's that?" he asked, his voice barely covered by the meat.

"That, Captain, would be Jinko of the Dancing Blade," Chizuru explained, walking up to them, "Assassin, just like Shidyk D. Shade, whose bounty was recently changed from 216,000,000 Beli to 271,000,000 Beli,"

Chizuru pulled a piece of paper from her hat and unfolded it to reveal a bounty poster with a picture of a beautiful, long haired woman dressed in dancer girl clothing. Aisa nodded and pointed to the poster, "That's Jin-chan!"

Axe looked at the poster, then at Chizuru.

"Something wrong, captain?"

"What the hell is up with your hat?" Axe reached up, swiped it and looked inside, "I swear, you keep pulling random things out from under this thing...reminds of Rayo-aniki and his jacket,"

"Oh?"

Axe nodded, "That guy's thin and he doesn't have a big jacket, but you'll be amazed as to what he can fit in there," he checked the hat over again, "It's like he's got a bottomless hole in that thing somewhere,"

"Interesting," Chizuru snatched her hat back and placed it on her head, smiling, "Aisa, you can keep the bounty poster of Jinko, since you're a friend of hers. Since you're up here, and they're down there, you'll want some reminders,"

Aisa smiled, "Thanks!"

"Oh," Chizuru reached under her hat and pulled out Rayo's and Shidyk's posters, "Here ya go, two more for the road,"

"OH, C'MON! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!"

While her nakama were celebrating with the Sky People, Kirsty sat on a large stone, watching them and wondering where Devon and Austin had gotten to.

_He really shouldn't be up and moving around, but what can I do? I'm also still wondering what the hell this thing is..._ she pulled a black gem from her pocket, _I saw this inside Devon while I was working on him. It can't be a Fragment, it's not the right color, so...maybe he got stabbed with a gem in the past? she sighed and shook her head, I should've just tossed it away, but for some reason, I can't._

Footsteps from behind made Kirsty turn to see both Austin and Devon walking up to her. She smiled and got to her feet, "I was wondering where you two were," she walked over and slugged Devon upside the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Devon shouted, holding his head.

"That's for wandering off without at least telling your doctor where you're going!" Kirsty scolded, "Out of all of us, you had the worst injuries and lost enough blood to fill a pool! How the hell you're still standing is beyond me, but you shouldn't be up and about like nothing happened!"

"..."

"..."

"...enough to fill a pool? Really?"

Kirsty turned away, "I may have exaggerated, but...,"

"Hehe, whatever," Devon muttered as Austin ran over to join the others in the party. He walked up to Kirsty's side and looked at the bonfire celebration, "I hate to say it, but us coming here pretty much caused the destruction of most of Shandora," he observed, looking at the ruins.

"Buildings can be rebuilt, but lives cannot be returned," Kirsty reminded him, "They haven't shown any hatred towards us for what happened, so I think we're off without a hitch,"

Devon nodded and turned to Kirsty, looking at her as the light from the bonfire danced around them. Kirsty noticed him staring and turned to meet his gaze as well.

"What? Something on my face?"

Devon shook his head, "Kirsty, I...I...,"

"You...?" Kirsty nodded slowly, "What is it, Devon?"

Devon continued to stare at her, trying to say the words he wanted to tell her, but in the end, he just shook his head.

"Aw, screw it all," he muttered before coming in and planting his lips on hers.

Kirsty's eyes widened. She knew that they both had feelings for each other, but she didn't expect this! Not this soon. Still, she didn't care. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around him while his wrapped around hers. After what seemed like a wonderful eternity, Devon pulled back and laid his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Kirsty,"

The doctor smiled gently, "I love you, too, Devon,"

"OH! MY! GAWD! GUYS! LOOKY!"

"It's about damn time, you two!"

"Way to go, Devon!"

"Aw, that's so cute!"

"Touch her butt!"

WHAP!

"Pervert!"

Devon and Kirsty turned to see their nakama, as well as some of their new friends looking at them. No doubt that they caught their confession to each other and were obviously very happy...except for Azu, who was on the ground, a large lump on his head, thanks to Niri.

"If you guys wanna watch, it'll be 200,000 Beli for each person!" Devon joked, earning a slug to the shoulder from Kirsty, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Kirsty giggled, "I know. By the way," she pulled out the black gem, "I think this belongs with you, Devon. I found it in you when I was patching you up,"

Devon looked at the gem for a few moments, then nodded and took it, "Thank you," he whispered as he embraced her again. As he hugged her, his eyes looked to the celebration. He saw everyone dancing, singing, and gorging themselves as they celebrated the defeat of the New Worlders.

As he looked around, he caught sight of something that surprised him greatly. Austin was playing with Pierre, but that wasn't what surprised him. There, sitting just a few feet away from his brother and the freaky bird, were his mother, Hugin and Munin. The three of them looked up from Austin and turned to the warrior. Hugin and Munin bowed their heads while Celeste rose to her feet. Her mouth began to move, and even though she was far away and the noise of the party was high in volume, he heard every word.

"Thank you...,"

"Devon, are you okay?" Kirsty asked, noticing something strange about her nakama. Devon shook his head and looked at her, "Uh...yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I guess I just need to rest a little bit more,"

Kirsty sighed and began pushing him towards the tent, "March! I'll bring some food and drink for you, but get your ass in that bed and take it easy!"

Knowing that she wouldn't be deterred, Devon allowed himself to be pushed towards the tent. He took another look at the area where Austin was playing, but this time, he didn't see Hugin, Munin or his mother. He couldn't help but smile a little though; it felt as though something, a great weight, had been lifted off him.

"Alright," Kirsty opened the tent flap and pushed him in, "Lie down and rest!" she turned back around, "I'll go for something to eat so-YAH!"

Kirsty's wrist was grabbed by Devon and she was pulled into the tent with him. A short ways away, Pingu and Sora saw what had happened and they knew that they shouldn't be disturbed.

Pingu shook his head, _"Humans...,"_

Sora nodded, _"Yeah, they're weird. Oh, by the way,"_ the Sky Fox trotted away, _"Niri said I'm coming with you guys, so you got competition,"_

_PFFFFFFFFFT!_

His drink dripping from his beak, Pingu stared at the Sky Fox as he was picked up and hugged by Niri.

_"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!"_

-----

On the Blue Sea, under the beautiful night sky, a large galleon lay anchored in the water, it's black sails flapping gently in the wind. Most people, when they see a ship this creepy, they get away as far as possible. However, a small group of people were on the ship, looking as though they could care less about the appearance of the galleon.

Two of these people were in the large dining room of the galleon while the rest of them were waiting for them outside. Kairi Lumina knew of these people and their reputations, yet she was unafraid of them. Stein Madro and Black Crow, highly wanted men in the Grand Line, were sitting at the large oak table with her.

Kairi held up a wine glass and took a whiff of the red liquid inside, "Perfectly aged drink...," she took a sip and looked at her two guests, "So, gentlemen, what do you want with me?"

Madro pulled out a few WANTED posters and slid them towards her. Kairi looked down and immediately recognized one of them as Axe. She growled a little and looked up at them again, "You have business with my old captain, do you?"

"Yes, some," Madro nodded, "Tell me, Blood Countess, do you know of the _Kindachi Goten Sankaku_?"

Kairi thought for a moment as a young woman brought her a bowl of tomato soup, then shook her head, "Those words...I do not know of them,"

Madro cleared his throat, "Well, simply put, that is a prophecy regarding the Pirate King. The second Pirate King to be exact,"

"Second?" Kairi stirred her soup with a large spoon, "I wasn't aware someone found Roger's treasure yet,"

"They haven't, but it relates to that," Madro explained, "There are three important points in this prophecy, and one of them is your old friend Axe,"

Black Crow nodded, "According to Madro, it also regards his grandson and the assassin, Shidyk D. Shade,"

"That bastard Shade!"

Kairi shot a glare to Toby, who was now standing behind the two guests. She looked back to the two of them, "Forgive Toby's rudeness. While on the trail of our...friend...at Whiskey Peak, we ran into Shidyk D. Shade and Toby here," she nodded to her First Mate, "Got his ass handed to him,"

Black Crow chuckled, "You actually challenged Shidyk?" he looked back at Toby, "You're a fool. Lucky for still being alive, but a fool nonetheless,"

Toby growled and reached for his katana.

"Toby!" Kairi snapped at him, "These people are our guests and if you think you had a tough time with Shidyk D. Shade, then you'll have a worse time with these two, because they have about the same level of strength and power of the assassin. Stand down!"

The lycanthrope growled, but backed down.

Kairi cleared her throat, "So, you say that my former captain has something to do with this prophecy? What does this have to do with me?"

Madro smiled and leaned forward, "We know that you're hunting him, and before you ask us how we know, let's just put it on the table that we both have our information sources. Anyway, I feel as though that Axe could be beneficial to me, regarding this prophecy,"

"So, what you're saying is that when I find him, you don't want me to kill him, but to hand him over to you so you could use him as you see fit?" Kairi reasoned, "If I don't?"

"I'm sure that something will happen that one of us would regret,"

Kairi slowly stood up from her seat, "Are you threatening me, Madro?" she asked evenly, "Because if you are, I should warn you that I've got my own power and my own connections. So before you go off, demanding the life of someone that I'm hunting down, you think very carefully!"

Madro became quiet, but a small smile was glue to his face.

Kairi snorted and sat down, turning to Black Crow, "I doubt any Revolutionaries would really care about another Pirate King, so what's your business here?"

Black Crow reached forward and held up a certain poster, "White Dragon Kirsty. She is a part of Axe's crew,"

"So, what, you have a thing for her or something?" Kairi asked as she began to eat her soup, "Kind of young, for you, don't you think?"

Madro chuckled while the Revolutionary narrowed his eyes from behind his mask.

"This young woman holds a power that can tip the very balance between the Three Powers of the World, Captain Lumina," he explained slowly, "She was already captured once for her power, but Axe broke her out. I assume you heard the news about Slayheim?"

Kairi nodded, "Aye,"

Black Crow shook the poster a little, "The Government wants her captured or dead because they fear the potential this girl has for overthrowing them if she's on the wrong side-,"

"You mean your side," Kairi interjected as she finished her soup, "So, let me get this straight," she pointed at Madro, "You want Axe alive and you," she pointed to Black Crow, "...want this White Dragon girl for the Revolutionaries,"

Both men nodded.

Kairi sat back in her chair and drummed the armrest, "If I run into this crew before either of you, and I give you who you want, you do realized that you won't be getting them without giving me compensation?"

Madro nodded, "Of course, of course.What would you like?"

The Blood Countess shook her head, "I'll need time to mull this over," she rose from her seat again, "Gentlemen, I believe this meeting has reached it's end. When I think of a proper way to compensate myself, I'll send word,"

Madro and Crow rose from their seats as well and exited the dining room. Toby shut the door behind them and growled, "Damn fools...,"

"You may call them fools," Kairi took her wine glass and walked to a window, looking up at the moon, "But to have people as powerful and dangerous as those two as your allies can prove very useful,"

She looked down to her deck to see a couple of strangers scramble to Madro, terrified looks in their eyes. Kairi couldn't help but laugh, "Looks like Madro's company had a run-in with the new recruits..,"

"Or maybe they just looked at Gaine's freezer," Toby cracked.

Kairi watched as the people with Madro, Madro himself, and Black Crow suddenly vanished from the deck, taking a sip from her red drink.

"Do you really intend to hand Axe over to them?"

"Toby, even though I wanted Axe for myself, I have a feeling that I should at least consider their proposal," she downed the rest of her drink and licked her lips. Toby watched as his captain's tongue ran over to pointed teeth and looked away, "I don't trust them,"

"Be that as it may, Toby, we should keep an open mind," Kairi set down her wine glass on the windowsill and looked up at the moon again, a smile crossing her face, "What a perfect night. The kind of night that makes me want to have a bite to drink,"

"Again? Captain, you just had a bowl and a glass of the stuff, do you really need more?"

"Shut up...,"

-----

The next day, the Axe-Head pirates were loading up the Tomahawk with supplies for their journey. They had found Skypeia and Devon and Austin learned the truth about their family. Now, there was really no reason to stay in the sky. As they left, everyone received a parting gift of their own.

Dusty was given a large collection of Ball Dials for her to play with.

Pingu was given a box of sky fish to eat as special treats.

Austin was given a much larger selection of Dials for personal or crew use.

Herman was given all sorts of Sky Island food and recipes to try out on the Blue Sea.

Azu received a box of the drink prepared by the wolves of Upper Yard, as well as supplies and building manuals for Wavers and Sky Skates from Pagaya.

Niri and Axe were given a large collection of golden artifacts from within Nola, although Niri left the exploration of the snake to Axe and the Sky People.

Conis gave DJ his own harp to practice on, since he had taken an interest in the instrument during their stay.

Kirsty's gift was strange, but amazing healing plants and fruits that were hidden around Upper Yard.

Chizuru received a brand new map of Skypeia, drawn by some of the best Shandian and Skypeian scouts.

Finally, Devon's gift. It wasn't gold, it wasn't a map, it wasn't Dials, food, or even a musical instrument. It was a very old photograph, no doubt taken by someone from Roger's crew. In the picture, he saw his mother, his father, and even people he recognized from WANTED posters.

_So, Shanks and Buggy were on his crew, eh?_ Devon grinned, "That'll be interesting for Macleod to find out,"

The time had come for them to set sail. The pirates soon found their ship being grabbed by a large Sky Octopus, which would take them gently back down to the Blue Sea. As they drifted from Upper Yard, the Axe-Heads saw most, if not all, of the Sky People giving them a fond farewell.

Aisa waved wildly at them, "BYE, YOU GUYS! THANK YOU, DEVON-ANIKI!" she screamed, "THANK YOU ALL!"

As she and the others gave the pirates a sendoff, Aisa realized someone was missing from the group.

"Hey, where'd Wiper go?" she asked seconds before a very loud, but beautiful sound filled the air.

Laki and the others turned to the direction where it was coming from.

"He's...at the belfry?"

Wiper was at the belfry, ringing the giant golden bell of Shandora as he watched the pirates leave Upper Yard. He remembered the story of Calgara and Norland from his childhood. The great Shandian warrior rang this same bell when his friend from a far off place was leaving the island, swearing that he would wait for his friend's return to the island.

The Shandian stood on the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath.

"YOU HEAR ME, DEVON!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU AND YOUR BROTHER, YOU _ARE_ SHANDIAN! GO AND FIND SEFU, TELL HIM TO COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS! YOU HEAR ME, SONS OF SEFU? SEND HIM BACK TO SHANDORA!!"

Back on the Tomahawk, Devon and Austin stood on the deck, looking back at the Sky Island, hearing both the bell and Wiper's cry. Devon took a last look at the picture of his parents, then back up at Upper Yard.

"I'll send him back, Wiper, you have my word!"

Soon after he said those words, the Sky Octopus began to descend into the White Sea, leaving the Shandians and Skypeians to look at nothing but the puffy clouds of the White-White Sea. As the crew enjoyed their gifts, and while Pingu was still angry that another cute animal that Niri liked was on board now, Axe looked through the pictures he took while on the island.

The giant bell, the Poneglyph, and even the large group photos he took of his crew, the Sky People, and Nola, who somehow got into the picture alright. He grinned as he leafed through them, "That was _definitely_ worth the trip!"

**The End**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: -sighs- That's the end of my Skypeia arc! First off, I would like to thank the help I received from Shidyk D. Shade/Rayo Verrani and Dude of Doom. If it weren't for them, this arc may not have been what it is. Thanks guys, much love! Now, while I won't go into details, I will say that my next arc will be original and before Water 7.**

**Hope it was good, hope you enjoyed, and I also hope that I didn't go too OOC on Wiper...**

**LATER!!! -waves banner- PAST THE 400 REVIEW MARK! **


End file.
